Blood, Sweat & Tears
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: [SOULMATE: Chap 14 Up] Kai, putra kedua Kim Familly itu begitu menawan, membuat Kyungso penasaran siapakah sosoknya yang sebenarnya. [KaiSoo] GS, Fantasy, Vampire!AU. Wth EXO COUPLE, NUEST & Meanie SVT.
1. Chapter 1

My blood sweat and tears, my last dance,

Take it all,

My blood sweat and tears, my cold breath,

Take it all,

My blood sweat and tears..

...

* * *

 _Chicago, 13 September 2016._

"Kurasa kita harus segera pindah dari sini dad," Pria tinggi dengan mata pucatnya itu berucap, berdiri kaku didepan pria yang tengah duduk bersantai diatas sofa bersama majalahnya.

"Kenapa kita harus pergi? Bukankah udara disini bagus?"

"Tapi sebagian penduduk mulai curiga, beberapa bahkan diam-diam mencari informasi tentang kita dad."

Pria yang dipanggil _Dad_ itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, menatap putra sulungnya itu dengan alis mengernyit.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan baru tahu."

"Itu karna Dad sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga tidak memperhatikan sekitar." Ucapnya. Pria yang duduk di sofa lalu meletakkan majalahnya, bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum pada putranya.

"Jika begitu, kita memang harus pergi. Tapi aku tak yakin apakah adikmu akan senang dengan keputusan ini."

"Suka atau tidak, dia harus."

"Oke, beritahu Mom dan saudaramu yang lain, biar Dad membujuk adikmu." Si jangkung mengangguk kecil, lalu dalam sekejap mata menghilang. Lalu pria yang dipanggil Dad itu keluar dari ruangan, menyusuri lorong rumahnya menuju halaman belakang yang dingin, mencari putri bungsunya yang sedang duduk diayunan seorang diri.

"Hei.."

"Aku tahu kita harus pergi Dad," Ucapnya tanpa menatap Daddynya. "Tapi aku menyukai tempat ini, udara disini sangat nyaman. Bisakah kita tinggal?" Pria itu tersenyum, mengusap rambut putrinya yang tergerai panjang berwarna coklat tua.

"Aku lelah Dad, berpindah-pindah, bersembunyi, berganti identitas dan melafalkan banyak bahasa."

"Hei, tapi dari itu kau bisa belajar kan?"

"Tetap saja." Gadis itu lalu merengut, wajahnya yang cantik seperti _emo_ itu tertekuk sempurna, membuat Daddynya menjadi gemas.

"Daddy tahu perasaanmu, tapi maaf sayang kita harus pergi."

"Kita bahkan belum berapa lama tinggal disini."

"Daddy janji akan tinggal lebih lama ditempat baru kita nanti."

"Dimana?" Si gadis mendongak, matanya yang berwarna hitam terang menatap Daddynya penuh tanya.

"Kau akan suka ini, kita akan ke Korea Selatan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _14 Januari 2017._

Lelaki jangkung itu keluar dari mobil Aston mewahnya, mendongak menatap gedung bangunan berlantai didepannya. Itu sekolah barunya, ah sekolah baru _mereka_.

"Berhenti memasang wajah kesalmu, Wonu."

Si jangkung menoleh mendengar ucapan adiknya yang berwajah putih pucat, lalu pandangannya menemukan adik perempuannya yang tengah memasang wajah kecut, sementara tiga saudara lainnya berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Udara disini tidak terlalu buruk." Lelaki pucat itu kembali berucap dengan santai, dia lalu menggandeng _gadisnya_ yang berwajah cantik dengan rambut pirang bergelombang yang menggantung indah.

"Ayo, kelas akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi."

Wonu, gadis yang tak kalah cantik dengan sipirang melangkah tidak semangat, sampai sebuah tangan mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Heii." Wonu mendongak, menemukan si jangkung berada didekatnya. Wonu lalu memeluknya, enggan melepaskan pelukan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak suka disini." Gumannya yang seperti rengekan, membuat kakaknya yang berwajah datar itu menghela nafas.

"Kau akan menyukainya nanti,"

"Tapi aku lelah."

"Tidak sayang, jangan mengeluh, ini adalah hidup kita, jadi berhentilah merasa lelah." Wonu melepaskan pelukannya, menemukan kakaknya yang lain menatap kearahnya. Lelaki tinggi dengan kulit tan pucat itu tersenyum tipis, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo."

Wonu menggandeng dua kakaknya, meski enggan, namun dia tetap memasuki sekolah tersebut.

Dia tidak boleh mengeluh, kakaknya benar, ini adalah hidupnya, dan Wonu seharusnya bersyukur karna dia memiliki keluarga yang mencintainya.

 _Takdir sebagai seorang vampire._

Hidup berpindah-pindah, bersembunyi, menetap ditempat lembab, berganti identitas dan keluar masuk sekolah untuk menyesuaikan diri.

 **...**

* * *

 **Title : Blood, Sweat & Tears (** **피** **땀** **눈물** **)** **: SOULMATE.**

 **Cast :**

 **KaiSoo.**

 **And onother EXO couple, Nuest, SVT.**

 **GS/Gender Switch, Fantasy, Vampire!AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't read if you not like!**

 **No plagiat! No ctrl c + ctrl v!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menyeret kopernya dengan tidak bersemangat, membuat Momnya yang berada disampingnya itu menatapnya cemas. Pesawat mereka akan lepas landas sebentar lagi, jadi mereka harus segera pergi.

"Apa kau tidak senang sayang? Jika tidak, kau bisa tinggal bersama bibimu disini."

Gadis manis itu mendongak, membuat matanya yang bulat menatap langsung kearah Momynya. Dia lantas menggeleng.

"Tidak apa Mom, aku hanya sedikit..sedih harus meninggalkan rumah dan teman-temanku." Lirihnya. Nyonya Do jadi sedih, dia lalu memeluk putrinya dengan erat.

"Maafkan Mom sayang. Tapi kau akan mendapat teman baru disana."

"Iya Mom, tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Momnya lantas mengajak wanita itu agar cepat bergegas atau mereka akan terlambat. Ya, hari ini mereka berdua akan terbang menuju Gongwon-do, menyusul sang Daddy.

Daddy Kyungsoo, Do Yifan atau Kris adalah seorang Perwira handal yang memiliki jabatan cukup tinggi dikepolisian, karna suatu alasan tertentu, dia dipindah tugaskan menuju Gangwon-do –salah satu kota kecil dengan udara lembab– untuk menjadi pimpinan kepolisian disana. Dan itu mau tak mau, membuat mereka sekeluarga juga harus pindah. Sebenarnya ibu Kyungsoo, Huang Zi atau yang sering dipanggil Zizi mengijinkan jika Kyungsoo tak ingin pindah, namun Kyungsoo tak mau berpisah dengan orang tuanya, maka dari itu dia memutuskan ikut. Dan hari ini dia berangkat menuju _kota_ itu menyusul Kris yang sudah berada disana dua hari yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo keluar dari pesawat bersama Ibunya, disana diruang tunggu, Daddynya sudah menunggu dengan kedua lengan yang terbuka. Kyungsoo tersenyum, lantas berlari-lari masuk kedalam pedukannya.

"Daddy, aku merindukanmu."

"Daddy juga sayang, bagaimana perjalananmu, apa menyenangkan?"

"Ya." Kris mengusap kepalanya sayang, lalu melepas pelukannya dan berganti mengecup pipi istrinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu _sweeti_?"

"Baik."

Kris lalu mengajak keluarga kecilnya meninggalkan bandara, perwira tampan itu menarik dua koper besar milik istri dan anaknya lalu memasukkannya kedalam bagasi. Dia lalu berkendara meninggalkan bandara menuju tempatnya tinggal.

"Kau akan menyukai ini, halaman rumahnya sangat luas dan kau bisa menanam bunga apapun kesukaanmu." Kyungsoo yang berada di kursi belakang bertumpu dagu menatap kearah jendela, mendengarkan bagaimana Daddynya yang menceritakan detail rumah barunya pada Mommy. Mata bulat gadis itu memperhatikan setiap jalanan yang dia lewati. Ada beberapa toko dan rumah-rumah penduduk, jalanan yang panjang berisi sisa-sisa salju musim dingin, dan pohon-pohon pinus menjulang tinggi yang menghalangi cahaya matahari, membuat kota menjadi sedikit lebih lembab dan gelap, tapi mungkin Kyungsoo akan menyukainya, ini tidak terlalu panas.

"Nah, kita sampai."

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya, gadis manis itu lantas turun dari mobil dan menatap rumah barunya. Sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang tidak terlalu besar, namun berwarna coklat kayu dan minimalis. Ayahnya benar, halaman rumahnya cukup luas dan itu pasti akan membuat Mommynya senang karna dia memang suka berkebun.

"Selamat datang dirumah baru kita." Kris berucap dengan senyum lebar, dia lalu membawa barang-barang dari dalam bagasi menuju kedalam rumah. Kyungsoo menatap sekitar, rumahnya ini sendiri, maksudnya mungkin butuh sekitar lima puluh atau seratus meter untuk menemukan rumah penduduk lain. Mengangkat bahu, gadis itu lantas masuk kedalam rumah mengikuti orang tuanya.

"Kyungsoo kemarilah, akan Daddy tunjukan kamarmu." Kyungsoo naik kelantai dua mengikuti Kris, menuju sebuah pintu kayu coklat. Kris memutar knop dan membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar, membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Woah."

Kamarnya tidak terlalu luas, namun karna tatananya yang rapi membuat kamarnya terlihat sempurna. Ada ranjang berukuran _queen size_ bersprai biru langit dengan boneka-boneka menggemaskan disana, letaknya didekat jendela, yang mana bila kau membuka jendela itu, maka kau bisa melihat pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi. Sebuah lemari besar berdiri kokoh didekat meja belajar, serta stiker dinding pororo berhelm biru menggemaskan yang tertempel manis didinding, Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, hampir sama dengan kamarnya yang berada di Seoul.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku sangat suka Dad." Kyungsoo berlari memeluk Kris. "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama sayang, apapun untuk putri kecilku yang manis ini." Kris menggosok hidungnya dengan hidung mungil Kyungsoo, _kebiasaan_ manis mereka.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, turunlah saat makan malam, oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, membiarkan Kris keluar dan menutup pintu. Gadis manis itu lalu mendekati jendela yang terbuka lebar, tersenyum menikmati pemandangan yang dia lihat.

Huft! Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dia hanya berharap, dia bisa beradaptasi dengan baik disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo turun saat makan malam tiba, Kris sudah menunggu dimeja makan sementara Zizi meletakkan semangkuk sup ayam sebagai menu makan malam terakhir.

"Wah kelihatan enak sekali, aku jadi lapar!" Kyungsoo menarik salah satu kursi, lalu setelah Zizi ikut duduk, keluarga kecil itu memulai makan malam dengan menyenangkannya.

"Ohya, Daddy sudah mendaftarkanmu sekolah." Kris mulai bicara setelah mereka selesai makan dan sedang menikmati buah-buahan, pria tinggi itu lalu masuk kedalam ruangannya dan kembali dengan sebuah berkas serta seragam sekolah ditangannya.

"Kau bisa mulai bersekolah besok."

"Daddy!" Kyungsoo merengut.

"Aku bahkan baru sampai dan kau menyuruhku langsung bersekolah. Tidak bisakah ditunda dulu?" Kris menggelang, menolak keras rengekan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Pendidikan itu penting sayang, Dady tidak mau kau ketinggalan banyak pelajaran."

"Daddymu benar sayang." Zizi menambahkan, dia lalu memeriksa sebentar berkas yang Kris bawa sebelum melihat seragam baru Kyungsoo.

"Wah, seragam barumu sangat cantik. Tidak kalah keren dengan seragam disekolah lamamu." Kyungsoo melirik seragam barunya. Kemeja putih dengan rok pendek kotak-kotak berwarna hitam bersama dasi serta blazer dengan warna yang sama. Disekolah lamanya, seragamnya dulu berwarna kuning tua.

Kyungsoo memakan sisa buah apelnya lalu berpamitan menuju kamarnya dengan membawa seragamnya serta, Kris bilang dia harus beres-beres dan tidur karna besok adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mematut dirinya didepan cermin, menatap dirinya sendiri yang terbalut pakaian sekolah. Wah, Momynya benar, seragam ini cantik dan sangat pas ditubuhnya, ditambah wajahnya yang _baby face_ , membuat Kyungsoo berkali lipat terlihat sangat imut. Setelah merapikan poninya, gadis manis itu lalu meraih tasnya dan bergerak turun kebawah.

"Selamat pagi Mom, Dad." Kyungsoo mencium pipi orang tuanya bergantian sebelum duduk disalah satu kursi dan mulai meneguk susu hangat yang Zizi buatkan.

"Apa kau siap bersekolah hari ini?" Tanya Kris.

"Siap tidak siap, Dad yang memaksa kan." Kyungsoo menyahut sambil mengunyah roti selai coklat kesukaannya. Membuat Zizi memperingatinya agar tidak bicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. Selepas sarapan, Zizi mengantar Kris dan putrinya sampai kedepan rumah. Dia punya banyak pekerjaan hari ini, yaitu mengatur barang-barang yang dibawanya kemarin.

Kris mengendarai Range Rovernya melintasi jalanan yang sedikit licin, omong-omong itu adalah mobil dinasnya disini. Mereka berkendara selama beberapa menit sebelum gedung sekolah yang cukup besar terlihat. Kris menghentikan mobilnya didekat gerbang, lalu keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk anak gadisnya. Beberapa siswi yang kebetulan lewat melempar pandangan padanya sejenak sebelum terkikik, astaga.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Kyungsoo menatap Dadynya.

"Sekolah barumu." Mata bulat gadis itu melihat sekitar lalu mengukir senyum cantik.

"Lumayan."

"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya." Kris tersenyum, mengusak hidung mungil Kyungsoo dengan hidungnya, membuat gadis manis itu merengek dan memukul lengannya. Hei, ada siswa-siswi yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Dad! Aku malu!"

Kris terkekeh, mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Dad akan menjemputmu nanti, jangan berani untuk pulang sendiri. Kau harus menunggu, mengerti?" Kris berucap sebelum memasuki mobilnya dan berlalu, pergi bekerja. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, dia menatap gerbang sekolahnya sekali lalu menghela nafas, dengan yakin menggenggam erat tas talinya dan melangkah masuk.

Wah, ini sekolah yang cukup besar meski sedikit tertinggal zaman dibanding sekolah di kota besar seperti Seoul. Kyungsoo sedikit kebingungan, dia harus mencari tahu letak ruang guru untuk mencari kelasnya. Tapi dimanakah gerangan tempatnya?

 _Bruk!_

Tubuhnya sedikit limbung kedepan karna seseorang tanpa sengaja menabrak punggungnya. Kyungsoo berbalik, menemukan seorang pria tinggi melepas kedua earphonenya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya dengan nada menyesal, Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng diikuti senyum tipis, membuat lelaki itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa kau murid baru disini? Aku baru melihatmu."

"Ahya, namaku Do Kyungsoo, aku pindahan dari Seoul." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan lelaki itu menjabatnya dengan senyuman, membuat lesung pipinya terlihat.

"Ah, ternyata orang kota. Aku Kang Minhyun, senang bertemu denganmu. Dimana kelasmu?" Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya dengan cengiran imut, membuat Minhyun gemas dibuatnya.

"Um, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana letak kelasku."

"Apa?" Minhyun bertanya dengan tidak percaya, membuat Kyungsoo malu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Sungguh?" Minhyun mengangguk, tersenyum lagi saat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah lebar. Dia lalu menunjukkan dimana letak ruang guru pada Kyungsoo sebelum mengantar gadis itu kekelasnya.

"Terimakasih Minhyun."

"Sama-sama. Kelasku ada diujung sana, jika kau mau tahu."

"Ah, oke. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil dan Minhyun tersenyum lagi. Lelaki ini sangat suka tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah Kyungsoo, sampai nanti." Minhyun berlalu dan Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya, Minhyun itu lelaki baik. Gadis manis itu lantas berbalik, memandang kelas barunya dan dengan semangat melangkah masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kekhawatiran berlebih Kyungsoo tentang sekolah barunya nampaknya tidak benar. Faktanya, sekolah ini bagus, pembelajarannya tidak jauh berbeda seperti di Seoul. Dan juga, teman sekelasnya sagat menyenangkan. Mereka mungkin sangat ribut dan konyol, tapi percayalah, mereka menyambut kedatangannya dengan baik. Apalagi, sifat Kyungsoo yang ceria dan pandai bergaul, membuat sebagian teman sekelasnya –kebanyakaan laki-laki sih– berebut untuk berkenalan dengannya. Ohya, Bahkan Kyungsoo mendapat teman sebangku yang asik.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun.

Meski gadis itu cerewet dan tidak bisa diam, tapi dia gadis yang baik. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, semoga dia bisa menjalani harinya dengan baik disini.

Bel makan siang berbunyi, Kyungsoo yang belum tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini hanya pasrah saat Baekhyun menggandengnya menuju kantin, mereka lalu duduk disebuah meja dengan beberapa kursi yang melingkar. Saat itu, teman sekelasnya yang lain juga bergabung. Mingyu, Junhoe dan Rose. Sekedar informasi, mereka berempat bersama Baekhyun adalah teman dekat sebelum Kyungsoo bergabung. Keempat orang yang sama konyol menurut Kyungsoo itu lalu bermain gunting batu kertas, menentukan siapa yang kalah dan harus mengambil makanan. Karna Kyungsoo anggota baru disini, jadi dia dibebaskan.

 _Gunting, batu kertas!_

"Ah! _Fuck_!" Junhoe mengumpat lalu berdiri menuju tempat pengambilan makanan sementara tiga manusia yang menang itu hanya tertawa terpingkal. Kyungsoo menggelang-gelang, mereka ini astaga.

"Maaf ya Kyung, mungkin kau akan terbiasa dengan kami nanti."

"Tidak apa, aku juga punya teman yang sama seperti kalian. Tapi itu menyenangkan kok." Baekhyun membenarkan dan yang lain mengangguk.

Junhoe datang tak lama kemudian, pria itu harus bolak-balik sekitar lima kali sampai dia dan teman-temannya mendapatkan jatah makan.

Nasi, semangkuk sup, kimbab dan segelas jus.

Kyungsoo makan siang dengan senang, sesekali ikut tertawa saat si konyol Mingyu melontarkan lelucon. Lalu saat pandangannya tanpa sengaja melihat pintu masuk, seperti ada angin segar yang menerpa wajahnya. Gadis manis itu berhenti menguyah, hanya untuk menatap beberapa orang yang duduk melingkar tak jauh dari mejanya. Kyungsoo menghitung dalam hati, ada lima orang disana. Tiga laki-laki dan dua perempuan, mereka semua tampan dan cantik, sangat mempesona. Terutama pria dengan kulit kecoklatannya tersebut.

"Kyung!"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget, menatap teman-temannya dengan mata melebar.

"Aish, Junhoe bodoh! Kau membuatnya kaget." Marah Rose.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan mengangguk.

"Kau sedang memperhatikan keluarga Kim ya?"

"Apa?"

"Mereka yang duduk di meja sebrang sana, kau sedang memperhatikan mereka kan?"

"Ba –bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Semua orang juga sepertimu." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti, dia menatap sekilas pada si tampan sebelum kembali mengunyah kimbabnya.

"Siapa mereka?"

" _Kim Familly_!" Mingyu menyahut disela mengunyah telur gulungnya, membuat Baekhyun memarahinya karna itu menjijikkan. Si nakal Mingyu lalu menelan makanannya sebelum bercerita.

"Mereka adalah putra Kim Junmyeon dan Nyonya Yizing. Pemilik satu-satunya rumah sakit dikota ini. Oh bahkan mereka salah satu donasi terbesar sekolah."

"Apa mereka kaya?"

"Sangat." Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu kembali memperhatikan Kim Familly tersebut.

"Kau lihat si lelaki yang paling pucat disana? Namanya Sehun, putra ketiga Junmyeon sementara gadis pirang yang memeluknya itu Luhan, kekasihnya." Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya, mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Lalu gadis berambut coklat disebelahnya, dia si bungsu. Namanya Wonwoo, tapi orang-orang memanggilnya Wonu. Sial! Dia sangat cantik, mengingatkanku pada putri-putri yang ada didongeng." Mingyu bertopang dagu, mengagumi kecantikan Wonu yang tetap terpancar meski gadis itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kemudian si tinggi dengan telinga lebarnya itu–"

"Putra tertua. Chanyeol," Mingyu menjentikkan jarinya kearah Baekhyun yang memakan ramyunnya dengan acuh. Sementara Rose dan Junhoe sibuk bermain sendiri dan tidak begitu peduli.

"Lalu siapa yang berkulit tan itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran, dia meminum jusnya dengan pandangan masih pada Kim Family. Dia sangat penasaran sekali.

"Dia putra kedua, namanya Kai. Pria paling popular disekolah ini."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, mengangguk-ngangguk. Ah pantas saja beberapa murid perempuan yang tak jauh dari sana terus menatapnya, dia ternyata sangat popular, hm.

"Mereka keluarga terkenal. Karna orang tuanya memiliki pengaruh besar, mereka jadi disegani disini. Tapi.. mereka terasa aneh bagiku."

"Aneh bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menatap Mingyu meminta penjelasan, sementara pria itu meneguk sodanya.

"Yah, aneh saja. Karna mereka selalu bersama dan tidak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun. Bahkan si putra tertua, Chanyeol, jarang berekpresi, seolah wajahnya itu sudah membeku."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membawa pandangan penasarannya pada keluarga tersebut, lalu tanpa disengaja si lelaki tan –Kai mendongak dan menatap tepat kearahnya dengan tatapan dingin, membuat mata gadis itu membulat dan dengan gugup –karna ketahuan basah mencuri-curi pandang, menunduk dan menghabiskan sisa jusnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa tahu semua hal itu?" Mingyu memasang wajah bangganya, lalu dengan senang dia berucap.

"Aku ini seorang _informan_ dan _hacker_ yang handal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dan ini waktunya pulang. Kyungsoo keluar kelas bersama Baekhyun dan berpisah dengannya di persimpangan lorong karna Kyungsoo ingin kekamar mandi sementara Baekhyun pulang duluan. Suasana sekolah menjadi sepi dengan cepat, setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dan mencuci tangan di wastafel, Kyungsoo bergegas pergi. Gadis manis itu mengirim pesan singkat pada Kris, memberi tahu jika dia sudah pulang dan mendapat balasan jika Daddynya itu akan datang tak lama lagi.

Kyungsoo memasang earphone ditelinganya, memutar _playlist_ lagu kesukaannya. Mungkin Kris akan tiba sepuluh atau dua puluh menit lagi, lebih baik dia berkeliling sebentar, sekaligus mengenal sekolah barunya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dilorong-lorong, melewati beberapa kelas dan ruang Lab, mengingat-ngingat letak perpustakaan dan ruang club. Dia lalu tiba disalah satu ruangan club, sepertinya ini club seni. Pintunya tertutup rapat, namun jendelanya yang bening dan tidak terlalu tinggi membuat Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas alat music yang ada disana. Gadis itu sedikit berjinjit dan mengintip masuk, sebelum matanya menatap pantulan wajah orang lain dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo berbalik dengan cepat, dia kaget dan mata bulatnya melebar. Terlebih dia menemukan salah satu anggota _Kim Family_ , si tampan berkulit tan sudah berdiri didepannya dengan alis mengernyit tajam. Kyungsoo terdiam, gugup dan sedikit takut. Astaga, kenapa aura lelaki ini menghirup oksigen disekitarnya?

"Kau siapa?" Kai, pria itu bertanya lagi.

"Eh. A–aku hanya..um kebetulan lewat disini." Ucapnya gugup. Kai menatap gadis tersebut dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki lalu berguman seorang diri. Dia murid baru, gadis yang mencuri pandang dengan penasaran saat dikantin tadi.

"Pergilah, ini sudah sore." Kai berguman dengan datar, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku. Kyungsoo memperhatikannya, sampai tubuh tegap itu menghilang ditikungan lorong. Dia mengusap dadanya yang berbedar. Ini terlalu cepat untuk melihat lelaki itu dengan jarak yang dekat, huft. Ponselnya berdering, Kris menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika dia sudhah berada didepan. Kyungsoo lantas bergegas pergi, saat melewati halaman parkir, dia menemukan tiga buah mobil mewah berada disana. Chevrolet diisi pasangan Sehun dan Luhan, Jaguar hitam berisi si sulung dan si bungsu, sementara sosok Kai berada di Ferrari merah. Lelaki itu berada disana dengan cepat! Kyungsoo menunduk, tak yakin apakah pria tan itu tengah memperhatikannya atau tidak, namun dia merasa diawasi. Dia lalu berjalan cepat, menemukan Kris menunggu didekat mobilnya.

"Dad!"

"Hei.."

Kris membukakan pintu untuknya, sambil menanyakan bagaimana sekolah barunya, polisi tampan itu menyalakan mesin dan siap berkendara. Bertepatan saat tiga mobil mewah itu lewat didepannya secara berurutan. Kyungsoo mengintip melewati kaca hitam si Ferrari merah, menemukan bayangan seseorang disana.

 _Kai._

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

.

.

.

.

.

OKE!

Pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf. Karna bukannya melanjutkan hutang fanfict yang belum lanjut, aku malah update fanfict baru. Maafkan guys, ini lewat begitu saja dan Laxy gemes banget buat share ini fanfict haha.

Kedua, ini salah satu _cerita gagalku_ dulu yang sekarang aku rombak, mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebak. Jalan ceritanya pasti pasaran sekali, dan ini mirip film Twillight. Memang sih, aku buat mirip seperti Twillight karna memang terinspirasi dari sana, tapi dengan gaya penulisanku sendiri dan nggak _pure_ bakal mirip kok, pasti ada ideku sendiri nanti.

Ketiga, fanfict ini tidak akan memiliki banyak chap, cuma beberapa saja. Laxy sangat lemah dengan _genre fantasy_. Jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa dan penuh maaf –Laxy tidak bisa melanjutkan fanfict Wolverine In Lychantropy(karna banyak kendala) dan akan menghapus cerita itu, dan fanfict ini adalah gantinya, hehe.

Keempat, aku kangen Yifan T.T Jadi untuk mengobati rinduku itu, aku masukin da sebagai cast disini dan gemes sama karakter yang aku buat sendiri, huaaa. _Kris my dady goals_ (?)

Semoga fanfict ini bisa diterima, Laxy tunggu responnya ya^^ Tolong koreksinya. Dan ya, makasih banget buat salah satu readers yang udah mengoreksi kata 'menggelang' yang biasa laxy gunakan, hehe. Maaf itu thypo, kali ini sudah diganti dengan menggeleng kok hehe.

Sementara itu Laxy akan mencoba melanjutkan fanfict yang lain terutama PRIMROSE. Maaf sekali lagi, karna laxy kehilangan _feel_ dan sedang membangun _mood_ untuk melanjutkan fanfict itu, sekali lagi maaf.

Byeee~

Ps. Fanfict ini kutulis semalam penuh, jadi maafkan apabila banyak thypo dan kurang jelas, hehe.

Terimakasih ^^

Love you^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Blood, Sweat & Tears (** **피** **땀** **눈물** **)** **: SOULMATE.**

 **Cast :**

 **KaiSoo.**

 **And onother EXO couple, Nuest, SVT.**

 **GS/Gender Switch, Fantasy, Vampire!AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't read if you not light!**

 **No plagiat! No ctrl c + ctrl v!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ini hari keduanya bersekolah dan Kyungsoo harus rela datang terlambat karna ada masalah pada ban mobil Kris. Awalnya Dady tampannya itu akan mengantar masuk dan bermaksud menjelaskannya pada Guru Kyungsoo perihal keterlambatannya, namun gadis itu menolak dan menyuruh agar Kris segera bergegas bekerja. Jadilah saat ini gadis manis itu berlari-lari dilorong sekolah dengan sedikit kepanikan, bahkan saking paniknya dia sampai tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang dan tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menabraknya.

 _Bruk!_

"Aw." Itu keras sekali, Kyungsoo bahkan sampai terlempar kebelakang, dia jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya mendongak dan dia menemukan si tinggi bertelinga lebar –Chanyeol berdiri dengan tatapan datar didepannya. Mendadak Kyungsoo jadi ketakutan sendiri.

"Maafkan aku." Dia berguman pelan, lalu bangkit dan membungkuk pada Chanyeol sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam-diam menarik nafas pendek-pendek.

 _Aromanya, manis sekali._

Hari ini diadakan pratikum besar, setiap kelas akan dibagi menjadi dua bagian dan bergabung dengan kelas lainnya didalam lab. Beruntung Kyungsoo kemarin sempat berkeliling sehingga dia tidak perlu repot mencari dimana letak ruang lab. Karna dia terlambat, dia murid yang datang terakhir tepat saat pratikum akan dimulai. Kyungsoo masuk kelas dan menjelaskan alasan dia terlambat kepada Guru Chae sebelum akhirnya dia dipersilahkan masuk. Semua kursi sudah penuh kecuali satu kursi kosong dipojok belakang, tepat disamping seorang pria yang kemarin dia temui. _Kai_. Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan, dia membawa kakinya kesana, membiarkan rambutnya berkibar saat tanpa sengaja kipas besar diatas langit-langit menerpanya.

Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya segera, dia menatap Kai yang langsung menunduk diam. Gadis itu lalu meletakkan tasnya dan duduk disisinya dengan sedikit ragu. Dia melirik dan alisnya mengernyit saat menemukan Kai tengah menutup hidungnya dan membuang muka. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah dia bau? Kyungsoo mencium rambut dan lengannya sendiri. Ini wangi kok, Momynya selalu menyetrika bajunya dengan pewangi dan dia juga keramas dengan shampoo yang harum. Ada yang salah?

 _Srek!_

Kyungsoo terkejut saat Kai dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dan meraih tasnya, tanpa berkata-kata dia lalu mendekati Guru Chae dan meninggalkan kelas begitu saja. Membuat Kyungsoo tentu saja heran dibuatnya. Kenapa lelaki itu pergi?

"Mingyu!" Kyungsoo mencolek bahu tegap Mingyu yang kebetulan berada didepannya. Lelaki itu menatapnya.

"Kenapa Kai tiba-tiba pergi?"

Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Dia memang seperti itu." Sahutnya.

"Ohya, apa aku bau?" Mingyu menatap gadis dibelakangnya dengan bingung, lantas dia mendekat dan mengendus Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu sedikit mundur kebalakang karna kaget.

"Um, tidak. Kau wangi seperti bayi kok. Ada apa?"

"Um, begitu? Kau yakin aku tidak bau?"

"Kau mau aku mengendusmu lagi?" Kyungsoo menggeleng dan Mingyu terkekeh lantas kembali fokus kedepan. Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya sendiri yang tidak gatal.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonu sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan saat mata tajamnya tanpa sengaja menemukan kakaknya berjalan dengan cepat dilorong sekolah.

"Oppa!" Panggilnya. Yang dipanggil lantas menoleh.

"Wonu, ada apa?"

Gadis _emo_ itu berjalan cepat menghampiri Kai dan terheran menemukan keadaan kakaknya yang tidak baik-baik saja. Nafasnya memburu, taring-taring kecil muncul disela bibirnya sementara bola matanya berwarna kemerahan. Astaga, bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya?

"Kau kenapa Oppa?"

"Aku haus, aku harus pergi."

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Wonu menahan lengan kakaknya yang hendak pergi tersebut dengan heran, setahunya, Kai tidak pernah sampai merasa kehausan seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya?

"Oppa."

"Aku harus pergi, _hrrmm_."

"Tapi–" Ucapan Wonu terpotong, tangannya menggenggam udara kosong saat Kai menghilang begitu saja, ber- _teleportasi_. Gadis itu menghela nafas, lantas beranjak saat merasa yakin tak menemukan siapapun disana, dia berjalan kembali menuju perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berada di lab kimia bersama setengah dari anak-anak kelas sebelah, salah satunya adalah Chanyeol. Gadis itu duduk dibangku paling sisi dan sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin memperhatikan lelaki itu, hanya saja, Baekhyun merasa penasaran dengannya. Pria itu terlihat sedikit mencolok dari yang lain. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan datar.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai percobaan kedua." Seruan Guru Hong membuyarkan lamunan gadis tersebut, fokusnya lalu kembali kedepan memperhatikan penjelasan Guru Hong. Tak lama, pria paruh baya itu menunjuk dua orang agar maju melakukan percobaan, seorang siswi –Elkie dari kelasnya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya, dia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berdiri menjulang didepan meja percobaan.

Guru Hong memberikan Chanyeol satu beker gelas berisi cairan _Benzena_ sementara Elkie memegang cairan _Metanol_. Entah Elkie yang memang ceroboh atau bagaimana, gadis itu tanpa sengaja menyenggol lengan Chanyeol sehingga cairan didalam beker yang dipegangnya tumpah dan membakar tangannya. Semua orang berteriak kaget, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja?" Guru Hong memeriksa telapak tangan Chanyeol yang nampak melepuh. Tapi pria jangkung itu hanya menggelang lalu meminta izin pergi ke UKS. Baekhyun menatapnya sampai pria itu keluar dari ruangan. Dengan keadaan tangan melepuh itu, bagaimana dia bisa berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo keluar dari Lab masih dengan perasaan yang sama. Kesal, bingung dan penasaran. Kesal karna entah kenapa Kai pergi begitu saja, membuatnya tidak mendapat teman kelompok dan melakukan pratikum seorang diri. Lalu bingung dan penasaran, kenapa Kai seperti tidak mau bernafas didekatnya dan pergi?

Menghela nafas, gadis itu berniat menuju kelasnya sebelum kedatangan Minhyun membuat niatnya urung. Pria itu datang bersama tiga temannya, yang tidak kalah tinggi dan tampan.

"Hei.."

"Minhyun!"

"Kita bertemu lagi."

"Ya."

Kyungsoo melirik tiga teman Minhyun dengan canggung, membuat Minhyun tersadar dan akhirnya memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Ohya, mereka adalah temanku. Ini Aron, Baekho dan JR." Kyungsoo menyapa mereka dan sedikit takut saat JR menatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Kyungsoo tak yakin, tapi diantara ketiganya, sosok JR lah yang lebih mendominasi. Minhyun yang menyadari itu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan berbisik pada gadis itu.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, dia memang seperti itu."

"Mmh, ya."

"Kami harus pergi, sampai berjumpa lagi." Kyungsoo melambai pada mereka, gadis itu mengangkat bahu lantas segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini tidak seperti sebelumnya, bahkan mungkin belum pernah terjadi. Kai merasa sangat haus, bahkan sangking hausnya dia seperti tengah terbakar. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

 _Do Kyungsoo._

Gadis itu memang beraroma manis, dan selama Kai hidup sebagai vampire, tidak pernah dia temukan aroma semacam milik gadis itu. Saat pertemuan pertama mereka di depan club music kemarin sore, Kai memang merasakan bahwa aroma gadis itu sungguh lezat, memikat vampire manapun untuk mencicipinya. Tapi dia masih bisa menahannya, namun tidak saat udara dengan keras menerpa rambutnya, membuat aroma darahnya menyebar dan menggodanya untuk menghisapnya habis.

Kai bangkit, menjilat sudut bibirnya yang beremah darah. Dia sekarang ada disisi hutan, karna ini masih siang hari, tidak mungkin baginya mencari makan dikota atau tempat lainnya. Dia masih haus, dan entah kenapa darah orang-orang yang dia temukan hari ini tidak memuaskannya, padahal dia membunuh orang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Oh sial, aroma Kyungsoo begitu menggodanya.

Kai terkekeh seorang diri. Dia jadi merasa tertantang, seberapa besar kekuatannya untuk menahan aroma menggoda milik Kyungsoo hm?

Seragamnya merah dan kotor, tapi siapa peduli? Kai menyeringai, lantas dalam sekejap hilang begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oppa, tanganmu baik-baik saja?" Lelaki jangkung itu melihat telapak tangan kanannya yang terlilit perban, lalu cepat melepasnya. Itu adalah perbuatan dokter sekolah saat melihat tangannya melepuh atas insiden di lab kimia. Chanyeol memperhatikan tangannya yang baik-baik saja, seperti sedia kala.

"Ya." Dia menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Hei, dia itu vampire yang bisa memulihkan luka dengan cepat. Selain itu, api adalah kekuatannya, tidak masalah jika tubuhnya terbakar, karna api tersebut tidak akan melukainya.

Omong-omong, Ini jam pulang dan Kim Familly menuju parkiran sekolah dimana mobil mereka terparkir.

"Sehunnie~ Kau lama sekali sih.." Di lain pihak, si pirang Luhan yang sudah menunggu di mobil duluan mengeluh manja, membuat Sehun yang baru muncul menjadi gemas dan mencuri satu kecupan manis dibibirnya sementara Wonu yang melihat itu hanya mendengus. Pasangan ini memang suka mengumbar kemesraan dimanapun.

"Maaf sayang, ada sedikit urusan."

"Urusan apa sampai kau membuatku menunggu?" Luhan memberengut lucu dan itu membuat Sehun ingin segera melempar gadis itu diatas ranjang.

"Rajukanmu membuatku ingin memakanmu saja _deer_." Sehun menyeringai, lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Dia memundurkan mobilnya dan bersiap pergi saat menyadari sesuatu, ferarri didekatnya masih kosong.

"Dimana Kai?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia pergi berburu." Jawab Wonu.

"Apa? Tanpa mengajakku? Sial." Umpat Sehun dan Wonu mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dia mendadak merasa kehausan seperti itu. Kurasa ada suatu hal yang membuatnya begitu." Chanyeol yang sudah menghidupkan mesin mobilnya hanya terdiam, namun pria itu menyimak obrolan adiknya dan mencoba menebak apa yang tengah terjadi pada Kai. Kedua mobil itu lalu beriringan keluar dari halaman sekolah seperti biasanya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tengah beriringan keluar kelas dan kali ini, Kyungsoo berpisah dengan Baekhyun digerbang. Gadis itu sudah dijemput oleh supir pribadinya sementara Kyungsoo masih harus menunggu Kris. Saat itu juga dua buah mobil sama seperti yang dia lihat kemarin melintas didekatnya. Kyungsoo menghafal mobil pertama adalah mobil sipasangan Sehun dan Luhan sementara satunya adalah mobil Chanyeol dan Wonu.

Tunggu!

Dimana si Ferrari merah? Dimana Kai?

Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak menggerakkan kepalanya menunggu ferrari merah itu lewat, namun tidak, mobil itu tidak melintas. Apa lelaki itu sudah pergi semenjak dia keluar kelas tadi pagi? Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dan mendadak perasaannya menjadi kacau, dia gelisah ditempatnya, ada apa ini?

"Aku merasakan sesuatu." Wonu melirik melalui kaca spion mobilnya, menemukan bayangan kecil Kyungsoo disana. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama lalu menatap adiknya.

"Tentang?"

"Gadis disana."

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ya. Aku bisa merasakan jika dia tengah mencari-cari keberadaan Kai Oppa saat ini. Apakah mereka punya hubungan?" Tanya Wonu dan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Entahlah, tapi dia berharap bahwa adiknya itu tidak akan memiliki hubungan dengan gadis itu.

"Apa mungkin Kai Oppa sedang bermain, seperti sebelumnya? Dia mendekati seorang wanita hanya untuk makanannya, bukankah begitu? Aku sendiri tidak yakin, tapi.." Sekali lagi Wonu melirik kearah kaca spion, kemampuannya untuk melihat sesuatu dari jarak yang jauh itu memudahkannya untuk menemukan bayangan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri ditempat. Lalu dia melanjutkan.

"Gadis itu berbeda." Wonu lalu menatap kedepan, kemampuannya yang bisa melihat sesuatu dari jarak yang jauh membuatnya memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan seseorang.

"Dan dia berkaitan, dengan kita.."

Chanyeol melirik gadis disebelahnya dengan datar, pandangannya fokus kedepan namun fikirannya seketika berkecamuk.

Benar, gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan Dady, apa kau menunggu lama?" Kris berkata dengan penuh penyesalan sambil menyeka keringat didahi putrinya yang cantik. Dia berkeringat karna menunggunya lama.

"Ada rapat mendadak dikantor."

"Tidak apa Dad." Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan Kris agar pria itu tidak merasa bersalah. Kris itu sangat sibuk, mungkin Kyungsoo harus belajar pergi kesekolah sendiri nanti.

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf Dady, bagaimana kita pergi makan _ice cream_?" Mendengar makanan favoritnya disebut, mata bulatnya berbinar dengan cerah. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju lalu memasuki mobil dan mengajak Kris agar mereka cepat-cepat menuju kedai yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai muncul didepan pintu lalu memasuki rumahnya dengan santai, kemejanya kotor dan penuh darah. Membuat Yizing yang melihat itu terkaget-kaget.

"Sayang kau berburu?"

Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, membuat Nyonya Kim itu terheran-heran dibuatnya. Diantara keluarga Kim, Kai memang anggota keluarga dengan nafsu paling besar setelah Sehun. Tapi Kai bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik dibanding Sehun yang mudah _berubah_ jika melihat setetes darah, yang hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh Luhan, _pasangannya_. Dan biasanya pula Kai berburu dimalam hari, kenapa sekarang dia berburu disaat matahari sedang muncul? Itu membuat Yizing bertanya-tanya gerangan apakah yang terjadi pada putranya. Apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya Mom. Aku akan kekamarku." Lalu sedetik kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan Momynya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya saat bel makan siang berbunyi dan Kyungsoo akan beranjak menuju kantin bersama Baekhyun, dia dibuat kaget oleh sosok Kai yang bersandar ditembok dekat kelasnya. Kyungsoo berfikir mungkin Kai menunggu seseorang dari kelasnya, namun dia bertambah kaget karna Kai memanggilnya, berdiri tegak dan mendekatinya. Kai menunggunya.

"Kyungsoo."

Kedua gadis itu lalu saling berpandangan.

"Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk diri sendiri dan Kai mendengus. Baekhyun menatap pria itu dengan tidak percaya. Lelaki popular itu memanggil Kyungsoo? Ada apakah gerangan? Namun senyum jahil hadir dibibir tipisnya, dia lalu beranjak dan meninggalkan dua manusia itu disana.

"Um, a-ada apa mencariku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan gugup tanpa menatap pria didepannya. Namun dia dibuat heran saat melihat lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo terpaksa mendongak untuk menatap wajah tampannya dengan tidak mengerti.

"A-apa?"

"Namaku Kai." Jika Kyungsoo kemarin hanya mendapati raut dingin lelaki itu, kali ini pria itu tersenyum dengan sangat tipis.

"Kemarin aku meninggalkan kelas begitu saja tanpa memperkenalkan diri."

Oh, Kyungsoo lalu membalas jabatan tangan pria itu dan sedikit membulatkan mata mendapati tangan Kai yang dingin. Namun Kyungsoo hanya berguman sendiri dan buru-buru melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pasti Do Kyungsoo."

"Ba–bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau murid baru disini, beberapa orang membicarakan bahwa kau sangat cantik." Sadar tak sadar, Kyungsoo bersemu mendengarnya. Gadis itu menunduk menatap sepatunya.

"Tidak, mereka berlebihan."

"Ya, menurutku mereka benar." Diam-diam dia menyeringai, aroma manis gadis ini memang tercium, tapi tidak separah kemarin karna tidak ada sapuan angina yang menerbangkan anak rambutnya.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun kemarin, kau pasti melakukan pratikum seorang diri kan?" Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia memang mengalami kesulitan karna harus melakukan pratikum sendiri kemarin. Tak pelak membuat perlakuan imut itu menarik perhatian lebih dari Kai, terutama pada bibir merekah tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu apa, tapi setidaknya jangan membiarkan aku melakukannya sendiri, itu sedikit menyulitkan. Kau juga menutup hidungmu saat aku datang, membuatku berfikir apakah parfum yang kugunakan itu bau."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Entah kenapa Kai tersenyum tipis mengucapkannya. "Dan soal menutup hidung kemarin, kau sama sekali tidak bau. Aku menutup hidung karna aku tidak sanggup mencium aromamu, kau terlalu _wangi_ untukku." Kai menyeringai mengucapkannya sementara Kyungsoo tengah berfikir. Otak polosnya menyimpulkan jika wangi parfumnya mungkin terlalu mencolok dan mengganggu Kai.

"Um, apa aku perlu mengganti parfumku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah polosnya, membuat sisi vampire Kai memberontak dan ingin menghisap habis darahnya. Lelaki itu terkekeh tipis dan menggeleng.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, aku berjanji tidak akan seperti itu." Kai mengangkat bahu dan membawa kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celananya.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

"Tapi jangan mengulanginya lagi."

"Okay." Kai mengangguk. "Apa kita sekarang berteman?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar dan gadis itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Kita berteman."

Kai untuk sebuah alasan tidak jelas kembali tersenyum, astaga, gadis ini.

"Kau belum makan, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mentraktirmu. Bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak perlu." Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tapi Kai tetap memaksa, jadi dia mengajak Kyungsoo ke kantin dan memesankan makan siangnya lalu membantu Kyungsoo duduk bersama teman-temannya sebelum dia bergabung bersama saudaranya yang sudah berada disana. Tentu saja perlakuan manis itu membuat semua orang menatap kearah keduanya dengan penasaran. Beberapa menebak jika Kai tengah mendekati Kyungsoo dan beberapa penggemar Kai merasa marah karna Kai mendekati gadis lain. Tak jauh berbeda dengan empat orang dimeja Kyungsoo, mereka memberondongi Kyungsoo dengan berbagai pertanyaan, bagaimana Kai si putra Kim Familly itu berbuat manis padanya? Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, dia menjelaskan bahwa Kai melakukannya hanya sebagai permintaan maaf karna meninggalkan pratikum kemarin, tidak lebih, tapi begitu tak bisa menyembunyikan semu kemerahan dipipinya. Gadis manis itu membawa pandangan pada meja Kim Familly dan bertatapan sejenak dengan Kai sebelum fokus pada makan siangnya lagi.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Tanya Sehun dan Kai menatapnya sejenak.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Iya, kau melakukannya. Kau membuat semua orang menatapmu dengan penasaran setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada si anak baru."

"Memang apa yang ku lakukan?" Kai bertanya datar dan melirik beberapa siswi yang berbisik dengan pandangan mengarah padanya. Kai bisa membaca fikiran orang-orang itu, mereka tengah membicarakan apa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, ck sungguh merepotkan.

"Aku hanya mentraktirnya makan sebagai permintaan maaf karna aku meninggalkannya saat pratikum. Itu saja!"

"Tapi kau membawakan makanannya, itu _so sweet_ sekali." Komentar Luhan dan kali ini dia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah bercanda dengan temannya.

"Tapi dia manis kok, iya kan Wonu?" Si bungsu menatap Kyungsoo sejenak dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apa Oppa mendekatinya hanya untuk menghabisinya nanti?"

"Apa maksudmu Wonu?"

"Oppa mendekatinya, lalu saat dia terlena maka oppa akan dengan mudah menghisap habis darahnya kan?"

Dan entah kenapa, kalimat Wonu membuat Chanyeol tidak suka. "Wonu, orang-orang sedang memperhatikan." Tegur Chanyeol, lelaki jangkung itu lalu menatap Kai dan yang ditatap juga menatapnya, mereka bertahan dengan posisi tersebut cukup lama, seolah mereka tengah berkomunikasi lewat tatapan tersebut. Hingga tak lama Chanyeol memutuskan pandangan terlebih dahulu dan bangkit, pergi dari sana, membuat saudaranya yang lain menjadi heran dibuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo pergi kekamar mandi sebelum memutuskan pergi ke gerbang dan menunggu Kris, dan seperti biasa dia harus berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Dia memasuki toilet yang sepi dan semuanya baik-baik saja sampai dia selesai dengan urusannya dan membasuh tangan diwastafel. Suara langkah mendekat terdengar, membuat gadis itu mendongak dan menemukan sekitar lima orang siswi memasuki toilet. Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan mengambil tasnya berniat pergi sebelum satu diantara gadis itu menahan tangannya sementara satu yang lainnya mengunci pintu. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kyungsoo." Si gadis yang berwajah _blasteran_ seperti bule mendekatinya dengan tatapan tak suka sebelum mendecih.

"Kau bahkan tak secantik yang kubayangkan, tapi kenapa Kai bisa dekat denganmu?"

Oke, Kyungsoo dibuat bingung dengan situasi ini. Apakah si bule dengan _geng_ nya ini tengah melabraknya karna perlakukan Kai padanya siang tadi? Apakah si bule ini salah satu fans Kai?

"Apa masalahnya? Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Si bule terkekeh sebelum dengan kurang ajar menarik rambut Kyungsoo kebelakang dengan keras, membuat gadis bermata bulat itu meringis.

Namanya Jeon Somi, orang lain mengatakan dia gadis yang nekat dan terlalu terobsesi pada Kai. Sehingga dia menjadi _buta_ dan kesal jika melihat Kai mendekati gadis lain. Termasuk Kyungsoo. Perlakuan manis yang Kai lakukan pada si anak baru tadi membuat Somi sangat marah.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa salahku?"

"Salahmu?" Somi memberi kode pada dua temannya untuk memegangi tangan Kyungsoo sementara sisanya mengambil seember air dingin dari kamar mandi. Somi meraih ember tersebut dan menyeringai.

"Salahmu karna kau mendekati _Kai-ku_!"

 _Byuur!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Okay, ini pendek -_-

Tapi semoga suka ya wkwk. Terimakasih buat respon positifnya, jadi semangat ngelanjutin kkk.

Maaf tidak bisa membalas komentar satu-satu, jika ada yang mau ditanyakan tulis saja dan akan Laxy jawab dichap depan^^

Dan, plz jangan baper sama judulnya ya hehehe XDD

Oh! 1 april yah hm, h-2 uts.

Laxy hiatus sebentar dulu ya, do'akan utsnya lancar ya *hm.

Thanks for favorite, follow and riview ^^

Love youuu!

 **.**

Ps. Aku terharu sama komentar kalian T.T Gamsa guys~ Tanpa kalian mungkin semua tidak akan terjadi. Tenang aja, Laxy always bersama kalian kok. Laxy always cinta kaisoo kok sampai waktu nanti memaksa untuk berhenti muehehe. Laxy akan menjaga kesehatan dan bareng-bareng sama kalian selalu


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Blood, Sweat & Tears (** **피** **땀** **눈물** **)** **: SOULMATE.**

 **Cast :**

 **KaiSoo.**

 **And onother EXO couple, Nuest, SVT.**

 **GS/Gender Switch, Fantasy, Vampire!AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't read if you not like!**

 **No plagiat! No ctrl c + ctrl v!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Byuur!_

Tubuh Kyungsoo terguyur seember penuh air dingin, membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup dan menggigil pelan. Somi tertawa mengejek, berniat menjambak rambut Kyungsoo sebelum suara pintu yang didobrak terdengar, dan seseorang muncul.

"Hentikan."

Somi menatap kearah sumber suara, mendengar ketukan sepatu yang kini berdiri disampingnya dan menahan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jeon Somi?" Kyungsoo yang kedinginan mendongak, menatap orang itu dengan lemah.

"Minhyun." Lirihnya.

"Pergi." Ucap Minhyun mengancam, Somi memberontak mencoba mengabaikan lelaki tersebut, namun cengkraman serta tatapan tajam itu membuat nyalinya menciut seketika. Dia menarik tangannya lepas, memberi tatapan melalui matanya dan pergi bersama keempat temannya. Minhyun menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan pandangan datar lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo, mendekati gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?" Pria itu memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar, menatapnya khawatir. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah. Minhyun berdecak pelan, menyampirkan rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Minhyun segera berlari entah kemana. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah seragam wanita, entah dia mendapatkannya dari mana.

"Ayo ganti bajumu dan pakai ini." Minhyun membantunya memasuki bilik lalu menutup pintu sementara dia menunggu Kyungsoo berganti baju. Kyungsoo keluar dengan baju yang kering meski rambutnya tetap basah, dia menurut saat Minhyun memberikan jaketnya dan mau tak mau karna kedinginan, Kyungsoo memakainya sampai tubuh kecilnya tenggelam.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Um, terimakasih Minhyun." Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap lelaki yang kini menampilkan wajah lega tersebut. Bibir hatinya kembali terbuka, dia belum menanyakan hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Terimakasih atas pertolongan serta bantuanmu. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku disini? Dan ini.." Kyungsoo menatap tubuhnya. "Ini seragam siapa?" Minhyun tersentak dan pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Eh itu..Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini saat akan pulang dan mendengar suaramu, jadi aku masuk dan menemukan kalian. Beruntung aku datang di waktu yang tepat dan masalah seragam itu, aku meminjamnya dari loker adik kelas, tenang saja." Jelas Minhyun panjang lebar dengan senyuman. Kyungsoo merasa lega, setidaknya bantuan Minhyun ini sangat membantunya. Dia membungkuk kecil berterimakasih dan pria itu tertawa karna menganggap Kyungsoo terlalu sungkan.

"Baiklah, mari kuantar pulang."

"Daddyku akan datang menjemputku, mungkin dia sudah didepan."

"Benarkah? Jika begitu aku akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang. Ayo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai membuka pintu mobil, melempar tasnya dan berniat mendudukkan diri sebelum sesuatu menahannya. Lelaki tan itu terdiam sejenak, pandangannya lalu mengarah pada Wonu yang juga menatapnya lekat. Keduanya saling memandang melemparkan firasat masing-masing sebelum Wonu yang berkedip dua kali bersuara.

"Oppa..Gadis itu–" Bahkan belum selesai Wonu berucap, sosok Kai sudah berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan saudaranya. Chanyeol yang sudah berada dibalik kemudi menatap adiknya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ada apa?"

"Sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu."

"Do Kyungsoo?" Wonu mengangguk dan Chanyeol meluruskan pandangannya, kedua tangannya mencengkram roda kemudinya tanpa alasan. Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

Sementara Kai mencapai lorong sekolah kembali dengan cepat, mengikuti insting dan firasatnya, dia berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi wanita, tangannya akan meraih knop sebelum pintu terbuka dahulu dari dalam. Sosok Kyungsoo dengan rambut basah serta jaket kebesaran keluar, bersama seorang lelaki yang merangkul bahunya. Kai menahan nafasnya geram tanpa sebab.

"Kyungsoo.." Gadis manis itu mendongak, tatapannya antara kaget, sedih dan kesal. Entahlah, Kai belum bisa menebaknya saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pria itu maju satu langkah dan Kyungsoo menunduk tak mau menatapnya. Kai berganti menatap pria yang merangkul Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau yang siapa?" Balas Minhyun tajam. "Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi? Kau, kaulah penyebab Kyungsoo seperti ini."

"Apa? Aku?"

"Ya. Kau! Kuharap kau menjauhi Kyungsoo atau para penggemarmu itu akan melukai Kyungsoo lagi." Minhyun membawa Kyungsoo keluar dan Kai mau tak mau dengan geram menyingkir dari depan pintu, membiarkan pria itu lewat membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Lelaki tan itu menggeram kesal, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang, dan dia menyesal karna dia terlambat datang.

"Jeon Somi." Desisnya lalu dalam sekejap menghilang begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo, kenapa rambutmu basah begitu? Apa yang terjadi?" Kris meraih putrinya, menatapnya kaget dan cemas menemukan keadaan Kyungsoo yang datang dengan wajah agak pucat dan menggigil. Gadis itu menggeleng kecil, otaknya tengah berfikir mencari-cari alasan yang tepat tanpa membuat Kris risau atau bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kelasnya sedang mengadakan pratikum seni dan tanpa sengaja dia terkena tumpahan cat." Minhyun menyahut dengan alasan yang sedikit _mainstream_ , pria itu tersenyum saat Kris menatapnya tajam.

"Kau siapa?"

"Hai paman, namaku Hwang Minhyun, teman Kyungsoo." Minhyun membungkuk memperkenalkan diri dan Kris masih menatapnya tajam, menganalisa alasan kenapa Kyungsoo berakhir seperti ini, seperti yang Minhyun katakan.

"Kau terkena tumpahan cat tapi kenapa rambutmu bisa basah?"

"Dad, cat itu mengenai rambutku jadi aku memutuskan sekalian keramas. Tapi sayangnya aku lupa bahwa airnya sangat dingin, tidak sehangat yang Mommy siapkan. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja sungguh." Kris masih mempertahankan ekspresi tidak percayanya, namun akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan memilih membenarkan jaket Kyungsoo dan menyuruh agar anaknya itu segera memasuki mobil. Polisi tampan itu lalu menatap Minhyun.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu Minhyuk."

"Namaku Minhyun, bukan Minhyuk paman." Minhyun menahan tawa dan Kris mengangkat bahu.

"Ya ya ya, Minhyun. Terimakasih."

"Um, tidak masalah paman. Jika begitu aku akan pulang, permisi." Lelaki itu lalu membungkuk dan pergi. Kris menghela nafas lalu memasuki mobilnya, menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah sayang, jangan sampai kau tertumpah cat dan keramas disekolah lagi. Oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Kris tersenyum. Mobil lalu melaju, bersamaan dengan Ferrari merah yang melintas disampingnya, Kyungsoo mengenal mobil itu. Kali ini kaca hitamnya turun, sehingga Kyungsoo bisa memperhatikan Kai yang menatap kearahnya. Namun Kyungsoo cepat berpaling dan menaikkan kaca mobilnya. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa kesal pada lelaki itu sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat sampai dirumahnya dan menenangkan Mommynya yang khawatir, Kyungsoo segera menuju kamarnya dan tertidur, dia merasa sangat lelah sampai melupakan makan siangnya. Lalu tepat pukul empat sore, gadis itu terbangun karna lapar. Dia turun menuju dapur dan menemukan Zizi yang sedang bersiap memasak makan malam.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya. Mom, aku lapar."

"Mommy sudah panaskan supnya, cepat makan dan pergi mandi." Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh, memakan makanannya dengan cepat. Saat dia selesai makan dan mencuci piring, terdengar suara bel rumahnya.

"Aku saja Mom." Ucap Kyungsoo menghentikan Zizi yang akan bangkit, Mommy cantik itu mengangguk, membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu.

"Ada paket untuk anda Nona."

"Ye?"

"Do Kyungsoo? Silakan tanda tangan disini." Kyungsoo yang bingung tetap menandatangani surat bukti pengiriman dan menerima kotak paket yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, gadis itu menutup pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Siapa yang datang Soo?" Kyungsoo mengangat bahunya, menunjukkan kotak paket ditangannya.

"Seseorang mengirim ini untukku." Zizi yang tengah membersihkan daging itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak untuk menatap anak gadisnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Dari siapa?" Kyungsoo memutar-mutar kotak paket tersebut.

"Tidak ada identitas pengirimnya." Zizi tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Mungkin dari temanmu."

"Mungkinkah?" Guman Kyungsoo. "Aku akan membukanya dikamarku Mom." Zizi mengangguk dan Kyungsoo segera berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Duduk bersila diatas ranjang dan dengan penasaran membuka kotak tersebut.

Woah, _so cutee_.

Itu adalah sebuah boneka pororo manis yang tengah memeluk hati dengan tulisan ' _Im Sorry_ '. Ah, boneka ini sangat manis –terlebih Kyungsoo sangat menyukai pororo. Siapakah gerangan yang mengirim boneka lucu ini untuknya?

Apakah teman lamanya di Seoul? Mereka pasti setidaknya akan menulis nama atau sepucuk surat untuknya.

Lalu apakah teman barunya disini? Ah, mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui alamat rumahnya. Kyungsoo menatap boneka manis tersebut dan fokus pada tulisan hati yang dipeluk Pororo. _Maafkan aku_ … Satu nama tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya.

Kai?

Drrtt!

Dering ponsel membuat lamunannya buyar, gadis itu lalu meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas dan menemukan sebuah nomor tak dikenal menelfonnya. Huh, siapa ya?

"Hallo?" Sapa Kyungsoo dan tidak ada sahutan dalam beberapa detik. Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya memastikan apakah ponselnya masih hidup atau tidak, ini masih menyala kok, bahkan panggilannya terhubung.

"Hal–"

"Kau sudah menerimanya?" Kyungsoo terkaget.

"Kai?" Ada suara kekehan dari sebrang.

"Kau mengenal suaraku." Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang ditempat, meski dia hanya bicara lewat telfon, tapi tetap saja. Ini terlalu mengejutkan, bagaimana Kai bisa menghubunginya? Otak kecil Kyungsoo berfikir keras, jadi boneka manis ini pemberian Kai sebagai permintaan maaf? Seperti tulisan pada hati yang dipeluk oleh pororo?

"Ba–bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nomor telfon dan alamat rumahku?" Ah, kenapa pula Kyungsoo harus gugup? Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya, mencoba bersikap tenang meski dia merasa sangat gugup sekarang.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin aku _tahu_ Kyungsoo." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kai melanjutkan.

"Kau pasti marah padaku ya? Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, meraih si pororo dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau berfikir aku sedang marah padamu?"

"Karna kau memalingkan wajah padaku tadi."

"Apa hanya karna aku memalingkan wajah berarti aku sedang marah? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin itu?"

" _Insting_. Aku punya itu Kyungsoo. Dan sebagai _temanmu_ , aku tidak mau jika kau harus marah terlalu lama padaku." Kyungsoo terdiam sampai Kai kembali melanjutkan.

"Mereka memang keterlaluan."

"Siapa?"

"Somi dan teman-temannya. Aku minta maaf untuk itu."

"Kenapa kau yang harus meminta maaf?"

"Dia penggemarku, dan kejadian tadi bersangkutan karnaku. Itu pasti membuatmu kesal."

"Ya."

"Maaf." Kyungsoo tidak menyahut. Omong-omong ini kedua kalinya Kai membuatnya kesal meski nyatanya mereka bahkan belum lama bertemu. Dan kali ini Kai meminta maaf dengan cara yang sangat manis, membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa terlalu lama kesal padanya. Meski kejadian tadi sepenuhnya bukan kesalahan Kai, melainkan ulah penggemarnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Mereka tidak suka jika aku berteman denganmu, jadi–"

"Tidak." Suara dari sebrang memotongnya terlebih dahulu seolah Kai sudah mengetahui apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak? Tidak untuk apa?"

"Jangan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi." Dan kali ini Kyungsoo dibuat terheran, lelaki itu seolah sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, memang sih, ucapan Kai benar, dia ingin berhenti berteman dengan pria popular itu atau dia akan terus _dibully_ oleh penggemarnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Sudah kubilang _Insting_ ku sangat kuat." Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi padamu Kyungsoo."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Aku bersumpah."

Kyungsoo sontak merinding tanpa sebab mendengar ucapan pria itu, kalimat itu diucapkan dengan tegas dan mutlak, membuat perasaan Kyungsoo membaik dan tiba-tiba dia percaya pada lelaki itu.

"Okay. Aku memaafkanmu, asal kau harus menepati sumpahmu itu."

Ada suara desahan pelan lega dari sebrang dan Kyungsoo terkikik dibuatnya.

"Jangan memalingkan muka padaku lagi besok."

"Okay."

"Aku akan menjemputmu saat makan siang besok, aku ingin mentraktirmu lagi. Jangan menolak."

Sambungan terputus begitu saja bahkan saat Kyungsoo belum membuka bibirnya. Gadis itu menatap layar ponselnya yang mati dan mengangkat bahu. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan tiba-tiba tersenyum tanpa sebab, memeluk erat boneka pororonya.

Sepertinya, pertemanannya dengan Kai tidak akan mudah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa yang ingin _makanan_?"

Semua orang yang berada disofa ruang tamu itu sontak menatap kearah Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul secara bersamaan.

"Kau akan berburu?" Tanya Sehun dengan seringaian.

"Tidak. Hanya perlu _mengambil makanan_ saja."

"Aku ikut." Sehun bangit berdiri, melakukan peregangan pelan pada kepalanya. Omong-omong sudah dua hari ini dia tidak berburu, dia menjadi lapar.

"Aku..aku ikut!" Luhan muncul dan berseru, naik kegendongan Sehun yang dengan jahil menjilat ujung hidung bangirnya, membuat Wonu yang tengah membaca majalah bersama Mommynya hanya mendengus, Lay terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Tidak _deer_. Aku dan Kai akan pergi, kau tetap disini." Sehun menurunkan Luhan yang sudah cemberut parah. Dia ingin pergi berdua dengan Kai, karna apabila dia mengajak Luhan, maka pasangannya itu bisa mengendalikannya, membuatnya tidak puas _mengenyangkan_ diri.

"Hyung, kau ikut?" Tanya Sehun. Kai membawa pandangan pada kakak tertuanya yang sedang memainkan ponsel ditangannya. Yang ditatap mendongak dan menggeleng tipis, membuat Sehun mengangguk dan mengajak Kai segera pergi dari sana, keduanya lantas menghilang.

"Mereka berdua berpesta, tapi tidak pernah mengajakku." Si pirang cemberut lalu mendudukkan diri disisi Lay yang sibuk dengan majalah sosialitanya.

"Kudengar si anak baru itu baru saja _dibully_." Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada Luhan yang kini bicara dengan Wonu dan Mommynya.

"Ya."

"Apa jangan-jangan makanan yang Kai maksud adalah gadis-gadis yang mem _bully_ si anak baru?" Tanya Luhan penasaran, lalu saat Wonu mengangguk dia bertepuk tangan sementara Lay hanya menyimak.

"Kai Oppa dan Kyungsoo berteman."

"Wah!" Luhan berseru lagi dan kali ini Lay memfokuskan pandangannya pada si bungsu, dia menutup majalahnya, lalu hanya sekali tatap kemata Wonu, dia paham situasinya.

"Darimana asal gadis itu?"

"Dari Seoul."

"Seperti apakah dia?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Tapi Kai Oppa seperti tertarik padanya. Apa Momy dan Eoni tahu? Bahkan Oppa mengirim hadiah pada Kyungsoo sebagai permintaan maaf."

"APA?" Luhan berseru heboh sementara Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan baik diiringi lirikan tajamnya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia hanya wanita yang _kesekian_? Didekati lalu dihisap habis darahnya? Sayang sekali, padahal anak itu manis sekali." Guman Luhan bersedih. Membuat Lay penasaran dibuatnya. Memang, dia faham betul sifat Kai yang selalu mendekati banyak wanita yang akhirnya hanya menjadi korban – _makanannya_. Dan dia penasaran dengan gadis incaran Kai kali ini.

"Aku tidak yakin." Guman Wonu, dia lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Oppa?" Chanyeol menatapnya lama dan menggelang kecil.

"Entahlah. Aku pergi dulu." Lantas Chanyeol pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan tiga wanita diruang tamu tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak memahami perasaannya. Dia adalah tipe pria tertutup dan tidak banyak bicara, namun selalu melakukan hal dengan cepat dan bersih. Dan kali ini, dia dibuat kebingungan dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Dia berjalan santai melewati lorong sekolah, melalui mata tajamnya, dia bisa menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang berjalan bergandengan dengan temannya, jika tidak salah dia adalah wanita yang satu lab dengannya waktu itu.

Kyungsoo itu manis. Tidak hanya aroma, namun wajahnya juga sangat manis. Tingkah lakunya sederhana namun sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana Chanyeol tahu? Karna beberapa hari semenjak Kyungsoo pindah, dia selalu memperhatikan gadis itu dari mejanya. Gadis itu menarik perhatiannya.

Dahulu sebelum Suho menemukannya dan _merubah_ nya, dia pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan tertarik para seorang wanita. Itu puluhan tahun yang lalu, sebelum…Ah! Lupakan. Namun Chanyeol yakin, perasaannya yang saat ini dia rasakan pada Kyungsoo sama seperti perasaannya yang _dulu_.

Bahwa dia tertarik pada gadis itu.

Bagaimana bisa secepat ini? Dia memang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk tertarik pada seseorang. Karna Chanyeol bisa meraasakan bahwa Kyungsoo itu _istimewa_.

Langkahnya melambat dan terhenti didepan kedua gadis itu, namun fokus Chanyeol hanya pada sosok Kyungsoo, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang malah balas menatapnya.

"Kim Chanyeol?" Itu suara Baekhyun karna Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengeratkan gandengannya. Hei, bagaimana kau tidak takut saat seorang pria berhenti didepanmu dan menatapmu dengan tajam?

"Apa ada masalah?" Baekhyun mencoba menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat, bersikap seperti dia hendak melindungi Kyungsoo. Saat itu Chanyeol tersadar. Sial! Dia terbawa suasana.

"Aneh." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis disamping Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Tanganmu apa baik-baik saja? Tidak terbakar parah kan?" Chanyeol sontak menatap tangan kanannya dan mendongak menatap Baehyun kembali. Alisnya berkerut tidak mengerti, apa peduli gadis ini?

"Tanganmu terlihat baik-baik saja." Baekhyun berguman, namun tidak bisa dibohongi jika dia merasa terkejut dan heran. Meskipun tidak terlalu parah, seharusnya tidak sembuh secepat ini kan? Setidaknya meninggalkan bekas luka ditangan pucatnya, bukan baik-baik saja seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ah, dia lupa seharusnya dia tetap memakai perban untuk mengelabuhi semua orang.

"Kyungsoo!" Seseorang memanggil dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi menemukan Kai berjalan kearahnya, menatapnya sejenak sebelum fokus pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak melupakannya kan?" Kyungsoo menggelang dan tersenyum, sepertinya dia merasa nyaman bersama Kai. Ekspresinya berbeda jauh saat dia menatap dirinya dan menatap Kai. Sial!

"Ayo." Kai melirik Chanyeol sekilas lalu menarik Kyungsoo melewatinya menuju kearah kantin begitu saja, membuat Chanyeol diam-diam menggeram marah dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Suara Baekhyun membuatnya menggerakkan mata untuk melirik gadis tersebut.

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo lebih nyaman bersama Kai. Kau terlalu dingin untuknya." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Namun dia berhenti dan menghadap lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak ingin ke kantin?" Tanyanya. Beberapa detik dia menunggu dan Chanyeol hanya diam, Baekhyun yang jengah hanya memutar bola mata dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Benar-benar!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonu membuka lokernya dan sepucuk surat yang terselip diantara buku-bukunya melayang jatuh. Karna dia sudah bisa memprediksikan hal ini, dengan cepat tangannya terulur dan meraih surat tersebut, itu berwarna merah muda dengan gambar bunga sakura, _lagi_. Gadis _emo_ itu menutup lokernya dan bersandar disana, menimang-nimang surat tersebut. Hell ya, ini adalah surat keempat dalam seminggu, dan tanpa diberitahu dia sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya.

Mingyu.

Siswa dari kelas sebelah sana, pria konyol dengan senyum lima jarinya itu. Jemari lentiknya menarik pegait surat dan membuka lebar surat tersebut. Sederet tulisan yang mirip cakar ayam namun berusaha ditulis dengan sebaik mungkin berderet memenuhi kertas tersebut. Mata Wonu begerak dan gadis itu tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan tawa cantiknya. Wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini tersenyum kecil. Dia menutup mulutnya dan mendongak. Sial! Kenapa dia harus merasa senang dengan kalimat picisan pria ini sih?

"Ckck." Wonu berdecak. Dia sudah terbiasa mendapat surat macam ini. Kebanyakan dari surat itu berisi kalimat ajakan untuk bertemu atau berkencan. Namun hanya Mingyu seorang yang dengan berani menuliskan pujian jika Wonu yang cantik itu membuatnya berfikir bahwa dia bukan manusia. Tapi memang benar, Wonu bukan manusia. Gadis itu menggeleng-geleng, menganggap bahwa Mingyu mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Dia mendekati tong sampah dan melempar surat itu masuk sebelum dengan kecepatan kilat kembali meraihnya. Sial! Kenapa dia malah memasukkan surat itu kedalam sakunya sekarang? Wonu berdecak tidak mengerti pada dirinya, dia lalu mengangkat bahu dan memilih pergi dari sana. Membiarkan Mingyu yang diam-diam mengintip dari balik dinding itu mengatakan kata ' _Yes..Yes..Yes_!' berulang kali seperti idiot. Baiklah, sepertinya si _emo_ cantik itu menerima dengan baik surat-suratnya. Saatnya melakukan langkah selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak makan?" Kyungsoo mengunyah burgernya dengan lahap sementara tatapannya jatuh pada Kai yang duduk didepannya dan hanya meneguk malas sodanya. Sungguh, Kai meneguk soda itu tanpa minat karna tidak ada rasa apapun disana.

"Aku tidak lapar." Sahut pria itu pendek, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Tatapannya berputar dan dia menemukan semua orang tengah melempar pandang kearahnya dengan berbagai ekspresi, itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sadar akan kegelisahan Kyungsoo, Kai membawa pandangan datarnya pada semua orang yang sedang mencuri pandang, membuat mereka buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah lain. Kai berdecak dibuatnya.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka. Selesaikan makanmu." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyedot habis susu kotaknya, menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Bagaimana jika Somi dan teman-temannya mendatangiku lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit cemas, mengaitkan kedua tangannya diatas pahanya sendiri.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak bisa lagi." Sahut Kai menatap Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi. "Jikapun ada orang yang berani menyakitimu nanti, aku akan datang melindungimu." Dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa lega saat Kai mengatakan itu. Gadis manis itu lalu tersenyum dengan cantik, membuat Kai tidak berkedip dalam beberapa detik hanya untuk merekam ekspresi cantik gadis didepannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kekelasmu, ayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka pindah?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan kaget sementara Baekhyun disebelahnya hanya mengangguk, gadis imut itu lalu bertopang dagu dengan ujung pensil terselip disudut bibirnya. Ini jam matematika, karna Guru Yesung tidak bisa hadir dan hanya memberikan tugas, mereka bisa mengobrol dengan santai.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, setelah kejadian mereka _membully_ mu kemarin, dia dan teman-temannya dinyatakan pindah. Meski aku tidak tahu apa alasan merea pindah dan kemana mereka pindah." Kyungsoo tertegun ditempat, ternyata ucapan Kai kemarin tidak main-main.

"Aku yakin ini ada campur tangannya dengan Kim Familly, terutama Kai."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Baehyun yang kini membawa pandangan kearahnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kai?"

"Hah? Aku dan Kai? Ka-kami hanya berteman kok." Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan curiga saat Kyungsoo terlihat gugup. Gadis itu melepas pensil yang terselip dibibirnya dan berganti mengetukkan tangan diatas meja.

"Kau tahu, dia juga pernah dekat dengan beberapa gadis." Mata Kyungsoo sontak membulat dengan sendirinya. Hei, Kai itu popular dan mungkin hal wajar jika dia dekat dengan banyak wanita, tapi kenapa dia harus sekaget ini sih? Ish.

"Tapi anehnya, tak berselang lama mereka pindah dari sekolah ini." Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu jelasnya. Tapi aku ingat Moon Sua menghilang setelah pergi makan siang dengan Kai. Dan..jika tidak salah, Jang Hanna mendadak pindah sekolah setelah pergi berkencan dengannya. Bukanlah itu kebetulan yang cocok?"

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo, antara percaya dan tidak pada informasi yang Baekhyun katakan. Dia baru disini dan tentu saja dia terkejut dengan berita itu. Mungkinkah hal itu akan terjadi padanya setelah dia dekat dan berteman dengan Kai?

"Dari si informan, Mingyu. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang hal ini." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya kearah Mingyu yang tengah sibuk dengan apa entah itu. Baekhyun melihat raut berfikir Kyungsoo dan dia menyesal karna membuat gadis itu merasa takut atas informasinya.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja kok. Jangan khawatir. Kau baru pindah kemari, jadi tidak mungin kau akan pergi."

"Tapi–"

"Hei, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Jika Kai melakukan sesuatu padamu, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan menghajarnya dengan jurus hakpidoku. Hiyya!" Baekhyun menunjukkan gerakan hakpido dengan tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa untuk menahan tawa melihat ekspresi temannya yang lucu namun menggemaskan tersebut. Perasaan Kyungsoo lebih baik sekarang.

"Terimaka kasih Baek."

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya merasa tenang, berita ini membuatnya sangat kaget sekaligus penasaran pada Kai. Dan itu memacunya untuk lebih dekat dengan Kai, untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya pada lelaki itu.

Dari awal, dia memang sudah curiga.

Kai memiliki sesuatu yang tersembunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pensilnya pada meja, suara ribut teman-teman disekitarnya dia hiraukan begitu saja. Fokusnya kini pada diagram dan coretan sketsa diatas bukunya. Dia menuliskan nama Somi dan teman-temannya, menghubungkannya pada garis yang sebelumnya sudah tercoret dan menghela nafas. Dia tengah menganalisis sesuatu saat ini.

Dan dia yakin, ini bukan kebetulan belaka. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kim Familly. Dari awal, dia memang yakin jika keluarga itu sangat aneh, tapi… Mingyu tidak bisa berbohong jika dia sangat tertarik pada si bungsu. Siapa lagi? Lelaki itu tersenyum idiot begitu membayangkan senyum Wonu saat membaca suratnya. Dia bersumpah senyum gadis itu sangat manis, memikat dan ah, membuat Mingyu kurang waras rasanya. Dia tergila-gila pada si bungsu.

"Kim Wonu.." Gumannya bertopang dagu dan otaknya sibuk memikirkan hadiah apaah yang akan dia berikan pada pujaannya itu nanti.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Q: Karna ini mirip Twilight, apa akan ada Werewolfnya?

A: Ada. Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi Werewolf, itu rahasia.

Q: Apa Yixing dan Lay itu berbeda? Penulisan Yizing itu pake X.

A: Mereka satu orang kok, tenang saja. Dari awal Laxy memang niat pake nama Lay dan suka lupa nulisya jadi Yixing. Penulisan yang salah itu anggap sebagai thypo.

Q: Daddy itu pakai double D

A: Masukkan kedalam thypo saja ya kkk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks!

See u next chapter

And

Love u!


	4. Chapter 4

Somi keluar dari mobil dengan gembira, meninggalkan teman-temannya disana sementara dia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Kai yang sudah menunggunya, pria itu bersandar pada mobilnya, berdiri tegak dengan senyum tipis saat Somi dengan wajah berserinya berdiri didepannya.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Kai menggeleng lalu membiarkan Somi masuk kedalam mobilnya. Gadis itu, dengan segala ketidaktahuannya hanya menurut. Perasaannya terlampau bahagia karna pria yang selama ini dia kejar mengajaknya pergi berkencan. Demi Tuhan! Apakah ini balasan setelah dia mengerjai Kyungsoo tadi? kkk.

"Kita akan berkencan kemana?" Somi yang tidak menyadari keadaan bertanya dengan semangat, dalam bayangannya Kai akan mengajaknya ke kota dan mereka akan makan siang romantis, melakukan adegan manis atau pergi jalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Betapa menyenangkannya. Kai membaca fikiran gadis tersebut dan tersenyum tipis, membiarkan Somi menikmati sisa _waktu_ nya.

"Kesuatu tempat, kau akan menyukainya nanti." Jawabnya pendek.

Somi menjadi bersemangat mendengarnya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak curiga saat mobil menepi dipinggiran hutan dan Kai mengajaknya keluar. Fikirnya lelaki itu akan mengajaknya kebukit atau sebuah tempat indah untuk menyatakan cinta. Tapi sayang sekali, iris mata Kai sudah berubah menjadi merah darah, dan taring tajam itu menghiasi sudut bibirnya, menatap terakhir kali pada sosok Somi yang malang.

Teriakan nyaring adalah suara terakhir Somi sebelum gadis itu benar-benar menjadi makanannya. Kai mendesis, mengusap sudut bibirnya yang kotor oleh darah. Pria yang masih dalam _mode vampire_ nya itu mendecih. Perasaannya sedikit membaik karna tidak akan ada lagi orang yang membully Kyungsoo. Dan entah kenapa itu menyenangkan. Kai tidak tahu kenapa dia harus melakukan ini, tapi dia sudah berjanji.

Semilir angin melewatinya dan Kai seolah mendapat panggilan dari Sehun yang sudah menunggu, menikmati empat makanan lagi yang tadi Somi tinggalkan.

* * *

 **Title : Blood, Sweat & Tears (** **피** **땀** **눈물** **)** **: SOULMATE.**

 **Cast :**

 **KaiSoo.**

 **And onother EXO couple, Nuest, SVT.**

 **GS/Gender Switch, Fantasy, Vampire!AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't read if you not like!**

 **No plagiat! No ctrl c + ctrl v!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonu membolak-balik surat pemberian Mingyu ditangannya beberapa kali, dan dia mendengus karna merasa sangat bodoh. Ini surat baru yang dia dapatkan siang tadi dilokernya. Masih dengan amplop manis bergambar bunga sakura.

' _Aku menunggumu ditaman sekolah setelah club music berakhir.'_

Ini konyol! Haruskah dia datang dan menemui pria itu? Bagaimana jika Mingyu hanya mempermainkannya? Ah tapi, pria itu terlihat benar-benar menyukainya. Dan Wonu merasa malu sendiri dengan perasaannya. Dahulu, sebelum Suho menemukannya, dia sekarat dalam usia muda ditangan orang yang dia cintai. Itu cerita lama yang menyakitkan dan Wonu tidak mau mengingatnya. Makadari itu, dia lebih suka memasang wajah datarnya untuk menipu semua orang meski di dalam Kim Familly, dia tetaplah si bungsu yang manis.

Tapi bagaimanapun, dia juga perempuan dan masih menyisakan beberapa perasaan manusianya sampai sekarang. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya peka pada Mingyu. Tunggu, apa dia jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya?

 _Tidak!_

Gadis _emo_ itu menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. Menatap sekali lagi surat dari Mingyu sebelum seseorang datang dan merebutnya. Sehun berdiri didekatnya, membaca surat tersebut dengan alis mengernyit dalam.

"Oppa!" Kesal Wonu dengan pipi mengembung. "Kembalikan!" Pintanya, namun Sehun menghindar dari Wonu.

"Apa ini? Surat ajakan untuk bertemu?" Sehun melirik adik bungsunya dan dia mulai menggodanya habis-habisan sampai Wonu merasa kesal dan mengadu pada Luhan yang baru datang.

"Eonni!"

"Ada apa?" Luhan merebut surat ditangan Sehun dan membacanya cepat, sebelum melirik pada Wonu yang sepertinya meminta bantuannya untuk melawan Sehun. Sayangnya, ucapan Luhan membuat Wonu semakin kesal saja.

"Wah, dizaman yang sudah _modern_ ini dia masih menggunakan surat? Ckckck." Luhan menggeleng prihatin dengan sengaja, mengikuti pasangannya untuk menggoda si bungsu. Wonu mendengus, pasangan ini memang sangat menyebalkan, dia merebut surat Mingyu dari tangan Luhan dan segera berlalu, membuat si pirang Luhan terkekeh senang.

"Wonu sudah besar ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini kembali diadakan pratikum gabungan, dan seperti biasa, kelas akan dibagi menjadi dua dan bergabung dengan kelas lain. Kyungsoo tidak terlambat lagi seperti waktu lalu, gadis itu bahkan sudah duduk manis dikursinya, menunggu teman satu kelompoknya datang.

Semua orang sudah datang dan dengan sabar Kyungsoo menunggu, sampai orang itu datang, berjalan diurutan terakhir dan menarik lirikan genit dari beberapa siswi. Sungguh mempesona. Kai tersenyum tipis mendekati Kyungsoo yang sepertinya menunggu namun mencoba mengelak dengan pura-pura fokus pada bukunya.

"Hei." Kai meletakkan tasnya dan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, tersenyum pada gadis tersebut. Kai sudah mencium aroma Kyungsoo beberapa kali, dan kabar baik karna dia perlahan mulai membiasakan diri, mengendalikan nafsu besarnya pada darah gadis ini.

"Hai." Balas Kyungsoo. Kai meliriknya, gadis ini terlihat manis dengan sebuah bando pulkadot yang terpasang imut dikepalanya, menggemaskan. Wajahnya mengingatkan Kai pada sosok anak-anak sekolah dasar yang letak sekolahnya tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyungsoo menoleh dan mengerutkan dahi. Refleks dia mencium rambut dan lengan bajunya.

"Apa aku bau?" Tanyanya dengan raut polos bercampur khawatirnya. Pasalnya dia takut kejadian seperti waktu itu terulang, dia sudah memakai parfum bayi yang wangi kok, apa ini mengganggu Kai atau terlalu mencolok?

Kai tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng merasakan kekhawatiran gadis disampingnya itu, tubuhnya maju kedepan dan refleks Kyungsoo sedikit mundur karna kaget.

"A–apa yang–"

"Kau wangi Kyungsoo. Hm, aku menyukai aromamu yang seperti ini. Manis, seperti bayi." Guman Kai pelan dan sadar tidak sadar Kyungsoo merona dibuatnya, dia memalingkan muka dan Kai terkekeh. Kyungsoo benar-benar menggemaskan sekali.

Guru biologi mereka lantas memasuki kelas dan Kai diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat Kyungsoo yang masih malu-malu. Kali ini mereka meneliti sel _epidermis_ bawang merah. Itu berjalan lancar karna Kyungsoo tidak sendiri, Kai mengambil bagian lebih banyak, dia meletakkan irisan tipis bawang merah diatas _meja preparat_ , lalu memutar _lensa okuler_ sampai _epidermis_ bawang merah tersebut terlihat jelas, dan Kyungsoo akan mencatatnya dengan senang hati.

"Kau tahu banyak," Komentar Kyungsoo saat mereka lebih dahulu selesai dari kelompok lain. Kai hanya tersenyum tipis, sekali lagi mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa tidak pernah bosan menatap wajah manis itu lamat-lamat.

Bagaimana ini?

Apakah dia sanggup menjadikan gadis semanis ini menjadi yang _kesekian_?

Perasaan apakah yang bergejolak dihatinya ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengirim pesan pada Kris setengah jam sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengikuti club sekolah. Karna Kyungsoo suka bernyanyi, maka dia mengikuti Baekhyun, Rose dan Junhoe ke club music. Dan menyenangkan karna Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Minhyun dan satu temannya, Baekho. Ah, salah satu Kim Familly juga ada disana, si pirang Luhan ternyata juga salah satu anggota.

"Dia juga ikut?"

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelannya. Pelatih sudah datang dan memberikan beberapa materi kecil sebelum mereka berlatih diiringi piano.

"Dia, Luhan." Bisik Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mengarah pada Luhan yang duduk berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Baekhyun membulatkan bibir dan mengangguk.

"Dia punya suara yang bagus." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil, dan dia takjub saat pelatih menunjuk Luhan pertama kali untuk menunjukkan _pitch_ nya. Wah, itu nyaris sempurna. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dan Luhan yang pura-pura tidak peduli tersenyum tipis. Tentu, dia bisa merasakan aroma menonjol Kyungsoo atau tatapannya yang sarat akan penasaran. Kyungsoo si gadis _kesekian_ Kai. Hm, tidak menyangka dia akan menemui gadis itu disini, berada dalam satu club pula. Luhan jadi ingin mendekatinya.

Saat sesi latihan berakhir, Luhan yang beranjak pulang dengan sengaja menabrak Kyungsoo yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ah, maaf."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan matanya yang seperti burung hantu itu membulat saat melihatnya. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Um, ti–tidak apa."

"Kau murid baru ya? Aku baru melihatmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban, gadis manis itu lalu membungkuk pelan.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku Luhan, saudara Kai."

Tanpa diberitahupun, Kyungsoo sudah tahu dari Mingyu saat pertama kali dia masuk kesekolah ini, lagipula, dia adalah bagian Kim Familly yang terkenal. Ternyata jika dipandang sedekat ini, si pirang ini benar-benar cantik. Kulitnya yang putih pucat nampak kontras dengan bibir cherry serta rambut mencoloknya. Kyungsoo kagum padanya.

"Kau cantik." Guman Kyungsoo pelan tanpa sadar.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Eh? Tidak kok." Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, dia lalu berpamitan padanya dan beranjak pergi bersama temannya yang bernama Baekhyun. Luhan tentu mendengar gumanan Kyungsoo meski dia pura-pura bertanya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Sayang sekali jika gadis semanis Kyungsoo harus berakhir menjadi _makanan_ Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya, Kyungsoo menemui Minhyun dikelasnya untuk mengembalikan jaket yang waktu lalu Kyungsoo pakai saat Somi-cs membullynya. Kyungsoo sudah mencucinya bersih dan dia sekaligus ingin mengucapkan terimakasih. Jadi gadis itu meninggalkan makan siangnya bersama Baekhyun dan menunggu sampai pria itu menemukannya.

"Hei.."

"Hei Minhyun. Aku ingin mengembalikan jaketmu." Kyungsoo segera menyerahkan _papper bag_ nya kearah Minhyun, pria itu melirik sekilas dan menemukan aroma sabun yang wangi, Kyungsoo mencucinya dengan baik.

"Oh, terimakasih."

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya berterimakasih. Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu makan siang?" Minhyun terlihat berfikir, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk mengiyakan. Keduanya lantas memesan makan siang dan duduk berdua dimeja yang posisinya tidak terlalu jauh dari meja Kim Familly berada. Sekilas Kyungsoo melirik keluarga itu dan menemukan raut wajah Kai yang sedikit berbeda, ada apa dengannya?

Tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu, kali ini Kyungsoo hanya memesan ramen dan jus jeruk, karna sarapan nasi goreng buatan Mommynya tadi pagi membuatnya masih cukup kenyang.

"Kau betah disini?"

"Ya. Disini cukup menyenangkan."

"Syukurlah." Guman Minhyun sebelum kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana kabar Ayahmu?"

"Baik." Kyungsoo menelan juntaian ramennya, lalu mendongak menatap Minhyun curiga.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan kabar daddyku?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja dia cukup tampan untuk ukuran seorang polisi."

Meski alasannya cukup aneh, namun Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Daddyku memang tampan!" Bangga Kyungsoo dan Minhyun hanya tertawa. Pria itu sudah meghabiskan makanannya dan tengah mengunyah kentang goreng, memandang Kyungsoo lekat-lekat dan menikmati raut wajahnya yang sangat manis saat berbicara.

"Ibumu pasti cantik." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, dia lalu mulai menceritakan tentang orang tuanya dengan bangga pada Minhyun yang mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Hm, pantas saja. Ayahmu tampan, Ibumu juga cantik."

"Huh? Apa hubungannya?"

"Kau terlahir manis dan cantik."

Kyungsoo terdiam dan berkedip dua kali sebelum tertawa, memukul lengan Minhyun dengan sumpitnya.

"YA! Jangan berlebihan."

"Sungguh, aku tidak bohong kok." Kyungsoo merasa malu, namun perasaannya biasa saja, karna sungguh dia menganggap itu adalah pujian Minhyun sebagai temannya saja. Mereka kembali bercanda berdua, mengabaikan aura hitam dari meja sebrang mereka.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Luhan yang tengah mengaduk-ngaduk ice creamnya memandang kearah Kai dengan heran. Hei hei hei, semenjak mendudukkan dirinya disini, wajah lelaki itu terlihat kesal, auranya juga berbeda. Luhan lalu membawa arah matanya kearah pandang Kai dan menyeringai menemukan penyebab Kai terlihat kesal.

"Kau cemburu pada pria itu ya?"

Kai dan saudaranya yang lain menatap Luhan yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti. Gadis itu menumpukan dagu runcingnya diatas dua telapak tangannya, memandang Kai jahil.

"Kyungsoo itu hanya akan menjadi _makananmu_ nanti, kenapa harus merasa cemburu?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut cemburu Luhan?" Tanya Kai terlihat tersinggung, dia melirik ke meja Kyungsoo dan menemukan gadis itu tengah bertukar nomor ponsel dengan pria itu, Hwang Minhyun. Sial!

"Kau. Kau cemburu kan?" Luhan semakin gencar menggodanya sementara saudara yang lain hanya terdiam, terlalu malas membuat Kai merasa marah atau kesal, dia akan sulit dikendalikan jika sudah marah.

"Luhan." Sehun berdecak memperingati pasangannya, membuat gadis pirang itu terkikik.

"Ya ya, maaf. Aku hanya gemas kenapa Kai tidak mau mengaku jika dia cemburu."

"Luhan." Kai meremas kaleng cola ditangannya dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat kaleng minuman tak bersalah itu remuk dan isinya tumpah diatas meja. Kai lalu bangkit berdiri dengan wajah datarnya, meninggalkan meja begitu saja keluar dari kantin, mengundang perhatian beberapa murid disana, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Minhyun. Gadis bermata bulat itu jadi heran sendiri, Kai sepertinya sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

"Apa kau mengenal Kai?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu masuk kantin dan menatap Minhyun.

"Semua orang disini mengenalnya bukan?"

"Aku tahu. Maksudku dirimu."

"Um ya, dia teman satu kelompokku di lab."

"Kalian dekat?" Kyungsoo terdiam, gadis itu terlihat berfikir. Apa mereka dekat? Hm untuk saat ini bisa dibilang iya, bisa dibilang tidak.

"Tidak terlalu." Guman Kyungsoo meneguk habis jusnya sementara Minhyun menatapnya lekat.

"Begitu ya." Gumannya pelan lalu membawa pandang kearah meja Kim Familly.

"Kai oppa terlihat sangat marah, apa ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Wonu.

"Tentu saja, dia merasa cemburu tahu. Haha, kurasa dia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin, secepat itu?" Ucap Wonu tidak percaya.

"Kau juga. Kau bisa secepat itu menyukai si pria _primitif_."

"Siapa yang eonni sebut pria _primitif_?"

"Pria yang mengirimkan surat padamu itu."

"YA! Eonni." Seru Wonu kesal. Luhan hanya tertawa senang karna sukses menggoda Kai dan Wonu. Sementara Chanyeol seperti biasa tidak akan banyak bicara, dia hanya diam dan menyimak obrolan saudara-saudaranya.

"Asal kau tahu ya Wonu sayang, jika kau memang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, itu hanya butuh waktu satu detik saja untuk mengakuinya. Makadari itu, cepat temui si Mingkyu dan pacaran dengannya, dari pada kau terus-terusan menjadi _single_."

"Eonni, namanya Mingyu bukan Mingkyu! Dan aku tidak mencintainya." Kesal Wonu.

"Ya terserahlah. Sehun, ayo kita pergi saja." Luhan beranjak pergi menggandeng Sehun, meninggalkan Wonu yang menggembang-kempiskan pipinya kesal. Dia menatap Chanyeol dan hendak merengek padanya, namun pria itu berdiri dan beranjak pergi, membuat Wonu menatapnya bingung.

"Oppa?"

"Aku kekelas duluan." Wonu menatap kakak tertuanya tidak mengerti, namun dia merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Chanyeol. Sesuatu yang Chanyeol sembunyikan. Tapi apa itu? Wonu bisa merasakannya, namun belum bisa memastikan apa itu. Dia lantas terdiam, kembali memikirkan kata-kata Luhan.

Apa dia menyukai Mingyu? Mustahil. Mereka bahkan belum pernah bertemu. Tapi sungguh, Wonu sangat tersentuh dengan surat-surat yang pria itu berikan padanya. Sial!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah pilihannya masuk kekelas dansa itu benar, pasalnya dia tidak terlalu pandai menari. Tapi melihat Zizi yang sangat pandai berdansa dengan Kris, memotivasi Kyungsoo untuk belajar. Makadari itu dia putuskan untuk mendaftar.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kyungsoo segera bergegas menyimpan peralatan belajarnya karna dia akan masuk kelas dansa untuk pertama kalinya sementara Baekhyun berlatih hakpido.

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan pintu kelas dansa dengan ragu, dia hanya tidak yakin dia bisa melakukannya. Gadis itu meremas kedua tangannya yang saling tertaut, hal yang selalu dia lakukan jika sedang bingung. Lalu sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuat gadis itu terkaget dan berbalik kebelakang, membulatkan mata menemukan sosok Kai berdiri didepannya.

"E–eh, Kai. Apa yang–"

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan pintu Kyungsoo?"

"A–aku akan masuk tapi..tapi aku hanya sedikit ragu."

"Ragu?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Apa kau mendaftar kelas dansa?" Gadis manis itu mengangguk. Kai tersenyum tipis dibuatnya, akhirnya perasaan kesalnya tadi sudah berangsur menghilang dengan perlahan. Hanya dengan melihat Kyungsoo didepannya. Sial!

"Jika begitu kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku ragu tahu."

"Ini pertama kalinya?"

"Iya."

"Jika kau masih ragu, pulang saja."

"Tapi aku ingin bisa berdansa." Ucap Kyungsoo setengah kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau ini lucu." Kai menggeleng-geleng.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Aku?" Kai menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan si gadis mengangguk. "Kau tidak tahu ya, tapi club ini adalah milikku." Ucapnya dengan seringaian.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget dan itu sangat menggemaskan. Kai bahkan harus mengacak rambut gadis itu saking gemasnya.

 _Deg!_

Uh, kenapa Kyungsoo harus berdebar dengan perlakuan manis Kai?

"Kenapa? Kau kaget ya? Ayo masuk."

"Eh tapi–" Kai mendorong pintu dibelakang tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu menggandeng gadis itu masuk, membuat semua pasang mata yang berisi mayoritas perempuan memandang kearah mereka dengan kaget. Kai menggandeng perempuan? Situasi macam apa ini? Beberapa orang langsung berbisik sambil memandang Kyungsoo terang-terangan, membuat Kyungsoo tidak nyaman dan Kai menyadarinya. Lelaki itu lantas berdehem mencoba meredakan suasana yang mendadak berubah, dia lantas mengenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai anggota baru dan memulai latihan mereka.

Kyungsoo merasa kikuk, pasalnya semua wanita yang ada disana menatap tidak suka padanya. Ah, apa mereka mengikuti kelas dansa hanya karna club ini milik Kai? Hah dasar! Mereka melakukan pemanasan, diikuti latihan dasar sebelum melakukan gerakan secara berpasangan. Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Huaa, Mommy, dia tidak punya pasangan.

"Mau mencobanya denganku?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menemukan Kai berdiri didepannya, gadis itu menjadi kikuk lagi, memperhatikan tatapan tidak nyaman yang diterimanya. Namun seolah tidak peduli, Kai segera menarik Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya, membuat gadis itu kaget bukan main.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku akan mengajarimu." Bisiknya. Musik diputar menggunakan pengeras suara, beberapa yang sudah berpasangan memulai dansa mereka diiringi tatapan iri pada Kyungsoo yang sukses berdansa bersama Kai, padahal setiap sesi latihan Kai tidak pernah turun tangan atau mengajak salah satu siswi untuk berdansa bersamanya, karna dia hanya akan duduk dan memperhatikan. Dan lihat! Anak baru itu beruntung sekali!

"Santai saja Soo. Apakah ini yang pertama?"

"Ya. Dan uh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berdansa.." Kai terkekeh mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang lebih terdengar seperti rengekan tersebut. Pria itu lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengalungkan kedua lengannya kelehernya, yang dilakukan dengan malu-malu oleh Kyungsoo. Posisi mereka sangat dekat, membuat Kyungsoo gugup dan wajahnya memerah karna Kai memeluk pinggangnya. Ah mommy!

"Ikuti hitunganku, satu untuk maju dan dua untuk mundur. Okay?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan patuh, wajah gadis itu gugup dan menegang dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia mengikuti instruksi Kai dengan baik.

"Satu." Dia bergerak maju sementara Kai mundur. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremat seragam Kai karna grogi.

"Dua dua," Kyungsoo mundur kebelakang dua kali.

"Hei, kenapa menunduk?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo berhenti lantas mendongak. "Aku hanya memperhatikan apakah kakiku melangkah dengan benar." Ucapnya lucu.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, kau harus merasakannya, jangan memaksakannya dan buat dirimu terbiasa. Tatap mataku." Kyungsoo mengedip dua kali, menatap tepat kearah bola mata Kai yang berwarna hitam pekat, mata yang indah. Kyungsoo malu, tapi dia tetap berusaha dan akhirnya dia bergerak sesuai intruksi dari Kai.

Music _ballad_ yang mengalum seolah menjadi _background_ yang sangat tepat, sejenak keduanya menikmati iringan music dengan gerakan seirama meski gerakan Kyungsoo masih terkesan sangat kaku. Kai terus menatap Kyungsoo yang sekali-kali melirik kearah lain, gadis ini malu. Entah untuk apa pria itu tersenyum dan menahan nafas dalam-dalam. Berada sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo, membuat aromanya yang manis merasuk bebas keindra penciumannya, namun Kai mulai terbiasa dan bisa mengendalikannya pelan-pelan.

"Sat–"

 _Bruk!_

Kyungsoo bergerak maju terlalu cepat, membuat tubuhnya menabrak tepat kedada Kai yang bidang, itu keras dan berotot.

"Maaf." Kyungsoo melepaskan kedua lengannya dengan wajah terbakar malu seperti kepiting rebus, dia menunduk dalam-dalam sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Demi apapun, Kyungsoo sangat malu sekali, rasanya dia ingin agar bumi menelannya dan dia segera pergi dari hadapan Kai. Dia sungguh malu, berdekatan dengan posisi _ekstrim_ seperti ini merusak kinerja jantungnya.

Kai begitu wangi, wangi _pria_ yang maskulin dan kokoh.

Sementara Kai, tersenyum tipis, menepuk sekali kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa, kau akan bisa jika banyak berlatih lagi."

Tak lama, latihan berakhir dan Kyungsoo bisa bernafas dengan lega, gadis itu segera merapikan isi tasnya lantas pergi dengan terburu. Dia hanya tidak tahan dengan tatapan para wanita yang mengintimidasi padanya.

Wajahnya masih memerah dan jantungnya tetap berdebar.

Berada sedekat itu dengan Kai, sangat berbahaya.

Tapi perasaan apa ini dihatinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berjalan dengan tidak yakin menuju taman sekolah, membawa sebuket kecil bunga mawar merah ditangannya. Sesuai seperti surat yang dia tulis untuk Wonu, hari ini mereka punya janji bertemu setelah club music berakhir. Yah, meski sebenarnya Mingyu yang membuat janji dan tidak yakin apakah Wonu akan datang atau tidak. Tapi Mingyu berkeyakinan untuk menunggu sampai Wonu datang.

Lelaki itu berada sekitar empat meter dari arah taman, pandangannya berpendar dan dia nyaris jantungan karna menemukan sosok Wonu duduk dikursi taman dibawah pohon besar, sedang membaca buku. Mingyu tidak yakin apakah gadis itu berada disana karna ajakannya atau karna tidak sengaja, yang jelas Mingyu merasa senang sekali. Setelah menarik nafas panjang-panjang, pria itu melangkah mendekat dan duduk tepat disebelah gadis tersebut.

Sial, jantungnya nyaris copot saja.

"Hai." Sapanya. Tidak ada balasan atau pergerakan apapun dari Wonu, gadis itu masih fokus membaca dengan raut wajah datarnya, seolah tidak menyadari ada Mingyu didekatnya. Mingyu menjadi salah tingkah, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk dan mencoba mengajak gadis datar namun cantik ini untuk berkomunikasi.

"Kau sudah lama disini?"

"Hm."

Meski hanya sebuah gumanan, namun Mingyu sudah senang karna setidaknya Wonu merespon perkataannya.

"Ini untukmu." Wonu melirik buket bunga yang Mingyu bawa, tidak berniat menerimanya sampai Mingyu meletakkan itu dipangkuannya, Wonu tersentak kecil. Ada sedikit rasa malu, namun dia berhasil menutupinya dengan baik, ini pertama kali ada seseorang yang memberikannya bunga mawar. Setelahnya mereka hanya terdiam, Wonu yang menunggu sementara Mingyu sedang berusaha menyusun kata-katanya. Sial, padahal da sudah berlatih sebelum datang kesini tadi.

"Eum, sebelumnya terimakasih. Mungkin kau sudah membaca surat-surat dariku, namaku Mingyu. Omong-omong aku selalu memperhatikanmu saat kau duduk dikantin bersama saudara-saudaramu."

"Aku tahu." Balas Wonu cepat dan Mingyu terkejut kecil.

"Aku orang yang mengajakmu bertemu setelah club music berakhir. Beruntung sekali bisa bersamamu disini." Wonu kemudian menutup bukunya, menghela nafas karna Mingyu sebagai lelaki terlalu kaku sekali, Wonu tidak suka. Bukan tidak suka dengan Mingyu, namun tidak suka karna situasi ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, membuatnya merasa malu. Sial! Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia harus repot-repot datang kemari menerima ajakan pria ini, ck.

Gadis itu lalu menulis sesuatu disecarik kertas yang sebelumnya dia sobek, menatap Mingyu yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

 _Plak!_

Buku cukup tebal itu melayang tepat kekepala Mingyu karna sipemilik dengan sengaja melakukan itu. Mingyu mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat pukulan itu, dia menatap bingung Wonu yang sudah berdiri dengan wajah sebal.

"Hubungi aku setelah kau merasa siap dan yakin." Sambil mengucapkan itu, Wonu melemparkan kertas itu kepada Mingyu dan berlalu pergi, tanpa sadar ikut serta membawa bunganya. Mingyu menatap kepergian Wonu tidak mengerti, namun saat dia mengetahui tulisan disecarik kertas itu adalah nomor ponsel Wonu, pria itu berteriak dengan tidak jelasnya, apalagi, Wonu membawa serta bunga darinya.

"YES!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau mendapat nomor ponselnya?" Mingyu mengangguk semangat sementara Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sekali karna ikut senang.

"Woah, kau beruntung sekali, padahal ada banyak pria yang mendekatinya, kenapa dia malah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada pria konyol sepertimu?"

"Hei, aku tidak begitu. Buktinya saja aku mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Bukankah ini keren?" Mingyu menaik-turunkan alisnya pada Baekhyun yang hanya mendengus semantara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Saat ini jam kosong karna guru bahasa inggris mereka sedang mengadakan rapat. Diluar hujan jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dikelas dan bercerita. Tentu saja hari ini Mingu yang bercerita bahwa dia berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel Wonu.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah menghubunginya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil bertopang dagu.

"Yee?"

"Kau sudah mengirim pesan padanya?"

"Um, belum."

"Bodoh!" Baekhyun kembali memukul kepalanya dan Mingyu mengaduh tidak terima. Mengatakan alasan tidak masuk akal kenapa dia belum menghubungi Wonu dan tentu saja Baekhyun dengan jahil terus-terusan mengatainya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, membawa pandangannya kearah jendela, menatap hujan yang turun.

Kira-kira Kai sedang apa ya?

Eh, kenapa dia jadi memikirkan lelaki itu? Kyungsoo malu sendiri dibuatnya, setelah kelas dansa kemarin, Kyungsoo memang sedikit menghindar dari Kai karna dia masih merasa malu. Getaran ponsel menyadarkannya, ada sebuah pesan masuk dan Kyungsoo nyaris memekik menemukan Kai mengirim pesan padanya.

Aduh, sial.

 _From : Kai_

 _To : Kyungsoo_

' _Sedang apa?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini penghujung musim, membuat hujan turun cukup deras dalam beberapa hari. Termasuk hari ini, Baekhyun menawarkan akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, namun gadis itu menolak dengan alasan Kris akan menjemputnya.

Lapangan menjadi licin dan semua murid yang akan pulang berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak terpeleset. Hujan sudah mulai reda, menyisakan gerimis-gerimis kecil. Kyungsoo menaikkan tudung jaketnya, menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headset_ sementara kakinya terus melangkah melewati lapangan menuju gerbang depan. Posisi area parkir memang melewati lapangan, sehingga ada banyak lalu lalang kendaraan yang lewat disekitarnya. Sekilas, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kai berada diparkiran dan sedang bersandar dimobil merahnya, namun Kyungsoo menunduk cepat, dia berjalan menepi, tidak ingin mengambil resiko ditabrak, dia hanya ingin cepat sampai karna cuaca lumayan dingin.

Sebuah mobil keluar dari area parkir, melaju dengan terburu karna entah si pengemudi sedang terdesak pergi kesuatu tempat atau bagaimana. Ban mobil bergesekan dengan lapangan yang licin, membuat mobil kehilangan kendali dan tergelincir, melaju cepat menuju sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang tidak sadar dalam bahaya. Suara klakson yang nyaring membuat Kyungsoo berhenti dan menoleh, membulatkan mata saat badan mobil menghampirinya cepat. Gadis itu mematung dan menutup mata dengan teriakan keras, sampai sebuah debuman keras terdengar. Kyungsoo terjatuh dan dia fikir dirinya sudah tertabrak, namun dirinya baik-baik saja. Dia mendongak perlahan dan menemukan sesorang tengah menahan mobil tersebut, sampai bagain mobil yang disentuhnya menjadi penyok. Detik berikutnya saat Kyungsoo mengedip, tidak ada siapapun disana, kosong. Semua orang mendatanginya. Kyungsoo tidak yakin, namun dia seperti mengenal siapa yang menahan mobil tersebut, sebelum semuanya gelap dan dia pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Q : Minhyun werewolf ya?

A : Tidak tahu XDD

Q : Kenapa tidak ada yang curiga sama hilangnya cewe yang habis kencan sama Kai?

A : Nanti akan terjawab di chapter depan ya.

Okay!

Terimakasih semuanya. Dituggu koreksiannya ya^^

See u next chapter!

Love ya^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Blood, Sweat & Tears (** **피** **땀** **눈물** **)** **: SOULMATE.**

 **Cast :**

 **KaiSoo.**

 **And onother EXO couple, Nuest, SVT.**

 **GS/Gender Switch, Fantasy, Vampire!AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't read if you not like!**

 **No plagiat! No ctrl c + ctrl v!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka matanya diikuti ringisan kecil, saat pandangannya berpendar dan menyadari dia berada disebuah ruang rawat, Kyungsoo sudah menemukan wajah cemas Kris didepannya.

"Dad."

"Kau sudah sadar?" Kyungsoo mencoba bangun dan Kris membantunya agar gadis manis itu terduduk diatas ranjang. Kyungsoo refleks menyentuh keningnya yang berdenyut dan menemukan sebuah perban disana. _Ye_?

Kepalanya pusing dan otaknya seolah berputar, kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Kyungsoo ingat, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah menunggu Kris, gerimis, tanah lapangan yang licin, decitan mobil yang menuju kearahnya dan–

"Kau sudah sadar ternyata." Kyungsoo mendongak dan menemukan seorang pria tampan dengan jas dokternya memasuki ruangan.

"Dokter, anda disini." Sapa Kris sopan yang dibalas sopan pula oleh dokter itu. Dia tersenyum dengan manis lalu mulai memeriksa Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya sedikit _shock_."

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau nyaris mati karna karna ditabrak mobil." Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, dia ingat mobil itu memang mendekatinya, namun dia melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada seseorang yang menahan mobil itu untuknya. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, seseorang dengan seragam yang sama dengan Kyungsoo lalu memasuki ruangan dengan wajah bersalahnya. Ada sedikit luka lebam diwajahnya, seperti baru saja terkantuk sesuatu.

"Permisi, maaf aku adal–"

"Apa kau Kwon Hyunbin?" Tanya Kris dan pria itu terkaget.

"Ah iya, aku Kwon Hyunbin yang –eh, apa yang anda lakukan?" Hyunbin terkejut saat Kris dengan mudah mengunci kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan borgol dari sakunya. Yah, dia memang si pengemudi ceroboh yang nyaris menabrak Kyungsoo, dia datang kemari karna dia ingin minta maaf, namun sepertinya itu tidak mudah karna dia nyaris membunuh putri seorang perwira di kota ini.

"Kau harus kubawa kekantor polisi dengan tuntutan lalai dalam mengemudi dan nyaris membunuh orang, apalagi itu putriku." Ancam Kris dan Hyunbin terkejut bukan main, pria itu menatap Kyungsoo penuh rasa bersalah dan memelas berharap Kyungsoo menolongnya. Omong-omong, Hyunbin ini teman satu angkatan Kyungsoo dari kelas sebelah, mereka bahkan satu kelas saat pratikum namun tidak pernah bertegur sapa.

"Kumohon maafkan aku paman, aku janji tidak akan lalai lagi."

"Tidak, kau harus diperi pelajaran agar jera. Astaga, kau bahkan masih tuju belas tahun eh!" Kris sudah hampir menyeret Hyunbin jika saja Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan tidak mengangkat suaranya.

"Daddy, tolong hentikan." Pinta Kyungsoo dan Kris menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Dia tidak sengaja melakukannya, lagipula aku tidak apa-apa Dad,"

"Tapi dia hampir melukaimu Kyungsoo."

"Hampir Dad, sekarang lihat. Aku sehat-sehat saja sungguh, jangan menambah lebih banyak pekerjaanmu. Aku baik-baik saja." Kris mendengus, menatap kesal pada Hyunbin yang bernafas lega.

"Jangan kira kau sudah aman, aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu." Kris menatap Kyungsoo sejenak. "Kau tunggu disini, Daddy akan mengurus anak ini." Lalu polisi tampan itu menyeret Hyunbin yang malang keluar ruangan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng sementara dokter tampan yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton itu tersenyum, dia lalu memeriksa luka didahi Kyungsoo.

"Dokter maaf, Daddyku sedikit berlebihan."

"Tidak Kyungsoo, jika aku berada diposisinya aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama juga." Jawabnya. Matanya meneliti Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati lalu tersenyum penuh arti, ternyata _gadis_ ini.

"Um, Dokter tahu siapa namaku?"

"Setiap dokter mengetahui nama pasiennya."

"Ah begitu." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu kembali mendongak menatap dokter tersebut. Sejenak mata mereka saling bertaut sebelum Kyungsoo memutuskannya.

"Lalu siapa nama dokter?"

"Kim Suho."

 _Kim Suho_? Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit, dia seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu dan seketika dia teringat cerita dari Mingyu.

"Apa anda ayah Kai?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak ada orang disekolah yang tidak mengenalnya, dia populer." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku satu kelas pratikum dengannya." Kemudian Kyungsoo mengguman dalam hati, _Kim Familly_ itu bukan keluarga biasa, bahkan ketampanan Ayah mereka tidak main-main, dia seperti seorang raja sementara anak-anaknya adalah pangeran dan putri, Kyungsoo memuji bagaimana dokter ini terlihat sangat lembut dan berwibawa meski jemarinya terasa dingin dibalik sarung tangan putih tersebut.

"Begitu ya." Suho menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, setelah mendoakan agar Kyungsoo cepat sembuh, Ayah Kai itu segera meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terduduk dengan fikirannya. Dia kembali mengingat kejadian itu, dia ingat betul ada seseorang yang menahan mobil itu untuknya, seseorang yang dia kenal. Tapi mungkinkah itu? Pasti seseorang juga melihatnya. Ya! Hyunbin pasti melihatnya karna dia yang mengendarai mobil dan hampir menabraknya. Gadis manis itu segera bergegas turun dan keluar dari ruangan. Dia tidak akan bisa memastikan sebelum dia menanyakan langsung pada Hyunbin.

Kyungsoo menemukan pria itu bersama Kris, serta mungkin orang tuanya yang terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu pada daddynya. Saat Kyungsoo mendekat dan Kris menyadarinya, pria itu terlihat sangat panik.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harus istirahat." Kris menyentuh kepalanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku harus bicara dengan Hyunbin dad." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kris dikepalanya dan mencoba meyakinkan pria itu, setelah Kris mengangguk, gadis manis itu mendekati Hyunbin yang terlihat gugup.

"Kyungsoo, a–ada apa?"

"Bisa kau ceritakan kronologi kejadiannya?"

"Ye?" Hyunbin bertanya dengan bodohnya, namun saat menyadari raut serius Kyungsoo, pria itu mulai mengerti apa maksud pertanyaannya.

"Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan cepat di jalanan yang licin. Lalu ban mobilku tergelincir dan hilang kendali, saat menyadari aku akan menabrak seseorang, aku mengerem sekuat tenaga dan mobil berhenti."

"Saat kau hampir menabrakku, apa kau melihat seseorang?"

"Maksudmu?" Hyunbin mengernyitkan dahinya dengan tidak mengerti lagi.

"Apa kau melihat seseorang selain diriku disana?"

"Aku tidak yakin." Hyunbin terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Tapi kurasa tidak ada siapapun disana selain dirimu."

"Tapi bagian depan mobilmu penyok kan?"

"Oh, dari awal memang sudah seperti itu karna aku menabrak pembatas jalan sebelumnya." Jelas Hyunbin.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Hyunbin mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng kemudian berfikir keras, dia tidak mungkin salah lihat. Tapi bagaimana Hyunbin tidak menyadarinya? Kemudian bagian depan mobil tersebut, jika dari awal keadaannya memang sudah penyok, berarti apa yang Kyungsoo lihat saat tangan seseorang menahannya itu salah. Jadi siapa yang benar dan salah disini? Apa dia hanya berhalusinasi? Kyungsoo mendadak jadi pening.

"Kyungsoo? Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Kris bertanya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia lalu berpamitan akan kembali ketempatnya tadi sementara Kris masih menyelesaikan urusannya. Kyungsoo melangkah sambil berfikir dalam kebingungannya, membuat gadis itu jadi melupakan jalan ketempat ruangannya tadi. Dia mendesah, pasti dia terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo lantas melangkah mencari ruangannya sendiri sebelum tanpa sengaja dia menemukan seseorang sedang bicara tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Didepan pintu sana, ada Dokter Suho, bersama kepala sekolahnya dan… Kai. Kenapa pria itu ada disana? Kyungsoo lantas bersembunyi di sebuah pilar, memperhatikan mereka meski dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ketiganya bicarakan. Tapi mereka terlihat membicarakan hal serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi sangat berbahaya Kai, gadis itu bisa menyadarinya." Kai mendongak, menatap kepala sekolah yang tidak lain adalah teman dekat ayahnya sendiri.

"Jadi aku harus membiarkannya mati, begitu?"

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja bagaimana jika Kyungsoo menyadarinya?"

"Dia, tidak akan." Balas Kai. "Pengaruhi saja Kyungsoo, lalu dia akan melupakan semuanya."

"Tidak semudah itu." Keluh Jongdae.

"Jongdae benar. Hyunbin bisa kupengaruhi dengan mudah, namun sepertinya akan sulit mempengaruhi Kyungsoo." Jawab Suho.

"Tolong berhati-hatilah, aku sudah cukup banyak menutupi kasus murid perempuan yang hilang atau pindah karna ulahmu Kai." Pria tan itu menggerakkan ujung matanya dan dia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka, dia mengenal _aroma_ ini.

"Aku mengerti paman, aku akan mengurusnya." Kai lalu beranjak pergi, berbalik kearah Kyungsoo yang terkejut dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"K–kai."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Pria tan itu berdiri didepannya, menyentuh kasa yang menutupi lukanya, lalu turun mengusap pipinya, pandangannya jatuh pada mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat berbeda, gadis itu seperti hendak menanyakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah–" Kyungsoo menunduk sejenak dengan ragu, haruskah dia menanyakan ini? Bagaimana jika dia yang salah?

"Ada apa Kyungsoo? Katakan saja."

"Apakah kau yang menahan mobil itu untukku?"

Alis pria itu tertaut, sesuai dugaannya, Kyungsoo memang melihatnya dan akan menanyakan ini. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa dipengaruhi seperti yang lain?

"Kau bercanda, kau bahkan melihatku diparkiran."

"Tapi aku melihatmu menahan mobil itu untukku." Mendengar itu, Kai tertawa, sementara gadis didepannya menatapnya dengan yakin.

"Kyungsoo, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Kai mengelus kepalanya namun ditepis oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau yang menahan mobil itu?"

"Kau melihatku berada diparkiran bukan?"

"Memang."

"Dan apakah pria yang menabrakmu itu melihatku?"

"Tidak." Kai tersenyum, lalu membungkuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Dan bagaimana mungkin aku yang menahan mobil itu untukmu sementara aku berada diparkiran yang jaraknya tidak memungkinkan diriku untuk melakukan hal seperti yang kau katakan hm?"

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihatmu menahan mobil itu, sebelum aku pingsan dan kau menghilang." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sangat yakin. Kai mengangguk, mencoba memahami Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, sekarang bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa memang aku yang menahan mobil itu untukmu?" Sontak, mata Kyungsoo membulat dengan lebar.

"Ti–tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa?"

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak mempercayai itu." Kai menegakkan tubuhnya, kembali tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat ragu.

"Kyungsoo, kau mungkin mengalami _shock_. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruanganmu, ayo."

"Tapi–"

"Tidak akan ada yang mempercayai ceritamu Kyungsoo, kau hanya berhalusinasi." Kai menatapnya, kali ini tanpa senyuman, tatapannya dingin seolah-olah memperingati Kyungsoo untuk diam. Gadis manis itu hanya menunduk, lalu menggumankan kata maafnya.

"Kau perlu istirahat Kyungsoo, ayo kembali keruanganmu atau daddymu akan cemas." Kai menggandeng tangan mungilnya tanpa penolakan berarti, melalui sudut matanya dia memperhatikan Kyungso yang nampak ragu, namun Kai yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan mengungkit hal itu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang, istirahatlah." Zizi mengucup kening putrinya, lalu menarik selimut sebatas dada. Dia dan Kris dengan sengaja menemani Kyungsoo sampai putri mereka tertidur malam ini. Mendapati Kyungsoo pulang kerumah dengan luka didahi dan kenyataan nyaris kehilangan nyawa karna ditabrak mobil cukup membuat Zizi _shock_ , tentu saja dia sangat khawatir dan sama seperti Kris, dia ingin Hyunbin dihukum. Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus bekerja keras untuk meyakinkannya bahwa itu semua tidak perlu. Lagipula orang tua Hyunbin sudah meminta maaf padanya, dia juga yang mengganti biaya dirumah sakit tadi. Itu sudah cukup dan tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi, dia baik-baik saja. Yang mengganggu fikirannya hanyalah, apakah benar dia berhalusinasi tentang Kai yang menahan mobil Hyunbin?

"Daddy?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah daddy mengenal baik dokter Suho?"

"Hm ya, daddy berteman baik dengannya sejak pindah kesini. Dia salah satu tokoh penting di kota ini, rumah sakit tempatmu dirawat tadi itu miliknya, dia juga dokter disana." Kris menjelaskan lalu menatap putrinya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Putra keduanya satu kelas pratikum denganku."

"Oh, aku mendengar tentang kelima anak-anaknya itu."

"Ya, apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan keluarga itu?" Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, heran dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, dia seperti orang kebanyakan, baik dan berwibawa, hanya saja dia lebih sering terlihat pucat. Ada apa Kyungsoo? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak dad." Kyungsoo menggeleng dan memeluk boneka pororo kesayangannya. "Mereka terlihat luar biasa."

"Putri mommy juga luar biasa." Zizi menyahuti, mengusak kepala Kyungsoo dan menyuruh putrinya agar bergegas tidur. Saat lampu sudah dimatikan dan kedua orang tuanya menutup pintu, Kyungsoo bergegas pergi kealam mimpi, dia merasa sangat lelah. Angin malam berhembus menerbangkan gorden jendelanya yang tertutup, dan tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, seseorang berdiri disana sedari tadi, mengawasinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, bukankah itu temanmu?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Minhyun yang berdiri didepan gerbang, terlihat seperti tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Oh benar dad." Mobil berhenti didepan gerbang dan Minhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Kris keluar terlebih dahulu, menemukan Minhyun tersenyum dan membungkuk kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi paman."

"Ya, pagi. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku menunggu Kyungsoo." Kris mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar alasan Minhyun, dia lalu menatap putrinya yang keluar dari mobil dan berdiri disampingnya. Kyungsoo terlihat dekat dengan Minhyun dan pria itu juga sepertinya meletakkan banyak perhatian pada putrinya, _hm_.

"Maaf aku baru mendengar kecelakaan itu,apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Minhyun dan mengajak pria itu untuk segera memasuki sekolah.

"Dad, aku akan masuk." Kyungsoo menatap Kris dan berjinjit mencium pipinya.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah."

"Paman jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaganya." Minhyun tersenyum dan Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Yayaya, terserah. Tapi awas jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo."

"Paman tenang saja."

Kris mengangkat bahu lalu memasuki mobilnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan sekolah Kyungsoo.

"Ayo." Ajak Minhyun. Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan memasuki sekolah, dan dengan sengaja Minhyun mengantar Kyungsoo kekelasnya sebelum dia menuju kelasnya sendiri. Dan tentu saja, saat mencapai kelas, sudah banyak teman-teman yang menanyakan keadaannya, terutama Baekhyun yang terlihat cemas berlebihan. Ketiga temannya, Mingyu, Rose dan Junhoe berdiri mengelilinginya, ingin mendengarkan kejadian lengkap kemarin.

"Aku menyesal tidak memaksamu untuk ikut bersamaku kemarin."

"Baek, jangan menyesal begitu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tetap saja, aku menyesal."

"Hei, sudahlah." Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan.

"Syukurlah jika begitu. Kudengar Hyunbin mendapat hukuman dilarang membawa mobil selama seminggu."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Hei ayolah, dia tidak apa-apa, kenapa Hyunbin harus dihukum? Lagipula dia sudah meminta maaf dengan tulus kemarin.

"Hm, kepala sekolah memarahinya."

"Begitu ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku melihat Kai dirumah sakit kemarin, bersama Ayahnya dan Kepala sekolah kita. Apa mereka dekat?"

"Ayah Kai berteman baik dengan kepala sekolah kita." Jawab Mingyu.

"Ah."

"Tapi kenapa Kai bisa ada disana? Apa dia menjengukmu?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi dia menemuiku disana."

"Itu artinya dia menjengukmu. Wah, ada apakah gerangan?" Goda Rose sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Ti–tidak, mungkin dia tidak sengaja kesana."

"Ei, bagaimana bisa? Kalian terlihat dekat akhir-akhir ini kan?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti kelas dansanya kok."

"Kuharap kau cepat jadian dengannya." Ucap Rose lalu segera beranjak kekursinya karna guru mata pelajaran pertama hari ini sudah memasuki kelas.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Baekhyun berbisik saat Guru Han mulai menjelaskan rumus-rumus statistika didepan sana. Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mencatatnya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah Baek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pergantian jam dimulai, Kyungsoo menuju lokernya untuk mengambil buku catatan. Dan tanpa disangka dia bertemu dengan Kai disana.

"Hei. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih."

Kai menatapnya cukup lama, seolah meneliti wajah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Ah iya sudah, Mommy membawakanku bekal." Jawab Kyungsoo memeluk erat buku catatannya, dia merasa sedikit malu, apalagi pria didepannya ini terus saja tersenyum. Meski hanya sebuah senyum tipis, namun itu sangat mematikan.

"Jika begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Kyungsoo hendak berbalik namun terhenti saat Kai bertanya.

"Apa kau akan mengikuti kelas dansa hari ini?"

"Ah itu." Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya dengan lucu, menatap Kai dengan ragu. Dia masih malu jika mengingat apa yang terjadi saat kelas dansa pertama beberapa hari yang lalu, _uch_.

"Sepertinya aku akan absen hari ini, maaf."

"Tidak masalah, kau juga harus beristirahat." Kai membawa kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku, kemudian dengan senyum tipis mempesonanya, berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang membeku ditempatnya.

Sial, dia sangat tampan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, memutar-mutar ponselnya dengan gusar. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik layar ponselnya sendiri, ragu untuk mengetik sebuah pesan singkat. Pria itu lalu mendudukkan diri, kedua tangannya fokus menari-menari hanya untuk sederet kalimat singkat.

' _Hai, selamat malam. Aku Mingyu. Kau sedang apa?'_

"Itu norak sekali." Pria itu mendengus, lalu menghapus kalimat ' _kau sedang apa_ ' sebelum mengirim pesan singkat tersebut pada sebuah kontak yang dia beri nama ' _Wonnie_ ' nama yang manis bukan? Dia lalu menunggu. Kenapa dia tidak menelfon saja? Ah, karna dia masih merasa gugup, jadi cukup mengirim pesan saja dulu. Lagipula Mingyu sudah mengikuti semua akun SNS Wonu.

 _Tling!_

Tak lama, sebuah balasan masuk dan Mingyu terkikik seorang diri saat Wonu membalas pesannya.

' _Aku tahu.'_

Memang singkat, terkesan cuek pula, tapi tetap saja Mingyu menyukainya. Dia lalu kembali mengirim pesan balasan secepat yang dia bisa, dan anugrah Dewi karna Wonu juga membalasnya. Mereka terlibat pertukaran pesan cukup lama sampai Mingyu mengutarakan tujuan sebenarnya.

' _Ayo pergi jalan-jalan.'_

 _Send!_

Dan cukup lama Wonu tidak membalasnya, membuat Mingyu cemas. Namun dia tetap menunggu pesan balasan dengan berdebar seperti menunggu namanya dipanggil saat kelulusan sekolah. Ah apa gadis itu sudah tidur? Atau gadis itu tidak membalas pesannya karna menolak ajakannya? Astaga Mingyu, malang sekali nasibmu. Mingyu merasa frustasi, lalu sebuah notifikasi diponselnya berbunyi, pria itu segera membaca pesan balasan dari Wonu dan berseru senang.

' _Setelah club menari selesai.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah Soo, aku berjanji kita akan bersenang-senang disana." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, tidak bisa menolak lagi segala macam rayuan Baekhyun. Pasalnya, gadis itu mengajaknya kekota. Bukannya menolak, hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menyukai kegiatan seperti _shopping_ atau menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam didalam butik, sungguh Kyungsoo tidak suka itu, berbanding terbalik dengan Zizi yang memiliki hobi berbelanja.

"Kau mau kan Soo?"

"Hah baiklah Baek, aku ikut."

"Kau serius? Yeay! Terimakasih." Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo senang sementara si mata bulat itu hanya mendengus. Dia kemudian mengirim pesan pada Kris agar tidak menjemputnya karna dia akan pergi bersama Baekhyun dan Rose.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, ketiganya bergegas keluar kelas. Mereka pergi ke kota menaiki mobil Baekhyun bersama supirnya. Tempat pertama yang mereka tuju adalah restoran cepat saji untuk makan siang, namun Kyungsoo sedang tidak bernafsu makan, jadi dia hanya memesan segelas jus jeruk. Selanjutnya mereka memasuki mall di kota tersebut. Tentu saja Baekhyun dan Rose yang terlihat sangat antusias sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti kedua temannya dengan helaan nafas berat, sungguh dia tidak menyukai ini.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang tengah mendebatkan warna _dress_ yang bagus dengan Rose.

"Baek."

"Iya, ada apa Soo?"

"Aku melihat ada perpustakaan saat akan menuju kesini, boleh aku menunggu disana saja?" Kedua gadis yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya itu menatap Kyungsoo bersamaan sebelum saling melempar pandang dan mengangguk. Ah, lebih baik begitu daripada Kyungsoo menjadi bosan menunggu mereka, ini tidak akan selesai dengan cepat, dia akan mampir menjemput Kyungsoo diperpustakaan itu, fikir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Paman Ong akan mengantarmu kesana."

"Tidak, aku akan kesana sendiri, hanya beberapa block kok. Lagipula aku juga ingin jalan-jalan." Tolak Kyungsoo.

"Oke. Jangan matikan ponselmu dan hubungi aku, sampai bertemu disana." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, dia lalu meraih tasnya dan beranjak pergi dari mall tersebut. Suasana tidak terlalu panas karna waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, dengan senang Kyungsoo lalu melangkah melewati trotoar menuju perpustakaan yang tanpa sengaja dia lihat tadi. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh karna sepuluh menit kemudian dia sudah sampai disana.

Setelah mengisi daftar hadir, gadis manis itu lalu mengambil beberapa buku tebal dengan sampul kulit berwarna coklat tua. Matanya berpendar dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk membaca di kursi paling pojok ruangan, suasana yang hening dan tenang membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman, situasi seperti inilah yang sangat dia suka. Bahkan karna terlalu nyaman, Kyungsoo sampai melupakan waktu. Saat dia melihat jam tangannya dan menemukan waktu menunjukkan pukul enam malam, gadis itu baru tersadar dan bergegas pergi. Dia tidak menemukan mobil atau bahkan Baekhyun dimanapun, saat dia akan menghubunginya, Kyungsoo merasa bodoh karna baru menyadari ponselnya mati karna kehabisan batrai, dia tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Orang tuanya pasti akan sangat cemas. Dengan bergegas Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri trotoar berniat pulang sebelum sebuah toko buku tua menarik perhatiannya. Dia dilema apakah harus masuk kesana atau bergegas pulang, namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memasuki toko tersebut dan membeli beberapa buah buku. Suara lonceng terdengar saat Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam toko sambil menjinjing plastik berisi buku barunya. Gadis itu hendak pergi jika saja tatapannya tidak jatuh pada empat orang pria yang melewatinya didepan toko. Kyungsoo berusaha tidak memperdulikan mereka dan berjalan menuju halte namun dia menjadi cemas karna keempatnya mengikutinya. Mereka terlihat seperti pemuda seusianya namun garis wajahnya mengatakan bahwa mereka bukan pemuda baik-baik.

"Hai nona cantik." Sapanya, menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo dengan berdiri didepannya, sementara tiga temannya menjaga dibelakang. _Daddy_ , situasi macam apa ini?

"Maaf aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?" Kyungsoo berjalan kearah kiri dan pria itu menghalanginya kembali, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi kesal.

"Jangan menggangguku. Daddyku seorang polisi, jika dia mengetahui hal ini kalian akan dipenjara."

"Dipenjara?" Keempatnya tertawa keras, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Dengar ya nona, kami bahkan sudah keluar masuk penjara." Mata kungsoo sontak saja membulat lebar. Apa? keluar masuk penjara diusia yang masih muda seperti ini? Mereka pasti pemuda yang bermasalah, Kyungsoo harus bergegas pergi atau hal buruk akan terjadi. _Sial_ , kenapa tidak ada orang disekitar sini? Kota nampak sepi dimalam hari, mengerikan. Kyungsoo lalu berlari, namun pemuda didepannya menahan tangannya, membuat buku baru yang dibelinya jatuh berserakan.

"Jangan mengangguku!"

"Yayaya, kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan putri polisi yang manis ini."

"YA! Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan." Kyungsoo menepis tangan pria tersebut yang menyentuh pipinya, dia tidak suka disentuh sembarangan, apalagi dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, kecuali orang yang dia kenal atau dia suka, salah satunya Kai –Eh apa? Baik, kenapa dia malah memikirkan pria itu? Yang jelas orang-orang ini menganggunya dan Kyungsoo ingin segera pergi. Dia akan berteriak meminta tolong jika saja seseorang tidak terlebih dahulu menyahut.

"Dia tidak suka jika kau menyentuhnya, kenapa kau masih melakukannya?"

 _Deg!_

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya nyaris meloncat dari tempatnya saat mendengar suara itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu suara seseorang yang baru saja dia fikirkan. Gadis itu mendongak dan matanya membulat karna dia benar-benar menemukan Kai disana. Berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan raut wajah datar, dia terlihat tampan menggunakan jaket kulitnya itu.

"Kai?" Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan selain berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang pria itu, mengintip melalui bahunya yang lebar.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Tapi mereka menggangguku."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Kai berbisik padanya, sebelum melangkah maju dan menantang keempat pria itu untuk melawannya.

"Kai, hati-hati." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Kai hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman sementara empat pemuda itu menyerangnya dengan pukulan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir dibuatnya, mereka terlibat perkelahian empat lawan satu. Jumlah yang tidak masuk akal meski Kai tidak akan keberatan walau seratus orang menyerangnya sekaligus. Ah, keempat orang ini hanya tikus buatnya dan Kai tidak ingin bermain-main karna dia memikirkan Kyungsoo, jadi tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu, Kai mengeluarkan taringnya diikuti bola mata yang berubah warna, membuat keempat pemuda itu terkejut dan dengan cepat pergi dari sana. Kai mendengus, mengambil buku Kyungsoo yang berserakan sebelum mendekati gadis tersebut. Sekilas ekor matanya melirik judul yang ada disampul buku dan tersenyum tipis.

"Mereka sudah pergi? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kai tersenyum tipis, mata tajamnya meneliti tubuh Kyungsoo dan bersyukur karna gadis itu baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka ditubuhnya. Kai lalu melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya paksa pada Kyungsoo karna gadis itu sempat menolak, setelahnya dia mengajak Kyungsoo pergi, dia bahkan membantu Kyungsoo membawa buku-bukunya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya Kai, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak datang." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sama-sama. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa berada disini sendirian dimalam hari hm?" Kyungsoo lantas teringat Baekhyun dan dia segera menceritakan semuanya. Sambil melangkah pelan menuju toko-toko yang berderet, gadis itu mendongak.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Kai terdiam sejenak memikirkan sebuah alasan yang dirasa masuk akal. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa dia ber _teleportasi_ ketempat ini karna merasakan firasat buruk tentang Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saat tanpa sengaja menemukanmu."

"Sungguh?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak percaya begitu saja.

"Ayolah, untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Lalu apa kau berjalan kaki?"

"Tidak, aku membawa mobilku. Ada didekat restoran tak jauh dari sini." Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah dia bisa mempercayai perkataan Kai, namun suara memalukan dari perutnya seketika memecah keheningan. Kai terkekeh dan wajah Kyungsoo merah pada karna malu.

"Sudah kuduga jika kau belum makan apapun dari siang tadi, aku akan membawamu ke restoran."

"Ah tidak usah."

"Aku tidak suka ditolak." Pria tan itu lantas meraih tangan Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, menggandengnya menuju restoran tak jauh dari sana, mengabaikan debaran jantung Kyungsoo yang rasanya nyaris melompat dari tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak makan?" Kai menggeleng untuk yang kesekian kalinya semenjak makanan yang dipesannya ada diatas meja.

"Aku tidak lapar." Tolaknya, namun Kyungsoo yang tetap memaksa membuatnya menelan hambarnya pasta dengan terpaksa, Kyungsoo menyuapinya dengan ceria dan Kai merasa tidak enak jika harus membuat gadis ini kecewa. Ah kenapa dia terdengar seperti pria yang rela melakukan apapun demi gadis pujaannya? Benarkah begitu? Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya _gadis kesekian_? Ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kai? Bukankah kesempatan untuk menghabisi Kyungsoo sangat besar? Dia bisa melakukannya dari lama, tapi kenapa dia tidak melakukannya? Perasaan apa ini.

"Aku jarang melihatmu atau saudara-saudaramu makan dikantin." Celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Itu karna kami sedang _tidak lapar_ ,"

"Tapi itu tidak bisa dibilang 'sedang tidak lapar' jika terjadi hampir setiap hari."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Kai tersenyum tipis, memperhatikan bagaimana gadis didepannya ini makan dengan lucu, sehingga saus pasta mengotori pipinya yang _chubby_. Refleks Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus noda tersebut, membuat wajah mereka menjadi dekat dan tatapan yang terpaut satu sama lain. Kulit Kyungsoo sangat lembut seperi bayi, wajahnya sangat manis dan bersinar. Sial! Gadis ini sangat cantik.

"Makanmu seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap Kai memutuskan tatapan mereka terlebih dahulu dan tersenyum menjauhkan diri, sementara Kyungsoo sudah hampir mati karna merasa malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai makan, Kyungsoo mengisi batrai ponselnya disebuah minimakarket kecil dan terkejut mendapati seratus panggilan tak terjawab serta puluhan pesan singkat. Semuanya dari Kris, Zizi, Baekhyun dan Rose. Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo membaca pesan teratas yang ternyata dari Baekhyun, gadis itu mengatakan bahwa tidak bisa menjemput Kyungsoo karna mendadak dia harus pulang dan sudah memesan taxi untuknya. Dan sisanya bisa ditebak. Mereka semua menanyakan dimana keberadaannya karna mungkin Taxi yag dipesan Baekhyun sudah pergi karna terlalu lama menunggu Kyungsoo. Gadis manis itu lantas menghubungi Kris yang terdengar sangat marah, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo takut. Namun akhirnya polisi tampan itu menghilangkan emosinya dan menanyakan dimana keberadaannya untuk menjemputnya. Kyungsoo mengatakan tidak usah, karna dia sudah bersama Kai yang akan mengantarnya. Ah tentu dengan tidak menceritakan kejadian dengan empat pemuda tadi hingga Kai menemukannya. Bisa-bisa Daddynya itu akan mencari mereka berempat dan menuntutnya. Setelah meyakinkan Daddynya, Kyungsoo lalu mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun agar gadis itu tidak merasa khawatir. Kemudian mendekati Kai yang dengan sabar menunggunya.

"Maaf aku lama."

"Tidak masalah. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kyungsoo lalu menaiki Ferrari merah tersebut, hal yang membuatnya percaya pada ucapan Kai karna mobil itu memang berada didekat restoran tempatnya makan tadi.

Hanya saja dia tidak tahu kenyataannya, bahwa sebenarnya Sehunlah yang membawa mobil itu kedekat restoran karna Kai menghilang begitu saja saat menyadari Kyungsoo berada dalam bahaya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai, Kyungsoo bisa menemukan orang tuanya yang menunggunya diteras, membuatnya merasa sedih karna membuat Kris dan Zizi cemas.

"Astaga sayang, Mommy sangat khawatir padamu karna kau belum juga kembali."

"Mom, aku baik-baik saja. Kai bersamaku." Kyungsoo memeluk Zizi, berusaha menenangkannya, Mommynya ini memang agak sensitif. Sementara Kai mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kai.

"Masuklah, kita bisa minum teh bersama."

"Aku ingin, tapi maaf paman karna aku harus segera kembali."

"Ah, baiklah. Sekali lagi terimakasih telah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Ayahmu."

Kai mengangguk dengan senyum tipis, dia lalu berpamitan pada Zizi sebelum tersenyum tipis pada Kyungsoo.

"Kai jaketmu–"

"Tidak apa, kau boleh memakainya." Ucapnya. "Sampai bertemu besok." Kyungsoo merona malu, namun begitu dia melampai pada mobil Kai yang meninggalkan perkarangan rumahnya. Kris lalu mengajak mereka memasuki rumah.

"Sayang, apakah dia putra dari pria yang kau ceritakan itu?" Tanya Zizi pada Kris.

"Iya. Dia putra Tuan Kim pemilik rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat waktu itu."

"Ah begitu." Guman Zizi. "Bukankah dia sangat tampan?" Tanyanya pada Kyungsoo yang seketika membulatkan mata, mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyungsoo dilantai atas.

"Ah I–iya dia dan saudara-saudaranya itu memang tampan." Ucap Kyungsoo gugup.

"Ei, apa kalian sangat dekat?" Tanya Zizi dengan penasaran pada putrinya.

"Mom, dia hanya teman satu labku."

"Ah, tapi dari caranya memperhatikanmu, sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

"A–apa? Tidak mungkin, Mommy jangan bercanda." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah merona.

"Hei, lagipula siapa yang tidak menyukai putri mommy yang manis ini hm?" Puji Zizi dan Kris mnyetujuinya, Kyungsoo tentu saja merasa malu. Setelah memberikan ciuman selamat malam pada orang tuanya, Kyungsoo memasuki kamar dan langsung merebahkan diri, tidak peduli jika dia masih memakai seragam dan jaket –oh, ini jaket yang Kai berikan tadi. Ah, kenapa Kyungsoo merasa malu begini? Sial, sial. Aroma maskulin pria itu bahkan masih menempel dijaketnya.

Apakah benar, dia memiliki sebuah perasaan kepada Kai?

Perasaan apa?

* * *

Peaches and cream,

Sweeter than sweet,

Chocolate cheeks,

And chocolate wings,

But your wings are those of a demon,

That sweetness of yours is in front of bitterness bitterness.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sorry for tyhpo :v

Maaf, lagi-lagi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Semoga dengan chapter ini pertanyaannya pada terjawab semua. Maaf jika ini garing dan sebagiannya kkk~

Special untuk Kak Aryanti dan semuanya saja^^

Ahya setelah ini Laxy bakal hiatus dulu ya, karna tugas yang menumpuk dan juga minggu depan mau UAS T.T Do'akan lancar yaa^^

Terimakasih and See u next chapter^^

Ohya buat yang ngga punya akun ffn tapi punya wattpad, bisa Follow my Wattpad: Laxy98

Love u~


	6. Chapter 6

Kai sedang berada dikamarnya saat dia mendapat _insting_ bahwa Kyungsoo berada dalam bahaya, lelaki itu lantas bangkit, menatap keluar jendela dan memusatkan fikiran untuk mengetahui dimana posisi Kyungsoo saat ini, setelah yakin, pria itu tanpa berfikir panjang menghilang menuju ruang tamu dimana sosok Sehun dan Luhan sedang bersantai menonton tayangan televisi.

"Kai?"

"Bawa mobilku kekota." Ucapnya singkat sebelum benar-benar menghilang begitu saja. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Membawa mobilnya ke kota? Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu disana." Luhan mengangkat bahu, namun begitu dia menyuruh Sehun agar bergegas membawa mobil Kai menuju kota seperti yang dikatan lelaki tan tadi.

"Sial, dia kan bisa ber _teleportasi_ , untuk apa membawa mobil?"

"Mungkin dia akan menjemput seseorang." Guman Luhan. "Jangan begitu, dia itu kan saudaramu. Aku akan menemanimu, ayo!" Ajak Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajak _pasangannya_ itu menuju garasi dilantai bawah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Blood, Sweat & Tears (** **피** **땀** **눈물** **)** **: SOULMATE.**

 **Cast :**

 **KaiSoo.**

 **And onother EXO couple, Nuest, SVT.**

 **GS/Gender Switch, Fantasy, Vampire!AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't read if you not like!**

 **No plagiat! No ctrl c + ctrl v!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menunggu dengan berdebar didepan ruangan _club music_ , ini adalah waktu yang Wonu janjikan saat dia mengajaknya berkencan. Pria tampan itu mendadak jadi gugup, sesekali merapikan tatanan rambut atau seragamnya yang mungkin berantakan, dia tidak ingin terlihat kacau didepan pujaan hatinya, ini juga kencan pertama mereka, jadi dia harus membuat kesan yang baik. Yah, meski mungkin Wonu tidak menganggap ini sebagai kencan atau hanya ajakan biasa, tapi Mingyu sangat senang. Pria itu mengintip melalui celah jendela kaca, menemukan kegiatan _club_ sudah bubar dan orang-orang didalam sana sudah beranjak pergi. Lelaki itu segera saja menjauh dan berdiri dua meter dari sana, mencari-cari sosok Wonu diantara kerumunan yang berhambur keluar.

Sampai akhirnya orang yang dia tunggu itu muncul, dia berjalan paling akhir dengan raut wajah datar biasa saja, namun itu sangatlah manis dimata Mingyu yang mungkin sudah buta karna pesona Wonu.

"Wonu." Panggilnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tanpa banyak bicara berjalan kearahnya, tanpa basa basi atau hanya sekedar menyapa, di langsung bertanya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Mingyu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu kemana dia akan mengajak Wonu pergi. Tapi yang jelas dia harus mengajak Wonu ketempat yang indah dan romantis, karna dia akan membuat Wonu terus mengingat kencan pertama mereka ini.

Seolah membaca fikiran konyol Mingyu, gadis _emo_ itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu harus mengajakmu kemana. Tapi.." Mingyu tersenyum malu, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Wonu, membuat gadis itu menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Masalah itu kita fikirkan saja nanti, ayo pergi." Wonu mendengus, mengabaikan uluran tangan Mingyu dan berbalik pergi.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Ucapnya kejam. Meski malu setengah mati, namun Mingyu menarik kembali tangannya dengan cepat, berjalan mengikuti langkah gadis itu menuju parkiran. Ah, mendapatkan gadis cuek macam Wonu itu tidak mudah, Mingyu harus memiliki banyak kesabaran serta _trik_ untuk mendekatinya, hah. Omong-omong karna dia akan berkencan dengan pujaan hatinya, dia rela membawa mobil kesayangannya itu keluar dari dalam garasi menuju sekolah.

Jadi intinya, mereka pergi berdua sesuai janji. Suasana memang agak _awkward_ karna Wonu yang hanya diam serta Mingyu yang tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa, dia kikuk sekaligus gugup. Tapi dia berusaha keras mengatasi itu, mencoba bersikap santai dan biasa saja, karna dia tidak mau Wonu melihatnya gugup, meski nyatanya Wonu sendiri tahu apa yang sedang Mingyu fikirkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memasuki sekolah dengan perasaan yang baik, ditangan kanannya menjinjing sebuah _paper bag_ berwarna coklat tua, itu berisi jaket milik Kai yang dipakainya kemarin. Langkah ringannya memasuki kelas dan mendudukkan diri disisi Baekhyun yang sibuk membaca sesuatu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya. Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas sebelum fokus pada bukunya kembali.

"Kau sudah belajar? Hari ini kita ulangan matematika."

"Sudah." Jawab Kyungsoo tenang, mengeluarkan bukunya dan membaca dengan ringan. Sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi dan guru mereka datang memasuki kelas.

Hari ini berjalan dengan sangat cepat, Kyungsoo menuju _club_ dansa, namun bukan untuk latihan melainkan mencari sosok Kai. Dia tidak menemukan lelaki itu dimanapun, termasuk dikantin tadi bersama saudara-saudaranya. Dia fikir Kai akan ada disini, jadi dia mengintip kedalam mencari-cari sosok pria tampan tersebut.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Suara seseorang mengejutkannya tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo berbalik dan menemukan seorang siswa yang juga anggota _club_ dansa berdiri didepannya.

"Sunbae, kau mencari siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Um, aku mencari Kai."

"Kai?" Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya sejenak sebelum berucap. "Dia tidak ada disini, kudengar dia tidak datang kesekolah."

"Apa?" Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang dibuat kaget.

"Itu sudah biasa untuknya dan saudara-saudaranya." Gadis itu mengangkat bahu lantas berlalu memasuki ruangan dansa, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Kai dan saudara-saudaranya tidak datang kesekolah? Kenapa? Apa mereka memiliki acara keluarga? Ya, bisa jadi. Kungsoo menatap _papper bag_ ditangannya kemudian menghela nafas, sedikit bagian dari hati kecilnya merasa kecewa karna dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kai, namun dia meyakinkan bahwa pasti lelaki itu akan sekolah besok sehingga dia bisa mengembalikan jaketnya. Ya, pasti.

Namun sampai keesokan harinyapun, Kai dan saudara-saudaranya tidak masuk kesekolah, itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedh tanpa sebab.

"Pacarmu itu tidak sekolah ya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada sosok Mingyu yang tengah mengunyah kripiknya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ini jam istirahat jadi mereka sedang berada dikantin untuk makan siang.

"Belum menjadi pacar Baek, tapi sebentar lagi." Jawab Mingyu yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Baekhyun.

"Yaya terserah, maksudku keluarga Kim itu."

"Kudengar mereka memiliki acara keluarga sehingga tidak bisa datang kesekolah." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memakan makan siangnya mendengarkan dengan baik. Ah, jadi itu alasan Kai tidak datang kesekolah.

"Tapi mereka terlalu sering memiliki acara keluarga dipenghujung mendekati musim panas." Guman Baekhyun yang tentu saja masih didengar oleh Kyungsoo dan Mingyu.

"Aku fikir juga begitu, mereka selalu libur saat musim panas akan datang. Ah, padahal aku ingin mengajak Wonu melihat daun-daun berguguran ditaman." Ucap Mingyu.

"Memang kau sudah mengajaknya pergi?"

"Sudah. Tapi dia menolak karna dia tidak menyukai musim panas." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam seketika langsung merasa tertarik.

"Jadi mereka selalu libur saat mendekati musim panas?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Baekhyun. "Mereka seperti _spesies_ yang anti dengan musim panas. Ckck, padahal musim panas itu menyenangkan sekali. Keluarga aneh."

Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun, jika itu benar, maka tidak heran jika Kai dan saudaranya itu tidak masuk kesekolah. Ah!

"Ohya, akhir pekan kami akan pergi kepantai. Apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Bekhyun. Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya sejenak dan menatap gadis disebelahnya itu.

"Dimana itu?"

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, mungkin hanya sekitar satu jam perjalanan. Akan ada banyak orang yang datang, karna kebanyakan orang menyukai pantai saat musim panas. Kau juga belum pernah melihatnya kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Jika begitu, kau bisa ikut." Mingyu mengangguk setuju dan Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak. Itu terdengar menyenangkan karna dia akan pergi kepantai, saat di Seoul dia juga sering piknik dipantai bersama teman-temannya. Ah, sekaligus _refreshing_ , bukan ide buruk. Dan Kris pasti akan memberinya izin nanti.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Putus Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa mengajak Kai. Tapi aku tidak yakin sih, dia kan tidak suka musim panas." Saran dari Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo berfikir keras. Mengajak Kai? Itu ide bagus, tapi dia tidak yakin apakah Kai mau datang mendengar cerita dari Mingyu barusan yang mengatakan bahwa Kim Familly itu tidak menyukai musim panas. Tapi apa salahnya? Kyungsoo menyimpan nomor ponsel Kai, dia bisa menghubunginya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan segelas susu ditangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya memegang ponsel, jemarinya sedari tadi bergerak hendak menghubungi seseorang, namun urung karna dia merasa ragu tiba-tiba. Bagaimana jika Kai menolak? Ah, tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba, lagipula jika Kai menolak, tidak masalah kan? Dia akan pergi bersama Baekhyun dan yang lain. Lagipula yang terpenting Kris dan Zizi sudah memberinya izin.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Kyungsoo dengan nekat menghubungi nomor Kai yang malam lalu menghubunginya, terdengar nada sambung dari sebrang sana, Kyungsoo menunggu dengan berdebar hingga tanpa sadar menggenggam gelas susunya dengan keras.

"Kyungsoo?"

Sial, kenapa suara dari sebrang sana terdengar sangat berat? Itu sexy sekali. Ah, hati kecil Kyungsoo berteriak ingin melihat rupa dari suara itu.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?" Tanya Kai, dan entah kenapa suara itu terdengar sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku mencarimu, tapi kau tidak datang kesekolah akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba santai, meneguk susunya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Aku dan saudaraku mengambil libur."

"Kenapa?"

"Kami memiliki urusan keluarga Kyungsoo." Pria itu berkata dengan tenang, namun entah kenapa itu terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan agar dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan jaketmu."

"Tidak masalah, kau bisa memakainya."

"Tidak, itukan milikmu."

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya lain waktu jika begitu." Kyungsoo meneguk habis susunya, sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya agar pria itu tidak mendengar suara tegukannya, meski nyatanya itu mustahil, Kai bahkan bisa mendengar hembusan nafas Kyungsoo yang sedikit tidak teratur.

"Sebenarnya," Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan mengutaran niat sebenarnya menghubungi Kai.

"Kami akan pergi mengunjungi pantai musin panas akhir pekan, mungkin kau mau pergi bersamaku." Ada jeda panjang dari sebrang sana sebelum Kai menyahut.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, maaf." Entah kenapa Kyungsoo sangat kecewa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Musim panas tidak terlalu buruk."

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang keluargaku yang tidak menyukai musim panas kan?"

"Ya, Mingyu yang mengatakannya."

"Kuharap kau mengerti." Kyungsoo terdiam tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dan sepertinya Kai tahu bahwa Kyungsoo merasa kecewa.

"Oh Kyungsoo. Aku tidak menjanjikan bahwa aku akan datang, tapi akan kuusahakan."

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan. "Baiklah, jika begitu selamat malam." Lalu mengakhiri sambungan. Kai tidak ikut itu haknya, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sedih? Aneh.

Kyungsoo lantas memutuskan untuk pergi tidur, mematikan lampu dan menaikkan selimutnya. Memeluk boneka pororo pemberian Kai dan terlelap. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasinya dari balik jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di akhir pekan yang Kyungsoo tunggu, Kai benar-benar tidak datang. Jadi dia berangkat bersama Baekhyun menaiki mobil Mingyu sementara Rose dan Junhoe bersama teman yang lain. Satu jam perjalanan terasa singkat karna mereka bercanda satu sama lain, cukup menghilangkan kekecewaan Kyungsoo karna Kai tidak datang. Seperti dugaannya, pantai musim panas sangatlah menyenangkan. Udaranya cerah namun tidak panas, air lautnya juga hangat. Saat mereka sampai, sudah banyak orang disana, bermain-main dipantai atau menikmati matahari hangat diatas pasir putih.

"Ini menyenangkan kan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya, udara disini jauh lebih hangat."

"Sayang sekali _dia_ tidak ikut."

" _Dia_ siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, Baekhyun menatapnya dan tersenyum dengan jahil.

"Kai. Dia menolak ajakanmu ya?"

"Bukan menolak, dia bilang memiliki urusan keluarga."

"Alasan _Klise_." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian sibuk berlarian menuju bibir pantai bersama Mingyu dan bermain dengan yang lain disana. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Baekhyun, lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sampai dia menemukan seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan kearahnya. Ah, bukankah itu Minhyun dan teman-temannya? Jika Kyungsoo tidak salah mengingat, itu Aron, Baekho dan JR. Tapi siapa si gadis pirang yang sedang dirangkul JR? Cantik sekali. Mengingatkannya pada Luhan, sama-sama pirang.

"Minhyun?" Pria yang awalnya sibuk bercanda dengan teman-temannya itu menoleh, sedikit terkejut sebelum tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hai Kyungsoo, kau datang kemari juga?" Minhyun bicara pada teman-temannya sebelum berlari kecil kearahnya sementara teman-temannya berlalu pergi, namun JR sempat melemparkan tatapan dingin kearahnya, membuat Kyungsoo kikuk dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu kau disini, kau datang bersama siapa?"

"Baekhyun dan Mingyu."

"Oh. Ini pertama kalinya untukmu kan?" Minhyun tersenyum manis, itu sangat menghangatkan seperti hangatnya mentari diatas sana. Pria itu terlihat tampan hanya dengan celana pendek sepanjang dengkul berwarna merah serta kaos putih tanpa lengan, membuat otot-ototnya yang bagus mengintip disana, Minhyun berolah raga dengan baik.

"Kenapa?" Minhyun tertawa kecil seolah mengetahui keterdiaman Kyungsoo, membuat gadis manis itu tersenyum malu.

"Um, siapa gadis yang bersama JR itu?"

"Itu Ren, _pasangannya_."

"Pasangannya?"

"Ah, maksudku pacarnya. Ya, pacarnya. Haha! Kenapa?"

"Dia cantik, rambut pirangnya mengingatkanku pada Luhan."

"Ohya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan polos, membuat Minhyun mengguman dalam hati bahwa Kyungsoo bahkan lebih cantik dari Luhan atau bahkan Ren.

"Karna ini pertama kalinya bagimu, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Bagaimana?" Tawar Minhyun mengalihkan percakapan.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa menjadi _Guide_ ku, tapi apa itu gratis?" Canda Kyungsoo dan keduanya tertawa.

"Untukmu akan kuberi gratis." Kemudian keduanya berjalan menyusuri pantai sambil berbicara ringan.

"Kau menyukai tempat ini?"

"Ya, disini hangat."

"Tapi ada beberapa orang yang tidak menyukai musim panas." Kyungsoo menatap Minhyun disebelahnya dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku mengajak Kai kesini, tapi dia dan keluarga sepertinya salah satu dari orang yang kau sebut tadi." Minhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo sangat terkejut, pria itu berhenti melangkah membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mengajaknya kemari?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan polos.

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan datang, karna dia keluarga–" Minhyun menghentikan ucapannya, lalu membulatkan mata seolah dia baru menyadari bahwa perkataanya hampir melewati batas, dia lantas menatap Kyungsoo yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Karna dia keluarga?" Kyungsoo meniru ucapan Minhyun dan menunggu ucapan pria itu dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah. Sementara Minhyun sendiri menjadi salah tingkah.

"Minhyun katakan!"

"Kyungsoo, bukan apa-apa. aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Kau terlanjur mengatakannya dan itu membuatku penasaran sekarang." Minhyun terdiam, kali ini dia menatap Kyungsoo serius. Pria itu berfikir dengan keras, lalu dengan hati-hati berkata setelah memikirkan kalimat yang dirasa sesuai.

"Ini terdengar tidak masuk akal, namun entah percaya atau tidak itu tergantung padamu." Minhyun kembali melangkah santai dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya masih dengan raut penasaran. Apapun tentang Kai dan keluarganya, selalu membuatnya merasa penasaran.

"Kami memiliki sebuah kepercayaan yang sudah turun temurun disini." Minhyun memulai, menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tentang clan _vampire_ dan _werewolf_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelahnya Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah Ferrari merah melewatinya saat dia sedang memasuki sekolah. Kyungsoo sangat tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu, itu pasti Kai. Dan benar saja, pria itu keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya. Jadi dia kembali setelah menghindari cahaya musim panas?

"Hei." Pria itu menyapanya sambil tersenyum, terlihat sangat cerah dan tampan. Kyungsoo lantas menarik sudut bibirnya, tidak bisa membohongi hati kecilnya bahwa dia merindukan pria itu.

"Kukira kau tidak akan sekolah, aku tidak membawa jaketmu."

"Tidak masalah." Kyungsoo memperhatikan pria tampan didepannya itu lantas mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Kau memakai _softlenss_? Matamu berwarna coklat cerah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut, mata bulatnya menatap dalam kebola mata cerah tersebut, bahkan saking cerahnya dia bisa menatap bayangan samar dirinya disana.

"Kukira matamu berwarna hitam pekat." Kai terkejut, namun dia mampu menutupinya dengan baik. Dia mencari alasan dengan bagus.

"Ya, aku memakainya. Apakah ini bagus?"

"Aku menyukai matamu yang hitam." Akunya dengan jujur dan Kai tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan melepasnya nanti. Ayo masuk!" Ajaknya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengabaikan tentang warna bola mata Kai yang berganti warna tersebut dan berjalan beriringan masuk, menarik perhatian beberapa orang untuk menatap keduanya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Kyungsoo menyadarinya, merasa sedikit risih namun dia mencoba tidak peduli. Hari ini jam pratikum biologi, jadi dia akan satu kelas lagi bersama Kai.

"Saudaramu yang lain tidak sekolah?"

"Tidak, hanya aku."

"Oh." Jawab Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan akhir pekanmu kemarin? Apa menyenangkan?"

"Menyenangkan, cuaca pantainya bagus. Sayang kau tidak ikut."

"Ah, maaf untuk itu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bertemu Minhyun, dia menjadi _guide_ ku dan mengajakku berkeliling, kami menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bermain." Entah kenapa Kai merasakan rahangnya mengeras dengan tiba-tiba, dahinya berkerut tajam dan dia merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Minhyun? _Hwang Minhyun_?

"Kalian berdua dekat?"

"Hm, begitulah. Dia teman pertamaku disekolah ini, dia orang yang baik dan suka tersenyum."

Cara Kyungsoo memuji pria itu membuat Kai tidak suka. Dia juga sering melihat Kyungsoo bersama Minhyun, dan Kai tidak bisa berpaling dari kenyataan bahwa Minhyun tertarik pada Kyungsoo, itu akan terlihat saat pria itu bicara ata tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. _Sial_! Mereka memasuki lab dan seperti biasa duduk berdua, Kyungsoo masih tersenyum, menceritakan hal menyenangkan tentang dirinya yang menangkap bintang laut atau menyusun istana dari pasir bersama Minhyun, mengabaikan nafas Kai yang mulai tidak teratur.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hn?" Kai menggerakkan kepalanya dan melirik Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa." Balasnya, memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis dari dalam tas dan meletakkannya diatas meja, tingkah sederhana itu entah kenapa terlihat sangat manis dimatanya, dan membayangkan Kyungsoo yang tengah tertawa manis membuat istana pasir bersama pria lain membuatnya sangat kesal dan marah tanpa sebab. _Sial_ , Kai berpaling.

Tapi tunggu, perasaan apa yang mendesaknya ini?

 _Cemburu?_

Kai kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan kali ini gadis itu juga menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang sangat polos.

Sial, dia sangat manis. Tidak hanya _aroma_ , namun juga senyumnya. Bukankah lebih cepat menghisap darahnya akan lebih baik? Seperti tujuan awalnya. Tapi, Kai tidak bisa melakukannya. Niat awal hanya ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo yang _kesekian_ , tidak pernah terlaksana. Kai seolah tidak memiliki keinginan lagi untuk menghisap darahnya. Dia _kalah_ pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak, dia tidak bisa membunuh Kyungsoo, karna kini ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh untuk gadis itu. Bukan keinginan atas darahnya, tapi keinginan untuk _memilikinya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku setelah membaca pesan dari daddynya, Kris mengatakan bahwa dia akan datang terlambat menjemputnya karna ada sebuah urusan mendadak, dan itu artinya Kyungsoo harus menunggu. Menghela nafas, Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri didepan gerbang itu lantas berbalik dan kembali memasuki sekolah, menuju ruang perpustakaan yang kebetulan masih terbuka. Ibu penjaga sedang mengatur kembali buku-buku karna _stock_ buku bulanan sudah datang, ada banyak buku yang berserakan dilantai dan ibu penjaga nampak kerepotan.

"Apa aku boleh membantu?" Tawar Kyungsoo. Ibu penjaga yang sedang kerepotan itu mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu. Tolong letakkan buku-bukunya dirak yang sesuai dengan nomor dan jenisnya." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, mengambil setumpuk buku baru dan menuju rak tinggi yang sesuai dengan nomor dan jenis buku.

"0012..0059..1004, Ah ini dia." Kyungsoo tersenyum, meletakkan buku baru itu ditempat yang seharusnya, lalu kembali mengambil setumpuk buku yang berbeda dan meletakkan ditempatnya. Kali ini dia membawa buku berjenis sejarah, meletakkannya dirak paling ujung diperpustakaan tersebut. mungkin karna murid disini tidak terlalu suka membaca sejarah, rak buku itu sedikit berdebu hingga Kyungsoo harus meniupnya untuk menghilangkan debu, gadis manis itu lantas mulai menata bukunya dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buku lain.

 _Dug!_

Kyungsoo membawa pandangannya kebawah dan menemukan sebuah buku tebal yang terjatuh, dia lantas berjongkok dan memungut buku tersebut. Buku itu terlihat tua dengan sampul kulit berwarna coklat yang usang sekaligus berdebu. Bahkan Kyungsoo harus meniup dan menepuk-nepuknya agar dia bisa melihat dengan jelas judul buku tersebut.

' _History of Vampire and Werewolf'_

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata, tanpa sadar menahan nafas dan membuka buku tersebut. Ini buku kuno, kertasnya berwarna usang dengan tinta coklat yang nyaris pudar. Ah, kenapa diperpustakaan sekolah bisa menyimpan buku tua semacam ini? Lebih dari itu, yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo adalah judulnya. Itu membuatnya teringat dengan cerita yang Minhyun katakan padanya tempo lalu saat dipantai, membuatnya penasaran dan memutuskan untuk meminjam buku itu untuk dibawa pulang.

Saat kembali, betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo karna menemukan Chanyeol juga ada disana, berdiri di rak buku sastra. Entah apakah karna pria itu terlalu peka, dia menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Sontak saja gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Um, hai.." Sapa Kyungsoo kikuk. Sementara pria itu hanya menatap dingin Kyungsoo, melirik buku dalam dekapan Kyungsoo. Lalu berjalan mendekati gadis itu setelah berhasil menarik salah satu buku.

"Kau membaca buku tua?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Pasalnya selama ini dia tidaklah pernah mendengar Chanyeol berbicara, barang sedikitpun. Dan sekarang menemukan pria itu bertanya padanya tentu saja mengejutkan. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai gugup, semakin memeluk erat bukunya.

"Hanya ingin membacanya, buku ini terlihat menarik." Jawab Kyungsoo menunduk, membiarkan Chanyeol menatapnya penuh arti dan menahan nafas pelan-pelan, _aroma manis_ nya sangat menganggu.

"Kyungsoo, kau disini?" Lalu sebuah suara lain terdengar diiringi munculnya sosok Kai. Kyungsoo heran sekaligus terkejut, kenapa kedua pria ini belum pulang? Biasanya mereka akan pulang bersama saudaranya yang lain setelah bel berbunyi.

"Kai, kau disini juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencarimu." Sahutnya pendek, menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. "Ayahmu sudah menunggu didepan."

"Ah, benarkah? Ponselku ada ditas."

"Ayo pergi!" Kai mendekat dan meraih tangan gadis itu, menggenggamnya dan menariknya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya. Kai seketika merasa marah, walaupun dia tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas fikiran Chanyeol, tapi dia bisa sedikit merasakan perasaan lelaki itu, bagaimanapun meski mereka bukan saudara sedarah, namun mereka satu Ayah dan Ibu, jadi mereka bisa merasakan perasaan masing-masing satu sama lain. Dan perasaan bahwa Chanyeol _tertarik_ pada Kyungsoo membuatnya marah.

 _Hwang Minhyun_ , bagian _kelompok_ itu dan Park Chanyeol, _saudaranya_ sendiri. Keduanya sama-sama menginginkan Kyungsoo. Sial, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Kai masih menarik Kyungsoo pergi, karna fikirannya terlalu kalut, dia sampai mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa tangannya sangat dingin. Saat Kyungsoo menepuk bahunya pelan, saat itulah dia tersadar dan berhenti, menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, lalu gadis itu balas menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut dan hangat. "Tanganmu sangat dingin dari biasanya, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menatapnya, dengan tatapan yang terlihat cemas, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Kai bergejolak hebat. Perasaan itu membuncah dan membuat Kai tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mendekat dan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya, meraih wajahnya dan menyatukan bibirnya.

Dia menciumnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo merasakan bibirnya yang sangat dingin seperti salju.

Kai tidak bisa berbohong lagi, dia tidak menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk menjadi yang _kesekian_ , tapi dia menginginkan Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya, _hanya miliknya_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Q : Apa alurnya kayak Twillight?

A : Mungkin beberapa iya, tapi tidak semua. Kelanjutan alur sesuai dengan khayalan Laxy Xd

Q : Berasa nonton ulang twilight meski perombakannya belum kerasa banyak.

A : Hehe, iya. Karna aku ngga bisa nulis genre fantasy, jadi fanfict ini masih berpatok(?) sama alurnya twilight, tapi kubuat dengan gayaku sendiri.

Q : Ada werewolfnya juga dong.

A : Pasti ada, tapi masih dirahasiakan siapa werewolfnya, hehe.

Fanfict ini memang terinspirasi dari flim Twilight ya guys~ Jadi mungkin bakal ada adegan atau alur yang sama, tapi tidak sepenuhnya sama karna ditulis dengan gaya laxy sendiri. Buat semuanya, terimakasih banyakkkk banget. Sudah membaca fanfict tulisan laxy yang masih banyak kekurangan ini, terlebih memberikan riview, favorite dan follow. Juga yang sering ngasih semangat, terimakasih semua.

Thanks!

See you next chapter!

SEE YOU IN NEXT FANFICT~

Love you all~


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Blood, Sweat & Tears (** **피** **땀** **눈물** **)** **: SOULMATE.**

 **Cast :**

 **KaiSoo.**

 **And onother EXO couple, Nuest, SVT.**

 **GS/Gender Switch, Fantasy, Vampire!AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't read if you not light!**

 **No plagiat! No ctrl c + ctrl v!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sejenak Kyungsoo merasakan kakinya tidak berpijak pada bumi, tubuhnya melemah dan dia terbuai pada daging dingin nan lembut yang tengah memagut manis bibirnya. Itu begitu menenangkan sampai akhirnya dia kembali tersadar saat telapak tangan bersar lelaki itu mendorong belakang kepalanya.

Kyungsoo membuka mata lantas mendorong dada Kai menjauh hingga ciuman mereka terputus, gadis itu terengah dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, membulatkan mata saat dia ingat bahwa itu adalah _first kiss_ nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gumamnya sedikit terbata, menatap lelaki didepannya yang tidak berekspresi. Bola matanya bergerak gusar, tidak menyangka Kai akan menciumnya.

"Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku." Ucapnya sangat pelan, namun Kai masih mendengarnya dengan sangat baik. Lelaki itu melangkah maju, mendekati Kyungsoo yang refleks mundur kebelakang dengan wajah kecewa.

"Karna aku menginginkanmu." Kai berusaha meraihnya, namun gadis itu berkelit dan berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu tidak mengejar, hanya menatap kepergiannya sampai diujung lorong. Sudut matanya lalu bergerak kearah lain, menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dari balik pilar sedari tadi, bahkan saat mereka berciuman. Kai membawa kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku, berjalan kearah dimana Chanyeol berdiri.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Chanyeol menyingkir dari balik pilar, berdiri tepat didepan adiknya tersebut. Tatapannya yang dingin menusuk tajam kearah Kai.

"Jika kau hanya mempermainkannya, maka mundurlah."

"Kenapa kau berfikir aku akan mempermainkannya?" Si lelaki tan bertanya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku menginginkannya, menjadi milikku, menjadi _mate_ ku." Ucap Kai dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kau, tidak akan bisa."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau akan merebutnya dariku?" Kai mendecih. "Jangan berharap! Meski kau adalah saudaraku, aku akan tetap menghentikanmu. Dari awal dia adalah _milikku_ dan akan tetap begitu."

Chanyeol lantas terdiam, keduanya saling menatap dengan pandangan tajam, melakukan perang dingin untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Kai menghilang dari hadapannya, menyisakan sosok Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

Ini mungkin terlalu cepat tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong jika dia menginginkan Kyungsoo, sayangnya dia kalah satu langkah dari adiknya. Tapi sebelum gadis itu _sah_ menjadi milik Kai, apa salahnya untuk mencoba?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo bangun sedikit terlambat pagi ini, pasalnya dia baru memejamkan mata sekitar pukul dua pagi setelah hampir semalaman merasa gelisah tentang ciumannya dengan Kai. Gadis itu memakai seragamnya cepat dan menyisir rambut sebelum mengambil tas dan ponselnya menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan yang sepi.

"Mom? Dad?"

Kyungsoo meraih gelas susunya yang masih hangat diatas meja, namun tidak menemukan orang tuanya disana. Tapi samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara Zizi yang tengah bicara dengan seseorang. Kyungsoo lantas memakan roti selai kacangnya, menyisakan setengah gelas susunya sebelum beranjak menuju teras depan dan terkejut menemukan Zizi ternyata bicara dengan Kai. Hei, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa ada dirumahnya?

"Mommy, kenapa Kai ada disini dan dimana Daddy?" Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu dan bertemu pandang dengan matanya yang berwarna hitam tajam, refleks tanpa sadar dia mundur selangkah.

"Daddymu sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali karna ada sebuah masalah dikantornya, beruntung Kai datang kemari menjemputmu jadi kau bisa berangkat sekolah dengannya." Mendengarnya Kyungsoo menatap Zizi terkejut.

"Mom, aku bisa kesekolah sendiri."

"Tidak, kau berangkatlah bersama Kai." Gadis itu hanya mendesah, tidak bisa melawan ucapan Zizi. Dengan terpaksa dia lantas berangkat sekolah bersama Kai. Sungguh, suasana sangat canggung dan Kyungsoo merasa belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Kai. Ciuman kemarin masih membekas dibibirnya, jujur dia sedikit kecewa dan malu. Harus bersikap seperti apa dirinya sekarang?

"Ada apa?" Kai mengemudi dengan tenang, ekor matanya melirik gadis disebelahnya yang gusar. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo menyimpan sesuatu darinya, juga perasaan kecewa tentunya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kenapa kau menjemputku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan intonasi datar dan Kai memaklumi itu.

"Ah itu. Ayahku berangkat pagi sekali kerumah sakit karna ada kasus pembunuhan disana, dan tentu saja bersama Daddymu. Aku fikir tidak akan ada orang yang mengantarmu kesekolah jadi aku menjemputmu."

Kai menatap kesamping dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya menjaga jarak darinya. _Sial_.

"Kau masih marah karna kejadian kemarin? Maaf untuk itu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melakukannya." Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya menatap tepat kearah Kai, menemukan tatapan matanya yang bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf, membuatnya menghela nafas. Dia adalah gadis yang baik, dan melihat Kai meminta maaf dengan tulus membuatnya luluh.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Kai mengulang pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Karna aku menginginkanmu."

 _Menginginkannya._

Apakah lelaki itu mengincarnya? Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi, dia jadi teringat cerita Baekhyun tentang para gadis yang menghilang setelah bersama atau pergi berkencan dengan Kai. Apakah dia target selanjutnya? Tegakah lelaki itu?

"Menginginkanku tidak berarti menjadi alasanmu untuk melakukan itu, asal kau tahu, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku."

"Aku minta maaf." Jawab Kai cepat, namun diam-diam tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui bahwa dia adalah lelaki pertama yang mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Betapa beruntungnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu karna aku tertarik padamu."

"Apa kau baru saja menyatakan bahwa kau tengah mengejarku?" Kai terkekeh, menatap Kyungsoo yang nampak terkejut. Lihat bola matanya yang sedikit membesar, itu sangat manis.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku sekarang sedang mengejarmu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, terlalu terkejut mendapat pengakuan blak-blakan tersebut. Kai tertarik padanya? Dari segi mana lelaki itu memandangnya? Dia bahkan hanya gadis biasa. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya, diamerasa senang karna pria seperti Kai menarik perhatian padanya. Tapi–

"Kita sampai." Kyungsoo tersentak dan menemukan mobil sudah berada di parkiran sekolah, tepat disebelah Jaguar milik Chanyeol. Sebelum dia tersadar, Kai sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?

"Aku akan mengantarmu kekelas, ayo!" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak, gadis itu berjalan didepan Kai dengan kepala menunduk, orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya melemparkan tatapan penuh arti, membuatnya tidak nyaman. Saat mencapai pintu kelas, Kyungsoo berhenti dan berbalik memandang Kai.

"Terimakasih."

"Hn. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kelas berakhir."

"Eum, tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Kai menggeleng, tersenyum tipis pada Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kyungsoo sebelum berbisik.

"Aku akan mengejarmu dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Sebuah senyum miring tertarik disudut bibirnya, menyaksikan bagaimana ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku akan menunggu kelasmu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Sampai jumpa nanti." Lelaki itu berkata dengan nada yang tidak mau dibantah, lantas membawa kedua tangannya kedalam saku sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung untuk beberapa saat. Setelah tersadar, gaadis itu lalu memasuki kelasnya dan menemukan keadaan kelas yang masih cukup sepi, hanya ada segelintir murid salah satunya adalah Mingyu yang tengah bermain game dilaptopnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya saat Kyungsoo hanya mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya tanpa minat, makan siangnya juga masih utuh karna dia hanya memakannya dua suap. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun yang duduk nyaman disampingnya dengan nampan makannya merasa jengah.

"Kau ada masalah? Sini ceritakan padaku. Atau ada orang yang mengganggumu?" Kyungsoo yang menopang dagu hanya menggeleng. Kepalanya lantas terangkat dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya terbawa pada keluarga Kim Familly yang selalu bersama saat memasuki kantin, duduk berhadapan dimeja yang sama. Kai ada disana, menatap kearahnya dan tersenyum tipis, membuat Kyungsoo langsung membawa pandangannya kebawah.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali murid pindahan." Kyungsoo mendengar Baekhyun disebelahnya menggumam, namun dia tidak menyahut, masih sibuk menunduk.

"Woah, anak baru itu sangat berani. Lihat, dia bahkan menghampiri meja Kim Familly tanpa takut." Mendengar hal tersebut, Kyungsoo lantas mendongak dan menemukan seorang perempuan tengah berdiri didepan meja Kim Familly. Apa dia murid baru yang dimaksud Baekhyun? Berani sekali, lihat, dia bahkan dengan lancang menarik tangan Kai agar lelaki itu berdiri. _Sial_ , Kyungsoo tanpa sadar meremas sedotannya sendiri, menatap tidak percaya saat Kai tanpa beban mengikuti gadis tersebut pergi.

"Ekspresimu menggambarkan seseorang yang sedang cemburu saja." Ucapan Baekhyun seketika membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, dia baru tersadar jika dia terus memperhatikan lelaki itu sampai lenyap dipintu kantin. Kyungsoo juga terkejut karna sedotannya sudah tidak berbentuk karna rematannya sendiri. Hei, ada apa dengannya?

"Kau cemburu?"

"A–apa?"

"Ck, respon yang seperti itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa kau cemburu. Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Sudah ada kemajuan? Apa Kai sudah menyatakan cintanya?" Kyungsoo terdiam, menimang apakah dia harus menceritakan tentang ciuman dan ketertarikan lelaki itu padanya. Jika dia bercerita, Baekhyun pasti akan heboh sendiri, lagi pula dia belum merasa yakin, jadi biarkan saja dia tidak menceritakannya.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun, sungguh."

"Saat ini mungkin belum, tapi sebentar lagi." Baekhyun menggigit apelnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku menunggu kabar baik kau jadian dengannya."

"Baekhyun!" Gadis bermata sipit itu hanya menggumam cuek, membuat Kyungsoo jadi berfikir seorang diri.

Bagaimana perasaannya pada Kai?

Dari awal, dia memang sudah tertarik pada Kai. Belum lagi dengan segala perlakuan lelaki itu padanya. Apa Kai berkata jujur bahwa dia menginginkannya? Apa itu hanya kebohongan semata? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Kenapa dia kesal saat Kai pergi bersama gadis tadi? Apa dia cemburu?

Itu artinya dia jatuh hati pada Kai?

Ah, entahlah. Semuanya membuat kepalanya menjadi pening.

"Aku akan ke toilet. Bertemu dikelas nanti." Kyungsoo beranjak dari mejanya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih asik dengan ponsel dan cemilannya. Suasana toilet wanita sedang sepi di jam istirahat, hanya ada dua orang siswi yang tengah membenarkan riasan mereka sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar sendiri. Gadis itu membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri pada cermin didepannya.

Dibandingkan dengan Somi _cs_ ataupun para penggemar Kai, dia tidak ada apa-apanya. Kyungsoo tidak cantik, mustahil apabila Kai tertarik padanya. Tapi–

"Argh!" Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, merapikan rambutnya sejenak sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana. Saat dia membuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya karna orang yang tengah dia fikirkan sudah ada didepannya.

"Kai? Apa yang–"

"Aku menunggumu."

"Apa? Menungguku? Untuk apa?" Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan tipis.

"Karna aku ingin melihatmu."

Kyungsoo mengedip, mencerna alasan konyol lelaki didepannya tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau pergi bersama murid baru tadi?" Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa nada suaranya terdengar sangat kesal, dan itu membuat Kai rupanya senang.

"Dia hanya murid baru yang ingin mendaftar di kelas dansa."

"Tapi–" Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba mendekat dan berdiri tepat didepannya, sedikit membungkuk agar wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu, hm?" Gadis itu mengedip, membuka bibirnya namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari sana, dia terlalu fokus pada wajah pucat yang luar biasa tampan dan mempesona didepannya. Lihat rahang tegasnya itu, adakah rahang yang lebih mengagumkan dari milik Kai?

"Terpesona huh?" Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan saat itu Kyungsoo baru tersadar bahwa dia tengah terpesona pada Kai, sontak saja rona kemerahan muncul dikedua pipinya, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dimata Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo menggumam dengan dahi kesal yang berkerut sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan lelaki tersebut dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Sial!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" Kris bangkit berdiri dari kursi tunggungnya saat Dokter Suho keluar dari ruangan yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Hasil autopsi akan keluar dua hari lagi." Ucapnya setelah membuka masker yang menutupi wajah tampan nan pucatnya. Sedari pagi dia memang disibukkan dengan mayat yang polisi temukan disekitar pinggiran hutan.

"Apakah ada ciri khusus dari kematiannya?"

"Hm, ya. Ada luka gigitan dilehernya." Suho menatap pada Kris yang terlihat berfikir sebelum menghela nafas.

"Apa mungkin ini serangan binatang liar dihutan?"

"Kurasa, mungkin itu bisa terjadi." Suho menghembuskan nafas lega secara diam-diam karna Polisi itu tidak meletakkan kecurigaan yang berlebih. Dia tahu, sebenarnya penyebab kematian beberapa orang yang ditemukan tewas dipinggir hutan itu adalah karna gigitan seorang vampire. Tapi Suho sangat yakin, keluarganya berburu dengan sangat hati-hati tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Membuatnya berfikir apakah itu perbuatan vampire dari keluarga lain? Mungkin saja.

"Baiklah Dokter, terimakasih atas kerja samanya. Jika begitu aku akan kembali kekantor karna masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan." Kris membungkuk kecil sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Suho seorang diri disana. Dokter itu berfikir, mungkin dia harus mengadakan rapat keluarga untuk hal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini Kris sangat sibuk dikantornya karna ada banyak kasus, dan itu mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah bersama Kai. Sebenarnya itu cukup mendebarkan karna mereka terlalu sering bersama akhir-akhir ini, belum lagi dengan perlakuan Kai yang memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia adalah pacarnya. Membuat Kyungsoo terus merasa ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri, belum lagi tentang rasa penasarannya pada jati diri lelaki tersebut. Mereka memang jadi dekat, tapi Kai belum mengatakan apapun, maksudnya lelaki itu belum menyatakan cinta. Ah, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak berharap banyak.

"Jadi dia sering menjemputmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, membuat gadis bermata sipit disebelahnya nampak penasaran.

"Itu bagus, siapa tahu setelah ini kalian akan jadian."

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Jangan berlebihan Baek." Sangkal Kyungsoo malu sambil memeluk erat bukunya, sementara Baekhyun terus saja menggodanya. Omong-omong keduanya baru saja kembali dari membaca buku di perpustakaan. Kyungsoo memang bercerita tentang Kai yang menjempuntnya, tapi tentang ciumannya dengan Kai, masih dia sembunyikan dari Baekhyun. Mungkin nanti ada saat yang tepat untuk menceritakannya.

Keduanya asyik bercanda saat tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu menyapa Kyungsoo dengan singkat dan kaku, namun tatapan matanya mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, bisa kita bicara berdua?" Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main, dia menatap Baekhyun meminta persetujuan sementara gadis bermata sipit itu memincingkan kedua matanya dengan ragu kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan kalian bicarakan?" Tanyanya curiga. Tentu saja, selama ini dia belum pernah melihat Chanyeol berinteraksi dengan siapapun kecuali keluarganya, dan tiba-tiba dia ingin bicara berdua dengan Kyungsoo, tidakkah itu mengejutkan? Bukan apa, Baekhyun hanya ingin tahu karna dia peduli pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Kyungsoo." Sahut Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar. Baekhyun berfikir sejenak dan baru saja akan mengangguk jika saja dia tidak melihat sosok Kai yang berjalan kearah mereka.

" _Ups_ , maaf Chanyeol. Sepertinya kau tidak bisa." Sahut Baekhyun, mendorong Kyungsoo mendekat pada Kai yang sudah berdiri didepan mereka. "Kyungsoo harus pergi makan siang kekantin bersama Kai. Iya kan?" Lelaki tan itu menatap Baekhyun untuk mencerna situasi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan berterimakasih pada Baekhyun, menggandeng Kyungsoo pergi dari sana meninggalkan tatapan tajam menusuk milik Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menatap kepergian saudaranya sejenak sebelum berpaling pada gadis mungil didepannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa takut meski aura Chanyeol terlihat sangat mengerikan saat ini.

"Kenapa.." Gumamnya. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi bersama Kai?"

"Um, kenapa ya?" Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Keduanya terlihat saling menyukai satu sama lain, aku hanya berusaha untuk menyatukan mereka. Apa itu salah?"

"Tentu saja salah." Balas Chanyeol cepat.

"Kenapa salah? Karna kau juga menyukai Kyungsoo?" _Skak mat_. Chanyeol terdiam seribu bahasa dengan tatapan terpaku pada mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Jika itu iya, maka kau sudah terlambat Chanyeol. Kai sudah selangkah lebih maju darimu." Baekhyun menjawab dengan cuek, berniat pergi sebelum Chanyeol menahannya, membuatnya terkejut karna telapak tangan itu terasa sangat dingin sekali.

"Hei, apa yang–"

"Kenapa kau seperti mendukung mereka berdua?"

"Ha? Tentu saja karna Kyungsoo adalah temanku, aku akan sangat senang jika dia bersama orang yang dicintainya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika nyatanya Kai bukan orang baik untuk Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti, gadis itu lalu menepis tangan Chanyeol sebelum menatapnya dengan yakin.

"Jika Kai benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo, walau sekalipun dia adalah Monster, maka dia tidak akan pernah menyakiti Kyungsoo, orang yang dicintainya." Baekhyun berkata dengan tegas, sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam membeku ditempatnya, menyentuh dada kirinya yang mendadak berdetak.

Perasaan apa ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih." Kyungsoo menggumam saat Kai mengantarnya kedepan kelas setelah makan siangnya dikantin, membuat semua orang yang berada disekitar sana menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi, Kyungsoo sampai terbiasa karna hal itu. Bahkan saat para penggemar Kai melemparkan tatapan benci padanya, dia tidak masalah, selama mereka tidak berbuat se-anarkis Somi cs seperti tempo lalu.

"Apa kau sibuk malam ini?"

"Um, tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo setelah berfikir sejenak. "Ada apa?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam."

"A–apa?"

"Aku akan datang kerumahmu pukul tuju." Setelah mengatakan kalimat tidak terbantahkan tersebut, tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kai lantas berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam ditempat, otaknya mendadak menjadi sangat lamban untuk berfikir. Kai mengajaknya makan malam? Apakah itu bisa disebut, Kencan?

"Hei."

Seseorang lantas menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya terkejut dan dengan cepat membalikkan badannya kebelakang, menemukan Minhyun yang tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Minhyun!"

"Kau terkejut? Maaf." Lelaki itu terkekeh, membuat Kyungsoo memukul bahunya kecil dan lelaki itu mengaduh pura-pura kesakitan.

"Aku baru melihatmu, kau kemana saja?"

"Um, aku sedang memiliki beberapa urusan." Jawabnya tersenyum. "Apa kau merindukanku?" Godanya.

"YA! Siapa yang merindukanmu?" Kyungsoo mencibir dan Minhyun tertawa dengan keras. Seksama Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah lelaki didepannya yang nampak berubah, dia seperti terlihat lebih segar dari terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu, tatapan matanya juga sedikit menjadi lebih liar.

"Hei, kau berttatoo?" Seru Kyungsoo saat menemukan sebuah tattoo yang entah bergambar apa itu mengintip dari balik seragam di lengan kirinya. Minhyun sedikit terkejut, tapi dia menutupinya dengan baik.

"Ya, hanya sedikit tattoo. Kyungsoo, apa kau punya waktu malam ini?" Tanyanya kembali pada tujuan awal dia menemui Kyungsoo.

"Uh? Malam ini, tapi aku sudah memiliki janji."

"Benarkah?" Ucap Minhyun kecewa. "Dengan siapa?" Kyungsoo sejenak merasa ragu mengatakannya, tapi dia akhirnya berkata jujur.

"Kai."

"Ah, kalian nampak dekat. Apa kalian punya hubungan?" Minhyun merasa semakin kecewa saat Kyungsoo terlihat salah tingkah. Apa itu artinya mereka dekat? Ah, sepertinya dia tertinggal jauh dari lelaki itu. Minhyun mengangguk kecil pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mengusap kepala gadis didepannya dengan senyuman khasnya, dan Kyungsoo tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan itu karna dia sudah menganggap Minhyun sebagai teman dekat.

"Maaf." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa." Balasnya menenangkan. "Baiklah. Jika begitu lain kali, sampai jumpa." Lelaki itu lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam ditempat. Memang apa yang ingin Minhyun katakan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menuruni anak tangga rumahnya sambil bersenandung kecil, tubuh tegapnya nampak mempesona berbalutkan pakaian formal yang membungkusnya dengan indah. _Well_ , tentu saja karna dia akan berkencan dengan gadis incarannya.

Saat dia mencapai ruang tamu, semua keluarganya sudah berkumpul disana tak terkecuali Ayah dan Ibunya. _Hell_ , ada apa ini?

"Apakah ada rapat keluarga?" Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu sontak mendongak menatapnya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Sehun yang duduk disebelah Luhan dengan alis mengernyit, heran dengan penampilan saudaranya yang luar biasa itu.

"Oppa akan berburu?" Tanya Wonu.

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu? Mustahil." Sahut Luhan. "Dia akan berkencan tahu." Serunya heboh sementara Kai hanya mendecih, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan datar melalui ekor mata.

"Dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Si gadis _kesekian_? Wah jangan bilang setelah makan malam kau akan meminum darahnya sebagai penutup."

"Sial, tentu tidak." Kai berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah saudaranya.

"Kemana kau akan mengajaknya pergi?" Tanya Ibunya penasaran, Kai tersenyum kecil lantas membisikkan tempat yang akan dia tuju bersama Kyungsoo ditelinga Lay. Yah, walaupun itu percuma karna semua saudaranya tetap mampu mendengarnya. Wanita cantik itu lantas menggoda Kai dengan sengaja, menyinggung-nyinggung soal _mate_.

"Yap, dia akan kujadikan _mate_." Ucapnya dengan tegas. "Luhan akan punya saudara setelah ini." Ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan sementara Chanyeol sepertinya enggan mendengarnya. Kai meliriknya sejenak sebelum mendecih dan berpamitan untuk berlalu dari sana, bersiap untuk makan malamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.45 KST saat mobil sport Kai memasuki pekarangan rumah Kyungsoo. Mendengar deru mobil, gadis mungil itu mengintip dari balik jendela, meneliti penampilannya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum turun kebawah dengan perasaan berdebar. Kris dan Zizi nampak berbicara dengan lelaki itu didepan teras. Ah, akhir-akhir ini Kai memang cukup akrab dengan orang tuanya. Mungkin karna lelaki itu selalu memberikannya tumpangan saat Kris sedang sibuk dikantor.

"Mom, Dad."

Ketiga orang diteras itu kompak menoleh dan tatapan Kai begitu memuja kearah Kyungsoo yang memakai _floral dress_ berwarna biru tua, dia terlihat sangat manis.

"Wah, putri kecil mommy sangat cantik." Puji Zizi yang membuat Kyungsoo bersemu malu, wanita itu menggodanya sebentar sebelum melepas kepergian putrinya setelah memberikan beberapa pesan pada Kai. Seperti, agar Kai menjaga Kyungsoo dan membawanya pulang sebelum tengah malam. Kyungsoo terus menundukkan kepalanya, apalagi dengan tatapan Kai yang tidak pernah lepas darinya bahkan saat mereka sudah meluncur ke jalanan menuju kota. Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya?

"Kai, ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dan respon Kai hanyalah sebuah gelengan.

"Tidak. Kau sangat cantik sekali." Pujinya yang membuat Kyungsoo malu. Ayolah, ini bukan sebuah kencan, hanya sebuah makan malam biasa, kenapa dia harus berdebar?

"Terimakasih." Balasnya sambil mencuri-curi pandang kearah Kai yang terlihat luar biasa tampan dengan pakaian formalnya. Dengan pakaian apapun, lelaki itu akan tetep mempesona. Kai yang menyadari keterkaguman Kyungsoo hanya menyimpan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku tahu aku ini tampan, berhenti mencuri-curi pandang. Kau bebas menatapku."

 _Skak mat!_

Kyungsoo tertangkap basah dengan sangat memalukan. Astaga, ingin sekali rasanya dia membuka pintu mobil dan berguling keluar saat ini juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai membawanya kesebuah restoran bernama _Bastardo Gourmet Ribs_ , membuat Kyungsoo terkagum tidak percaya karna menemukan sebuah restoran Italia ada di kota ini. Ah, mungkin dia harus banyak jalan-jalan menjelajah kota.

Lelaki itu lalu membawanya ke lantai dua _outdoor_ , menarikkan sebuah kursi yang sudah dia pesankan khusus untuknya. Kyungsoo menyukai suasana restoran yang sangat khas dengan kota _Roma_ , bahkan dari mejanya saat ini dia bisa menikmati pemandangan langit serta puluhan lampion kecil. Ah, betapa penggambaran suasana yang romantis.

Makan malam berjalan dengan menyenangkan, Kyungsoo mencicipi makanan terbaik disana seperti, _Chicken Parmigiana_ , _Pasta Primavera_ , serta _Shrimp fra Diavolo_ yang luar biasa pedas, lalu menutupnya dengan mencicipi sedikit _Tiramisu_ dan _Panna Cotta_ yang meluber manis dilidahnya.

Keduanya juga berbicara dengan santai meski Kyungsoo lebih sering menunduk malu saat Kai menggodanya. Sesuai janji Kai pada Zizi, dia mengantar Kyungsoo pulang kerumahnya tepat sebelum pukul sebelas malam.

"Kau suka?"

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki disebelahnya dan mengangguk semangat.

"Makanan disana enak, tempatnya juga menyenangkan. Terimakasih karna sudah mengajakku kesana." Balasnya dengan tulus, menarik senyum lebar yang cantik. Mendengar Kyungsoo senang tentu membuat Kai lega.

"Syukurlah kau senang dengan _kencan pertama kita_."

"A–apa yang kau katakan?" Kai terkekeh, mengusap kepala Kyungsoo yang langsung tertunduk malu. Hm, sepertinya gadis ini sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Kai menyeringai tanpa diketahui, jika sudah begini hanya tinggal mengambil langkah terakhir, yaitu menyatakan cinta.

Jalanan terlihat sangat sepi karna jarang ada kendaraan yang melintas, tingginya pepohonan menutupi cahaya bulan membuat hutan nampak gelap gulita. Kyungsoo yang malu memilih membawa pandangannya keluar jendela. Ini pertama kalinya dia berkendara pada saat malam hari dikota ini. Yah, cukup menyeramkan memang. Laju mobil yang melambat membuat Kyungsoo berpaling kearah Kai yang tiba-tiba menginjak rem secara perlahan tepat dijalanan yang sepi.

"Kai? Ada apa?" Lelaki itu menggenggam roda kemudi dengan kuat sebelum benar-benar menghentikan laju mobilnya, membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya kenapa Kai berhenti ditengah hutan yang gelap.

"Kai? Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" Kai menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak mengerti dengan tatapan penuh waspada. Apa Kai berniat jahat padanya?

"Soo, tunggulah disini sebentar. Oke?"

"Huh? Tapi ada ap–"

 _Brak!_

Seseorang tiba-tiba menabrak kaca mobil disebelahnya dengan sangat keras, diikuti sebuah geraman aneh yang menakutkan. Gadis itu melirik sejenak dan membulatkan mata menemukan sesosok wajah yang nampak aneh dan mengerikan, mata semerah darah serta taring-taring panjang dikedua sisi bibirnya.

"Aaaa!" Kyungsoo menjerit dengan keras. "KAI!"

"Tenanglah." Kai meraih tubuh Kyungsoo yang ketakutan kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya mencoba menenangkannya. Mata tajamnya lalu melirik kesamping dan menemukan dua orang –ah, dua vampire berdiri dengan tatapan kejam didepan mobilnya. Instingnya tidak salah. Alasan kenapa dia menghentikan mobil adalah karna dia merasakan ada sebuah ancaman yang menunggunya.

"Kyungsoo." Kai berbisik sambil mengusap pelan kepala Kyungsoo. "Tetap tenang dan jangan buka matamu sampai aku menyuruhmu, mengerti?" Lelaki itu berbisik tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo yang kini menggenggam jasnya dengan erat. Gadis itu terlihat benar-benar ketakutan sekali.

"Tapi..aku takut Kai."

Lelaki itu menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap mata gadis itu lekat.

"Tidak. Kau akan aman asal tetap disini. Tunggu sampai aku kembali, oke?" Cukup lama sampai Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Kai beranjak keluar mobil tanpa mematikan mesinnya, sehingga lampunya menyorot tepat pada dua vampire tersebut. Kai membuka jasnya, melipat kemejanya sampai batas siku.

"Dari keluarga mana kalian berasal?" Tanyanya dengan sinis pada dua vampire didepannya. Mereka seperti masih _baru_ , mungkin seseorang baru saja menggigitnya dan memberikannya racun vampire.

"Pergi sebelum kalian menyesal." Kai memperingati dengan tegas namun dua vampire itu mengabaikannya dan mulai menyerang duluan, membuat tubuhnya terpelanting dan jatuh tepat diatas mobilnya. Itu berdebum dengan keras, Kai bahkan mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Beruntung kaca itu tidak pecah sehingga gadis itu masih aman. Sialnya dia jatuh tengkurap sehingga dia bisa menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang membuka matanya dan menatap tepat kearahnya.

"KAI!" Jerit gadis itu saat satu diantara vampire itu menyerangnya, meraih belakang kemejanya dengan keras sebelum membanting tubuhnya ke aspal. _Sial_! Kai mendesis kecil, dalam hati mencemooh bagaimana lemahnya vampire baru ini. Lelaki itu mencoba berkomunikasi dengan saudara-saudaranya untuk meminta bantuan. Sebenarnya, harga dirinya terluka saat vampire lain yang lebih lemah dengan berani menjatuhkannya, itu membuatnya kesal dan marah, namun dia tidak mau berubah karna ada Kyungsoo disini. Kai mencoba bertahan dengan mode manusianya karna dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo melihatnya, namun dia mulai terdesak dan saudara-saudaranya juga tak kunjung datang.

Vampire baru memang memiliki kadar ke agresifan yang tinggi, kekuatannya juga cukup besar sehingga rasa hausnya pada darah juga menjadi-jadi. Mungkin mereka mencium aroma darah Kyungsoo sehingga berani mencegatnya. Tapi keduanya bukan apa-apa, lihat bagaimana Kai akan mematahkan tulangnya nanti.

"Sial."

 _Brak!_

Tubuhnya kembali terbanting dan sisi vampirenya menggeram dengan marah, harga dirinya terluka. Lelaki itu lantas bangkit dan menatap tajam dua vampire didepannya. Kali ini dia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Kalian," Desisnya sebelum akhirnya merubah wujudnya menjadi vampire. Menunjukkan bola mata merah pekatnya serta taring-taring yang tajam. Dia hanya butuh beberapa pukulan telak sampai akhirnya Kai bisa membunuh dua vampire tersebut.

 _Kretek!_

Suara tulang patah diikuti geraman nyaring terdengar membelah hutan. Kai, sipelaku menghempas tubuh vampire tersebut dengan keras setelah berhasil membelahnya menjadi dua, mendesis keras sebelum ekor matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang terpaku tepat didepan mobilnya. Kai menguasai dirinya dan tersadar, berubah wujudnya kembali menjadi Kai sebelum berbalik mendekati Kyungsoo yang terdiam kaku. Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun, menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Apakah gadis itu melihat semuanya?

"Aku tahu, siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya." Gumam Kyungsoo terbata dengan pandangan nanar sementara Kai tidak merespon apapun.

"Kau bukan manusia."

Benar. Kai sudah tertangkap basah dan dia tidak akan lagi lari atau bersembunyi.

"Lalu apa diriku yang sebenarnya?" Kyungsoo bergerak mundur, menatap penuh ketakutan pada Kai dan melirk-lirik dua mayat tak jauh darinya. Melihat bagaimana Kai menghabisi dua orang tersebut dengan sadis dan begitu mudah, dia yakin bahwa lelaki itu bukanlah manusia.

"Kau bukan manusia.. Kau –kau.." Kyungsoo terbata sementara Kai masih menunggu.

"Apa kau vampire?"

Kai mengernyitkan alisnya, tentu saja hal ini akan terjadi, Kyungsoo akan mengetahui siapa jati dirinya. Lelaki itu menarik senyum tipis dibibirnya sebelum mendekat dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Dan apakah kau tahu makanan vampire?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludanya dengan gugup.

"Darah."

"Gadis pintar. Lalu, apakah kau takut padaku? Aku bisa menghisap darahmu saat ini juga." Kai tersenyum dengan mengerikan, dan tanpa diduga bola matanya berubah menjadi merah pekat, membuat Kyungsoo refleks mundur kebelakang.

"Kau benar seorang vampire.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih~ Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan^^**

 **See u next chapter^^**

 **Love'y'all^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Malam menjelang saat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan acara belajarnya, gadis itu menutup buku paketnya dan berniat pergi tidur sebelum dia teringat pada kejadian tadi siang. Ah, ciuman pertamanya telah hilang pada orang asing. Maksudnya, dia dan Kai memang dekat, tapi mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun sehingga Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kecewa saat Kai menciumnya.

Gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan buku tua yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan dan membuka halaman pertamanya, mengenyit merasa aneh membaca deretan kalimat yang tertulis disana. Dia juga teringat buku yang dibelinya di toko tua beberapa hari yang lalu, itu buku sejarah kota ini dan isinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan buku tua di perpustakaan yang dipinjamnya, juga sama persis dengan perkataan Minhyun saat mereka dipantai.

"Ratusan tahun yang lalu, hiduplah bangsa vampire dan werewolf yang saling bermusuhan." Itu adalah kalimat awal yang Minhyun ucapkan sebelum dia meneruskan bercerita.

"Kenapa mereka bermusuhan?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Itu terjadi dari para pendahulu dan sudah turun temurun. Kami dipisahkan dengan sebuah batasan wilayah, dimana jika salah satu dari kami melewati batasan wilayah yang sudah ditentukan, akan terjadi sebuah pertempuran."

"Apakah mereka masih ada sampai sekarang?"

"Tentu." Minhyun menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Tapi tidak ada yang tahu dimana mereka bersembunyi."

"Lalu bagaimana cara menemukan mereka?"

"Ada beberapa cara, mereka mungkin bersembunyi, berbaur diantara kita. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membongkar identitasnya jika kau cukup jeli."

"Hal macam apa?"

Minhyun menatapnya. "Siapa yang ingin kau ketahui? Clan vampire atau werewolf?"

"Vampire."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, lalu kembali berbicara. "Clan vampire cukup mencolok untuk dikenali. Ciri umumnya adalah suhu tubuhnya yang dingin dan selalu menghindari cahaya matahari."

 _Suhu tubuh yang dingin? Menghindari cahaya matahari?_

"Bagaimana dengan clan werewolf?"

"Cukup sulit untuk menemukannya karna mereka tidak terlalu mencolok dan lebih terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya."

"Apa itu artinya Kai dan keluarganya itu vampire?" Lelaki disebelahnya itu terdiam, dia terlihat tengah berfikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, jangan sampai dia salah bicara dan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Itu semua tergantung dari bagaimana kau menilainya." Ucap Minhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semuanya? Apa kau salah satu dari mereka?" Minhyun menatap cepat pada Kyungsoo, mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut dengan erat.

"Hei, apa yang–"

"Apa ini dingin?" Kyungsoo menatap tidak mengerti, namun dia menggeleng saat merasakan suhu tubuh Minhyun yang hangat menyelimuti tangannya.

"Kau berfikir aku salah satu dari mereka ya?" Lelaki itu terkekeh, lantas melepaskan genggamannya. "Kau ini lucu, jika aku salah satu dari mereka, missal bangsa vampire, aku sudah menghisap darahmu sedari dulu."

Oke, Kyungsoo cukup terkejut dengan kalimat Minhyun barusan. Tapi gadis itu merasa yakin bahwa lelaki ini bukan salah satu dari dua clan tersebut, dia terlihat seperti manusia lain pada umumnya disini, itu membuatnya lega. Hanya satu orang yang membuatnya curiga.

 _Kai._

Kyungsoo membuka lembaran buku tua tersebut lebih banyak sampai dia menemukan sebuah judul besar tepat ditengah-tengah buku.

 _Ciri-ciri seorang Vampire:_

 _Meminum darah sebagai makanan pokok_

 _Berwajah pucat dan memiliki suhu tubuh yang dingin_

 _Memiliki kecepatan tingkat tinggi_

 _Insting yang sangat kuat_

 _Bola mata yang berubah, dan_

 _Membenci sinar matahari_

Gadis itu terdiam, tertegun sejenak. Otaknya berputar mulai mengaitkan ciri-ciri yang tertulis dibuku tersebut dengan hal-hal yang mungkin Kai lakukan. Lelaki itu dan saudara-saudaranya berwajah pucat, saat dia menggenggam tangannya, itu terasa sangat dingin, bahkan bibir lelaki itu juga demikian. Lalu bola mata yang berubah, serta selalu absen saat matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Kenapa itu semua mengarah pada Kai? Dan mungkin jika itu semua benar, terjawab sudah siapa orang yang menahan mobil Hyunbin tempo hari yang lalu. Dia tidak berhalusinasi.

Kyungsoo menutup buku tua tersebut, beralih pada buku yang dibelinya diperpustakaan. Gadis itu memijat pelipisnya saat dia menemukan hal yang sama, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu ingin percaya, dan untuk memastikan itu, dia membuka laptopnya dan mulai mencari-cari artikel tentang bangsa vampire.

Dan semuanya sama, mengarah bahwa Kai adalah seorang vampire. Ah, _Kim Familly_ pastinya adalah keluarga _vampire_. Memang, dari awal saat dia pindah kemari, ada sesuatu yang menarik dari keluarga tersebut, terutama pada Kai. Dan dia sudah menemukan jawabannya sekarang, meski dia tidak percaya sepenuhnya sebelum dia bertanya langsung pada lelaki itu.

Kemudian keesokan harinya saat akan berangkat kesekolah, dia dikejukan dengan adanya Kai dirumahnya, beralasan bahwa dia akan mengantar Kyungsoo kesekolah karna Kris sedang sibuk. Saat menatapnya refleks Kyungsoo mundur selangkah.

" _Vampire.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Setelah Kai mengantarnya sampai depan pintu, gadis itu lalu memasuki kelasnya dan menemukan keadaan kelas yang masih cukup sepi, hanya ada segelintir murid salah satunya adalah Mingyu yang tengah bermain game dilaptopnya.

"Mingyu, selamat pagi." Sapanya pada lelaki itu dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hei." Lelaki itu tersenyum sejenak pada Kyungsoo sebelum kembali beralih pada layar laptopnya.

"Um, bagaimana kabarmu dengan gadis itu?"

"Wonu?" Mingyu bertanya tanpa menatap Kyungsoo yang mengangguk.

"Hm ya, begitulah. Kami memang sering bertukar pesan, tapi sepertinya cukup mustahil mentayakan cinta padanya saat ini. Aku harus lebih mendekatinya dulu." Lelaki itu lalu menghentikan pergerakannya diatas keyboard laptop, menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, memilih menutup laptopnya dan menatap fokus pada gadis disebelahnya.

"Ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menatap lelaki didepannya ragu.

"Kau sedikit banyak mengetahui gosip disekolah ini."

"Lalu?"

"Um, aku ingin bertanya sebelumnya, apa kau percaya bahwa bangsa vampire itu masih ada?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan volume suara yang teramat kecil sementara Mingyu nampak terdiam, namun dahinya yang berkerut tajam menandakan bahwa lelaki itu tengah berfikir.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apakah ada orang yang kau curigai?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kemarin aku menemukan sebuah buku tua diperpustakaan yang menyebut-nyebut tentang vampire. Aku hanya merasa penasaran."

"Well," Mingyu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Mereka mungkin memang masih ada, tapi tidak ada yang tahu dimana mereka. Kau mencurigai seseorang adalah vampire disekolah ini?"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya penasaran saja." Tutupnya dengan raut setengah ragu, Mingyu ingin bertanya lagi namun bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring, Kyungsoo segera saja beranjak kekursinya saat seluruh penghuni kelas juga sudah berdatangan. Mingyu menebak pasti ada sesuatu hal yang Kyungsoo sembunyikan tentang vampire, apa gadis itu tengah mencurigai seseorang sebagai salah satu bangsa vampire? Siapa? Kai? Ah, jika iya itu artinya Wonu juga bagian dari keluarga tersebut? Mingyu menggeleng, menghilangkan pemikirannya sendiri. Nanti, mungkin dia akan mencari tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai, tunggu dulu!" Suara Suho menahan langkah Kai yang akan meninggalkan ruang tamu, lelaki tan itu lantas berhenti dan berbalik, menemukan Ayahnya yang terlihat sanga serius. Ah, apakah ada sesuatu?

"Ada yang aku bicarakan pada kalian." Suho menarik nafas, kemudian menceritakan tentang penemuan mayat dipinggir hutan serta asumsinya tentang keluarga vampire yang lain.

"Mungkinkah dia keluarga lain yang pindah kesini?"

"Bisa jadi," Suho menjawab pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan. "Tapi kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu? Merubah manusia menjadi vampire, apakah mereka sedang membentuk sebuah pasukan?"

Semua orang yang berada didalam ruang tamu itu lantas terdiam, yah masalah ini akan menjadi serius jika hanya dibiarkan.

"Kuharap kau berhati-harti Kai, mungkin saja mereka akan menganggu."

"Ayah tenang saja." Sahut Kai dengan yakin. Sementara Suho mengangguk.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Kyungsoo? Jaga juga dia dengan baik," Lelaki tan itu kembali mengangguk kemudian tersenyum dengan tipis, berbalik dan melangkah memasuki mobilnya, dia siap berkencan dengan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lay sedang duduk disisi ranjang kamarnya, membuka sebuah buku tua bersampul kulit yang berisi ukiran-ukiran rumit nan indah. Itu adalah buku keluarga 'Kim Familly' yang berisikan silsillah keluarga mereka. Dimulai dari petinggi clan dan bagan keluarga mereka. Tentu saja dia dan Suho adalah kepala keluarga Kim, Chanyeol sebagai putra pertama, Kai putra kedua, Sehun putra ketiga, Wonwoo putri bungsu dan Luhan, menantu keluarga mereka, _mate Sehun_.

Wanita cantik tu tersenyum, membalik lembaran berikutnya dimana satu lembar foto putra-putrinya berselebahan dengan lembar yang masih kosong, kecuali pada lembar milik Sehun. Tentu saja, foto lelaki itu berada tepat disebelah lembar Luhan, yang mana artinya mereka sudah sah menjadi pasangan, seorang _Soulmate_.

Lembar kosong itulah yang nantinya akan mengisi gambar Soulmate Chanyeol, Kai dan Wonwoo. Wanita itu tersenyum, sepertinya sebentar lagi lembar kosong disebelah Kai akan terisi.

"Sedang apa?" Suho muncul dengan tiba-tiba, memeluk istrinya dan mencium tengkuknya. Lelaki dewasa itu memperhatikan apa yang sedang istrinya lihat.

"Menurutmu apakah Kyungsoo akan menjadi _mate_ Kai?" Tanya Lay. Suho menggumam sejenak.

"Entahlah, gadis itu anak yang baik dan manis, sepertinya cocok untuk Kai." Suho duduk disebelah istrinya, memeluknya dengan nyaman.

"Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar menantikan itu. Aku ingin segera melihat anak-anakku memiliki _Soulmate_."

"Kau akan segera memilikinya," Suho terkekeh, lantas mencium istrinya dengan lembut. Mereka akan menuju ke tahap yang lebih panas jika saja pintu tidak dibuka kasar oleh seseorang.

"AYAH! IBU!" Wonu membuka pintu dengan tergesa, wajahnya cemas.

"Ada _vampire baru_ yang menyerang rumah kita!" Serunya, dan detik itu juga Wonu bisa merasakan bahwa Kai memanggilnya meminta bantuan. Tapi..

"Ayo!" Suho dan Lay segera membenahi diri mereka sebelum berlari cepat menuju lantai bawah dimana Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah bersiap menyerang. Wonu tidak bisa membantu Kai kali ini, gadis itu mengabaikan telepati kakaknya dan segera merubah diri, membantu keluarganya membasmi vampire baru yang mengelilingi rumah mereka dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Blood, Sweat & Tears (** **피** **땀** **눈물** **)** **: SOULMATE.**

 **Cast :**

 **KaiSoo.**

 **And onother EXO couple, Nuest, SVT.**

 **GS/Gender Switch, Fantasy, Vampire!AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't read if you not light!**

 **No plagiat! No ctrl c + ctrl v!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tidak bisa bereaksi saat lelaki didepannya semakin mendekat, sosok vampirenya nampak menyeringai saat kaki pendeknya mencoba kembali muncur namun tidak bisa karna badan depan mobil menahannya.

Dari penjelasan Minyun, buku yang dibaca dan semua sumber diinternet mengatakan bahwa Kai adalah seorang vampire. Yah, ciri-cirinya memang memperkuat spekulasi tersebut, namun gadis itu belum merasa yakin sampai dia bertanya sendiri kepada Kai. Dan lihat sekarang, lelaki itu sudah mengatakannya sendiri bahkan menunjukkan bagaimana aslinya sesosok vampire.

"Kau takut?" Kai berbisik, mata merahnya yang tajam memandang Kyungsoo dengan intens. Gadis itu mengerjap, berfikir apakah lelaki ini akan membunuhnya sekarang seperti dua orang tadi. Tapi mungkinkah?

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo? Aroma darahmu itu sangat manis, membuatku selalu merasa haus." Jemari lelaki itu lalu menyentuh untaian rambut Kyungsoo dan membawanya kebelakang bahunya.

"Ka–kau akan membunuhku?" Gadis itu mendongak dengan segala ketakutannya melihat Kai yang menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku akan menghisap darahmu sekarang?" Dengan nafas tercekat gadis itu menggeleng.

"Kau.. ti-tidak akan melakukannya kan?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. "Karna, k-kau mencintaiku." Gumamnya pelan. Kai menyeringai, tangannya mendorong Kyungsoo mendekat sebelum bibir lelaki itu meraih lehernya. Kyungsoo sontak memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya menegang saat hidung lelaki itu mengendus lehernya dan menggeram rendah. Dia fikir, Kai benar-benar akan membunuhnya setelah ini.

"Mph!" Kedua tangan Kyungsoo terangkat dan refleks meremas kemeja didada Kai saat lidah dan gigi lelaki itu menyapa lehernya. Gadis itu tidak bisa berfikir apapun, dia pasrah dan nyaris menangis.

 _Chup!_

Kai memberikan kecupan ringannya setelah sebelumnya memberikan jilatan panas pada tanda kemerahan dileher Kyungsoo. Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak menggigit gadis itu, dia hanya memberikannya sebuah tanda berupa ciuman yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Lelaki itu terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terpejam ketakutan sebelum mengangkat tubuh gadis itu keatas kap mobil, lalu kedua tangannya mengurung gadis itu dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang sedikit berarir dan menemukan Kai yang tersenyum, sudah kembali pada _mode manusia_ nya. Jemari panjang lelaki itu menyusuri jengkal wajahnya, mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Bagaimana kau berfikir aku akan menggigitmu sementara kau adalah gadis yang kucintai hm?" Kyungsoo mengerjap, menemukan dirinya yang masih hidup. Kai tidak menggigitnya, tapi apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada lehernya?

"Kau tidak meghisap darahku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan begitu polosnya, membuat Kai gemas dan mencuri satu kecupan dibibirnya.

"Tidak sayang," Balas Kai dan pipi Kyungsoo rasanya memanas mendengar panggilan manis itu. "Aku memang menginginkan darahmu sedari dulu, tapi sekarang yang kuinginkan adalah _dirimu_." Tukasnya. Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak karna keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah mengetahui siapa jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi, apakah kau menjadi kekasihku hm?"

Deg!

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dengan cepat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, gadis itu menatap gugup lelaki didepannya.

"A–aku.."

"Tidak masalah jika kau belum bisa menjawabnya. Aku akan menunggu,"

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menahan pundak lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya, wajah memerahnya menunduk sejenak sebelum menggumam lirih.

"Bantu aku untuk meyakinkan perasaan ini bahwa aku juga mencintaimu." Jawaban lirih Kyungsoo membuat lelaki tan itu tersenyum, tanpa fikir dua kali lagi dia segera mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, meraih bibirnya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman dalam yang panas. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit malu, namun akhirnya dia mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher lelaki tersebut, memeluk erat.

 _Srak!_

Kai melepaskan ciumannya saat mendengar derap langkah yang mendekat dengan cepat, dia melirik sekitar dengan waspada namun akhirnya tersenyum tipis melihat saudara-saudaranya yang datang. Lelaki tan itu menatap gadis didepannya dengan senyuman tampan, mengusap bibir Kyungsoo yang basah dengan jemari tangan.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah _milikku_ ," Gumamnya tegas sebelum membantu gadis itu kembali menapaki tanah, menatap saudara-saudaranya yang sepertinya terkejut. Ada dua hal yang membuat mereka terkejut. _Pertama_ , karna ada dua mayat vampire dengan tubuh terbelah, dan _Kedua_ , posisi antara Kai dan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat intim, membuat mereka berspekulasi bahwa keduanya sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Wow, kutebak apakah kalian sudah berpacaran?" Luhan merubah dirinya menjadi mode manusia diikuti Sehun dan Wonwoo sementara Chanyeol masih terdiam ditempat dengan wajah datar.

"Um, selamat untuk kalian. Kyungsoo, mulai sekarang kita adalah saudara!" Luhan berseru dengan senang, mendekati Kyungsoo dan memberikannya pelukan bersahabat.

"Terimakasih." Balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah malu, dia menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, berniat menyapanya, namun lelaki itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Biarkan saja," Kai mendekati Kyungsoo, meraih gadis itu dengan wajah datarnya. Kepergian mendadak kakaknya tadi membuatnya bertanya, apakah Chanyeol merasa marah? Heh, untuk apa dia harus marah?

"Ayo aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kai membawa Kyungsoo yang tidak banyak bertanya itu kedalam mobil, menutup pintunya dan mendekati saudaranya.

"Kalian pulanglah, aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

"Kau tidak marah karna kami terlambat datang memberikan bantuan?" Tanya Sehun dan Kai menggeleng, tentu saja dia tidak akan marah, karna keterlambatan mereka Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui jati dirinya bahkan sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Mungkin akan menjadi lain cerita jika mereka semua datang membantu.

"Tidak, aku yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu."

"Kau benar, akan kami ceritakan saat dirumah." Kai mengangguk, berniat pergi dari sana sebelum Sehun menahannya.

"Dia benar-benar menerimamu ya?"

"Ck, tentu saja." Kai menyeringai, memasuki mobil dan segera melaju pergi dari sana, meninggalkan ketiga vampire yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ayo pergi."

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih," Kyungsoo menggumam saat Kai sudah mengantarkannya menuju rumah dengan selamat.

"Mau kuantar sampai kedalam?" Gadis manis itu menggeleng, tersenyum dengan manis saat kekasihnya itu terus menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku akan masuk," Kyungsoo berbalik hendak memasuki rumahnya sebelum Kai menahan lengannya, menariknya cepat dan memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi.

"Selamat malam sayang," Bisiknya pelan. Kyungsoo terbakar, gadis itu tersenyum malu sebelum berlari kecil memasuki rumahnya, melambai dengan manis sebelum menutup pintu. Lelaki tan itu menyeringai kecil, berjalan santai memasuki mobilnya dan melaju pergi sana. Dia bahagia, akhirnya Kyungsoo sudah menjadi _miliknya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya ini adalah ulah dari keluarga lain." Suho melepas kaca matanya, kemudian menatap Sehun dan meminta putranya itu untuk membawa mayat itu keluar. Lelaki pucat itu mengangguk, lantas dengan cepat melakukan perintah Ayahnya.

"Ini akan menjadi masalah serius." Keluarga Kim itu lalu berkumpul diruang tamu, kebetulan juga Kai yang baru datang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan?" Lelaki tan itu bertanya begitu menemukan ada banyak serpihan kaca dilantai.

"Rumah kita baru saja diserang." Luhan menyahut, gadis itu lantas menceritakan tentang serangan para vampire baru dirumah mereka. Para vampire baru yang menyerang dan mengamuk tanpa kendali, meski akhirnya sebagian banyak dari mereka sudah mati dan sisanya melarikan diri. Diantara Kim Familly, insting membunuh Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sangatlah besar, sebagian banyak yang menumpas musuh tadi adalah Sehun dan Chanyeol, andai kata Kai bergabung, mungkin tdak akan ada satupun yang selamat.

"Apa kalian tidak mendapat informasi satupun dari mereka?" Tanya Kai.

"Mereka semua bungkam, memilih untuk mati daripada bicara. Yah, sepertinya mereka terlalu patuh pada Tuannya itu."

"Yah, intinya kami disini sibuk bertempur sementara kau dan pacarmu itu asik berciuman." Sahut Luhan, membuat Suho dan Lay menatap terkejut padanya yang meyandar santai dibahu Sehun sebelum serempak menatap pada Kai.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Mereka sudah jadian. Kai dan gadis _kesekiannya,_ "

"Bukan kesekian lagi Lu, aku benar-benar menginginkannya menjadi milikku." Tukas Kai.

"Itu benar?"

"Seperti yang Ibu dengar." Kai mengangkat bahu, memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang saling bertatapan sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu seserius ini Kai," Komentar Ibunya dan lelaki tan itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Yah selama ini dia mendekati gadis-gadis memang hanya ingin menjadikannya yang kesekian, alias hanya menjadi santapannya saja. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat kau akan mengenalkannya kemari."

"Tentu saja,"

"Selamat untukmu Kai. Tapi apakah dia bisa dipercaya?" Kai menatap mata Ibunya, mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

"Ibu tenang saja, dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun–"

"Bisakah kita kembali ke topik awal?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam menginterupsi, lelaki itu menatap saudaranya dengan pandangan datar.

"Bisakah sekarang kita fokus pada penyerangan ini?" Kai menatap kakaknya dengan sinis, dia lantas membuang muka.

Sehun, Luhan, Wonu dan kedua orang tuanya itu belum bisa memahami situasi yang terjadi diantara Kai dan Chanyeol. Namun untuk mencairkan suasana, Suho berdehem.

"Baiklah, ada serangan vampire baru dirumah kita. Dan pertanyaannya, siapa yang mengubah mereka dan memberi perintah untuk menyerang rumah kita?" Suho berbicara dengan serius.

"Semisal pelakunya berasal dari keluarga lain, berarti mereka sudah mengetahui penyamaran kita. Dan juga, akhir-akhir ini ditemukan banyak sekali mayat yang meninggal karna sebuah gigitan binatang liar, aku yakin mereka adalah pelaku semua ini. Kita semua berburu dengan aman dan bersih."

"Berarti kita hanya harus mencari tahu dari keluarga mana mereka berasal?" Tanya Sehun dan Suho mengangguk.

"Serta alasan kenapa mereka melakukan semua hal itu."

"Kita juga harus waspada." Pria itu kemudian menatap putra keduanya. "Apalagi ada satu orang baru yang mengetahui identitas kita, kuharap kau bisa mengatasinya." Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tentu dia paham apa maksud Ayahnya tersebut.

Wonu yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan pandangan yang lurus kedepan tiba-tiba meremat kedua tangannya yang tertaut diatas paha, dia menatap tajam tembok didepannya seolah mata coklatnya itu bisa menembusnya.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan kita." Semua anggota Kim Family sontak menatap kearahnya. Apakah adik bungsu ini sedang melihat sesuatu?

"Apa yang kau liat?" Tanya Luhan. Wonu mengerjap sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Belum terlihat jelas, namun aku melihat Kyungsoo ada disana."

"Apa akan terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Itu pertanyaan cepat dari Kai. Wonu sekali lagi menggeleng.

"Aku belum bisa melihatnya dengan jelas Oppa, maaf."

Kai sontak terdiam, lelaki itu nampak berfikir. Wonu melihat Kyungsoo di pengelihatannya? Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa sesuatu akan terjadi pada Kyungsoonya? Jika begitu maka Kai harus menjaga gadisnya itu dengan hati-hati. Lelaki tan itu lalu mendongak, menatap kakaknya dengan tajam.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua, Chanyeol?" Si jangkung menatapnya datar, namun tanpa berkata apa-apa melangkah menuju ruang perpustakaan. Saat dia membuka pintu dan masuk, Kai sudah ada disana dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Apa kau masih mengharapkan Kyungsoo?" Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, dia sudah menduga Kai akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa memahami perasaanmu, tapi kita adalah saudara dan aku bisa sedikit merasakan bahwa kau juga menginginkan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol masih diam, pandangannya tetap datar dan dingin.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Kai mendecih kemudian mendekati saudaranya tersebut, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sengit.

"Dia sudah menjadi milikku! Jadi jangan berharap kau akan bisa mendapatkannya."

"Kenapa tidak?" Balas Chanyeol tak kalah dingin. "Dia adalah gadis kesekianmu bukan? Dan aku akan merebutnya jika kau melakukan itu."

"DIA BUKAN GADIS KESEKIANKU!" Kai berkata dengan tegas, matanya memerah dan dia meraih kerah baju saudaranya dengan kasar.

"Dia adalah milikku, dia akan menjadi mateku." Chanyeol menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang berkobar api untuk memukul Kai, namun secepat kilat lelaki itu menghilang dan berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Sialan."

Duag!

Tubuh jangkung Chanyeol terpental dan menabrak rak buku dengan keras, lelaki itu lantas bangkit, tidak mau mengalah dan menyerang Kai dengan kedua tangannya yang berkobar api, membuat percikan api muncul dan membakar buku-buku yang berada didalam rak.

"Jangan pernah berani merebut milikku atau aku akan membunuhmu, tidak peduli kau adalah saudaraku."

Kai berniat menyerang, namun terhenti saat pintu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, saat itulah keluarga datang menghentikan keduanya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Suho berkata dengan keras, buru-buru memadamkan api yang mulai membakar ruang perpustakaan. Sehun dan Luhan menahan Kai yang marah sementara Wonu menghampiri Chanyeol yang berkobar dengan apinya.

"Oppa! Oppa! Tenanglah." Gadis itu menatap kedua kakaknya yang saling memandang dengan tatapan sengit sebelum mendesah. Gadis itu nampaknya mulai memahami apa yang terjadi.

" _Sudahlah, Kyungsoo adalah milik Kai dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir itu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun karna dering alarmnya yang berisik, sambil merengut kesal gadis itupun terpaksa bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya. Mengusap kecil sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. Dia harus pergi kesekolah. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mandi, sepuluh menit kemudian gadis itu sudah keluar dengan handuk melilit tubuhnya, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, Kyungsoo berdiri didepan cermin dan menemukan ada tanda merah keungunan tercetak yang dilehernya.

 _Tanda ini,_

Kyungsoo mengerjap, tangannya terangkat mengusap tanda tersebut. Uh apakah ini bekas yang Kai tinggalkan? Apakah ini bekas ciuman?

Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk menahan rona kemerahan diwajahnya. Gadis itu lalu bergegas memakai seragamnya. Ada suara klakson mobil yang berbunyi, dia lantas mendekati jendela, menyibak gordennya dan menemukan mobil Ferrari merah Kai sudah terparkir manis dihalaman rumahnya. Lelaki itu keluar dari sana, mendongak kearahnya dan melambai. Kyungsoo tidak membalas, dia menutup kembali gorden kamarnya dan bergegas untuk bersiap.

Sial, jantungnya berdetak.

Kai mungkin sudah sering menjemputnya seperti ini, tapi hari ini lelaki itu datang menjemputnya sebagai seorang pacar. Rasanya sedikit mendebarkan. Entahlah, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Seharusnya, saat dia mengetahui jati diri Kai sebagai vampire, Kyungso merasa takut, apalagi pengakuan lelaki itu terhadap aroma darahnya. Tapi… Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan tertariknya pada lelaki itu. Yah, mungkin ini akan menjadi hubungan yang sulit, namun dia akan menjalaninya, dia percaya jika Kai akan selalu melindunginya, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menjadi tontonan semua orang, apalagi saat Kai dengan _gentle_ membukaka pintu mobil untuknya, membuat beberapa gadis yang tanpa sengaja lewat memekik kecil. Bahkan seluruh fans Kai nampak patah hati, beberapa mencoba menyusun rencana licik untuk Kyungsoo, tapi tenang saja, Kai sudah mengetahuinya dan dia akan menghentikannya sebelum kejadian seperti Somi itu terjadi lagi. Kai akan melindungi Kyungsoo.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu kekelas." Kai meraih jemarinya, menggenggamnya lembut sebelum menariknya menuju kelas. Tentu saja dengan tontonan semua pasang mata. Kyungsoo awalnya merasa malu, tapi yah, dia terbiasa. Kai mengantarkannya mencapai pintu kelas, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjemputnya saat makan siang sebelum berbalik dan pergi. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, memasuki kelasnya dan langsung mendapat rentetan pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"YA! Kalian sudah jadian ya? Bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan padaku!" Kyungsoo gemas sekali, ingin sekali rasanya dia mencubit bibir tipis Baekhyun yang banyak bertanya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu? Kalian keluar dari satu mobil dan lelaki itu menggandengmu menuju kelas!" Seru Baekhyun. Rose dan beberapa siswi lainnya juga mengerubunginya penasaran. Tapi hei, dimana Mingu ya?

"Hm yah, kami sudah jadian."

Nah kan, Baekhyun dan sebagian teman sekelasnya nampak heboh. Beberapa memberikannya ucapan selamat, menyuarakan rasa irinya bahkan salah seorang teman meminta pajak traktiran.

"Minta saja pajak traktiran pada Kai, jangan padaku." Balas Kyungsoo sambil tertawa, mengabaikan tatapan Minhyun yang diam-diam mengawasinya dari balik kaca jendela, lelaki itu terdiam sejenak sebelum berlalu dari sana dengan wajah dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonu meraih ponselnya, bermain-main pada kotak pesan disana. Ada nama Mingyu yang menjadi pengirim pesan terakhir kali, tapi itu sudah dua hari yang lalu dan sampai sekarang Wonu belum mendapat pesan lagi dari lelaki itu. Dia juga tidak terlihat ada disekolah, kemana perginya? Uh. Menghela nafas, gadis itu merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa dia harus peduli? Toh, itu bukan hal yang penting. Tetapi tetap saja–

 _Deg!_

Gadis itu langsung terdiam begitu dia mendapatkan sebuah firasat baru. Matanya terpejam, mengabaikan keadaan perpusatakaan disekelilingnya. Ada _pengelihatan baru_ , yang kemarin masih terlihat begitu samar.

 _Ada Kyungsoo, ada Kai serta beberapa serpihan kaca berlumur darah._

Dan,

 _Satu orang lagi, siapakah dia?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuhuuu~

Happy Maljum day semuanya hahaha~

Finally I'm back! Apa kabarrrrr? Miss me? Miss me? Wkwkwk.

Semoga update next chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yah haha. Maaf belum bisa jawab pertanyaannya satu-satu TT

Semogaaa sukaaaa^^

Ohya, Laxy pernah bilang kalo ff ini hanya sedikit chapter? Haha maaf guys, kayaknya ini juga bakal jadi panjang hahahahaha.

Okeh, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya^^ Selamat malam, mimpi indah guys! Ohya jangan lupa jaga kesehatannya, jangan sampe kaya Laxy yang lagi batuk wkwk, lagi musim pilek + batuk ini kkk.

Thanks you!

See you next chapter~

Love'y'all~


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Blood, Sweat & Tears (** **피** **땀** **눈물** **)** **: SOULMATE.**

 **Cast :**

 **KaiSoo.**

 **And onother EXO couple, Nuest, SVT.**

 **GS/Gender Switch, Fantasy, Vampire!AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't read if you not light!**

 **No plagiat! No ctrl c + ctrl v!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kai, kau tidak harus melakukannya," Kyungsoo menatap bersalah pada Kai yang berdiri didepannya. "aku hanya bercanda mengatakan itu, sungguh."

Lelaki tan itu tersenyum, meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya dengan gemas.

"Tidak masalah sayang, aku senang melakukannya." Meski Kai mengatakan tidak masalah, tapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak enak. Pasalnya teman sekelasnya sekarang sedang memenuhi kantin, memesan makanan sesuka mereka dan Kai yang harus membuka dompetnya. Ingat saat anak-anak meminta pajak jadian dan Kyungsoo mengatakan agar meminta pada Kai? Teman-temannya memang luar biasa dengan meminta hal itu langsung pada Kai meski nyatanya Kyungsoo mengatakan itu hanya untuk bercanda. Menyadari raut bersalah Kyungsoo, lelaki tan itu membungkukkan badannya, memberikan satu kecupan manis di bibir Kyungsoo yang langsung terjingkat kaget. Kai terkekeh kecil, tidak masalah jika dia harus mentraktir seluruh anak-anak sekolah, uangnya tidak akan habis. Lagipula jika dia melakukan itu, hal baik karna seluruh orang disekolah ini akan mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, meski sebenarnya dia yakin semua orang sudah mengetahui siapa Kyungsoo baginya. Gosip menyebar dengan luas dan cepat dari mulut satu ke mulut yang lain.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk teman-temanku,"

"Ayolah sayang, tidak masalah. Jangan difikirkan oke?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya sebelum mengangguk.

"Oke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sudah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu, semua penghuni sekolah nampak bersiap-siap meninggalkan kelas, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kau pulang bersama siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun selesai mengemas peralatan belajarnya.

"Kai akan mengantarku."

"Ah, tentu saja." Baekhyun terkikik, memukul-mukul kecil lengan Kyungsoo, menggodanya. "kau kan sekarang sudah punya pacar, jadi Daddymu tidak perlu mengantarkan atau menjemputmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu saat Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan genit. Dia lalu menggandeng lengan Baekhyun keluar dari kelas, menemukan Kai yang ternyata sudah menunggunya. Baekhyun dengan kedipannya itu lantas melambai meninggalkannya.

"Ayo pulang." Kai meraih jemarinya sebelum menggenggamnya dengan erat, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan rasa dingin yang luar biasa, namun dia mencoba untuk terbiasa. Saudara Kai yang lain sudah ada disana, Luhan dan Sehun pergi terlebih dahulu menyisakan Jaguar dengan mesin yang menyala, sepertinya Chanyeol dan Wonu bersiap pergi.

"Eonni," Panggilan itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan adik bungsu Kai itu tengah menatapnya. Gadis bermata bulat itu menatap kekasihnya yang memberikannya anggukan kecil.

"Kau memanggilku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Wonu mengangguk.

"Ah, jangan memanggil eonni, itu formal sekali."

"Tidak apa, kau adalah pacar Oppaku dan sudah seharusnya aku memanggilmu begitu," Gadis _emo_ itu mengangkat bahunya, lalu menatap calon iparnya itu dengan serius.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada eonni."

"Tentang?"

"Mingyu." Wonu sebenarnya tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini, namun sudah berapa hari dia tidak melihat sosok itu? Itu membuatnya merasa sangat penasaran dan… _rindu_.

"Apa Mingyu tidak masuk sekolah?" Kyungsoo mengerjap, berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Ya, beberapa hari belakang dia memang tidak masuk sekolah. Dia mengambil izin, tapi aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dan kenapa."

"Apa dia sakit?"

"Terakhir kali aku menghubunginya dia baik-baik saja, katanya dia punya sebuah urusan penting."

"Oh." Wonu membulatkan bibirnya sebelum mengangguk. "terimakasih informasinya eonni." Gadis itu lalu masuk kedalam mobil dimana Chanyeol yang membisu sudah menunggu, hingga akhirnya Jaguar itu berlalu meninggalkan area parkir.

Mingyu izin dari sekolah? Ada apakah gerangan? Jika dia bisa memberi tahu Kyungsoo, kenapa lelaki itu tidak memberi kabar padanya? Ada apa sebenarnya? Wonu menghela nafas, memilih bersandar pada kaca mobil dan memandang jalanan dengan pandangan kosong. Kenapa dia jadi merindukan lelaki itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, Mingyu itu menyukai Wonu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian kembali menceritakan tentang bahagianya Mingyu saat mendapatkan nomor si bungsu Kim Familly tersebut. Sementara Kai hanya mengangguk, menyimak cerita kekasihnya diantara fokusnya menyetir, sengaja dia melajukan mobilnya dengan lambat, alasannya agar dia bisa berlama-lama dengan Kyungsoo, kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat bercerita.

"Tapi dia tidak masuk sekolah belakangan ini." Ah, jadi itu alasannya kenapa belakangan Wonu nampak murung dan terus menatap ponselnya. Apakah adik bungsunya itu juga tertarik pada Mingyu? _Well_ , Kai memang beberapa kali melihatnya, namun dia tidak memperhatikan dengan teliti, tapi Mingyu cukup tampan.

"Ah ya Kai,"

"Hm?" Kai melirik melalui sudut matanya, menemukan kekasihnya yang nampak ingin menanyakan suatu hal namun terlihat ragu.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Sebenarnya begini, aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu."

"Tentangku?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Iya tentangmu, aku belum mengenalmu dengan begitu baik. Dan sebagai um, seorang kekasih, aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu begitupun sebaliknya."

"Begitu?" Kai tersenyum, meraih jemari Kyungsoo yang tertaut diatas pahanya dan menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat.

"Kau akan mengetahui tentangku sayang, dengan pelan-pelan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan belajarnya malam itu saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Segera dia membereskan buku-bukunya sebelum meregangkan otot dan menguap sekilas. Dia mengantuk dan lelah. Baru saja dia akan menuju kearah kamar mandi saat ponselnya diatas nakas berbunyi, ada nama Kai tertera disana.

"Halo Kai,"

"Hai sayang," Sapa dari sebrang dengan begitu manis, membuat Kyungsoo merona dengan malu. Ah!

"Sedang apa?"

"Um, aku baru selesai belajar. Kau?"

"Hm, aku sedang memperhatikan seseorang."

"Memperhatikan seseorang?" Kyungsoo mengkerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, apa yang kekasihnya maksud dengan memperhatikan seseorang? Apa dia tengah memperhatikan gadis lain? Ada suara kekehan dari sebrang yang membuat Kyungsoo tersadar.

"Mendekatlah ke jendela."

"Apa?"

"Mendekat ke jendela sayang." Meski tidak mengerti, namun gadis itu menurut dan membuka jendela kamarnya, menunduk menemukan Kai yang sudah melambai dibawah sana dengan ponsel di telinga kanan. Kyungsoo terkejut, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil. Ingat, kekasihnya itu bukan manusia jadi bukan hal sulit untuk lelaki itu ada disini. Kai lalu melompat dengan mudah kearah jendela Kyungsoo yang terbuka, lalu masuk dengan mudah ke dalam kamar kekasihnya.

"Kau disini?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mematikan sambungan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak Kai," Kyungsoo menggeleng sebelum memasang senyuman manis. "hanya sedikit terkejut." Kai terkekeh, lantas melihat-lihat kamar kekasihnya. Meski dia sudah berulang kali melihat, namun ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo, karna biasanya lelaki itu hanya akan mengintip dari balik jendela dimalam hari saat Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Ya, dia adalah sosok yang selalu _mengawasi_ Kyungsoo dari balik gorden jendelanya.

"Bagaimana jika Mommy dan Daddy tahu kau ada disini?"

"Tidak akan." Sahut Kai cepat, sebelum menghubungi Kyungsoo dia sudah mengintip terlebih dahulu ke kamar Kris dan Zizi. "mereka sudah tidur, aku melihat mereka tadi, maaf." Tentu saja dengan tidak menceritakan _kegiatan panas_ yang sedang orang tua Kyungsoo lakukan di kamar bawah sana.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk setelah sekian waktu hanya mengintip dari luar jendela." Kai menggumam dan Kyungsoo mendengarkan, alisnya mengernyit. Apa maksudnya? Apakah Kai selama ini selalu mengintip dari luar kamarnya?

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil melipat tangan sementara Kai ada didepannya.

"Katakan dengan jujur apakah kau dengan diam-diam selalu berada dikamarku?"

"Berada dikamarmu tidak, hanya melihat diluar jendela." Kai menarik sudut bibirnya sementara Kyungsoo terlihat setengah terkejut dan malu.

"Katakan! Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang a–aneh?" Sial! Jadi selama ini Kai selalu mengawasinya secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya? Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana jika Kai melihat aktivitas memalukan seperti berganti baju atau hal memalukan lainnya?

"Hal aneh? Hm, apakah seperti saat kau bernyanyi didepan cermin hanya dengan handuk?"

Sontak, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya dengan wajah memerah. Apakah lelaki itu serius dengan apa yang dia ucapkan?

"Apa? Jadi kau mengintip?" Lelaki tan itu terkekeh dirasa wajah memerah kekasihnya menjadi kesal. Sungguh, dia tidak serius mengatakan itu, dia hanya menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, maaf." Kai duduk disebelah Kyungsoo masih dengan sisa tawanya, dia lantas memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya dengan begitu erat, meletakkan satu tangan diatas kepala kecilnya.

"Kau sangat lucu saat sedang kesal, aku jadi suka menggodamu."

"Kaii.." Kyungsoo merengek dan Kai berhenti melakukannya, keduanya masih dalam posisi berpelukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai Kai melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Kau sudah mengantuk? Tidurlah." Lelaki itu membantu Kyungsoo berbaring, menaikkan selimutnya sebatas dada dan tersenyum saat gadisnya itu memeluk erat boneka pemberiannya.

"Kau akan pergi?" Kyungsoo menguap sekali.

"Hn, aku akan pergi saat kau tidur." Gadisnya itu menggumam dengan tidak jelas sebelum meninggalkannya tidur, dia meringkuk seperti bayi dengan nafas yang teratur, sangat menggemaskan dan itu membuat Kai yang berada didekatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak memberikan kecupan manis di bibirnya.

"Selamat malam _baby_ ," Bisiknya dengan penuh sayang, sebelum beranjak menuju kearah jendela dan menatap lurus hutan pinus didepannya. Mata kelamnya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh waspada, meneliti apakah ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan. Setelah Kyungsoo muncul di pengelihatan Wonu, lelaki itu sedikit cemas dengan kekasihnya. Meski dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, namun dia harus berhati-hati dalam menjaga Kyungsoo, karna tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang sedang mengincar Kyungsoo diluar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo keluar dari ferarri merah milik Kai masih diikuti berbagai tatapan dari semua penghuni sekolah. Meski risih namun dia berusaha membiasakan diri, apalagi dengan adanya telapak tangan besar yang tengah menggenggam saat ini, meski terasa dingin namun genggaman itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kita sampai," Kai menggumam pelan saat mereka tiba didepan kelas Kyungsoo, lelaki itu menatap gadisnya sekilas sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan datang saat makan siang, oke?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, kemudian melambai kecil pada Kai yang berjalan menjauh menuju lorong dimana kelasnya berada, dan disaat yang bersamaan sosok Minhyun keluar dari kelasnya, berjalan berlawanan dengan Kai.

Keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun, namun lirikan pada masing-masing ujung mata lelaki itu sudah cukup menggambarkan keadaan yang tidak baik. Lebih buruk lagi karna Hwang Minhyun ternyata menemui Kyungsoo yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya.

"Minhyun?"

"Kyungsoo, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Gadis itu melirik sejenak pada jam tangannya sebelum mengangguk, masih ada sekitar supuluh menit sebelum bel pertama berbunyi. Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Minhyun yang berjalan tenang menuju taman sekolah, sedikit heran dengan sikap Minhyun kali ini, bahkan lelaki itu tidak membalas sapaannya. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?

"Mnhyun, ada apa?" Kyungsoo memulai percakapan saat keduanya sudah berada di taman sekolah dan hanya diam sekitar dua menit lamanya. Minhyun ada didepannya, membelakanginya dan tidak bicara. Ada apa dengan lelaki itu? Ada helaan nafas besar sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu bertanya.

"Kau sudah jadian dengan Kai?"

Ah, Kyungsoo memang tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Minhyun. Lelaki ini pasti tahu karna berita hubungannya dengan Kai sudah tersebar di sekolah. Tapi, kenapa Minhyun harus bertanya dengan nada seperti tengah… _cemburu_?

"Um, gosip itu sudah beredar dengan cepat rupanya."

"Jadi itu benar?" Minhyun membalikkan badannya cepat, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Jika biasanya Minhyun selalu menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman, maka kali ini wajah tampan itu terlihat sangat dingin, tatapannya nampak menuntut, tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo kaget bukan main dan tanpa sadar mundur selangkah kebelakang. Dia seperti bukan Minhyun yang Kyungsoo kenal.

"M–minhyun."

"Jadi benar kau sudah menjadi kekasihnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat dan saat itu juga Minhyun mengacak surainya dengan frustasi, sekali lagi membuat gadis itu harus mengernyitkan alisnya dalam-dalam. Minhyun terlihat sangat aneh.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan Kyungsoo?"

"Memang kesalahan apa yang aku buat?"

"Apa kau lupa pembicaraan kita di pantai saat itu?" Kyungsoo mengerjap, otaknya berputar cepat mengingat percakapannya dengan Minhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu di pantai musim panas tersebut.

 _Werewolf, Vampire._

"Apakah ini tentang kepercayaan itu?" Kyungsoo sepertinya mulai memahami situasi. Dia menatap Minhyun dengan lekat, seketika dia mencurigai sesuatu.

"Aku sudah tahu, Kai adalah seorang vampire." Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan begitu tegas didepan Minhyun yang tidak terkejut sama sekali, seolah-olah lelaki itu sudah mengetahui apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo curiga dan mulai menebak sesuatu.

"Dari awal aku memang sudah curiga dengan jati diri Kai yang sebenarnya. Apalagi setelah mendengar ceritamu waktu itu, aku memang mencari tahu semua tentang vampire, di buku tua atau internet." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menjeda perkataannya sejenak. Beruntung keadaan taman sekolah sedang sepi jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa mengetahui tentang percakapan ini, bagaimanapun Kyungsoo harus menjaga identitas kekasihnya.

"Dan puncaknya malam itu, saat kau mengajakku pergi dan aku menolak karna aku akan pergi bersama Kai? Disaat itulah ada sebuah insiden yang membuatku menyadari siapa Kai sebenarnya. Dia bilang aroma darahku sangat manis dan dia menginginkannya," Kyungsoo menarik nafas sekali. "tapi dia tidak melakukan itu, dia malah menyatakan cintanya padaku."

"Lalu kau menerimanya?" Anggukan dari Kyungsoo membuat ekspresi kecewa hadir diwajah tampan milik Minhyun.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo?"

"Karna aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya, bahkan saat pertama kali aku pindah kesini."

"Tapi kau tahu kan jika dia bukan manusia?" Minhyun nyaris berteriak jika saja dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Lelaki itu membuang muka, meninju ruang kosong didepannya. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin kebingungan. Minhyun hari ini bukan seperti Minhyun yang dia temui pertama kalinya. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih emosional hari ini.

"Kau tahu kan apa resiko yang akan kau tanggung?"

"Lalu apa pedulimu Minhyun? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Oke, Kyungsoo akui kalimatnya ini sudah keterlaluan. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya, kenapa Minhyun harus semarah ini mengetahui dia berpacaran dengan Kai meski kekasihnya itu notabe bukan manusia?

"Aku..temanmu Kyungsoo." Minhyun mengatakan dengan begitu pelan, lelaki itu sempat membeku mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo sebelum memaksakan senyuman kaku. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah sebenarnya, tapi Minhyun berlebihan menanggapi hal ini.

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Karna aku temanmu dan aku tidak mau kau berada dalam bahaya bersamanya."

"Kai kekasihku, dia tidak mungkin menyakitiku."

"Kau tidak paham bagaimana keluarga vampire itu Soo."

Kyungsoo terdiam, memandang lekat pada Minhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo pahami.

" _Hwang Minhyun,_ " Kyungsoo berkata dengan pelan, menatap serius lelaki didepannya dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Apa selama ini kau sudah tahu jika Kai adalah vampire dan kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

 _Glek!_

Minhyun terdiam, membeku. Dia cukup kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang tidak dia duga sebelumnya. Sial! Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menanyakan hal ini?

"Jadi benar, kau berbohong." Kyungsoo menyimpulkan saat Minhyun terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Gadis itu memberikan tatapan kecewanya, bagaimana Minhyun selama ini membohonginya dan berpura-pura?

"Kyungsoo, dengar aku hanya–"

"Kau membohongiku." Kyungsoo mundur selangkah dengan kecewa saat Minhyun mendekatinya, menjauhkan tangannya saat lelaki itu mencoba meraih tangannya. Lelaki itu mencoba mendekatinya kembali saat bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring, itu artinya waktu sepuluh menit mereka telah habis. Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan sedihnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Minhyun dengan kekecewaan. Sejak awal Minhyun sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya Kai, kenapa lelaki itu harus menyembunyikan fakta itu darinya? Membiarkan dia penasaran dan mencari tahu, Itu membuat Kyungsoo marah, tapi..

Minhyun hanya menghela nafas melepas kepergian Kyungsoo, lelaki itu lantas menendang tempat sampah tak jauh darinya dengan keras hingga tempat sampah tidak bersalah itu pecah dan isinya berceceran.

"Ah! Bodoh!" Dia mendesah, mengacak surainya dengan kesal. Sial, kenapa semua berakhir begini? Dia hanya ingin memperingati Kyungsoo. Memang dia juga salah, sejak awal dia sudah tahu siapa sesungguhnya Kim Familly itu, dan dia menutupi fakta itu dari Kyungsoo meski dia tahu jika gadis itu mencari tahu. _Shit_ , karna tidak bisa menahan perasaannya semua menjadi kacau. Sekarang bagaimana, Kyungsoo kecewa padanya kan? Bahkan gadis itu menolak untuk dia dekati. Sial!

"Kau terlalu gegabah dalam bertindak." Minhyun tidak kaget mendengar suara berat itu, dia mendongak dan menemukan JR yang berada tak jauh darinya, memperhatikan dengan intens.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mengendalikan diri."

"Aku tahu," Erang Minhyun, JR hanya menghela nafas, dia tahu apa yang terjadi, ya _mengetahui semuanya_. Lelaki itu membawa kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku sebelum mendekati temannya.

"Kau sudah kalah selangkah, karna Kyungsoo sekarang sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Kai yang sedang fokus mengemudi itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Menatap heran pada kekasihnya yang sedari tadi terlihat sangat murung, bahkan saat makan siang tadi Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya. Saat ini juga, sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah, gadisnya itu hanya diam memandang keluar jendela.

"Apa ada sesuatu hm?" Sekali lagi, hanya sebuah gelengan yang Kai dapat. Lelaki itu menghela nafas, tidak bisa memahami apa yang tengah Kyungsoo fikirkan.

"Apa ada seseorang yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak."

"Atau kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga."

Oke, Kyungsoo yang seperti ini baru pertama kalinya Kai lihat, biasanya gadis itu akan selalu tersenyum. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? _Pasti_. Kai lalu menepikan mobilnya sebelum mematikan mesin mobil dan berhenti, gantian membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa," Kai membawa tubuh menghadap sepenuhnya pada Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lekat, memandang mata bulatnya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya.

"Katakan, ada apa hm?" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas dengan keras.

"Aku benci dibohongi."

"Oke, apa aku pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang bohong?" Gelengan Kyungsoo membuat lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti.

"Lalu?"

"Minhyun." Kedua alis lelaki itu mengernyit begitu mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama lelaki lain.

"Hwang Minhyun? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Suara lelaki itu terdengar lebih possesif, sayangnya Kyungsoo yang sedang kesal itu tidak menyadarinya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu buku tangan kekasihnya yang sudah memutih karna mengepal dengan kuat. Kyungsoo menggeleng, kehilangan semangat untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menceritakannya, bisakah jika esok hari?" Sebenarnya Kai sudah merasa sangat penasaran, namun dia sadar dia tidak boleh egois pada Kyungsoo dengan memaksanya bercerita, meskipun rasanya dia sangat terbakar saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama lelaki itu. Okey, Kai cemburu. Dia tahu Kyungsoo dan Minhyun berteman dekat, namun entah kenapa dia selalu tidak suka dengannya.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau bercerita, aku akan menunggu." Lagipula jika Kyungsoo tidak mau bercerita, Kai bisa menemui Minhyun langsung dan menanyakannya. Sebagaimana mungkin dia ingin membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman bersamanya.

"Kai, maaf."

"Tidak masalah," Kai terkekeh, memberikan satu kecupan manis dibibir Kyungsoo sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kota dan jalan-jalan?" Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya, tawaran itu terdengar sangat menggiurkan. Sebuah senyum kecil akhirnya muncul di _heartlipsnya_.

"Aku ingin makan burger!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonu duduk disisi ranjangnya dengan ponsel ditangan, duduk menghadap langit sore yang gelap, udara seperti biasa nampak lembab menyapa kulitnya yang dingin. Helaan nafas keluar dari celah bibir sementara matanya melirik ponselnya yang tidak memunculkan notifikasi apapun.

Wonu sedang memikirkan _seseorang_ , seseorang yang tidak dilihatnya beberapa hari belakangan. Jika dia tidak salah menghitung, ini sudah minggu kedua, waktu dimana dia tidak melihat sosok Mingyu.

Sial! Gadis _emo_ itu sebenarnya tidak ingin peduli, namun otanya berkhianat dengan terus memikirkan lelaki itu. Mingyu tidak mengirim pesan atau menghubunginya, hal yang cukup aneh karna lelaki itu biasanya selalu rajin mengirimkan pesan padanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang _hilang_ dan Wonu menyadari itu, menyadari dia kehilangan Mingyu selama dua minggu ini. Lelaki itu menghilang bagai tertelan bumi.

Wonu menatap ponselnya, membuka pesan terakhir dari Mingyu yang memberikannya ucapan selamat malam, setelahnya tidak ada pesan apapun, ponselnya tidak menerima notifikasi lagi. Seharusnya Wonu senang karna Mingyu yang konyol itu tidak mengganggunya lagi, namun dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang.. _kosong_ , rindu dan kecewa. Perasaan apa ini? Dia merindukan Mingyu. Sebenarnya jika mau, Wonu bisa saja pergi sendiri mencari tahu keberadaan lelaki itu, namun ego menahannya dan menyiksanya dengan menahan kerinduan.

Wonu dengan cepat mengirim pesan kosong kepada Mingyu. Sebenarnya itu sedikit membuatnya malu karna selama ini lelaki itu yang lebih dahulu mengirimkan pesan padanya, Wonu sengaja hanya mengirim pesan kosong, berjaga-jaga apabila lelaki itu membalas, maka dia memiliki alasan bahwa dia tidak sengaja dan salah pencet. Tapi sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan Mingyu tidak merespon. Gadis itu mengerang, melempar ponselnya kenakas sebelum merebahkan diri diatas ranjang, dia menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal, terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Mingyu, Mingyu, kau dimana?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana restoran tidak terlalu ramai saat Kai membawa Kyungsoo masuk dan memilih meja yang berada di pojok, memesan dua porsi burger double keju dan milkshake kesukaan Kyungsoo. Satu porsi untuk Kyungsoo dan satu porsinya hanya sebagai _pengalihan_ agar tidak ada yang curiga.

"Kau tidak ingin?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan burgernya yang berisi satu bekas gigitan kepada Kai yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa apa makananku sayang."

Kyungsoo hampir keceplosan menyerukan kata ' _darah_ ' tapi beruntung dia menguasai diri dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hehe, maafkan aku."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Kai mengulurkan tangannya maju, mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang terkena saus. "makanmu berantakan, lucu sekali." Ucapnya yang seketika membuat Kyungsoo malu dan memilih makan dengan hati-hati, lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dibuatnya. Betapa kekasihnya ini sangat menggemaskan, membuatnya merasa beruntung karna Kyungsoo sudah menjadi miliknya.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan makannya, menyisakan setengah burger milik Kai yang dia coba. Gadis itu lantas berdiri, berpamitan ingin ke toilet. Tempat itu ada didekat dapur restoran. Tidak ada hal yang aneh saat Kyungsoo masuk dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel, kamar mandi sepi karna hanya ada dirinya disana, namun bau anyir dari bilik sebelah membuat gadis itu mengerutkan dahi. Mematikan kran dan berjalan ragu kesalah satu bilik yang sedikit terbuka, mendorongnya pelan dan membulatkan mata melihat seorang mayat perempuan yang terkulai lemah diatas closets dengan darah dari bekas cabikan di seluruh tubuhnya.

"AAAAAAA!"

 _Bllzt!_

Kyungsoo menjerit keras diikuti sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak cepat dibelakangnya. Gadis itu mundur dan jatuh terduduk sebelum Kai datang dan sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Serunya. Tentu saja semenjak Kyungsoo berpamitan ke kamar mandi, dia sudah merasakan firasat yang buruk, apalagi saat mendengar gadis itu berteriak, dia secepat mungkin berlari menuju kamar mandi, karna tidak memungkinkan baginya _berteleportasi_ di sekitar banyak orang.

"Kai..ma–mayat itu.. i–itu.." Kyungsoo tergagap dan Kai segera memeluknya erat, tubuh gadisnya bergetar. Disaat itulah orang-orang mulai berdatangan dan terkejut, salah seorang pelayan lantas dengan cepat menghubungi polisi.

"Sayang tenanglah." Keadaan semakin riuh oleh pelanggan yang ingin melihat mayat tersebut sementara Kyungsoo sudah menangis ketakutan. Lelaki tan itu lantas menggendong Kyungsoo dengan kedua lengannya, membawanya keluar dari kerumunan menuju kearah mobil, mendudukkannya di kursi sebelah kemudi dan menenangkannya dengan pelukan.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang," Bisiknya mencoba menenangkan, mengecupi pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut. "tenanglah, aku disini." Kai berfikir sejenak, dia sempat melirik mayat tadi dan dia sangat yakin jika bekas cakaran dan luka dilehernya itu pastinya adalah perbuatan para vampire, karna bangsa vampire akan fokus menyerang di leher untuk menghisap darah. Kai menghela nafas, merasa yakin ada seorang vampire yang berkeliaran di restoran itu. Tapi siapa?

Mari kembali pada keadaan restoran yang mulai terkendali saat polisi datang dan memasang garis kuning disekitar kamar mandi tersebut, wartawan mulai berdatangan dan mencari informasi dari karyawan dan manager restoran. Diantara kerumunan itu, ada dua lelaki jangkung dan satu wanita cantik bersurai merah yang berjalan meninggalkan restoran.

"Kau ceroboh sekali, _Sorn._ " Lelaki yang paling tinggi berkata dengan datar, menatap tajam si gadis berambut merah yang menjilat-jilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, membersihkan sisa _remah kemerahan_ disana.

"Hehe, _sorry_. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, dia sangat menyebalkan sih."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menyerangnya langsung ditempat kan, bagaimana jika kau ketahuan? Kau akan dimarahi _Leader Hyung_ dan diadukan pada Ayah." Mendengar ancaman itu, si gadis hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Sebenarnya aku hampir ketahuan, ada gadis yang datang setelah aku selesai hehe." Sorn, gadis itu berkata dengan santai membuat lelaki blonde yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan itu berdecak, menjitak kepala Sorn dengan cukup keras.

"YA! E'Dawn, ini sakit tahu!" Serunya, berjalan dengan normal keluar restoran bersamaan dengan ferarri merah yang melaju meninggalkan restoran. Dua lelaki beserta gadis itu terdiam sejenak, saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Gadis itu–"

"Kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan?" Si blonde E'Dawn bertanya pada lelaki disebelah Sorn yang masih terdiam memasang wajah datar.

"Ya, aku merasakannya." Bisiknya. Tentu saja dia bisa merasakan _hawa kehadiran_ itu beserta _aroma manis_ tersebut.

"Ayo pergi _Sorn, Wooseok._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Blood, Sweat & Tears (** **피** **땀** **눈물** **)** **: SOULMATE.**

 **Cast :**

 **KaiSoo.**

 **And onother EXO couple, Nuest, SVT.**

 **GS/Gender Switch, Fantasy, Vampire!AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't read if you not light!**

 **No plagiat! No ctrl c + ctrl v!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, membiarkan telapak tangan dingin milik Kai mengusap kepalanya. Kejadian siang tadi memang cukup mengejutkannya, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo melihat mayat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, itu mengguncang pikirannya namun Kai tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan itu. Dia bahkan tidak meninggalkan gadisnya sedari tadi.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kan?"

"Aku akan menjagamu sayang," Gadis itu mendesah lega mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, lantas memeluk bonekanya dan memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur. Tapi seketika dia kembali membuka matanya saat teringat sesuatu.

"Kai, tentang Minhyun," Gadis itu menatap kekasihnya, kemudian memberitahukan masalah yang terjadi diantara keduanya, pembicaraan di taman sekolah serta alasan dia kesal pada Minhyun, semuanya tanpa terkecuali, karna tidak ada yang harus dia tutup-tutupi dari Kai.

"Dia tahu siapa jati dirimu yang sebenarnya, namun dia membohongiku, itu membuatku sangat kesal."

Kai mencerna cerita Kyungsoo, lelaki itu mendengarkan dengan baik tanpa bicara. Sebenarnya dari awal dia juga tahu jika Minhyun mengetahui jati dirinya, namun tidak dia sangka bahwa Minhyun telah bercerita terlalu banyak pada Kyungsoo, mungkin Kai harus bicara empat mata dengan lelaki itu. Sekaligus menekankan padanya bahwa Kyungsoo sudah menjadi _miliknya_ , jadi dia harus tahu diri untuk menjaga jarak.

"Aku mengerti, tapi jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Dia pasti punya alasan untuk membohongimu, jangan terlalu membencinya."

"Aku tidak membencinya, hanya kesal. Bagaimanapun aku benci dibohongi."

"Aku tahu." Kai tersenyum tipis, kemudian menyuruh kekasihnya untuk tidur dan Kyungsoo menurut. Lelaki itu memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tertidur, memberikannya satu kecupan dan menaikkan selimutnya sebatas dada. Setelahnya lelaki itu akan berdiri didepan jendela kamar Kyungsoo, mengamati sekitar dengan hati-hati.

Meninggalkan cerita Kyungsoo tentang Minhyun, Kai memilih fokus pada satu hal saat ini. Ada hal ganjal yang dia rasakan pada kejadian di restoran tadi siang. Tentang mayat itu serta _aroma lain_ yang dia rasakan saat akan meninggalkan restoran. Kai sudah menceritakan kejadian itu pada keluarganya, dan mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama bahwa pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah seorang vampire. Opini tentang _keluarga lain_ itu semakin menguat, dan itu artinya masalah baru. Kai harus semakin menjaga Kyungsoo, berjaga-jaga apabila firasatnya benar. _Firasat bahwa salah satu dari keluarga lain itu menginginkan Kyungsoo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu meringkuk diatas ranjangnya, memandang melalui jendela kaca yang tidak tertutup gorden, dimana cahaya setengah bulan bersinar diantara awan dan bintang malam. Bibirnya pucat dan mengering, terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan jerit kesakitan. Tubuh jangkung itu terlihat sangat lemah.

 _Klek!_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seseorang masuk dengan perlahan, Mingyu tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Hyung, kapan aku bisa keluar?" Pertanyaan lirih itu keluar dari celah bibir Mingyu yang pucat.

"Belum saatnya." Balas lelaki tersebut, dia mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan Mingyu sebentar.

"Masih ada beberapa waktu sampai purnama datang, bersabarlah."

Lelaki diatas ranjang itu tidak membalas, namun dia memahami betul apa yang dimaksud oleh _hyung_ nya tersebut. Ini semua hanya masalah waktu, dia hanya perlu menunggu dan melewati semua ini sampai hari kebebasannya datang.

Ada beberapa hal yang memehuni isi kepala Mingyu, salah satunya adalah Wonwoo, _Wonu kesayangannya_. Bagaimanakah kabar gadis _emo_ itu? Telah berapa lama waktu berlalu semenjak pesan terakhir yang dia kirim? Hatinya bertanya-tanya, apakah Wonu peduli saat dia tidak datang kesekolah begitu lama? Entahlah, yang jelas saat ini adalah dia sangat merindukan Wonu, merindukan untuk melihat gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo duduk dengan gugup dikursinya, meremas kepalan tangannya yang berada diatas pahanya beberapa kali, gerakan itu mendapat perhatian lebih dari Kai yang sedang mengemudi.

"Sayang, ada apa?"

Gadis bermata bulat itu mendongak, menatap kekasihnya dengan ragu.

"A–apa kau serius ingin mengajakku datang kerumahmu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau sudah mengenal Ayah dan semua saudaraku, saatnya kau mengenal Ibuku."

"Tapi–"

"Kau gugup ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk, dahinya berkerut karna keraguan besar sedang melanda dirinya saat ini. Ayolah, dia akan pergi kerumah kekasih vampirenya untuk pertama kali dan bertemu dengan Ibunya. Ada perasaan takut disana, takut apabila Ibu Kai tidak akan menyukainya dan dia tidak diterima disana.

"Kai, bagaimana jika Ibumu tidak menyukaiku?"

"Kyungsoo tenanglah, jangan berfikir bahwa Ibuku tidak akan menyukaimu. Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, asal kau tahu itu." Kai meraih jemari Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, mengecupnya dengan begitu lembut dan menggenggamnya dalam remasan dingin.

"Kau akan mengetahui tentangku, sedikit demi sedikit, dimulai dari sini."

Tak lama, mobil berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah besar di tengah hutan. Kai mematikan mesin mobil dan dalam sekejap sudah berada di luar mobil, membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin merasa heran, namun kemampuan ber _teleportasi_ kekasihnya kadang membuatnya tak habis fikir.

"Ini adalah rumahku, selamat datang!"

Rumah keluarga Kai terlihat simple dan sederhana, berisi lebih banyak dinding kaca yang menghadap ke arah hutan. Catnya berwarna _vintage_ dengan sentuhan _aetesthic_ disetiap penataan interiornya. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan bayangannya tentang rumah bak kastil dengan seluruh kegelapan, nyatanya rumah keluarga Kai terlihat sangat normal seperti rumah penduduk pasa umumnya.

Kai membuka pintu dengan lebar, menggandeng kekasihnya untuk masuk, suasana terlihat nyaman dan sepi. Ada sebuah kolam air mancur di tengah ruangan, di kedua sisinya anak tangga melingkar menuju lantai atas.

"Dimana semua orang?"

"Mungkin didapur." Kai mengajaknya ke dapur, dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo mendapati seluruh keluarga Kai terkecuali Chanyeol ada disana, sedang sibuk memasak sesuatu.

"Ibu."

Wanita setengah baya dengan rambut berwarna coklat tua yang sedang memotong wortel itu mendongak, tersenyum lebar melihat Kyungsoo hingga kedua dimplenya terlihat jelas di pipi, sangat cantik dan menawan, penggambaran sempurna untuk Ibu dari tiga lelaki tampan dan dua wanita cantik. Itu dia, Nyonya Lay, Ibu Kai.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang ya?" Itu suara Luhan yang tengah memainkan tomat yang sedang di cuci bersih oleh Wonu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan didapur?" Kai bertanya dengan heran. Ada apakah gerangan yang membuat keluarganya tergerak memakai dapur?

"Kau akan membawa pacar manusiamu kesini, jadi kami harus menjamunya dengan makanan _normal_." Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak mendengarnya, karna kedatangannya membuat keluarga Kai harus berkutat di di dapur. Dia lalu kembali menatap Ibu Kai.

"Kau pasti Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan malu.

"Hallo semuanya. Senang bertemu denganmu Bibi."

Lay metelakkan pisaunya dan berjalan mendekat, memeluk Kyungsoo dengan begitu sayang.

"Kau sangat cantik." Pujinya yang membuat Kyungsoo merona.

"Terimakash Bibi."

"Tidak, jangan memanggilku begitu. Kau sekarang adalah bagian dari keluarga kami, anggap aku dan suamiku ini adalah orang tuamu, panggil aku Ibu."

"Um, I–ibu.."

"Bagus sekali." Kyungsoo terkejut begitu Lay memberikannya sebuah kecupan didahi, namun begitu dia tersenyum senang saat Ibu Kai mengatakan bahwa itu kecupan sayang dari Ibu untuk putrinya. Pemikiran buruk Kyungsoo bahwa dia tidak akan diterima tidaklah benar, nyatanya dia diterima dengan tangan terbuka disini, itu membuatnya sangat lega.

"Kai, ajak Kyungsoo berkeliling rumah sampai makanan untuknya selesai." Kai mengangguk, kemudian mengajak kekasihnya pergi dari dapur. Mereka menaiki tangga melingkar menuju kearah kamar Kai berada. Disepanjang dinding saat mereka menaiki tangga, ada banyak figura foto yang terpajang disana. Ada foto kedua orang tua Kai, Luhan bersama Sehun, Wonu, Chanyeol dan Kai, namun yang menarik perhatian lebih dari Kyungsoo adalah figura besar yang ada di ujung tangga, itu adalah foto lengkap _Kim Familly_ , dengan pakain semerah darah yang mencolok dengan latar belakang warna hitam. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah, menatap kagum pada potret tersebut, tidak ada anggota _Kim Familly_ yang tersenyum di foto tersebut, tapi itu terlihat sangat _epic_.

"Kalian keluarga yang luar biasa," Puji Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin tahu sejarah keluarga kalian."

"Sejarah?"

"Ya, tentang bagaimana orang tuamu bisa memiliki putra dan putri seperti kalian." Kai yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

"Sayang, sebenarnya diantara kami berlima tidak ada ikatan darah apapun." Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya dengan dahi berkerut, tidak mengerti.

"Suho dan Lay bukanlah keluarga kandung kami, begitupun dengan aku, Chanyeol, Wonu, Sehun dan Luhan. Suho dan Lay mengadopsi kami."

Jadi, mereka semua bukan saudara sedarah? Pantas saja meski kadar ketampanan dan kecantikan mereka sama, wajah mereka satu sama lain tidaklah mirip. Kyungsoo kadang berfikir seperti itu dan terjawablah sekarang, mereka tidak terikat oleh hubungan darah.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi bagian _Kim Familly_?"

"Chanyeol pertama kali ditemukan sebagai saudara tertua, dia adalah anak korban perang yang diselamatkan oleh Ibu. Lalu Sehun, Ayah menemukannya dibuang oleh seseorang dibawah guyuran salju, dan Wonu, dia ditemukan sekarat dan nyaris kehilangan nyawa."

Kyungsoo mengerjap mencerna perkataan kekasihnya, mereka diabdosi dengan keadaan seperti itu? Korban perang, dibuang dibawah guyuran salju dan saat sekarat?

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku ditemukan setelah Chanyeol. Dulu aku masih sangat kecil saat di abdosi, orang tuaku adalah teman baik Suho dan Lay, mereka mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan meninggal, sementara aku terluka parah." Kai tersenyum kecil jika mengingat hal itu, namun perasaan itu telah lama hilang, bangsa vampire tidak terlalu mengingat atau menyimpan perasaan mereka saat mereka masih menjadi manusia.

"Sama seperti Wonu, aku sekarat dan untuk menyelamatkanku, Suho mengubahku menjadi vampire dan menjadikanku anaknya, menjadi adik untuk Chanyeol."

Jadi, dulunya Kai adalah manusia?

"Apakah dengan menjadikanmu sebagai vampire itu menyelamatkanmu dari sekarat?"

"Tentu sayang," Kai tersenyum, memahami Kyungsoo yang masih membutuhkan banyak penjelasan darinya. Tidak apa, pelan-pelan Kyungsoo akan mengerti semua seluk beluk tentang _Kim Familly_.

"Bangsa kami memiliki racun yang bisa mengubah manusia menjadi vampire, dengan kata lain seperti kami terlahir kembali."

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Ah, Luhan. Dia sudah ditakdirkan menjadi _mate_ Sehun. Dulunya dia juga manusia sama sepertimu." Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan serius sebelum tersenyum kecil.

" _Mate?_ "

"Jodoh yang ditakdirkan." Jelas Kai.

"Kemudian Sehun mengubahnya menjadi vampire dan dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, _sebagai menantu_. Dan sekarang seperti yang kau lihat, kenapa kami selalu bersama-sama atau dekat satu sama lain, karna kami tumbuh besar diasuh oleh orang tua yang sama seperti saudara kandung meski nyatanya kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun."

Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan baik, hal ini sangat baru untuknya, jadi dia harus mencerna dengan cermat setiap cerita yang Kai katakan. Jadi inilah alasan kenapa Kim Familly selalu bersama saat di kantin? Kemudian jika Luhan dulunya manusia dan diubah menjadi vampire karna dia adalah _mate_ Sehun, apakah dirinya akan demikian jika semisal dia adalah _mate_ Kai? Sungguh, Kyungsoo baru mengetahui tentang hal ini. Seketika otaknya berfikir keras. Apakah dia _mate_ Kai? Jodoh Kai yang ditakdirkan?

"Jika kau berfikir aku akan menjadikanmu vampire karna kau adalah kekasihku, kau salah Kyungsoo. Aku sangat mencintaimu sehingga aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu." Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu menjadi malu, kedua pipinya merona dengan merah. Kenapa Kai mengatakan hal itu dengan begitu sungguh-sungguh? Satu kecupan dia dapatkan di pipi sebelum Kai mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah pintu bercat warna coklat.

"Ini adalah kamarku."

Kai membuka lebar pintu kamarnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan masuk. Gadis itu menatap sekeliling dengan begitu kagum. Kamar kekasihnya bersuansa sedikit gelap dengan cat berwarna abu-abu, ukurannya cukup luas, namun hanya ada satu ranjang king size, sebuah lemari besar, satu meja dengan sofa serta sebuah grand piano yang terletak didekat dinding kaca, dimana mata kita akan dimanjakan oleh pemandangan hutan pinus, sangat indah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Yah, kamarmu bagus. Tapi sedikit kosong." Kyungsoo mendekati dinding kaca dengan gorden yang terbuka lebar tersebut, menikmati pemandangan hutan yang hijau.

"Disini indah."

"Dan kau menyukainya?" Kai memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut Kyungsoo dengan erat sementara dagu berada diatas kepalanya.

"Ya, aku suka pemandangan disini."

"Kau bisa tinggal disini jika kau mau."

"Kau bercanda ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuaku?" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Kai yang berada di perutnya dengan main-main.

"Aku hanya menawarkan sayang, jika kau menginginkan tinggal disini, maka aku akan menerimamu dengan senang hati."

"Akan kufikirkan nanti." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian setelahnya terdiam, larut dalam keheningan dalam beberapa saat.

"Apa kau suka bermain piano?" Kyungsoo lalu membawa pandangan kearah grand piano tersebut, melepas pelukannya berjalan kearah sana sementara Kai mengikuti, dia duduk dengan dekat disebelah gadisnya. Jemarinya sedikit bermain-main di atas tuts piano tersebut.

"Kau bisa memainkannya?"

"Tentu." Kai meletakkan tangan Kyungsoo diatas tuts piano dan melingkupi jemari mungil itu dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan kokoh, kemudian menekan tuts piano tersebut menghasilkan nada-nada yang simple dan indah.

"Bisa kau nyanyikan lagu A Thousand Years?"

Jemari mungil Kyungsoo kembali bergerak saat Kai mulai memainkan intro dan suara merdu gadis itu mengiringi dengan begitu indah.

 _Heart_ _beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

Kai melirik gadisnya dengan senyum tipis, membiarkan Kyungsoo bersandar di bahunya dengan nyaman. Sekitar tiga menit setelahnya lagu berakhir dan Kai menghentikan permainannya, dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya sayang, membuat Kyungsoo rasanya akan meleleh ditempat.

"Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan di luar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, sepertinya itu tawaran yang sangat menarik. Kai segara bangkit, membuka dinding kaca dengan begitu lebar sebelum berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo.

"Naiklah." Gadis bermata bulat itu menatap Kai ragu, namun akhirnya dia menaiki pungguh kekasihnya yang tegap dan kokoh, melingkarkan lengan di lehernya. Kai bangkit berdiri sambil memegang kaki Kyungsoo dengan begitu kuat, lalu secepat kilat melompati dinding kaca yang terbuka, bergerak naik melewati pinus dengan mudah meski membawa beban di punggungnya. Percayalah, Kyungsoo terasa sangat ringan. Selain karna tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil, kekuatan Kai sangatlah besar. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, cukup _shock_ saat Kai melompat dengan begitu mudah, merayap dengan cepat keatas pohon dan melompati dahan pohon satu persatu. Hal ini masih baru dan tentu mengejutkan untuk Kyungsoo, namun dia percaya kekasihnya itu tidak akan jatuh dan membuatnya terluka.

Kai membawanya menaiki pohon pinus yang paling tinggi, berhenti pada dahan yang kuat.

"Kita sampai." Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk di dahan tersebut, memegang Kyungsoo dengan kuat karna gadis itu merengek ketakutan. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak takut jika berada di ketinggian hampir seratus meter? Kyungsoo menatap kebawah dan langsung panik karna itu sangatlah tinggi.

"Sayang tenanglah, aku memegangmu, kau tidak akan jatuh." Kai berkata dengan menenangkan, tersenyum karna Kyungsoo yang ketakutan itu sangat menggemaskan, gadis itu tidak melepas pegangannya sedetik pun pada Kai, setelah beberapa saat menguasai rasa takut akhirnya dia merasa cukup tenang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Indah sekali."

Kyungsoo rasanya seperti bermimpi, duduk di dahan tertinggi pohon pinus, menatap langit yang terasa sangat dekat dari atas sini. Dari posisinya itu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat kumpulan awan-awan kelabu yang bergerak menjauh, sebenarnya sinar matahari disini cukup, namun karna kota ini tertutup oleh pinus, cahaya terhalang dan membuat kota selalu terlihat gelap.

"Apa pernah ada seseorang yang kau ajak kesini?"

"Hm, siapa? Kau satu-satunya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis yang bersamamu sebelumnya?" Menanyakan hal itu, Kyungsoo jadi teringat dengan cerita Baekhyun tentang murid perempuan yang selalu pindah dan menghilang setelah bersama Kai. Karna ini _timing_ yang bagus, Kyungsoo harus mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

"Percayalah, kau satu-satunya sayang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis sebelum aku?" Lelaki tan itu tak lantas menjawab, dia terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengatakan jujur bahwa aku mendekati mereka hanya untuk kujadikan _makanan_." Oke, ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan karna Kyungsoo sudah menduga sebenarnya.

"Termasuk Somi?"

"Aku memberinya pelajaran karna dia berani mengganggumu." Sedikit mengejutkan karna Kai melakukan itu untuknya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat dicintai.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Apa aku akan menjadi makananmu juga?" Mendengarnya Kai tertawa, membuat Kyungsoo merengut. Hei, dia sedang serius.

"Kai!"

"Sejujurnya, aku memang mendekatimu untuk darahmu, namun aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan fikirkan, jika aku masih menginginkan darahmu, bukankah kau sudah menjadi makananku sejak dulu?"

"Bisa jadi kau memperdayaku terlebih dahulu sebelum menghisap darahku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata menyipit, pose curiga yang begitu manis di mata Kai, membuat lelaki itu tidak tahan untuk tidak meraihnya dan memberikan kecupan gemas di seluruh wajahnya.

"Kai, hentikan. Ini menggelikan, kita juga bisa jatuh nanti."

 _Chup~_

Kecupan basah dan dingin itu berhenti di bibirnya, membuat gerakan Kyungsoo terhenti dan gadis itu terdiam merasakan bagaimana perasaan Kai tersampaikan melalui kecupan itu.

"Aku sudah membawamu menemui orang tuaku, apa kau masih berfikir bahwa aku masih menginginkan darahmu hm?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, gadis itu menatap kekasihnya dalam-dalam dan menemukan kesungguhan itu di dalam bola mata hitam pekatnya. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sangat percaya bahwa lelaki itu tidak akan menyakitinya, apa yang dia katakan tadi hanya untuk menguji dan Kai berhasil. Lihat senyum haru yang kini tercetak di bibir hatinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Apa kau tidak mempercayai itu?" Kai bertanya dengan begitu lembut, tangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang mengusap kepala Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu tersipu malu dan langsung menyembunyikan wajah di dada kekasihnya.

"Aku percaya Kai.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masuklah kedalam terlebih dahulu."

Kyungsoo menginjak tanah setelah turun dari gendongan Kai, berdiri didepan rumah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Masuklah, aku akan mengambil sesuatu untukmu."

"Sesuatu untukku? Apa aku boleh ikut?" Kai menggeleng menolak permintaan Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu merengut.

"Aku tidak akan lama sayang, kau masuklah dan tunggu aku bersama yang lain. Oke?" Meski penasaran kemana Kai akan pergi, namun gadis itu menurut dengan menganggukkan kepala, membiarkan kekasihnya menghilang dalam sejekap dari pandangannya. Kyungsoo berdecak, membalikkan badan hendak masuk ke dalam rumah namun terhanti saat Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepannya, menghadangnya. Tanpa hawa kehadiran, membuat Kyungsoo reflex mundur kebelakang.

"C–chanyeol? A–apa yang–"

"Kau dan Kai sudah pacaran?" Kyungsoo merasa tidak habis fikir, Chanyeol yang muncul tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang cukup privasi, seharusnya lelaki itu mengatakan kalimat ' _hai, halo_ ' atau apapun itu yang tidak mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

"Um, begitulah."

"Jadi kalian sudah bersama?" Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan Kyungsoo mundur ke belakang dengan sedikit perasaan cemas. Apa yang Chanyeol inginkan? Bagaimana jika Kai melihat ini?

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu kami bukan manusia sepertimu, apa kau masih ingin bersamanya?"

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya apa yang–"

"Kami vampire dan kau manusia, sewaktu-waktu kami bisa menjadikanmu makanan."

"Yeol–"

"Kau mencintai adikku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, gadis itu menatap Chanyeol di depannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit. Kenapa Chanyeol harus menanyakan hal ini? Tidakkah apa yang dia lakukan sejauh ini sudah menjadi jawabannya? Haruskah dia mengatakannya dengan jelas?

"Chanyeol, kau menanyakan apakah aku mencintai Kai?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menatap Chanyeol dengan begitu lekatnya.

"Jawabannya ya, aku sangat mencintai adikmu itu."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mendapat keberanian dari mana untuk mengatakan hal ini, namun hatinya merasa sangat lega sekarang. Kyungsoo ingin menuntut jawaban kenapa Chanyeol harus peduli tentang perasaannya pada Kai, namun lelaki tinggi itu terburu pergi setelah mengatakan,

" _Itu pilihanmu dan pertahankan pilihan itu._ "

Tentu saja, dia akan mempertahankan cintanya bersama Kai meski rasanya itu tidak akan mudah.

"Kyungsoo!"

Gadis itu berbalik cepat, menemukan Kai yang berjalan kearahnya dengan sesuatu ditangannya beserta senyuman lebar, dalam beberapa detik dunia Kyungsoo terasa berhenti berputar, ini senyum lebar yang pertama kali dia lihat dari bibir Kai. Kenapa senyum itu begitu menawan?

"Aku memetik ini untukmu." Kai membawa banyak buah beri ditangannya, dia memetiknya langsung dari hutan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Coba ini, buka mulutmu aaa." Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan beri itu sebelum memekik dengan senang, buah beri hutan ini begitu manis dan segar.

"Enak sekali!"

"Aku memetiknya untukmu," Kai kembali membawa satu beri ke bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka dengan senang hati, bersyukur karna kekasihnya menyukai buah yang di petiknya di tengah hutan ini. Senyum lebar nampak menghiasi bibir Kyungsoo yang kembali mengunyah berinya. Senyum yang cantik dan Kai menyukai itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sabtu depan datanglah kembali, kau akan ikut bermain bisbol bersama kami."

"Bisbol?" Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Ya. Beberapa bulan sekali keluarga kami memang pergi bermain bisbol, cuaca sedang bagus. Kau harus datang."

"Akan aku usahakan bu." Bermain bisbol? Kyungsoo jadi penasaran seperti apakah keluarga vampire jika sedang bermain bisbol?

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan rumah Kai saat hari menjelang malam dan Kai mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat. Menyenangkan sekali mencicipi masakan rumahan yang Kim Familly buat, cukup enak meski tidak selezat buatan Zizi, tapi Kyungsoo harus bersyukur karna keluarga kekasihnya bahkan mau repot-repot memasuki dapur untuk dirinya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, kau akan mampir?" Kai melirik ke dalam rumah kekasihnya dan menggeleng.

"Mungkin lain kali."

"Jika begitu hati-hati dijalan, hubungi aku saat kau sudah sampai."

"Aku akan datang sebelum kau tidur nanti." Kai terkekeh, lantas melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah kekasihnya. Ah, hari yang menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo berhenti melambai saat mobil Kai sudah tak terlihat, senyuman manis menghiasi bibirnya. Ah, keluarga Kai begitu menerimanya dengan baik dan itu membuatnya bahagia –terkecuali untuk Chanyeol yang masih belum bisa Kyungsoo tebak apakah lelaki itu menyukainya menjadi bagian keluarga mereka atau tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, Kai akan menggandeng Kyungsoo dan mengantarkan gadisnya menuju kelas, meninggalkan pekikan iri para fansnya yang patah hati. Jika mereka masih sadar dimana batasan mereka, maka Kai tidak akan masalah, tapi jika mereka berani menyentuh Kyungsoo, maka tidak ada harapan hidup lagi untuk mereka.

Keduanya sampai di depan pintu kelas, Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan datang saat makan siang, oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk, lantas melambai kecil pada kekasihnya sebelum memasuki kelas. Tinggallah kini Kai yang melangkah santai menuju kelasnya dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku. Saat di lorong, kebetulan sekali dia berpapasan dengan Minhyun. Lelaki itu bejalan berlawanan arah dengannya, memasang wajah dingin dan melirik tajam padanya.

"Tunggu!" Kai berkata sesaat lelaki itu melewatinya. Keduanya menghentikan langkah, namun masih belum mau membalikkan badan. Mendadak suasana lorong itu menjadi dingin, tidak ada satu muridpun yang lewat dan angin berhembus cepat.

"Peringatan pertama untukmu Hwang Minhyun, Kyungsoo adalah _milikku_." Lelaki itu berkata dengan penuh ancaman, mengatakan kalimat akhirnya dengan begitu mutlak dan possesif, membuat Minhyun tertawa kecil.

"Belum sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu Kim." Balasnya, membalikkan badan menatap remeh pada Kai yang juga berbalik. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam jarak tak kurang dari dua meter. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, namun tatapan keduanya sudah cukup mengartikan segalanya.

 _Keinginan mempertahankan dan merebut._

"Seharusnya dari awal kau jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain, urusi saja dirimu dan _bangsamu_ itu!"

"Siapa yang mencampuri urusanmu hm? Sedikitpun aku tidak peduli, aku hanya peduli pada Kyungsoo jika kau ingin tahu." Perkataan Minhyun begitu memancing emosi Kai, dalam sekejam mata lelaki itu berdiri didepan Minhyun, menarik kerah kemejanya dengan kasar dan kuat, penuh amarah. Sementara Minhyun nampak santai menghadapinya.

"Seharusnya Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana dirimu yang asli Hwang!" Geram Kai.

"Sayangnya dia tidak tahu Kim."

"Brengsek! Apa kau mau mati?" Kai mengangkat tangan kanannya, bersiap memukul lelaki itu, namun seruan seseorang menghentikan.

"Kim Kai! Hwang Minhyun! Hentikan, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kepala sekolah mereka, Kim Jongdae muncul dengan tiba-tiba, menatap keduanya dengan tajam.

"Kalian akan membuat keributan huh? Kai lepaskan dia." Perintahnya. Dengan kasar lelaki tan itu melepaskan cengkramannya, menatap tajam pada Minhyun dengan bola matanya yang merah pekat, namun detik berikutnya mata itu berubah lagi menjadi hitam, _menggertak_.

"Dia yang memulai saem." Minhyun membungkuk kecil pada Jongdae lalu menatap Kai masih dengan tawanya, tawa yang berbeda dengan yang selalu dia tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku permisi." Kemudian lelaki itu pergi, meninggalkan Kai dan Jongdae disana. Kepala sekolah itu menghela nafas, menatap putra sahabatnya yang terlihat menahan marah.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia terlalu mencampuri urusanku." Balasnya dengan mendesis kecil, dia lalu menatap Jongdae.

"Aku permisi, maaf merepotkanmu paman."

Jongdae tidak terkejut lagi begitu lelaki didepannya menghilang dalam sekejap mata, dia sudah terbiasa. Sambil menggeleng-geleng, pria itu membenarkan letak dasinya dan segera berlalu dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan menemani Mom dan Dad ke pesta temannya." Kyungsoo mengatakan itu sambil memasang sebuah anting perak berbentuk segitiga di kedua telinganya, sedikit kehilangan fokus pada lelaki tan yang duduk diatas meja belajarnya.

"Apa boleh aku ikut?"

"Kau tidak memiliki undangannya."

"Aku bisa masuk dalam sekejap kesana."

Kyungsoo selesai memasang antingnya, lalu menatap kekasihnya dengan helaan nafas.

"Maksudmu kau akan ber _teleportasi_? Ayolah, aku bersama Mom dan Dad." Gadis itu tidak habis fikir dibuatnya, ada apa sih dengan Kai? Dia kan hanya mengantar Kris dan Zizi, bukan untuk menemui pria lain, berlebihan sekali sih.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau akan di ganggu pria lain disana."

"Berlebihan sekali, kau cemburu ya?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tentu saja dia cemburu, kekasihnya akan pergi ke pesta dan dia khawatir akan ada lelaki lain yang tertarik padanya. Tidak, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik malam ini.

"Gaunmu terlalu terbuka, aku tidak mau ada pria lain yang melihatnya." Kai bediri dibelakang Kyungsoo, menarik lepas ikatan rambut kekasihnya, membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai dan menutupi punggungnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, memilih mengalah menghadapi sikap kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba possesif ini.

"Kai, bisa pakaikan kalungku?"

Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebuah kalung perak yang memiliki bentuk sama dengan antingnya, gadis itu lalu menarik rambutnya ke pundak sebelah kiri, membiarkan Kai memasangkan kalung itu ke lehernya.

"Kau cantik sekali," Bisik Kai sambil mengaitkan kalung perak tersebut, mengecup leher kekasihnya sekali dan mendapat pukulan di perut.

"Mesum," Ucap Kyungsoo kesal dengan wajah memerah yang malu. Kai terkekeh, lalu memeluk gadis bermata bulat itu dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Balas Kyungsoo.

Ayolah, adegan yang terlalu dramatis bukan hanya untuk melepas kepergiannya ke pesta? Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa sikap Kai berubah lebih possesif padanya, dia tidak masalah sebenarnya, hanya sedikit terkejut. Tepatnya setelah dia dan Minhyun bicara empat mata, memaafkan lelaki itu dan berbagi pelukan, Kai selalu menjaganya setiap saat.

Pesta teman Kris di adakan di sebuah hotel mewah di tengah kota. Kyungsoo turun dari mobil dan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya memasuki hotel tempat pesta berlangsung, berkenalan dengan beberapa teman Kris dan mendapat pujian bahwa dia sangat cantik malam ini, sama seperti Zizi yang selalu menawan saat datang ke pesta.

' _Ya, aku menikmati pestanya. Kue disini enak dan manis.'_

Kyungsoo membalas pesan singkat yang Kai kirimkan beberapa menit yang lalu, bahkan dia sempat mengirim foto kue itu agar kekasihnya tersebut pecaya. Setelahnya Kyungsoo memutuskan berkeliling sementara orang tuanya memilih berdansa saat group music memainkan sebuah lagu klasik di tengah ruangan.

Hotel ini sangat besar, menarik minat Kyungsoo untuk melihat-lihat dan memotret tempat yang menurutnya bagus, seperti dinding dengan cat abstrak serta lukisan monalisa di sudut ruangan. Tanpa sadar gadis itu berkeliling cukup jauh dari tempat pesta, namun dia masih menatap sekitar dengan antusias dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

 _Grep!_

Orang yang tanpa sengaja dia tabrak memegangnya dengan begitu cepat, pegangan yang erat dan begitu dingin. Kyungsoo mendongak dan seketika jantungnya berdetak cepat. Lelaki didepannya ini–

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil kemudian segera pergi dari sana tanpa menatap lelaki tersebut, dia berjalan secepat yang dia bisa ke tempat Kris dan Zizi. Jantungnya berdetak dan dia gelisah memikirkan _feeling_ nya.

 _Tangan yang dingin, wajah pucat dan bola mata merah._

Kyungsoo terengah kecil saat dirasa posisinya sudah jauh dari lelaki tersebut, menarik nafas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan diri. Kekasihnya adalah seorang vampire dan mereka sudah bersama dalam kurun waktu yang tidak singkat, hal itu membuatnya dengan mudah dapat membedakan apakah seseorang itu manusia atau bukan. Dan lelaki tadi–

Kyungsoo cemas dan segera menemui orang tuanya untuk mengajaknya pulang, tidak menyadari bahwa lelaki yang ditabraknya tadi tengah berdiri di antara lalu lalang orang dengan pandangan datar, menatap focus pada sosok gadis di sebrang sana dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam. Saat dia menatap mata Kyungsoo, maka dengan mudah dia mampu membaca fikirannya.

Dan gadis itu mengetahui siapa _jati dirinya_.

"Menarik." Lelaki itu menggumam, kemudian berbalik melangkah ke arah kegelapan pesta tersebut dengan seringaian.

 _Well_ , Lee Hui menemukan sesuatu dan dia menginginkannya, jadi dia harus mendapatkan itu bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAPPY NINI DAY!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Blood, Sweat & Tears (** **피** **땀** **눈물** **)** **: SOULMATE.**

 **Cast :**

 **KaiSoo.**

 **And onother EXO couple, Nuest, SVT.**

 **GS/Gender Switch, Fantasy, Vampire!AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't read if you not light!**

 **No plagiat! No ctrl c + ctrl v!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Udara yang lembab dengan mendung menggantung di langit menjadi pendukung yang sempurna bagi keluarga Kim untuk bermain Baseball. Mereka menaiki mobil menuju lapangan yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumah, sebuah lapangan kosong nan luas yang dikelilingi hutan pinus. Sebenarnya kegiatan ini sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi mereka, setiap tiga atau dua bulan sekali. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda karna Kyungsoo juga ikut serta. Gadis manis itu memakai kaus baseball yang sama dengan Kim Familly.

"Disini dingin," Kai berkata setelah mereka turun dari Jeep, memakaikan sebuah mantel hangat serta _beanie_ warna pink pada Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

"Apa ini hangat?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan telapak tangan dingin lelaki itu menangkup wajahnya, memberikannya sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir.

"Ayo!"

Kyungsoo mengikuti kekasihnya yang berkumpul ditengah lapangan. Disana dia melihat Chanyeol, sempat bertatap sejenak sebelum lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan terlebih dahulu. Ah, apa Chanyeol masih memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan Kai?

"Oke, kita akan membagi tim menjadi dua regu. Wonu menjadi Pitcher dan regu pertama berisi Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan. Sisanya bergabung denganku." Suho berkata dengan semangat kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Oh, aku melupakan bahwa kita memiliki satu _tambahan pemain_. Kyungsoo, kau menjaga base di dekat Wonu, oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, disini dia tidak akan bermain dan itu membuatnya lega, dia hanya harus menonton jalannya pertandingan saja. Lagipula dia tidak yakin ini akan menjadi sebuah permainan baseball biasa.

"Ayo tentukan siapa pemain pertama!"

Kai dan Chanyeol maju, kedua saudara itu sempat bertatapan sejenak dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya melakukan suit.

"Sial!" Lelaki yang lebih tua mengumpat saat dia memasang kertas sementara Kai menang telak dengan memasang gunting. Lelaki tan itu menyeringai, dia akan bermain pertama.

Regu Chanyeol bersiap menjaga. Ah, mereka semua terlihat sangat agresif dan antusias. Lihat saja tatapan mata Sehun yang begitu berkobar saat Lay bersiap memukul.

"Siap?" Wonu mengangkat bolanya sebelum melemparkannya pada Lay yang langsung memukulnya dengan keras. Bola melayang tinggi dan cepat, namun secepat kilat Sehun melompat meraihnya bersamaan dengan Lay yang sudah berlari mencapai base pertama. Kyungsoo tercengang, nyaris tidak berkedip saat semuanya berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Sudah diduga, permainan baseball ini bukan permainan biasa karna pemainnya adalah bangsa vampire.

"Ini belum seberapa sayang, kau harus melihatku memukul."

Kai mengambil tongkat pemukul, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bermain.

"Siap?" Saat Wonu melempar bola, lelaki tan itu memukul dengan keras, terlampau keras hingga Kyungsoo yakin bahwa bola itu terlempar hingga ratusan meter. Chanyeol dan Sehun berlari cepat menuju ke arah hutan untuk meraih bola sementara Kai berlari melewati base pertama menyusul Lay dan kembali ke home base tepat waktu, karna Chanyeol yang ahli menangkap bola itu berhasil mengejar bola dan melemparkannya ke home base.

"Dua kosong!" Wonu berteriak saat tim Kai berhasil mencetak skor. Permainan kembali dimulai dan Kyungsoo terus mengikuti permainan dengan wajah terkagum. Kai masih memukul dengan begitu keras, membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun berebut untuk mendapatkan bola.

"Oh ayolah, kalian para lelaki kapan mau memberikan aku kesempatan mendapatkan bola?" Luhan menggerutu, gadis itu kesal tidak memiliki kesempatan menangkap bola karna Chanyeol dan Sehun yang terus melakukannya. Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum menggumam.

"Oke, giliranmu Lu."

Di home base sana Suho bersiap memukul, saat Wonu melempar, bola melambung tinggi dan cepat. Luhan berlari mengejar bola yang terus bergerak memasuki hutan, gadis itu melompat ke atas sebuah pohon dan–

 _Hap!_

Bola berhasil dia tangkap, namun tiba-tiba kakinya tergelincir sehingga tubuhnya melayang jatuh ke tanah.

 _Grep!_

"Perhatikan gerakanmu sayang," Sehun ternyata menyusul dan ada dibawahnya, dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Luhan yang hampir jatuh. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, mengecup bibir _soulmate_ nya dan membawa Luhan kembali kelapangan dengan bridal style.

"Ck, mereka mulai." Wonu memutar bola mata malas, berteriak bahwa skor sudah delapan kosong sebelum bersiap kembali untuk melempar bola.

"Siap?"

Kai didepannya mengangguk dan bersiap memukul, Wonu terdiam sejenak sebelum melempar bola dengan tidak yakin, itu melenceng jauh dari jangkauan Kai.

 _Deg!_

Gadis cantik itu membulatkan mata, membalik tubuhnya dengan wajah semakin memucat tiba-tiba.

"Wonu ada apa?" Lay adalah orang pertama yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan putrinya.

"SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL!" Gadis itu berteriak, membuat semua keluarganya langsung berkumpul ditengah lapangan dengan waspada. Kai menarik Kyungsoo mendekat, mendekapnya erat.

"Kai, ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo namun Kai tidak menjawab sebelum Wonu melanjutkan, dia sepertinya melihat sesuatu.

"Mereka datang! Ada vampire lain yang mendekat!"

Seketika keluarga Kim itu berkumpul berdekatan. Kai orang yang paling terkejut disini, vamire lain datang? Sial, ini tidak baik untuk Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu segera berniat membawa Kyungsoo pergi.

"Terlambat! Mereka sudah dekat!"

Kai mendesis, dia semakin merapatkan Kyungsoo padanya. Lelaki itu menggerai rambut kekasihnya keluar, menaikkan kancing mantel serta memperbaiki beanienya. Berupaya agar vampire lain yang datang itu tidak mencium aroma darahnya.

"Kai, sebenarnya ada apa? Siapa yang datang?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan begitu cemas, namun Kai menenangkannya dengan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk diam.

"Kyungsoo, tetaplah bersama Kai." Kyungsoo mengangguk saat Lay mengatakan hal itu padanya sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Gadis manis itu beringsut takut dalam dekapan kekasihnya, ketakutan.

Kim Family menunggu dengan waspada, siapakah tamu yang tak diundang itu? Suho sebagai kepala keluarga berdiri didepan bersama Lay dan Chanyeol sementara Wonu, Sehun dan Luhan berjaga di sisi Kai. Keluarga vampire yang datang itu ada tuju. Satu pasangan berada didepan yang Suho tebak sebagai kepala keluarga sementara dibelakangnya ada lima orang sebagai anak-anaknya, dua perempuan dan tiga laki-laki.

"Sepertinya ada pertandingan disini." Si kepala keluarga, dengan rambut hitam legam itu berkata santai saat berdiri dengan jarak tidak kurang dari lima meter didepan Suho. Kepala Kim Familly itu tersenyum, meraih Lay dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ya, aku dan anak-anakku hanya menghabiskan waktu."

"Bagus, apa kalian tidak keberatan menambah pemain?" Suho menatap anak-anaknya yang kompak mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tentu, ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang seru."

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar takut didalam dekapan kekasihnya. Dia tidak berani mendongak ataupun sekedar menatap keluarga vampire yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya itu. Ingatannya seketika kembali pada pesta tempo lalu, bagaimana jika orang yang dia temui di pesta itu–

"Kalian bermainlah, aku dan pasanganku mungkin hanya akan menonton saja." Kai berkata, lelaki itu segera membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sana, namun gerakannya yang sedikit terburu itu menyingkap rambut Kyungsoo, membuat sapuan angin menerbangkan aroma darahnya sampai pada keluarga vampire yang baru saja datang itu.

 _Wush~_

"Grr!" Keluarga vampire itu langsung menggeram, bola mata mereka berubah warna menjadi merah pekat sementara taring-taring kecil muncul disela-sela bibirnya. Kim Family juga bertindak cepat, mengambil posisi siap bertarung untuk melindungi Kyungsoo.

"Sial!" Kai satu-satunya yang masih pada _mode_ manusianya, mengumpat karna penyamaran kekasihnya terbongkar. Lelaki itu mendekap kekasihnya semakin erat, saat itu dia bisa mendengar gumaman samar Kyungsoo.

"D–dia.."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kai cepat dengan sebelah alis terangkat, Kyungsoo yang ketakutan mendongak dan mengangguk kecil.

"Le–lelaki itu, yang berambut coklat itu, a–aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali saat di pesta tempo lalu."

Oh sial! Jika mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, pasti sudah dipastikan dia akan mengincar Kyungsoo. Firasat Kai benar, dia tidak salah menebak. Aroma ini aroma yang sama dengan aroma di restoran waktu itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan hal ini padaku sayang?"

"Ma–maaf." Kyungsoo mencicit ketakutan, menatap ragu pada wajah Kai yang mengeras. "Kufikir kami tidak akan pernah bertemu, maafkan aku." Kai tidak membalas, dia merasa marah karna Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan hal ini padanya, naun dia hanya diam dan memeluk gadisnya semakin erat.

"Wah, kalian membawa santapan uh? Sebaga penutup permainan?"

"Jangan macam-macam, dia adalah bagian keluarga kami."

"Huh? Manusia itu?" Kepala keluarga di depan Suho itu menyeringai, matanya terlihat berkobar menatap Kyungsoo yang ketakutan. _Well_ , mungkin ini saatnya untuk mengungkap identitas keluarganya.

Mereka adalah vampire Keluarga Lee.

Lee Hyunseung dan Lee Hyuna adalah kepala keluarga, Ayah dan Ibu dari kelima anak-anaknya. Putra pertama mereka, dengan wajah sedingin salju serta rambut coklat yang tengah menatap Kyungsoo lekat itu adalah Lee Hui, pria sama yang ditemui Kyungsoo saat dipesta tempo waktu.

"Oh, kau mengenal aroma ini?" Putra kedua, E'Dawn dengan wajah pucat pasi serta rambut blonde itu menatap pada adiknya.

"Ya! Ini aroma manis yang di restoran itu, gadis yang hampir memergokiku saat sedang _makan_." Sorn, gadis berambut merah terang itu tengah menyeringai, dia adalah Putri Ketiga.

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu disini?" Perempuan di sebelah Sorn dengan rambut lurus berwarna silver mencolok itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, dia Elkie, Putri keempat.

"Harusnya kau ikut kami waktu itu." Dan dia adalah Putra terakhir, lelaki tampan dengan tubuh jangkung itu adalah Wooseok, kesayangan keluarganya.

"Baiklah Lee Family." Suho menegakkan tubuhnya, merubah diri menjadi _mode_ manusia saat sudah mengenali situasi. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang dalam ancaman dan dia fikir akan lebih baik jika masalah diselesaikan secara baik-baik.

"Aku ingin menebak sesuatu, apakah kalian keluarga vampire yang juga pindah ke tempat ini?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Jawab Hyunseung. Suho masih mempertahankan senyumnya, melirik sejenak pada istrinya.

"Harusnya kalian mengerti, wilayah ini sudah menjadi tempat keluargaku, Kim Family. Kalian tidak berhak berada disini dan harus mencari tempat persembunyian lain."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Hyunseung terkekeh dengan congkak. "Siapa yang terkuat, merekalah yang bertahan."

Suho menahan nafasnya, emosinya mulai meluap dan dia merasa marah. Apakah kepala keluarga Lee itu baru saja mengajaknya bertarung untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan wilayah dengannya? Seharusnya mereka tahu bahwa ini adalah wilayah keluarganya, milik Kim Family.

"Aku meyakini jika kematian penduduk akhir-akhir ini adalah ulah kalian!"

"Tepat sekali." Hyunseung tertawa bersama istrinya, menatap anak-anaknya dengan bangga. "Anak-anakku juga butuh makanan bukan?"

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya!" Emosi Suho memuncak seketika, terjawab sudah dalang dari kematian mendadak para penduduk disini. "Kau hanya akan membuka penyamaran jika berburu dengan cara kotor!" Tegasnya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Hyunseung berteriak dengan menantang. "Kami akan menguasai wilayah ini dan setelahnya menghabisi _calon menantumu_ itu haha!"

Suho yang dilanda emosi segera berubah, keluarganya telah ditantang dan dengan senang hati dia akan melayaninya, bertarung untuk memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan mereka.

"Brengsek kalian!" Sehun menyerang terlebih dahulu, lelaki itu bergerak secepat kilat dan mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Hyunseung, namun E'Dawn menahannya, lelaki yang sama pucatnya dengan Sehun itu menyeringai.

"Kau memiliki _kekuatan_ itu juga ya? Oke, aku akan melawanmu."

"Cih, kau akan mati bedebah!" Kedua lelaki itu kemudian bertarung dengan sengit, sama-sama memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan udara membuat keduanya tidak terkalahkan.

"Eoni, serahkan yang berambut silver padaku. Kau urus yang berambut merah itu." Luhan mengangguk, dia lantas menghadang Sorn.

"Kemana kau akan pergi huh? Berlari seperti pengecut?"

"Berlari? Cih, kusarankan kaulah yang seharusnya lari! Karna kau tidak akan selamat dariku!" Sorn memainkan jemarinya yang ditumbuhi kukuk panjang berwarna biru dengan sengatan listrik kecil disana. Luhan terkejut, sial! Gadis ini memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan listrik. _Telekinesis_ dan listrik sepertinya bukan perpaduan yang bagus, tapi Luhan tidak takut, dia akan menghadapi orang berambut norak ini.

"Majulah kau rambut _cabai!_ "

"YA! Siapa yang kau bilang rambut cabai hah?"

"Tentu saja kau!" Ejek Luhan menjulurkan lidah. "Kau tahu, warna rambutmu itu norak sekali! Sangat jelek!"

"SIALAN!" Sorn mengibaskan lengannya, melempar sengatan listrik pada Luhan yang dengan lihai menghindar.

"Kemarilah dan kau akan mati di tanganku!"

Chanyeol mendesis kesal, menemukan kedua orang tuanya sudah bertarung dengan Hyunseung dan Hyuna. Dia menatap Wooseok yang memasang senyum tampannya.

" _Well_ , dia bagianku." Lelaki itu kemudian menatap adik perempuannya. "Wonu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, si rambut silver itu terlihat berbahaya." Chanyeol berpesan pada adik perempuannya sebelum melesat melawan Wooseok, sempat diliriknya Kai yang juga balas menatapnya lalu mengangguk, seolah mengatakan _'kami akan mengurus disini dan bawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sini'._

"Wah, wah. Keluargamu dan keluargaku sudah pendapat pasangan bertarung, hanya tersisa kita berdua. Haruskan kita bertarung juga?" Wonu memasang wajah datar begiu Elkie berdiri didepannya dengan begitu santai, memainkan jemari dengan cat kuku merah itu sambil tersenyum main-main.

"Jangan membuang waktu! Lebih baik kita segera bertarung!"

"Semangat sekali!" Elkie terkekeh manis, namun tatapan mata merah menyalanya nampak mengancam. "Kau sudah tidak sabar bertarung ya? Baiklah, bersiaplah untuk kalah dan mati!"

Wonu memutar bola mata muak, dengan cepat dia lantas menyerang Elkie yang masih berdiri santai. Pukulannya dihindari dengan baik, dalam hati bungsu Kim Family itu membenarkan jika gadis ini sangat berbahaya, Wonu bahkan bisa merasakan aroma kekuatannya.

Sementara dua keluarga itu bertarung, tersisa Hui yang masih berdiri dengan pandangan lekat kearah Kyungsoo yang ketakutan dalam dekapan Kai.

"Berhenti menatap kekasihku atau aku akan mengeluarkan bola matamu dari kelopaknya!" Hui membawa pandangannya pada Kai setelah sebelumnya hanya terokus pada wajah ketakutan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kekasihmu?" Jawabnya santai. "Manis, polos dan.. _menggiurkan!_ "

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan merobek mulutmu itu!"

"Kenapa?" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah hanya memasang wajah dingin, Hui menyeringai dan itu sangat mengerikan, membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan, sama persis seperti di pesta itu.

"Aku pernah bertemu manusiamu itu sekali di pesta, aromanya manis, membuatku merasa haus, dan kebetulan menemukannya disini, bukankah ini takdir? Aku menginginkannya!"

"Menginginkannya huh?" Kai lantas berubah menjadi seorang vampire, taring tajam serta bola mata merahnya itu menatap Hui lekat penuh ancaman.

"Tentu aku tidak akan melepaskannya brengsek!"

" _Well,_ " Hui bersiap menyerang. " Jika begitu aku yang akan mengambilnya paksa. Karna kau tahu, jika aku menginginkan sesuatu, maka aku akan mendapatkannya!"

"Persetan! Majulah brengsek!"

Kedua vampire itu lantas bertarung dengan begitu sengit. Kai membangun pertahanan karna dia bertarung sekaligus melindungi Kyungsoo sementara Hui terus menyerang berusaha merusak pertahannya. Seperti yang diketahui, Kai dan Hui adalah anggota terkuat di keluarga mereka, pertarungan ini terlihat menarik karna dua _ace_ sedang menyerang satu sama lain. Hui memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan suara, dia bisa menciptakan gelombang suara yang keras dan meretakkan tanah.

Untuk saat ini Kai tidak memiliki pilihan selain membawa Kyungsoo lari, jadi saat dia berhasil membanting Hui ke tanah, dia meraih Kyungsoo keatas punggungnya dan ber _teleportasi_ memasuki hutan, priorotasnya adalah keselamatan Kyungsoo.

"Sial!" Hui mengusap rahangnya, lantas berlari secepat kilat memasuki hutan menyusul Kai dan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahk!" Wonu mengerang kesakitan, menjatuhkan lututnya ke tanah sambil menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Jantungnya mendadak berhenti berdetak dan seperti tengah diremas kuat oleh sebuah tangan. Sementara Elkie didepannya tersenyum senang, tatapan matanya seperti bocah yang baru saja menemukan mainan barunya. Gadis itu memainkan kepalan tangan kanannya main-main, membuat erangan Wonu semakin terdengar keras.

"Wonu!" Itu suara Sehun, pria itu berniat membantu adiknya, namun E'Dawn tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Tubuhnya terlempar menghantam pohon hingga patah. Sehun mendesis, dia bangkit dan harus mengatasi pria ini sebelum membantu adiknya.

"Si–sial!" Wonu terjatuh ke tanah, semakin mengerang kesakitan karna Elkie yang mengambil alih kerja tubuhnya menguatkan kepalan tangannya. Itu sangat menyakitkan dan Wonu rasanya hampir mati. Sial, kemampuan perempuan ini tidak main-main.

"Wah, sudah kalah ya? Sayang sekali, padahal aku belum puas bermain." Elkie memasang tampang pura-pura kesalnya, namun begitu tangannya bermain-main menyakiti Wonu. Untuk sekarang tidak ada yang bisa gadis _emo_ itu lakukan selain mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya, tidak ada yang bisa menolong dirinya selain dirinya sendiri atau seseorang yang datang menolongnya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, kau akan kalah?" Si gadis silver menatap kasihan pada Wonu yang tersiksa dibawahnya.

"Mengalahkanmu ternyata mudah, membosankan!"

"Si..sial –ahk!"

"Oh, itu kalimat terakhiru? Baiklah." Elkie menguatkan genggaman tangannya, membuat jeritan Wonu terdengar semakin nyaring, saat ini keluarganya tidak bisa menolongnya. Keluarga Lee itu seperti sengaja menahannya untuk melihat Wonu menderita.

"Bangsat!" Chanyeol mendesis melihat adiknya yang tersiksa, dia lantas semakin menggencarkan serangannya pada Wooseok.

"Baiklah bungsu Kim Family! Selamat ting–"

 _Bruak!_

Tubuh Elkie terlempar dengan tiba-tiba saat seekor werewolf besar berbulu hitam lebat mendorong tubuhnya, genggamannya terlepas dan itu menyelamatkan Wonu, gadis itu langsung terbatuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sial! Werewolf ya?" Elkie mendesis, serigala besar itu tidak hanya satu. Tapi ada lima lagi yang keluar dari dalam hutan dan mulai menyerang keluarganya.

Wonu mendudukkan dirinya, menatap antara lega dan tidak percaya pada werewolf yang kini mulai menyerang keluarga Lee termasuk Elkie. Bagaimana bisa bangsa itu ada disini? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan dengan membantu keluarganya? Siapakah mereka?

"Grrrr!" Werewolf yang barusan menyelamatkannya itu masih ada disekitarnya, nampak menggeram menatap kearahnya. Wonu menatap tepat pada mata itu dan terdiam seperti mengenali tatapan itu.

 _Mata coklat yang bening,_

"Siapa kau?"

 _Mata yang sama seperti milik seseorang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai memasuki hutan semakin dalam dengan Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya, dia terus melesat, menghindari Hui yang mengejar. Tapi sebuah suara melengking membuatnya terjembab dengan memalukan, _karna Kai sebelumnya tidak akan pernah mudah untuk dijatuhkan_. Lelaki itu memutar badannya menjadi memeluk Kyungsoo, mendekapnya erat membiarkan tubuhnya terseret ditanah sebelum menghantam pohon hingga retak.

"Sial!" Lelaki itu mendesis, menatap Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. "Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo terlihat takut, matanya membulat lebar karna mengalami _shock_. Kai berdiri cepat, berjaga-jaga saat Hui sudah berada didepannya tengah menyeringai, ya suara lengkingan tadi adalah miliknya.

"Jalan buntu huh?" Ejeknya. Kai tentu saja tidak akan mudah dikalahkan begitu saja, dia lebih dari sanggup untuk bertarung, namun dia juga harus melindungi Kyungsoo, itu sedikit memecah konsentrasinya.

"Kau fikir aku sudah kalah? Cih." Kai membawa Kyungsoo mundur, memintanya bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar.

"Tunggu disini sampai aku kembali, hm?"

"Ta–tapi, bagaimana denganmu?" Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan cemas serta tangisan tertahan.

"Aku? Kau jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Kai menangkup wajah Kyungsoo sejenak dan memberikannya kecupan di dahi sebelum menghilang dan melancarkan serangan langsung pada Hui. Dia sudah merasa jengah, vampire Lee itu harus diselesaikan disini juga.

Kedua lelaki itu masih saling menyerang, sama-sama kuat dan tangguh hingga keadaan hutan menjadi hancur. Tanah retak dengan pepohonan yang tumbang dimana-mana.

"Sial!" Disebuah kesempatan, Hui membanting tubuh Kai dengan begitu kuat sebelum menendangnya hingga melayang memasuki hutan.

"KAI!" Kyungsoo berteriak di balik persembunyiannya, menatap pada Hui yang menuju kearahnya dengan begitu cepat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jeritnya saat lelaki itu meraih lengannya dan mencengkramnya dengan begitu kuat, Kyungsoo memberontak sekuat tenaga meski itu percuma. Hui menggendongnya dan berniat membawanya pergi sebelum sebuah serangan membuat keduanya terpental. Kyungsoo terguling beberapa kali sebelum tubuhnya menghantam batang pohon dan gadis itu pingsan seketika.

" _Grrr!_ " Geraman tertahan itu muncul dari seseorang yang baru saja menyerang, tidak tidak, itu bukan Kai karna lelaki itu baru saja datang dan langsung berlari menghampiri kekasihnya.

"KYUNGSOO!" Kai memangku kepala gadis itu, mendesis dengan marah pada Hui yang sedang menyeringai.

"Jadi kau bersekutu dengan werewolf huh?"

Serigala besar berbulu putih salju itu mengeluarkan suara geraman tertahan, mata coklat tajamnya menatap pada Kai sebelum focus kembali pada Hui, binatang itu bersiaga, bersiap melakukan perlawanan.

' _Bawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sini'_

Kiranya seperti itulah arti tatapan serigala tersebut. Kai menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo, menatap dengan dahi berkerut pada werewolf yang sudah menyerang Hui dengan brutal. Kai tidak punya pilihan, dia segera membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sana, menyerahkan Hui pada werewolf yang entah bagaimana bisa datang menolongnya.

 _Namun Kai tahu, siapakah werewolf itu sebenarnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lukanya cukup parah." Hyuna memeriksa lengan Elkie yang tergores membentuk carakan itu kemudian tersenyum. "tapi ini akan membaik." Lanjutnya.

"Sial!" E'Dawan mengumpat, menemukan luka sayatan yang cukup lebar di perutnya. Hyuna mendekati putra keduanya.

"Itu juga akan membaik,"

"Aku tahu bu, yang aku sesali adalah aku belum bisa menghabisi putra Kim itu."

"Saat ini mungkin belum," Hyunseung, kepala keluarga Lee itu tersenyum kecil. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap putra-putrinya yang tengah menyembuhkan diri dari luka pasca pertarungan tadi.

Yah, pertarungan menjadi tidak seimbang karna bangsa werewolf yang entah bagaimana bisa membantu keluarga Kim, keluarga Lee terdesak dan terpaksa mundur untuk menghindari luka-luka yang lebih parah lagi. _Tapi, bukan berarti mereka sudah kalah._

"Mungkin jika para werewolf itu tidak datang membantu, kita pasti berhasil menghabisi mereka."

"Menurut Ayah kenapa mereka membantu keluarga Lee? Apa mereka sekutu?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Elkie yang mengerucut. "andai mereka tidak datang, aku sudah menghancurkan jantung si bungu Kim itu."

"Aku tidak tahu pasti Elkie, yang jelas musuh kita betambah satu, menarik."

"Ya, sepertinya melawan bangsa werewolf tidak buruk." Kali ini Sorn yang berkomentar.

"Kita harus memiliki rencana." Hyunseung kembali bersuara. "dan setelahnya menghancurkan keluarga Kim dan membalas dendam pada bangsa werewolf yang sudah membantunya."

"Itu artinya kita harus menambah pasukan kan?"

" _Well,_ " Wooseok bangkit kemudian menyeringai. "itu adalah tugasku, aku akan dengan senang hati meracuni orang-orang disini."

Dan disana, hanya Hui seorang yang terdiam di tempatnya. Lelaki itu mendengarkan apa yang keluarganya bicarakan, namun dia tidak tertarik. Dia tidak tertarik pada ambisi Ayahnya yang ingin menguasai wilayah ini atau membalas dendam pada bangsa werewolf, yang dia fikirkan hanya satu.

 _Kyungsoo._

Gadis di pesta tempo lalu, gadis milik keluarga Kim yang dia ambisikan untuk dia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap rumah didepannya dengan perasaan ragu, sekali lagi ditatapnya alamat yang tertera di ponselnya sebelum mengangguk, meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini benar-benar rumah Kim Familly. Dia lantas melangkah masuk mendekati pintu yang tertutup rapat dan mengetuknya perlahan.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Namun setelah menunggu tidak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam, apa tidak ada orang dirumah? Baekhyun mencoba sekali lagi, mengetuk pintu dan menunggu.

"Permisi!" Dia akhirnya berseru, merasa tidak sabaran. Hari sudah beranjak sore dan dia merasa khawatir.

"Permisi!" Baekhyun mendengus sebal karna tak kunjung mendapat respon, gadis imut itupun kembali mengetuk pintu, kali ini dengan lebih keras.

"Permi–"

 _Klek!_

Pintu terbuka dengan cepat dan tangannya yang siap mengetuk pintu menggantung di udara saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan orang yang membuka pintu.

"Chan–"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara datar itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari keterkejutannya, tentu saja dia kaget saat menemukan Chanyeol datang membuka pintu dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang tidak baik, errrr, dia memiliki beberapa luka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Byun Baekhyun?" Lelaki jangkung itu membuka lebar pintu, berdiri dengan menjulang didepan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku menatapnya, ada apa dengan gadis kecil ini dan apa yang dilakukannya disini? Batin Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!"

"Um! Ka–kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun berkata dengan terbata. "a–ada luka di wajahmu yang–"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, dia tidak suka berbasa-basi seperti ini, dia baru selesai bertarung dan dia butuh istirahat.

"Jika tidak ada yang penting, cepat pergi!" Chanyeol hendak menutup pintu dan Baekhyun yang baru menyadari tujuan awalnya mengetuk pintu itu segera berteriak menahan si jangkung.

"Tunggu! Apa Kyungsoo disini?" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Apa urusanmu mencari Kyungsoo?"

"Karna aku menghawatirkannya!" Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Dia mengatakan pada orang tuanya bahwa dia pergi kerumahku sementara pada nyatanya dia pergi bersama Kai. Dimana dia? Aku butuh bertemu dengannya dan membawanya pulang agar orang tuanya tidak cemas!"

"Dia tidak disini." Chanyeol akan menutup pintu dan kembali di tahan.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Dia bersama Kai kan?"

"Dia bersama Kai. Tapi tidak disini."

"Lalu dimana mereka?"

Chanyeol mendengus, "tidak tahu." Balasnya.

"Sekarang pergilah!"

Chanyeol menutup pintu, namun dia tidak beranjak, mendengarkan Baekhyun yang masih mengetuk pintu dengan gerutuan kecil.

"YA! Apa kau benar-benar tiak tahu dimana mereka? Hei, Kyungsoo harus segera pulang karna orang tuanya akan cemas, ya!"

Chanyeol masih diam disana, mendengarkan omelan keputusasaan Baekhyun dan mendengarkan dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan berkendara pulang.

"Sial! Dimana aku harus mencari Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengomel sambil menyetir mobilnya, melempar ponselnya ke kursi samping saat dia masih menemukan ponsel Kyungsoo tidak aktif. Uh, apa yang harus dia katakan apa orang tua Kyungsoo? Lagipula kenapa Kyungsoo tidak jujur saja pada orang tuanya jika dia akan pergi bersama Kai? Kenapa harus berbohong jika dia pergi bersamanya? Uh, sekarang Baekhyun sendiri yang susah. Gadis imut itu terus merengut, berkendara di sore hari melewati hutan yang sepi. ini cukup menakutkan sebenarnya, namun Baekhyun meyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum–

 _Brak!_

Seseorang jatuh tepat diatas mobilnya hingga Baekhyun menginjak rem dengan keras, tubuhnya terpental maju membentur stir yang melukai dahinya.

 _Grrr!_

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, membulatkan mata menemukan seorang lelaki dengan taring dan sepasang mata merahnya itu merayap di kaca depan mobilnya dengan seringaian, seolah bersiap untuk menghancurkan kaca itu untuk meraih dirinya.

"AAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak keras, suara benturan keras terdengar bersamaan dengan pecahan kaca yang beterbangan.

 _Well_ , vampire itu adalah Wooseok, yang tengah mencari mangsa untuk dia jadikan vampire sebagai pasukan keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat pening, dia mengerjap, menemukan dirinya terbaring di atas ranjang yang empuk. Langit-langit kamar terlihat berbeda dari kamarnya. Uh, ini dimana?

"Sayang kau sudah sadar?" Sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pipinya, Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah tangan Kai dan–

Oh astaga!

Kyungsoo langsung terbangun dengan cepat saat dia mengingat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. _Keluarga Kim, pertarungan dan serigala besar._

"Kai, aku takut hiks."

Ketakutan itu menguasai dirinya, membuatnya langsung menangis. Kai memeluknya dengan cepat, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tidak sayang, kau bersamaku, kau akan aman aku janji."

"Tapi, va–vampire itu."

"Ssst, tenanglah."

Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinga Kyungsoo agar gadis dalam dekapannya itu menjadi tenang. Cukup lama dia meredakan tangisan Kyungsoo sampai gadis itu akhirnya kembali tertidur. Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlelap dan menghela nafas, menunduk memberikannya sebuah kecupan manis di dahi.

Diluar sana senja menggantung, malam akan tiba sebentar lagi.

"Kau akan aman sayang," Bisiknya. Tentu saja, dia akan melindungi Kyungsoo dari Hui. Namun bagaimana caranya? Untuk saat ini, menyembunyikan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah pilihan yang bijak.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hehe, gimana? Makin ngga jelas or gimana? Tapi, semoga suka^^

Ps. Tidak bisa update cepat karna masih riweh sama tugas kuliah T.T

See you next chapter and next fanfict~

Love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Blood, Sweat & Tears Chap 12**

* * *

Sungai kecil dengan air yang beriak tenang itu menjadi batas, menghalangi dua keluarga berbeda bangsa itu untuk saling bertemu, sebuah _batas kekuasaan wilayah_. Disebrang kanan, Kim Familly berdiri dengan formasi lengkap, berhadapan dengan keluarga Hwang.

"Yah sepertinya anak-anakku telah melanggar peraturan dengan memasuki batas wilayah kalian." Kepala keluarga Hwang akhirnya memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa waktu keadaan hanya berupa keheningan. _Well_ , dia dan keluarganya semua berada disini untuk membicarakan masalah yang baru saja terjadi, kelima anaknya telah memasuki wilayah vampire tanpa dia ketahui kenapa, hal yang seharusnya tidak akan pernah terjadi karna itu melanggar aturan. Sesuai peraturan yang turun temurun dari _clan_ mereka, peperangan akan terjadi apabila salah satu dari mereka telah melanggar peraturan, dan keluarganya baru saja melanggar peraturan itu, jadi dia berniat mencegah peperangan dengan jalan berdamai.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa anak-anakku melakukan hal itu, untuknya aku ingin meminta ma–"

"Tidak tuan Hwang!" Suho memasang senyum manisnya, menatap bangsa disebrangnya dengan tatapan hangat yang bersahabat.

"Jangan meminta maaf, anak-anakmu tidak melanggar peraturan. Seharusnya aku dan keluargaku yang berterima kasih atas bantuan mereka, kami berhutang budi pada kalian. Bukan begitu sayang?" Suho bertanya pada Istrinya yang langsung mengangguk dengan senyum cantik.

"Atas nama keluargaku, terimakasih atas bantuannya. Aku tidak tahu putramu yang mana, namun salah satunya sudah menyelamatkan Wonu dan Kyungsoo."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan peraturan itu?"

"Itu adalah peraturan terdahulu keluarga kita, tidak apa sesekali kita sebagai generasi penerusnya melanggar demi sebuah kebaikan. Tuan Hwang, selama ini kita hidup berdampingan tanpa ada masalah, tidak kah kalian ingin bersekutu dengan kami? Ah tidak, bisakah kita menjadi teman? Keluargamu sudah membantu keluargaku, dan suatu saat aku ingin membalas budi itu."

Hwang Hyunsik menatap pada istrinya yang bernama Uee sebelum menatap kepada anak-anaknya seolah meminta pendapat atas tawaran keluarga vampire tersebut. Memang benar seperti apa yang Suho katakan, selama puluhan tahun mereka memang hidup berdampingan tanpa sebuah masalah, mungkin ini adalah langkah yang baik untuk bersekutu dengan Kim Familly. Hyunsik sudah mengetahui reputasi Suho dan kepala keluarga Kim itu memang memiliki reputasi yang baik di kota ini.

"Apakah hanya karna anak-anakku telah membantu keluargamu kau menginginkan kami menjadi sekutu?" Kali ini Uee yang bertanya. Suho menggeleng, masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu kami memang menginginkan bersekutu dengan bangsa kalian, untuk memperbaiki cerita masa lampau tentang perusuhan _clan_ kita." Keluarga Hwang tak langsung menjawab, mereka tengah berfikir menerima tawaran Suho.

"Putraku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan manusia, disaat yang bersamaan ada keluarga vampire lain yang berada di wilayah ini, mereka menginginkan manusia itu dan berniat merebut kekuasaan wilayah ini yang sudah menjadi milik keluarga kami." Suho memulai ceritanya.

"Keluarga itu, Lee Family, mulai membentuk kekuasaan, mereka memangsa dan menjadikan warga disini satu persatu sebagai pasukannya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Mungkin kita bisa bersatu untuk menyingkirkan keluarga itu dari sini, aku juga yakin kehadiran mereka lama kelamaan juga akan berdampak pada clan kalian. Kuarap kita bisa menyatukan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan mereka bersama." Suho tersenyum, menatap anak-anak keluarga Hwang itu. Empat orang lelaki tampan dan satu perempuan berambut pirang yang mirip seperti Luhan.

"Sepertinya anak-anakmu bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan putra-putraku. Si pirang itu sangat mirip dengan _menantuku_." Luhan yang merasa dibicarakan menatap ke sebrang sana, pada gadis yang berambut sama dengan miliknya yang tengah memeluk lengan _lelakinya_ , mungkin mereka berpasangan, sama seperti dirinya dan Sehun. Gadis itu seketika juga menatap padanya.

" _Well_ , tuan Kim." Hyunsik dan Uee bertatapan sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyum. "jika difikir-fikir perkataanmu ada benarnya juga. Jadi untuk kebaikan kita semua aku setuju untuk bersekutu, dengan catatan kita harus saling menghormati satu sama lain." Mendengarnya, Suho tersenyum lega.

"Tentu saja tuan Hwang, mulai sekarang keluarga Kim dan Hwang adalah sekutu." Suho dan Lay dalam sekejap menyebrang sungai tersebut, berdiri dihadapan Hyunsik dan Uee untuk berjabat tangan, sebuah _bukti_ bahwa keluarga mereka telah bersekutu.

"Jika begitu izinkan aku memperkenalkan keluargaku. Aku, Hwang Hyunsik dan dia adalah istriku, Hwang Uee. Dan dibelakang ini adalah putra-putriku." Hyunsik kemudian menunjuk lelaki dibelakangnya yang memiliki wajah datar.

"Dia putra tertuaku, JR dan _pasangannya_ Ren. Lalu disebelahnya bernama Aron, Baekho dan putra bungsuku, _Hwang Minhyun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menatap lelaki didepannya dengan pandangan datar, saat ini dia sudah menyebrang sungai dan berada di tanah kekuasaan clan werewolf, berhadapan langsung dengan Minhyun.

"Terimakasih." Lelaki tan itu berkata dengan pelan tanpa intonasi, menurunkan sedikit egonya, karna bagaimanapun dia harus berterimakasih atas bantuan Minhyun, karna jika saja lelaki itu tidak membantu, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak membantumu, aku membantu Kyungsoo."

"Yeah, dan karna gadis yang kau bantu adalah _gadisku_ , jadi aku mewakilinya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih." Kai berkata dengan menekan kalimatnya, membuat Minhyun menyeringai.

"Dimana dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Aku menjaganya dengan baik."

"Begitukah?" Alis Minhyun terangkat sebelah. "kuharap begitu, aku juga akan mengawasinya." Dahi Kai berkerut mendengarnya, egonya sedikit tersinggung. Untuk apa lelaki ini ikut mengawasi kekasihnya? Dia bisa menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo adalah gadisku, aku bisa menjaganya."

"Dan membiarkan vampire dari keluarga Lee itu nyaris membawanya pergi?" Minhyun tersenyum sinis. "aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak datang tepat waktu tadi."

Kedua tangan Kai mengepal disisi tubuhnya, ingin rasanya dia mematahkan tulang lelaki didepannya ini jika saja tak mengingat budi serta keluarga mereka yang baru saja bersekutu, mengetahui kemarahan Kai yang tertahan, Minhyun mendengus.

"Yaya, dia memang gadismu, tapi aku akan tetap mengawasinya sebagai seorang _teman._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbeda dengan keluarganya yang sudah menyebrang sungai untuk berjabat tangan dengan clan Hwang, Wonu masih diam membeku ditempatnya. Gadis itu menatap clan werewolf didepannya dan mendesah sedih saat tidak menemukan orang yang dia harapkan. _Serigala bermata coklat itu._

Wonu fikir, serigala yang menolongnya pasti akan ada disini, namun tidak, dia tidak bisa mengenali tatapan mata coklat itu pada anak-anak clan Hwang tersebut, dia fikir serigala itu adalah orang yang dia kenal, seseorang yang dia tunggu, tapi–

"Wonu." Gadis itu mendongak dan menemukan Ibunya melambai kearahnya.

"Sayang kemarilah dan berjabat tangan dengan keluarga Hwang." Gadis _emo_ itu mendesah, lantas menghampiri ibunya dan menjabat tangan keluarga Hwang dengan kekecewaan terdalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sudah mendapatkan satu sekutu werewolf, selanjutnya aku akan menghubungi keluarga kita yang lain untuk membentuk pasukan jika Lee family menyerang."

Setelah pertemuan dengan keluarga Hwang, Kim family saat ini memang berkumpul dirumah mereka guna melanjutkan rencana untuk melawan serangan Lee family yang mungkin akan datang kapan saja.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo, apakah dia sudah sadar?" Kai menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Dia masih pingsan, tapi aku sudah menyembuhkan luka-lukanya."

"Baguslah. Tugas kita bertambah satu, yaitu melindungi Kyungsoo, kita akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaganya karna dia sudah menjadi bagaian keluarga kita. Kurasa pengelihatan Wonu tentang Kyungsoo itu benar, salah satu vampire Lee menginginkannya."

"Aku akan menjaganya."

"Sebaik mungkin kita harus menyembunyikannya dari jangkauan Lee family sampai persiapan kita selesai, peperangan ini tidak akan bisa dihindari."

"Aku mengerti Ayah." Kai menggumam, lantas berpamitan bahwa dia akan kekamarnya untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kalian semua pergilah istirahat dan menyembuhkan diri." Suho kemudian mengajak Lay menuju kamarnya, hal sama yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Wonu. Tersisa Chanyeol seorang, lelaki itu beranjak hendak menuju kamarnya sebelum sebuah aroma yang sepertinya dia kenal menggoda indra penciumannya.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Benar kan? Lelaki itu lantas membuka pintu dan tidak terkejut menemukan Baekhyun didepannya.

"Chan–"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Byun Baekhyun?" Dia kembali bertanya dengan membuka lebar pintu, berdiri dengan menjulang didepan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku menatapnya, ada apa dengan gadis kecil ini dan apa yang dilakukannya disini?

"Baekhyun!"

"Um! Ka–kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis didepannya berkata dengan terbata. "a–ada luka di wajahmu yang–"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol jengah, dia tidak suka berbasa-basi seperti ini, dia baru selesai bertarung dan dia butuh istirahat.

"Jika tidak ada yang penting, cepat pergi!" Chanyeol hendak menutup pintu dan mengernyit saat Baekhyun berteriak menahannya.

"Tunggu! Apa Kyungsoo disini?" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Baekhyun tajam. Kyungsoo memang ada disini, sedang pingsan di kamar Kai, namun dia tidak bisa memberi tahukan hal tersebut.

"Apa urusanmu mencari Kyungsoo?"

"Karna aku menghawatirkannya!" Baekhyun memutar matanya. "dia mengatakan pada orang tuanya bahwa dia pergi kerumahku sementara pada nyatanya dia pergi bersama Kai. Dimana dia? Aku butuh bertemu dengannya dan membawanya pulang agar orang tuanya tidak cemas!"

"Dia tidak disini." Chanyeol akan menutup pintu dan kembali di tahan.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Dia bersama Kai kan?"

"Dia bersama Kai. Tapi tidak disini."

"Lalu dimana mereka?"

Chanyeol mendengus, "tidak tahu." Balasnya. "Sekarang pergilah!"

Chanyeol menutup pintu, namun dia tidak beranjak, mendengarkan Baekhyun yang masih mengetuk pintu dengan gerutuan kecil.

"YA! Apa kau benar-benar tiak tahu dimana mereka? Hei, Kyungsoo harus segera pulang karna orang tuanya akan cemas, ya!"

Chanyeol masih diam disana, mendengarkan omelan keputusasaan Baekhyun dan mendengarkan dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan berkendara pulang. Chanyeol mendengus, hendak menuju kearah kamarnya untuk beristirahat, namun instingnya mengatakan untuk mengejar Baekhyun karna sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Chanyeol hendak pergi, tapi tunggu! Apa pedulinya dengan gadis itu? Dia bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi tubuhnya seolah tidak bisa mendengar fikirannya, lelaki itu menggeram dan dalam sekejap berlari mengikuti instingnya untuk mengejar mobil Baekhyun yang sudah cukup jauh. Malam akan datang dan hutan mulai gelap. Chanyeol mempercepat larinya saat telinganya mendengar sebuah teriakan beserta pecahan kaca mobil.

Sial! Itu teriakan Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu sampai disana, menemukan vampire yang tadi bertarung dengannya ada disana, bersiap menggigit Baekhyun yang sudah menggigil ketakutan.

 _Blash!_

Lelaki jangkung itu melemparkan bola-bola apinya, membuat Wooseok yang terkejut menghindar dan pegangannya pada leher Baekhyun terlepas, membuat gadis itu jatuh berdebum di tanah sambil terbatuk keras, asal kalian tahu saja jika Wooseok menariknya keluar dari kaca depan yang pecah dengan mencengkram lehernya.

"Wah wah, kita bertemu lagi ya rupanya. Masih belum puas melawanku eh?" Wooseok terkekeh, sementara Chanyeol berdiri cepat didepan Baekhyun dengan pandangan datar. Baekhyun masih terbatuk, terkejut saat menemukan Chanyeol ada didepannya, tunggu bagaimana lelaki ini bisa berada disini secepat itu? Apakah–

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menjadikan warga disini sebagai pasukanmu?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, jadi minggirlah karna gadis manis itu milikku." Wooseok menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan taring-taring tajam dikedua sisi bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin menggigil ketakutan. Demi Tuhan! Apa dosanya sampai dia bertemu makhluk mengerikan ini?

"Majulah, kita lanjutkan pertarungan yang tadi!" Wooseok menyerang, namun Chanyeol menepis. Saat ini tenaganya belum pulih sepenuhnya, keluarganya pun begitu sehingga dia tidak bisa meminta bantuan. Jadi jalan satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan mengeluarkan _pheonix_ nya, burung api kesayangannya untuk menyerang Wooseok, saat lelaki itu sibuk menghindari burung api tersebut, Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun dan sekuat tenaga berlari pergi dari sana. Mengeluarkan _pheonix_ membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup besar, itu membuat tubuhnya sedikit lemah saat ini, tapi dia terus berlari menuju rumahnya dengan wajah semakin pucat. Didalam gendongannya, Baekhyun hanya bisa membeku, masih belum mempercayai apa yang tengah terjadi.

"K–kau, bukan manusia." Gadis itu berbisik, Chanyeol mendengarnya namun dia tidak menyahut, dia menggendong Baekhyun mencapai rumahnya, dia sudah memasuki daerah aman.

 _Bruk!_

Tenaga Chanyeol habis, dia terjatuh bersama Baekhyun di tengah ruangan rumahnya. Wajahnya semakin memucat dan nafasnya memburu, dia kehabisan tenaga dan dia sangat haus, dia butuh makanan saat ini.

"Hah, h–haus." Chanyeol mengerang lirih, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Sementara Baekhyun yang terjatuh didekatnya segera mendekati lelaki tersebut, menepuk kedua pipinya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Lelaki itu membuka kedua matanya yang memerah, semakin menggeram saat tenggorokannya seperti terbakar karna merasa sangat haus. Lalu tanpa diduga gadis didepannya itu menarik kepalanya, menyandarkan dilehernya sambil berkata.

"Minum saja darahku, tidak apa Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersentak mendengarnya, dia menatap leher Baekhyun yang sangat putih dan mulus, aroma strawberry tercium dengan sangat kuat menggoda hidungnya. Baekhyun sangat wangi dan Chanyeol baru menyadari itu. Tidak, tidak, dia sudah tidak sanggup. Jadi sambil memeluk erat Baekhyun, lelaki itu menancapkan kedua taringnya di leher Baekhyun, menghisap darahnya yang sangat manis sambil terus menggumamkan dalam hati jika dia harus menghisap darah Baekhyun secukupnya atau gadis ini akan mati.

"Argh!" Baekhyun mengerang sambil mencengkram pundak Chanyeol, merasakan lehernya yang terasa sakit dan panas luar biasa, gadis itu merasa sangat pusing. Ah, apa Chanyeol menghisap habis darahnya? Pandangan Baekhyun berkunang-kunang, gadis itu lantas menutup kedua matanya dan samar-samar mendengar teriakan keras dan sebuah tangan dingin yang menariknya lepas dari Chanyeol, sebelum semuanya gelap dan dia pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang, kau harus makan."

Kai datang membawa sebuah nampan berisi bubur dan segelas air, mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Mommy dan Daddyku?" Gumam gadis itu lirih. Kai meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya diatas nakas dan tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

"Ayahku sudah menghubungi mereka dan meminta izin agar kau menginap disini, dan mereka mengizinkan."

"Tapi bagaimana jika keluarga itu mencelakai orang tuaku? Kai, aku mau pulang! Aku ingin bertemu Mom dan Dad!" Kyungsoo merengek, saat ini gadis itu sudah menangis dengan ketakutan. Dia khawatir pada orang tuanya dirumah sana, bagaimana jika keluarga vampire itu mencelakai orang tuanya?

"Sayang." Kai memeluk Kyungsoo yang ketakutan dan mencoba menenangkannya. "orang tuamu akan baik-baik saja, keluarga Lee tidak akan menyakiti mereka, lagipula kami juga akan melindungi mereka, percayalah."

"Tapi..tapi–"

"Percayalah padaku." Kai melepas pelukannya, menangkup pipi Kyungsoo yang basah, wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat dengan mata yang membengkak, gadisnya terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada orang tua dari gadis yang kucintai, aku bersumpah sayang. Besok kau akan pulang, tapi untuk malam ini istirahatlah disini, hm?" Kyungsoo menatap matanya dengan cegukan kecil, kemudian mengangguk mempercayai perkataan lelaki didepannya.

"Jangan meninggalkanku." Kyungsoo mengguman seperti bocah kecil yang merengek, membuat Kai terkekeh karna gemas dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir.

"Tidak! Aku akan ada disisimu selalu. Sekarang kau makan agar tidak sakit, okay? Aku akan menyuapimu." Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia dengan patuh kemudian menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Gadis pintar!" Kai menepuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan senyuman saat bubur di mangkuknya sudah kosong, lantas menyuruh Kyungsoo agar pergi tidur, gadis itu harus banyak istirahat.

"Kai," Kyungsoo memanggil saat lelaki itu akan beranjak keluar, lelaki itupun lantas berbalik.

"Ya?"

"Um, a-aku tidak mau tidur sendiri." Kyungsoo berkata dengan ragu, wajahnya nampak memerah malu saat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bisakah..k-kau disini memelukku?"

Kai terdiam sebelum terkekeh kecil, jadi gadisnya itu ingin dipeluk saat tidur? Astaga, lihat wajah memerah itu. Kenapa Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan saat mengatakannya? Lelaki itu lantas meletakkan kembali nampannya di atas nakas, masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Gadis manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, bergelung masuk dalam dekapan Kai yang nyaman meskipun terasa dingin. Kyungsoo menyukainya, menyukai aroma Kai.

"Tidurlah." Kai berbisik, mengusap kepalanya dengan begitu lembut dan sayang, membuat Kyungsoo terbuai dan akhirnya mengarungi alam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Wonu berangkat ke sekolah hanya bersama Sehun dan Luhan karna saudaranya yang lain memiliki urusan dirumah, gadis itu terlihat murung duduk dikursi penumpang, membuat Sehun yang tengah menyetir menatapnya melalui spion depan.

"Wonu, ada apa?" Sehun bertanya penuh perhatian, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat adik bungsunya itu menoleh.

"Wonu?"

"Aku baik Oppa."

Sehun dan Luhan saling melirik satu sama lain, merasakan bahwa Wonu pasti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau ingin mengambil izin dan istirahat dirumah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tukas Wonu, namun Sehun begitupun dengan Luhan tidak sepenuhnya percaya.

"Tidak Wonu, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan hm? Katakan pada eonni." Wonu menghela nafas, dia menatap Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan penuh khawatir. Meski pasangan ini selalu menggodanya, tapi mereka juga kakak yang sangat perhatian.

"Sayang, kami adalah kakakmu. Ceritakan apa yang sedang menganggu fikiranmu ya." Bujuk Luhan.

"Eonni,"

"Ya?" Luhan menunggu Wonu melanjutkan bicaranya, cukup lama sampai si bungsu itu kembali membuka bibirnya.

"Saat melawan Lee family kemarin, ada seorang werewolf yang menolongku, aku menganal tatapan matanya itu, tapi saat bertemu dengan keluarga Hwang, mereka semua tidak memiliki mata coklat seperti milik werewolf yang menolongku." Luhan melirik pasangannya, menunggu Wonu kembali bicara.

"Mata coklat itu, seperti milik seseorang. Oppa, eonni, mungkinkah werewolf yang menolong kita kemarin adalah werewolf yang berbeda?"

"Tidak Wonu," Sehun menggeleng. "yang menolong kita adalah clan werewolf Hwang, keluarga itu adalah satu-satunya werewolf didaerah ini."

"Tapi–" Wonu akhirnya menghela nafas. "sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gadis itu tidak berniat melanjutkan, mengerti akan perasaan adiknya, Sehun dan Luhan tidak bertanya lagi. Mobil memasuki parkiran sekolah, ketiganya lantas keluar masih tetap diikuti oleh berbagai tatapan dari semua orang, seperti biasa, beberapa nampak penasaran kenapa hanya tiga anggota Kim family yang datang kesekolah. Ketiganya berpisah di lorong, Sehun dan Luhan menuju kelasnya sementara Wonu melangkah pelan melewati koridor menuju kelasnya, gadis itu menunduk, memeluk erat buku paket dalam dekapannya. Entahlah, rasa-rasanya dia jadi merindukan seseorang.

 _Deg!_

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, gadis yang tengah menunduk itu terdiam sejenak karna merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat, sebuah aroma yang terasa asing namun begitu dia kenal. Gadis itu tetap diam ditempat, menunggu, sampai akhirnya suara ketukan sepatu dan lantai menyapa pendengarannya, melangkah semakin dekat dan akhirnya berdiri didepannya. Gadis _emo_ itu masih menunduk, memandang sepasang sepatu didepannya.

Menghela nafas, dia perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepala, mendongak menatap seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dia rindukan. _Sepasang mata coklat itu._

"Hai Wonu." Pria itu menyapa dengan suara yang terdengar lebih berat, wajah tampannya terlihat lebih matang dengan sudut bibir menyematkan seulas senyum. Dia terlihat berbeda dari terakhir kali Wonu melihatnya, lelaki ini terlihat lebih tegas, tidak ada senyum konyol atau wajah kikuk lagi, lelaki itu bahkan memiliki sebuah tattoo yang mengintip dari balik lengan seragam sebelah kanannya.

 _Bruk!_

Wonu menjatuhkan buku dalam dekapannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Itu dia, mata coklat yang menyelamatkannya kemarin. Mata coklat serigala berbulu putih salju _nya_.

"Kemana.." Suara gadis itu terdengar bergetar. "kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Merindukanku ya?"

Wonu memukul dada lelaki didepannya dengan kekuatan penuh, namun lelaki itu tak bergeming, dia menahan pukulan Wonu yang bisa membuat seseorang terpelanting jauh jika dia adalah manusia biasa, tapi lelaki itu menangkap tangannya sebelum menarik tubuhnya mendekat, mendekapnya erat. Sungguh, jika Wonu bisa menangis, ingin rasanya dia melakukan itu saat ini.

"Mingyu, aku merindukanmu."

 _Cukup sudah!_ Dalam beberapa waktu gadis itu sudah merasakan sakit karna menahan rasa rindu, kali ini egonya runtuh, dia tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan perasaannya pada Mingyu, dia jatuh hati untuk yang kedua kalinya, pada lelaki yang ternyata adalah bagian dari clan werewolf ini.

"Aku tahu itu dirimu, aku tahu mata itu milikmu, aku tahu kau lah yang menyelamatkanku dari Elkie."

"Itu memang aku," Mingyu berbisik sambil mendekap gadisnya erat. "kau mengenaliku Wonu."

"Mingyu,"

"Aku merindukanmu Wonu, sangat merindukanmu hingga rasanya aku nyaris mati menahannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya luar biasa pening saat dia membuka mata, dunianya serasa berputar dan dia meringis kecil dibuatnya. Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar suara orang berbicara didekatnya.

Kelopak itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum terbuka dengan sempurna, menemukan dirinya berada disebuah kamar bersama wajah orang yang terlihat tidak asing untuknya, tapi siapa ya?

"Um." Dia menggumam dengan lirih. Seorang perempuan cantik lalu membantunya untuk mendudukkan diri, memberikan segelas air putih untuknya.

"Apa kau masih merasa pusing?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan menatap wanita tersebut lamat-lamat. Dahinya berkerut, kemudian seolah memahami fikiran Baekhyun, Lay memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Lay, dan ini suamiku Suho, kami orang tua Chanyeol." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan sontak menunduk dengan sopan.

"Halo paman, bibi. Aku Baekhyun."

"Tidak perlu sungkan Baekhyun." Suho membalas dengan senyuman ramah. Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan seolah mencari seseorang.

"Chanyeol sedang pergi, _mencari makanan._ " Kalimat Lay itu seketika membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Ah, dia sekarang mengingat apa yang menimpanya. Perjalanan gelap di hutan, seseorang dengan wajah menyeramkan yang menyerangnya, kedatangan Chanyeol, burung api, jati diri Chanyeol sebenarnya dan kegilaannya yang dengan sukarela menawarkan darahnya untuk lelaki itu. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih saat itu, dia sangat khawatir pada Chanyeol yang terlihat tersiksa dan terus menggumamkan kata haus. Gadis itu tidak bodoh, dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang vampire saat mata Chanyeol berubah warna menjadi merah pekat, saat dia mengeluarkan burung api, atau saat lelaki itu berlari cepat menggendongnya. Baekhyun tahu karna sewaktu kecil, neneknya pernah menceritakan cerita lama tentang bangsa vampire dan werewolf, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak pernah percaya, sampai saat vampire menghisap darahnya kemarin, dia baru mempercayainya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menebak sekarang, keluarga kami bukanlah manusia."

"Aku tahu Bibi, tapi kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukan identitas kalian pada siapapun." Lay tersenyum, mengusap kepala gadis didepannya dengan sayang.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun, terimakasih juga karna telah menolong Chanyeol kemarin."

"Sama-sama Bi, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya, hanya saja aku sangat ingin menolongnya, dia terlihat sangat tersiksa."

"Chanyeol dalam keadaan selesai bertarung kemarin, dia juga mengeluarkan burung _phoenix_ nya, itu sangat menguras tenaganya." Lay menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum saat gadis itu mengernyit seolah tidak memahami apa maksudnya.

"Jangan difikirkan Baekhyun, sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat. Sebentar lagi kami akan membawa makanan dan obat penambah darah untukmu." Selesai mengatakan hal tersebut, pintu lantas terbuka dan sosok Kyungsoo yang ada dalam gendongan Kai masuk.

"Baekhyun!" Gadis bermata bulat itu berseru, turun dari gendongan Kai dan dengan buru-buru menghampirinya, memeluknya erat.

"Kyungsoo." Baekhyun balas memeluk sahabatnya tersebut, bersyukur menemukan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

"Baek, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku baik," Keduanya melepaskan pelukan, Baekhyun kemudian mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit membantu Chanyeol kemarin." Dan saat mengatakannya, entah kenapa Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat hangat. Lay yang melihatnya pun mengulum senyum. Satu lagi tambahan _menantu_ , batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sorry for thypo and good night^^_


	13. Chapter 13

" _Tuan Kim tunggu sebentar." Suho dan Lay yang akan beranjak pergi itu mengurungkan niatnya, berbalik menatap Tuan Hwang._

" _Sebenarnya masih ada satu anggota keluarga kami yang belum diperkenalkan." Suho mengernyitkan alisnya, siapakah gerangan yang dimaksud oleh Tuan Hwang?_

" _Minhyun bukan putra bungsu kami, ada satu orang lagi, namanya Mingyu dan dia adalah putra adikku yang sudah kuanggap sebagai anak, sebenarnya Mingyulah yang berperan banyak membantu keluargamu menghadapi Lee Family, terutama menyelamatkan putri bungsumu itu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mingyu tahu dia dilahirkan bukan dari kalangan manusia biasa. Ayahnya, Hwang Hyunjin adalah adik kandung Hwang Hyunsik, salah satu kepala keluarga Werewolf yang menghuni kota ini sementara Ibunya bernama Kim Miyeon, seorang manusia biasa. Mingyu terlahir sebagai manusia biasa seperti Ibunya, tapi sayangnya kelahirannya membuat Ibunya meregang nyawa dan kemudian Ayahnya ikut menyusul dengan menusukkan panah perunggu ke dadanya, menjadi pasangan abadi diatas sana. Mingyu tumbuh besar bersama keluarga Hyunsik dan Uee, menjadi anggota termuda dikeluarga tersebut, namun dia enggan disebut sebagai anak oleh Hyunsik, dia lebih suka disebut sebagai keponakan agar tidak menghilangkan silsilah kedua orang tuanya._

 _Dari awal, Hyunsik tahu ada darah werewolf yang Hyunjin turunkan untuk Mingyu, namun sampai umur tuju belas tahun tidak terjadi perubahan apapun membuatnya beranggapan bahwa gen Miyeon lebih kuat dari Hyunjin. Ini kasus yang sangat langka dikalangan keluarga Werewolf, mungkin Mingyu adalah satu dari sekian anak yang lahir normal dari pasangan manusia dan werewolf._

 _Mingyu tetap menjadi manusia._

 _Sampai akhirnya bulan purnama kesepuluh akan datang bersamaan dengan umur Mingyu yang menginjak delapan belas tahun. Malam itu bulan tertutup awan hitam dan suara teriakan Mingyu menggema dikamarnya, saat keluarga Hwang mendatanginya, lelaki itu tengah meringkuk kesakitan diatas ranjang dan Hyunsik menyadari bahwa Mingyu selamanya tidak akan menjadi manusia, ini adalah waktunya untuk berubah._

" _Cepat rantai kedua tangannya!" Baekho dan JR yang paling kuat diantara keluarga Hwang itu mulai merantai kedua tangan Mingyu yang mulai mengamuk, sepertinya gen werewolf dari Hyunjin mulai mengikis gen manusianya perlahan-lahan._

" _Biarkan seperti itu sampai purnama berakhir!" Berhari-hari lamanya, Mingyu terkurung didalam kamarnya, meraung disetiap malam menahan rasa sakit. Sebenarnya Uee tidak tega melihat keadaan Mingyu, tapi bagaimanapun itu adalah proses dimana Mingyu melepaskan sisi manusianya. Baik JR, Aron, Baekho, Ren dan Minhyun juga mengalami hal yang sama, namun karna kelimanya adalah Werewolf murni, mereka tidak merasakan kesakitan seperti yang dialami Mingyu._

 _Bulan purnama kesepuluh akan datang beberapa waktu lagi, JR memasuki kamar Mingyu dan menemukan saudaranya itu tengah meringkuk lelah diatas ranjangnya menatap cahaya bulan dari balik jendela, kedua rantainya telah dilepas, sepertinya semua ini akan cepat berakhir._

" _Hyung, kapan aku bisa keluar?" Pertanyaan lirih itu keluar dari celah bibir Mingyu yang pucat._

" _Belum saatnya." Balas JR mendekat dan memeriksa keadaan Mingyu sebentar._

" _Masih ada beberapa waktu sampai purnama datang, bersabarlah."_

 _Dan bulan purnama kesepuluh akhirnya datang, tepat disaat malam puncak, sosok Mingyu telah berubah menjadi seekor serigala besar dengan buku lebat berwarna kecoklatannya._

" _AWUUUUUU~"_

 _Mingyu yang sudah berubah menjadi Werewolf itu mengaum dengan keras, berdiri di ujung tebing menatap purnama yang bersinar terang diatasnya. Mingyu mendapatkannya, sebuah tattoo dilengan kanannya seperti yang Minhyun dan saudara lainnya dapatkan._

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa itu menyakitkan?" Wonu bertanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya setelah mendengarkan cerita Mingyu, gadis manis itu mengangkat kepalanya dari dada si lelaki.

"Ya, tapi sudah tidak lagi." Mingyu tersenyum tipis, kembali membawa kepala Wonu dalam dekapannya. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah, memilih untuk membolos dan menghabiskan waktu berdua, mereka butuh ruang untuk bicara dari hati ke hati. Ya meski sekarang sudah jelas, keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama, _saling jatuh cinta_.

"Kufikir kau akan meninggalkanku." Bisik Wonu.

"Meninggalkanmu? Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai hm?" Lelaki itu kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Wonu yang tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Mingyu."

"Aku tahu." Kekeh Mingyu begitu gadis dalam dekapannya itu menyatakan persaannya secara gamblang dan tanpa beban. "Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

Wonu mengerjap, "sejak kau mengirimkan surat cinta itu mungkin?" dia kemudian mendongak. "lalu kau, sejak kapan mencintaiku?" tanyanya balik.

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu disekolah ini."

Oh, selama itu?

"Tapi saat itu aku masih menjadi manusia, dan aku sadar jika manusia tidak ditakdirkan bersama vampire." Wonu terhenyak, terkejut dengan pengakuan Mingyu. Apakah maksud lelaki itu selama ini dia sudah tahu siapakah jati diri Wonu dan keluarganya?

"K–kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu Wonu, sejak pertama kali kau dan keluargamu datang, aku sudah curiga dan mencari tahu. Aku ini informan dan hacker yang handal. Aku mendapat data-data keluargamu dan aku menyadari bahwa kalian selalu berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal dan mengubah nama kalian. Aku juga mencari tahu, saat beberapa perempuan disekolah ini mendadak pindah sekolah setelah dekat dengan kakakmu Kai, mereka pasti mati menjadi makanan kakakmu kan?"

Wonu terdiam, tidak menyangka jika Mingyu sudah mengetahuinya dari awal.

"Tapi aku menyimpan semuanya sendiri, aku hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo juga mulai curiga pada kalian, aku hanya diam."

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh berpura-pura tidak tahu lagi." Ucap Wonu.

"Berpura-pura untuk apa lagi? Sekarang kita sudah mengetahui jati diri kita satu sama lain Wonu." Mingyu meraih dagu gadis tersebut dan menatap tepat kearah matanya. "mungkin manusia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama vampire, tapi bagaimana jika werewolf bersama vampire?"

"Keduanya sama-sama tidak ditakdirkan, _sebenarnya_." Wonu menghela nafas. "kau juga pasti tahu, bagaimana sejarah keluarga kita."

"Sayangnya aku tidak peduli, lagipula bukankah keluarga kita sudah bersekutu hm?" Kali ini Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya kepermukaan pucat wajah Wonu.

"Jadi Wonwoo, bungsu Kim Family, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, si bungsu dari keluarga Hwang ini?"

Wonu mengerjap, apakah lelaki ini sedang menyatakan cintanya? Gadis itu berfikir sejenak, mungkinkah ini waktu untuknya melupakan semuanya yang sudah terjadi, melupakan alasan kenapa dia disini sekarang, melupakan orang yang dia cintai sekaligus orang yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya sebelum Suho datang, mungkinkah ini saatnya?

 _Benar_! Ini adalah saatnya untuk kembali berbahagia. Jadi dengan senyuman kecilnya, Wonu mengangguk.

"Aku mau Mingyu."

Bungsu Hwang itu menyeringai kecil hingga ujung taringnya terlihat, lantas mencium bibir Wonu dengan begitu intens, penuh perasaan yang sarat akan cinta. Wonu memejamkan mata, mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Mingyu yang kini membawa tubuh kurusnya diatas pangkuan lelaki itu, memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Tidak apa, meskipun hubungan keduanya dianggap terlarang bagi sejarah, biarkan takdir yang akan menentukan nanti, untuk saat ini biarkan mereka bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan Baekhyun berangsur membaik setelah Lay memberikannya obat penambah darah, wajah pucatnya sudah bersemu kembali sementara badannya lebih bertenaga. Dia sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Kim Family menikmati segelas susu sembari bercerita pada Kyungsoo. Iya, menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi sementara anggota Kim Familly dengan urusan masing-masing. Luhan, Sehun dan Wonu pergi kesekolah, Suho pergi kerumah sakit sementara Kai dan Ibunya tengah berburu, lalu Chanyeol? Entahlah, lelaki itu sudah tidak dirumah semenjak kejadian semalam.

"Itu..em, bagaimana rasanya?" Kyungsoo mengusap lehernya, membayangkan jika Kai menancapkan taring-taring tajamnya disana dan menghisap darahnya.

"Uh, rasanya sakit dan perih, seperti kulitmu dirobek dengan paksa. Tapi saat itu aku tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih karna khawatir, jadi tidak terlalu aku rasakan." Kyungsoo menatap temannya itu dengan lekat sebelum bertanya.

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol ya Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersedak susunya, gadis itu terbatuk-batuk kecil dan Kyungsoo membantunya untuk mengusap punggungnya.

"Baek kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah ya, aku baik, hanya sedikit..terkejut." Kyungsoo memasang senyum bersalahnya, dia tahu Baekhyun tersedak karna terkejut, tapi sungguh dia merasa sangat penasaran. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun tidak punya alasan khusus sehingga rela memberikan darahnya pada Chanyeol secara cuma-cuma.

"Jadi, kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali. Baekhyun nampak gugup, dia menggenggam gelas susunya erat.

"A..aku," dia mencicit kecil sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. "aku tidak bisa menyukainya," Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidakkah kau sadar bagaimana sikap Chanyeol terhadapku Kyung? Dia begitu dingin dan seperti tidak ingin berada didekatku, jadi bagaimana aku akan menyukainya?"

' _Lagipula orang yang dia suka itu dirimu Kyung, sayangnya kau sudah menjadi milik Kai.'_ Lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya kan Baek? Mungkin saja dia menutupi perasaannya dengan sikap dinginnya itu."

"Menutupinya dariku? Ayolah Kyung, jikapun itu benar maka dia tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan padaku." Baekhyun menggeleng, gadis itu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada sulung vampire itu, tapi kenapa dadanya sesak ya?

"Tapi Baek–"

"Sudahlah Kyung, daripada memikirkan itu, bagaimana jika kau menceritakan tentang kau dan Kai? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Apa mereka tahu kau memiliki hubungan dengan bangsa vampire?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku takut,"

"Jangan takut, Kai akan menjagamu dengan baik."

"Bukan itu, aku takut pada keluarga Lee."

"Keluarga Lee? Siapa?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, tentu saja karna dia tidak tahu. Kyungsoo lantas bercerita, memulai semuanya saat dia menemukan mayat dikamar mandi restoran, pertemuannya dengan Hui yang seorang vampire, lantas tentang pertandingan bisbol, kedatangan Hyunseung yang adalah Ayah Hui, pertarungan sengit dihutan sampai kedatangan bangsa werewolf yang membantu. Baekhyun mendengarkan dalam diam, sedikit bergidik karna tidak menyangka jika temannya itu akan mengalami hal sedemikian rupa.

"Berarti vampire yang menghadangku kemarin bagian dari keluarga Lee?"

" _Itu benar._ "

Lay tiba-tiba muncul dengan semangkuk penuh buah segarnya, dia duduk di sofa didepan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, meletakkan mangkuk itu diatas meja.

"Ibu sudah datang? Dimana Kai?"

"Ah masih berburu, dia tidak akan puas hanya dengan dua atau tiga korban." Baekhyun mengedip dan melirik Kyungsoo yang nampaknya sudah terbiasa.

"Makanlah ini, agar kalian merasa lebih baik."

"Terimakasih Ibu." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyuman manis, merasa malu karna perhatian ibu kekasihnya itu. Terang saja, bukankah Lay sudah menganggap keduanya sebagai _calon menantu_?

"Baekhyun kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini bu."

Bukankah sudah dibilang? Keduanya bahkan sudah sama-sama memanggil Lay dengan sebutan ' _Ibu_ ' ah betapa bahagianya Nyonya Kim ini.

"Setelah Chanyeol datang, dia akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusir, tapi kau tidak bisa membuat orang tuamu lebih cemas, datanglah lagi untuk berkunjung."

"Ah tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baekhyun," Lay menolak dengan ketegasan yang lembut. "kau lepas dari incaran keluarga Lee setelah Chanyeol menyelamatkanmu, itu artinya kau akan menjadi target mereka kembali. Lagipula kau sudah membantu Chanyeol kemarin dan mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi bagian keluarga ini bersama Kyungsoo." Lay berkata dengan manis, wanita itu terlihat tidak ingin dibantah, membuat Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk, tidak menyadari arti dari perkataan Lay yang sebenarnya.

"Chanyeol yang akan menjagamu mulai saat ini,"

"Apa? Tapi bu–"

"Untuk yang ini jangan menolak Baekhyun, keselamatanmu sedang terancam dan kau butuh seeorang untuk menjagamu."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan helaan nafas, otaknya tengah berfikir keras, membayangkan Chanyeol yang dingin itu akan menjaganya seperti yang Lay katakan. Diam-diam Lay dan Kyungsoo saling bertapapan, melemparkan _wink_ satu sama lain tanpa diketahui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela mobil, pada jalanan hutan yang dipenuhi pohon pinus menjulang, disebelahnya Chanyeol menyetir dalam diam, membuat suasana didalam mobil itu menjadi sangat canggung, tetap begitu sampai akhirnya mobil berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumah Baekhyun yang nampak tertutup. Gadis itu menghela nafas, akhirnya kesunyian ini berakhir, Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya berniat keluar sebelum pintu terbuka terlebih dahulu dari luar. Baekhyun menatap kearah kemudi dan membulatkan matanya karna tidak menemukan Chanyeol disana, lelaki itu ada diluar, menahan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Astaga," Baekhyun bergumam kecil yang tentu saja didengar oleh Chanyeol, gadis itu keluar dari mobil dan menatap lelaki tinggi didepannya canggung sekaligus terpesona pada kemampuannya yang luar biasa cepat itu.

"Terimakasih," Bisiknya, hendak melewati Chanyeol namun lelaki itu menahan lengannya dengan tangan yang begitu dingin.

"Tunggu," Baekhyun diam, tapi tidak membalikkan badannya, dia bersiap mendengar apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan. Si lelaki menggerakkan badannya untuk menghadap Baekhyun yang masih membelakanginya.

"Terimakasih untuk bantuanmu..kemarin malam."

"Itu, anggap saja sebagai balas budi karna kau sudah menyelamatkanku juga." Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya, meminta Chanyeol untuk melepas tangannya karna itu sangat dingin.

"Aku akan masuk."

"Baekhyun." Kali ini gadis itu menghadap kearah Chanyeol yang kembali menahannya.

"Ya?" Chanyeol diam, namun tatapan mata dinginnya itu menatap teduh kearah mata sipit Baekhyun, membuat si gadis berdebar di tempat, tidak bisa membaca arti tatapan mata tersebut.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

"Aku akan menjagamu."

 _Deg!_

"Keluarga Lee pasti akan kembali memburumu, terutama Wooseok, dia pasti akan mengejarmu sampai kau benar-benar menjadi mangsanya. Untuk itu, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada didekatmu–"

Nafas Baekhyun tertahan mendengarnya, wanita mana yang tidak akan bereaksi sama seperti Baekhyun jika seorang lelaki tampan mengatakan akan menjagamu? Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berharap dalam hati, _mungkinkah.._

"Sesuai perintah Ibuku."

 _Ah!_

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya kemudian mengangguk. "tentu saja, lakukan apapun sesukamu." Kemudian gadis itu membuka pagar dan memasuki rumahnya dengan senyuman kecut, kecewakah?

Chanyeol sendiri menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan perasaan tidak menentu, lelaki itu mendesis. Senyum yang Baekhyun berikan tadi, apa artinya itu? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menebaknya? Astaga, perasaan apakah ini?

"Sial!" Chanyeol mendesis lantas memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo ada didalam mobil sambil memainkan ponsel milik Kai, sementara kekasihnya itu sedang menyetir untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

"Sayang,"

"Hn?"

Kyungsoo menyahut tanpa menoleh karna sedang asik bermain candy crush. Kai meliriknya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Mau mampir membeli sesuatu?" Kyungsoo mendongak dari ponselnya dan mengernyit.

"Aku mau milkshake."

Astaga, Kai terkekeh lalu dengan gemas mengusap kepala pacarnya dengan sayang. Kenapa Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan saat berkata ingin milkshake dengan wajah polosnya itu?

"Oke, milkshake _call_."

Jangankan hanya itu, jikapun Kyungsoo meminta dunia padanya, mungkin Kai akan melakukannya demi orang tercintanya itu.

Mobil ferarri merah itu kemudian berbelok menuju kearah kota, mencari café dimana milkshake kesukaan Kyungsoo berada. Mobil kemudian berhenti di salah satu café, Kai membuka sabuk pengamannya dan berjalan keluar, berputar untuk membukakan pintu pacarnya dengan normal.

"Ayo." Namun Kyungsoo terlihat diam dikursinya dengan pandangan ragu.

"Sayang ada apa?"

"Uh Kai," Kyungsoo menautkan kedua tangannya, "aku takut," cicitnya.

"Takut?" Balas Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "takut dengan apa sayang? Aku bersamamu disini hm." Gadis itu menatapnya dan kali ini mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana jika Hui mengejar?"

Kai tersenyum, dia lantas membungkuk dan melepas sabuk pengaman kekasihnya sebelum menariknya keluar mobil dengan lembut.

"Kyungsoo dengar," Kai menangkup kedua pipi tembamnya dan menatap si mata bulat penuh sayang.

"Jangan pernah takut salama bersamaku karna aku akan selalu menjagamu, hm?" Lelaki tan itu memberikan kecupan singkatnya di dahi Kyungsoo, mencoba meyakinkan pacarnya tersebut.

"Ayo masuk!" Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia lantas membiarkan Kai menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya masuk. Mereka duduk disalah satu meja dan Kai memesankan milkshake beserta pancake untuknya. Dalam diam Kyungsoo menatap lelaki didepannya dan tersenyum, betapa dia bahagia memiliki Kai meski notabe lelaki itu bukankah manusia.

Kai yang merasa diperhatikanpun mendongak, menatap pacarnya dengan senyum tampan.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu sayang?"

"Tidak ada," Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan imutnya, Kai yang merasa gemas segera meraih tangan kanan si gadis, mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut membuat Kyungsoo meleleh.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku lebih mencintai milkshakeku," Balas Kyungsoo dengan candaannya dan setelahnya tertawa saat Kai hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya dan terkejut karna menemukan Ayah dan Ibu Kai sudah duduk manis diruang tamu bersama Kris dan Zizi, tidak heran juga karna saat sampai tadi dia menemukan ada mobil Suho didepan.

"Kyungsoo." Zizi berdiri untuk memeluk putrinya dengan senyuman, tidak ada raut cemas apapun meski nyatanya Kyungsoo tidak pulang kerumah seharian. Ah, apakah ini karna pengaruh Suho? Mungkin.

"Mom, aku merindukanmu."

"Tsk, kau ini. Padahal kita hanya berpisah beberapa jam saja." Dan sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar yakin jika orang tuanya tidak mengingat kejadian kemarin, ah syukurlah, gadis itu tidak mau membuat orang tuanya khawatir, belum lagi tentang Hui yang mengincarnya, mereka tidak boleh tahu.

Derap langkah terdengar dan Kai menyusul masuk yang disambut bahagia oleh Zizi.

"Ayo Kai masuklah." Zizi kemudian menuju kearah dapur dan kembali dengan dua gelas jus jeruk untuk Kai dan putrinya. Kedua keluarga itu kemudian duduk saling berhadapan. Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping Kris itu menatap kearah Lay yang diam-diam memberikannya sebuah _wink_ , seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa semua ini adalah ulahnya.

"Ah, aku senang sekali saat mengetahui Kai menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo, dia adalah gadis manis yang baik." Suho kembali memulai pembicaraannya. Sebelum Kai dan Kyungsoo datang, dia memang sudah bercakap-cakap dengan Kris dan Zizi, memberitahukan hubungan anak-anak mereka serta memberikan sedikit _'pengaruh'_ agar orang tua Kyungsoo itu melupakan kejadian kemarin dan beranggapan bahwa Kyungsoo pergi keluar hanya untuk beberapa jam.

Kris menatap putrinya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Putri Daddy sudah besar ternyata, sekarang kau sudah punya pacar hm? Jadi Daddy tidak perlu mengantar jemputmu lagi."

"Daddy!" Kyungsoo merajuk dengan wajah memerah, dia malu.

"Kyungsoo pintar memilih pacar ya," Zizi menimpali sembari menggoda Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa, dia malu digoda oleh orang tuanya didepan calon mertuanya sendiri. _Eh?_

"Mom! Dad! Sudahlah, aku malu!"

Kai yang berada didepannya hanya memasang senyum kecil, sungguh dia merasa gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang malu-malu, jika saja hanya ada mereka berdua, sudah pasti dia akan mencium pacarnya itu habis-habisan.

Kedua keluarga itu kembali mengobrol dengan ringan, diselangi beberapa candaan serta tawa kecil. Lay dan Zizi sendiri terlihat cocok, bahkan keduanya sudah merencanakan akan pergi ke kota untuk berbelanja bersama. Kemudian tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali Kris dengan _gamblang_ meminta Kai untuk menjaga Kyungsoo, bukankah itu artinya hubungan keduanya direstui?

"Kai, kuharap kau mau menjaga Kyungsoo untukku."

Kai mengangguk dengan tegas menjawab kalimat Kris, ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang balas menatapnya dan melemparkan senyum tipisnya.

"Tentu saja, karna aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemarilah."

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Kai yang berdiri disudut pagar rumahnya. Hari sudah malam dan kedua orang tua Kai sudah pulang terlebih dahulu beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisakan Kai yang masih ingin dirumah pacarnya.

"Apa?"

Kai meraih Kyungsoo dalam rangkulannya kemudian menunjuk sesuatu yang tergantung disana. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya, baru menyadari ada sebuah benda yang nampak seperti batu permata kecil berwarna merah tergantung disana. Apakah Kris yang memasangnya?

"Itu jimat permata keluarga kami, Ayah dengan sengaja memasangnya disini untuk melindungi keluargamu. Dengan ini tidak akan ada vampire manapun yang bisa menyakiti kalian, termasuk keluarga Lee."

"Sungguh?"

"Sayang, apa aku pernah berbohong?" Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya, menatap penuh haru kearah pacarnya.

"Terimakasih sudah melindungi keluargaku."

"Keluargamu adalah keluargaku juga Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo yang mengetahui hal itu mendesah dengan lega, ketegangannya sedikit berkurang. Jika dengan adanya jimat itu bisa melindungi orang tuanya, itu sungguh melegakan sekali sehingga dia tidak perlu cemas tentang keselamatan Zizi dan Kris, sementara dirinya sendiri sudah memiliki Kai yang tentu akan menjaganya.

"Kapan itu dipasang?"

"Kemarin malam."

Kyungsoo menjinjitkan kakinya, memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi kanan Kai. "terimakasih."

"Hn, sekarang masuklah dan istirahat. Jangan cemaskan apapun oke? Besok aku akan datang menjemputmu kesekolah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang sunyi dirumah Kyungsoo, gadis itu tengah terlelap diranjangnya sementara Kris dan Zizi masih menonton televisi sembari berpelukan diatas ranjang.

 _Duag!_

Seuara benturan keras dari arah gerbang seketika membuat Kris dan Zizi terkaget.

"Suara apa itu?"

"Akan kulihat." Kris kemudian menuruni ranjang diikuti Zizi yang kini menyusul suaminya kearah pintu masuk, melihat keadaan sekitar halaman yang sunyi.

"Tidak ada apapun."

"Tapi suara tadi?"

"Hanya kucing yang jatuh, mungkin?" Kris mengangkat bahu, kemudian setelah memastikan tidak ada apapun disekitar rumahnya dia mengajak Zizi kembali masuk untuk beristirahat.

Tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata merah yang tengah memperhatikan keduanya dari balik kegelapan diluar pagar. Sosok itu kemudian berjalan mendekat dengan suara desisan tertahan ditaringnya.

"Sial!"

Lelaki itu yang tidak lain adalah Hui, menggeram dengan marah. Dia memang datang, berniat masuk kedalam rumah Kyungsoo untuk melihat gadis itu, namun sesuatu menahannya didepan gerbang dan membuatnya terlempar dengan keras.

"Sepertinya keluarga itu sudah bertindak cepat," Dia terkekeh begitu menemukan sebuah batu merah yang menyala diujung gerbang. Ah, jadi itu yang melindungi rumah ini sehingga dia tidak bisa masuk? Sambil menyeringai, Hui akhirnya melesat meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo menembus kegelapan malam.

"Tunggu saja, aku akan datang kembali." Gumamnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

See ya,

Love you all.


	14. Chapter 14

Hyunseung dan keluarganya berkumpul di suatu dataran tinggi, sebagai pemimpin keluarga, pria itu berdiri paling depan, menatap puas pada pasukannya yang mulai berdatangan, berkumpul menjadi satu dan membungkuk hormat kearahnya.

"Kerja bagus Wooseok, kau memang bungsu kesayanganku." Puji Hyunseung pada putra bungsunya yang hanya menyeringai, bangga dengan pekerjaannya. Iya, pasukan yang sekarang berada dibawah kendali Ayahnya itu adalah ulahnya, dia yang meracuni warga kota ini dan menjadikannya pasukan, Wooseok sangat ahli dalam hal itu.

"Dengan ini, kita akan menguasai kota."

Hyunseung maju selangkah, merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan seringaian lebar.

"Selamat datang pasukanku! Apa kalian sudah siap berperang untuk memperebutkan kota ini?"

Vampire baru yang terdiri dari ratusan orang itu menjawab dengan bergemuruh, menggeram dengan mata memerah yang siap bertempur kapanpun. Pemimpin keluarga Lee itu tertawa puas, lantas menatap keluarganya.

"Hanya perlu rencana terakhir sampai kita bisa memulai peperangan ini. Kalian bersiaplah!" Hyuna, Elkie, Sorn dan E'Dawn mengangguk dengan antusias, sementara putra tertua dan terakhirnya tidak bereaksi apapun.

Hui, lelaki itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Sebenarnya, dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan peperangan ini yang didasari atas ambisi Ayahnya itu, yang membuatnya tertarik saat ini hanyalah satu, Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi, ada suatu hal yang perlu diselesaikan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hui kemudian berbalik dan melesat pergi meninggalkan keluarganya. Wooseok yang melihat kepergian kakak tertuanya menjadi teringat oleh sesuatu, dia kemudian menatap saudara perempuannya yang memiliki rambut silver mencoloknya sebelum berucap,

"Elkie, aku butuh bantuanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo masuk!"

Mingyu melirik rumah disebelahnya dan menatap lekat Wonu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja," Gadis _emo_ itu tersenyum kecil kemudian dalam sekejap berada di luar mobil, berdiri didekat pintu kemudi. "aku ingin Mom dan Dad mengetahuinya."

"Oke."

Mingyu melangkah keluar dari mobil, menurut saat Wonu menggandengnya dengan semangat memasuki rumahnya, dalam diam lelaki itu menahan senyum, gadis yang sudah _sah_ menjadi kekasihnya itu terlihat berbeda, dia lebih bersemangat dan banyak tersenyum, mungkinkah ini adalah sifat aslinya? Mingyu menyukai itu, Wonu yang tersenyum adalah hal tercantik yang pernah dia lihat.

"Mom! Dad!"

Saat pasangan itu masuk, mereka menemukan sosok Suho dan Lay yang sepertinya tengah berdiskusi di ruang tamu.

"Sayang," Lay bangkit berdiri untuk menyambut putrinya sebelum menatap Mingyu dan tersenyum.

"Selamat malam paman, bibi." Lelaki tampan itu membungkuk. "aku–"

"Hwang Mingyu. Aku tahu," Potong Suho sembari berdiri, pria itu tersenyum sebelum menghampiri putrinya yang tengah bergandengan dengan lelaki tersebut, hanya dalam sekejap saja dia sudah memahami situasi yang sudah terjadi.

"Senang melihatmu disini, bagaimana kabar keluargamu?"

"Baik paman."

"Duduklah, sepertinya ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan."

Mereka berempat kemudian duduk berhadap-hadapan, Mingyu bersama Wonu sementara Lay bersama Suho, tentu saja posisi seperti ini sangat tepat.

"Um Mom..Dad, aku ingin mengakatan jika aku dan Mingyu…um, sudah berpacaran."

Suho dan Lay saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik sebelum menatap lekat putrinya.

"Aku mencintai Wonu paman." Mingyu menggenggam jemari Wonu dengan erat sembari menatap yakin kedua orang tua gadis tersebut. Dia sadar pasti Suho sudah mengetahui jati dirinya mengingat keluarga mereka yang sekarang sudah bersekutu setelah pertemuan tempo waktu. Mingyu tahu perbedaan mereka yang mungkin masih sulit untuk diterima, bangsa vampire mencintai bangsa werewolf, ini sedikit mustahil, tapi bagaianapun dia akan tetap memperjuangkan Wonu.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?" Tanya Suho.

"Hari ini Dad, dan aku ingin kalian langsung mengetahuinya."

Suho mengangguk, kemudian menatap putrinya itu dengan serius. "Wonu..apa kau yakin? Kalian sendiri tahu jika bangsa kita itu berbeda hm?"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan Kai oppa dan Kyungsoo eonni Dad? Mereka juga berbeda." Wonu menatap Ayahnya dengan pandangan sedihnya.

"Dad, aku tahu jika leluhur kita mengetahui hal ini, mereka pasti tidak akan menyukainya. Tapi bukankah kita dan Ayah Mingyu sudah bersekutu?"

"Bersekutu bukan berarti kita bisa menjalin hubungan sayang." Kali ini Lay yang menjawab dengan senyuman lembut.

"Mom." Wonu memandang Ibunya sedih sebelum menunduk. "sebelum Dad menemukanku, aku sekarat di tangan orang yang aku cintai sehingga sejak saat itu aku tidak mau lagi mempercayai apa itu cinta. tapi setelah mengenal mingyu.." gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang wajah sedihnya. "bisakah aku mencoba sekali lagi mempercayai cinta?"

Genggaman ditangannya semakin menguat, Mingyu memberikannya sebuah kekuatan.

"Aku akan menjaga Wonu dengan segenap keyakinanku. Jadi paman dan bibi, bisakah kalian memberikan kami kepercayaan?"

Suho dan Lay kembali melempar pandang satu sama lain sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Mingyu, apa kau mencintai putriku?"

"Aku sangat mencintainya paman."

"Jika begitu, ada syarat jika kau ingin bersama Wonu."

"Syarat?" Wonu dan Mingyu saling menatap sebelum memandang Suho dengan perasaan tidak menentu, didalam hati Mingyu mengira-ngira apakah ini syarat yang berat?

"Saya siap dengan syarat yang paman berikan."

Suho terkekeh, dengan senyuman kecil dia pun berucap.

"Ada tiga syarat. Pertama, kamu harus mencintai Wonu dengan tulus. Kedua, kau harus berjanji akan menjaganya dan tidak menyakitinya. Dan ketiga, kau harus membawa Wonu kerumahmu, memperkenalkannya pada keluargamu. Ah tambahan, kau harus memanggil kami dengan sebuatan Ayah dan Ibu."

Untuk beberapa detik baik Mingyu maupun Wonu hanya diam, keduanya terlampau khawatir hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Suho dan Lay sudah tertawa.

"Mom..Dad, j–jadi.." Wonu mengedip, dia terbata-taba sementara Mingyu terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Lay yang gemas kemudian berucap.

"Sayang, Mom dan Dad sangat menyayangimu. Kami tidak akan menghalangi apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu, jika bersama Mingyu adalah kebehagiaanmu, maka kau harus bersamanya tidak peduli jika kalian berbeda bangsa atau apapun itu. Mom, Dad dan kakak-kakakmu akan selalu mendukungmu. Mengerti?"

"Mom..Dad," Wonu memasang wajah seperti menahan tangis meski tidak ada air mata yang keluar, dengan cepat dia berhambur memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan erat.

"Mom..Dad..terimakasih. aku mencintai kalian."

"Kami juga sayang." Suho dan Lay mencium kening putrinya bersamaan. Kepala keluarga Kim itu kemudian menatap Mingyu dan tersenyum.

"Kemarilah, berikan Ayah mertuamu ini pelukan, mulai sekarang kau adalah bagian keluarga kami."

Mingyu tersenyum bahagia, dia kemudian berdiri dan memberikan pelukan pada Suho.

"Terimakasih pa –ah maksudku Ayah."

Suho menepuk punggung tegap lelaki itu tiga kali.

"Kau bertanggung jawab menjaga putriku mulai saat ini." Mingyu mengangguk, memberikan tatapan tegas yang cukup meyakinkan Suho untuk percaya.

"Aku bersumpah."

Sementara suasana di ruang tamu itu penuh dengan keharuan, dari balik dinding Luhan dan Sehun yang sedari tadi mengintip apa yang terjadi diam-diam tersenyum.

"Mingyu dan Wonu adalah pasangan yang lucu. Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki adik laki-laki dan Ibu akan memiliki menantu baru."

Luhan yang masih asik mengintip bersama Sehun itu terkikik kecil, berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan suara, sayangnya itu percuma karna sejujurnya sedari tadi Suho sudah mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Sehun! Luhan! Kemarilah dan sambut keluarga baru kita!"

Nah sudah dibilang bukan?

"Yah! Ketahuan." Luhan mendengus sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan pasangannya ini. Lelaki itu meraih Luhan, menggandengnya berjalan menuju ruang tamu sebelum kehadiran Kai yang sangat tiba-tiba itu nyaris mengejutkan.

"Apakah aku tertinggal sesuatu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terusik dari tidurnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan tengah mengusap-ngusap pipinya, dengan terpaksa akhirnya kelopak tersebut terbuka hingga mata bulatnya menangkap wajah tampan Kai yang tengah tersenyum kearah.

"Selamat pagi sayang,"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, mendapatkan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahinya sebelum lelaki –ah vampire tampan itu berdiri tegak dari posisi menunduknya.

"Um, selamat pagi." Balas Kyungsoo dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya, gadis itu kemudian mendudukkan diri sembari mengucek sebelah mata dengan menggemaskan. Dia menatap kekasih vampirenya yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah itu tengah bersandar di dinding.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam enam pagi." Kai tersenyum, "cepat mandi dan turun, ibumu sudah menyiapkan sarapan di bawah."

"Um, apakah kau masuk kesini lewat jendela lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku datang lewat jendela jika kedua orang tuamu sudah menerimaku?" Kai mendekat, mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sayang sebelum membantunya bangun.

"Nah sekarang pergi mandi dan bersiap kesekolah, aku menunggu dibawah."

"Oke."

Kai tidak berhenti mengulum senyum, dia membiarkan gadisnya memasuki kamar mandi sementara dia membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan turun menuju dapur dimana Zizi tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Apa Kyungsoo sudah bangun?"

"Sudah…Ibu,"

Ah betapa sangat menyenangkan memanggil Ibu Kyungsoo dengan sebutan yang sama, ada kebahagiaan kecil yang meledak di hati lelaki itu.

"Duduklah, Kris sebentar lagi akan datang."

Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian suara berat calon mertuanya itu terdengar.

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi Ayah."

Kris menarik kursi tepat disebelah Kai, perwira itu terlihat membenarkan kerah seragamnya sebelum Zizi yang sudah selesai meletakkan menu sarapan terakhir membantunya.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang malam,"

"Kenapa? Lembur?"

"Hm, ada tumpukan kasus yang siap menunggu dimejaku." Pria itu menghela nafas sembari mengucapkan terimaksih setelah Zizi berhasil merapikan seragamnya. "entahlah, beberapa hari ada banyak laporan tentang kehilangan warga kota."

"Kehilangan warga kota?" Kai yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya membuka mulut, menatap Kris yang memulai sarapannya terlebih dahulu, dia harus tiba di kantor lebih awal.

"Dalam satu hari, ada sekitar lima sampai tuju kepala keluarga yang melaporkan kehilangan anggota keluarganya."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya di berita atau koran harian." Ini balasan Zizi sembari menuangkan kopi ke cangkir suaminya.

"Masalah ini sengaja tidak disebar luaskan, agar tidak terjadi kepanikan di kota. Hari ini kami akan memulai penyelidikan, dugaan terkuat adalah ini penculikan berencana, sebelum lebih banyak warga kota yang hilang, aku harus melakukan tindak pencegahan."

Kai terdiam, sepertinya ini memang kasus penculikan, dia tidak ingin membuat dugaan tapi sepertinya dia tahu siapa dalang dari hilangnya warga kota. Dia harus memberi tahu Ayahnya jika Lee family sudah bergerak selangkah lebih jauh.

"Bawahanku juga menemukan warga kota yang ditemukan mati di pinggir kota dengan luka carakan seperti diterkam hewan buas." Kris menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat sebelum menyesap kopinya.

"Sayang, sepertinya aku akan sangat sibuk. Tetaplah dirumah dan jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa sepengetahuanku oke?" Pria itu mencium kening istrinya dan menatap Kai.

"Dan Kai, tugasmu adalah mengantar jemput Kyungsoo selama aku tidak bisa melakukannya, mengerti?" Lelaki tan itu mengangguk dan mendapatkan satu tepukan di bahunya dari Kris.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu."

Kris berjalan meninggalkan meja makan diikuti Zizi yang membawakan tas kantornya, membiarkan lelaki tan itu termenung di tempatnya.

"Dimana Mom dan Dad?"

Kai mendongak, menemukan Kyungsoo yang sudah cantik dengan seragam sekolahnya itu tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah kebingungan saat tidak menemukan Kris dan Zizi yang seharusnya ada di meja makan.

"Ibumu mengantar Ayahmu kedepan, beliau berangkat awal ke kantor karna ada pekerjaan mendesak."

"Oh." Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya kemudian duduk disebelah Kai, tepat di kursi yang tadi di gunakan oleh Ayahnya.

"Kau mau ikut sarapan?" tawarnya dengan sedikit godaan, tentu karna Kyungsoo tahu jika makanan kekasihnya itu hanya darah.

"Boleh."

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menahan senyuman. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Kau." Si lelaki menyeringai dengan begitu seksi. "aku mau kau menjadi sarapanku, bagaimana?" godanya balik, Kyungsoo sontak merona dan dengan malu memukul bahu lelaki itu.

"Y–ya! jangan menggodaku!" serunya tertahan dengan wajah memerah yang lucu, Kai yang gemas hanya terkekeh, dengan cepat mencuri satu kecupan ringan di bibir hatinya.

 _Chup~_

"Ini saja sudah cukup." Bisiknya, kemudian menjauhkan diri saat dia mendengar langkah kaki Zizi yang mendekat.

"Ah sudah berkumpul ya. Ayo kita sarapan, sayang sekali hanya bertiga karna Daddy mu harus ke kantor duluan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Jadi Mingyu dan Wonu sudah pacaran?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya selebar yang dia bisa. Wow, sungguh dia terkejut saat Kai menceritakan perihal Mingyu yang datang kerumahnya kemarin malam untuk menemui orang tuanya, terlebih meminta restu atas hubungannya dengan bungsu Kim tersebut. Tapi Kai masih belum memberitahukan perihal jati diri Mingyu yang seorang werewolf, biarkan Mingyu sendiri yang nantinya akan memberi tahu sendiri, begitu juga dengan Minhyun.

"Wow, aku sungguh tidak menyangka." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang sebelum melanjutkan. "berarti hanya Chanyeol yang tersisa?"

"Begitulah."

Kai mengangkat bahu dan memelankan laju mobilnya saat mereka mencapai gerbang sekolah, tepat di sisi gerbang berdiri Minhyun yang sepertinya sengaja menunggu mereka datang.

"Minhyun?" Gumam Kyungsoo yang kebetulan membuka kaca jendelanya, tatapan keduanya bertemu dan lelaki di sebrang sana tersenyum sembari melambai. Ah, Kyungsoo perlu bicara dengan lelaki itu untuk memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan mereka. Gadis itu kemudian menatap kekasihnya.

"Boleh aku bertemu dengan Minhyun?" Kai menatapnya dan tersenyum. "tentu saja sayang, kalian perlu bicara."

"Terimakasih."

Lelaki tan itu mengangguk dan memberikan satu tepukan sayang di atas kepala gadisnya. Dia dan Minhyun sekarang adalah sekutu, dan Kai tidak ingin memiliki perasaan cemburu lagi pada lelaki itu, terlebih Minhyun pernah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dan yang terpenting, gadis itu sudah menjadi _milik_ nya, meski belum seutuhnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai bertemu di jam istirahat nanti."

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil begitu kendaraan roda empat itu sudah terparkir sempurna.

"Hati-hati."

"Um, _byee_.."

Kyungsoo melambai kemudian berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Kai sendiri disana, tak lama kemudian dua mobil menyusul diikuti satu motor besar terparkir tepat disebelahnya. Luhan dan Sehun berangkat seperti biasanya, tapi yang membedakan kali ini adalah Chanyeol berangkat seorang diri sementara Wonu menaiki motor bersama Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar begitu dia keluar dari mobil, tentu saja dia tahu jika adik keduanya tengah menertawakannya dalam diam.

"Tidak." Kai menjawab sembari mengangkat bahu, menyimpan senyumannya. "hanya saja aku kasihan melihatmu, kami semua sudah berpasangan dan kau masih sendiri, saranku cepatlah mencari pasangan untuk kau jadikan _mate_ mu." Chanyeol hanya mendengus sebagai respon kemudian berjalan meninggalkan saudara-saudaranya masuk kedalam sekolah, bukan…bukan menuju kelasnya, tapi langkah kaki panjang itu menuju kearah kelas Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Lelaki jangkung itu berdiri didepan pintu, mata tajamnya mengawasi kedalam sembari hidungnya mencari-cari aroma manis Baekhyun yang entah kenapa seolah melekat di lidah dan hidungnya, apakah karna dia sudah mencicipi darah gadis itu sebelumnya?

"Tidak ada. Dimana dia?" Batin Chanyeol begitu dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun dikelasnya, lelaki itu kemudian menahan salah seorang siswa yang kebetulan akan memasuki kelas, itu Junhoe omong-omong.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah datang?"

Junhoe mendongak dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ah, dia sudah datang tapi sedang ke kamar mandi, tunggu saja sebentar lagi dia kembali." Lelaki itu memberikan lirikan sebelum mengangkat bahu dan memasuki kelas, membiarkan Chanyeol diam menunggu. Tak lama hidung lelaki itu mencium aroma darah Baekhyun yang mendekat.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dari kamar mandi menatap lelaki jangkung itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, namun mata tajamnya mengawasi tubuh Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah seolah memastikan tidak ada luka lecet apa pun disana.

"Chanyeol?"

"Tidak." mata lelaki itu kemudian bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat milik Baekhyun. "hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Ada sedikit perasaan bahagia yang meletup di hatinya begitu Chanyeol mengatakan itu, namun Baekhyun segera menepisnya, meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak boleh terbawa perasaan, lelaki itu hanya menjalankan tugas Ibunya, hanya karna itu bukan yang lainnya. Jadi Baekhyun tidak mau banyak berharap.

"Aku baik." Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat bahu. "seperti yang kau lihat, sudah ya aku akan masuk kelas, bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi." Baekhyun akan memasuki kelas, namun Chanyeol tanpa diduga menahan lengannya.

"Baekhyun?" Gadis bermata sipit itu menghela nafas sebelum mendongak. "ya?" Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang sedang gadis mungil itu fikirkan, namun dia bisa menemukan tatapan kecewa disana, apakah dia yang menyebabkan itu?

"Pulang nanti..aku akan mengantarmu."

Baekhyun tidak bereaksi banyak, gadis itu hanya mengangguk kemudian berlalu memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah mendung yang tertekuk. Entahlah, dia tidak menyukai situasi ini, dimana dia hanya mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, Chanyeol tidak mungkin tertarik padanya kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minhyun!"

Tubuh yang awalnya bersandar di dinding itu berdiri tegak, bibirnya menarik sebuah senyuman saat Kyungsoo berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Hei," balasnya dengan senyuman yang belum luntur, Kyungsoo berdiri didepannya dan gadis manis itu tengah menatapnya canggung.

"Um, kurasa kita harus bicara."

"Sepertinya. Bagaimana jika kita membolos di jam pelajaran pertama?" Kyungsoo mengerjap, terlihat menimang-nimang. Pasalnya _hei_ , selama bersekolah tidak pernah sekalipun dia melakukan pelanggaran sekolah yang namanya membolos, Zizi akan memarahinya jika mengetahui hal ini.

"Ini akan menjadi obrolan yang panjang." Seolah mengerti jalan fikiran Kyungsoo, lelaki itu mencoba meyakinkan. "hanya sekali dan tidak akan terjadi masalah besar, aku bisa bicara dengan wali kelasmu nanti."

"O–oke. Dimana kita akan bicara?"

"Ikut aku, akan ku tunjukkan suatu tempat padamu." Meski sedikit kebingungan, namun gadis itu hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Minhyun. Lelaki itu membawanya mengendap-ngendap keluar dari area sekolah, berjalan ke arah barat di mana hutan pinus berdiri dengan menjulang.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, ayo!" Minhyun meraih tangannya, kemudian mengajaknya berlari kecil memasuki hutan, gadis itu sempat curiga dan takut, namun genggaman hangat Minhyun membuatnya percaya, Minhyun tidak akan berniat buruk. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh, Minhyun membuka jalan untuk Kyungsoo, menggunakan tangannya untuk menghalau tanaman liar hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah tempat.

Itu sebuah taman ilalang luas dengan pepohonan hijau yang rimbun. Kyungsoo mengerjap, menatap tak percaya tempat didepannya.

"Wow!" dia menatap Minhyun dengan pandangan takjub. "tempat ini indah sekali, bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?"

"Bukankah aku hebat?" Minhyun terkekeh kecil, kemudian masih dengan menggandeng Kyungsoo dia membawa gadis itu untuk duduk di tempat yang teduh. Mereka kemudian duduk saling berhadapan.

"Ini tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara."

"Baiklah, karna kau sudah membuatku membolos untuk ke tempat ini, maka mulailah bercerita."

"Oke." Minhyun mengangguk, menarik nafas sejenak sebelum memandang Kyungsoo lekat. "ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Pertama aku minta maaf atas kebohonganku tentang jati diri Kai."

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahui bahwa Kai seorang vampire?"

"Aku tidak yakin." Minhyun mengangkat bahu, "mungkin saat aku dan keluargaku pindah kesini."

"Lalu untuk apa kau merahasiakannya?" Lelaki itu memandang mata bulat Kyungsoo dengan lekat.

"Dunia kalian berbeda, aku hanya mencoba untuk peduli…karna kau adalah..jujur aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo, kau adalah gadis manis yang sangat menyenangkan." Kyungsoo mengerjap, nampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang lelaki itu katakan, Minhyun menyukainya?

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah menang dari Kai ya," Minhyun terkekeh. "aku masih menyukaimu, tapi tenang saja, aku sekarang menyukaimu sebagai teman."

"M–minhyun.."

"Apa kau memaafkanku dan tetap berteman denganku?"

Niat lelaki itu baik, tidak seharusnya Kyungsoo marah padanya waktu itu. Jadi dengan senyuman lebar, dia meraih jemari Minhyun dan menggenggamnya sembari mengangguk.

"Kau tetap menjadi teman terbaikku."

"Benarkah?" Minhyun balas menggenggam jemarinya. "bahkan setelah aku mengatakan kebohonganku yang lain?"

"Uh, maksudmu?"

"Apa kau masih ingat cerita antara bangsa werewolf dan vampire yang aku ceritakan saat di pantai dulu?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Ah, percakapan itu –tentu saja dia ingat, karna hal itulah dia semakin penasaran dan mencari tahu tentang Kai.

"Ya, ada apa dengan cerita itu?"

"Dan apakah kau mengingat serigala besar yang menolongmu saat Hui mengejarmu?" Itu.. Kyungsoo tidak yakin, namun dia ingat dengan jelas memang ada serigala besar yang mendorongnya lepas dari Hui, dia belum menanyakan hal itu pada Kai, mungkin nanti. Dan tunggu! Bagaimana Minhyun bisa tahu? Kyungsoo tidak pernah menceritakannya.

"Bagaimana kau–" mata Kyungsoo menyipit. "aku ingat, tapi tidak terlalu yakin karna aku langsung pingsan saat itu."

"Bagus." Minhyun melepas genggamannya lantas berdiri, membiarkan Kyungsoo menatapnya kebingungan.

"Kuharap setelah ini kau tidak akan marah padaku." Minhyun tersenyum, dia bersiul-siul sembari membuka kancing seragamnya, dan tak lama kemudian dibelakangnya muncul tiga ekor serigala besar dengan suara menggeram yang rendah, keluar dari persembunyiannya di semak-semak. Sontak Kyungsoo membulatkan mata dan refleks memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang–" Kyungsoo membeku ditempat saat sosok _topless_ didepannya berjongkok dan berubah menjadi serigala besar dalam sekejap, serigala berbulu seputih salju yang sama saat menolongnya dari Hui. Gadis itu terdiam, otaknya _blank_ dan matanya memandang empat serigala besar yang berdiri didepannya dengan suara geraman samar. Jadi..selama ini Minhyun juga bukan manusia?

" _Grrr._ "

Terkejut? Sangat, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata-kata selain hanya mengerjap dan menatap lekat sepasang manik hewan didepannya.

 _Zrrt!_

Keempatnya kemudian berubah kembali menjadi manusia, sama-sama tanpa mengenakan atasan. JR, Aron dan Baekho juga bergabung disana.

"Kyungsoo–"

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya, mendadak dia menjadi pusing. Hidupnya dikelilingi oleh banyak hal semenjak dia datang ke kota ini, setelah bangsa vampire dan sekarang bangsa werewolf, bahkan sosok itu ternyata adalah temannya sendiri yang dia anggap sebagai manusia.

Keempat lelaki itu saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum Aron angkat suara.

"Apakah kami sudah selesai?" Minhyun menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih."

Ketiga saudaranya itu hanya mengangguk, berubah kembali menjadi serigala besar sebelum berlari memasuki hutan kembali. Kini, hanya tertinggal Kyungsoo dan Minhyun disana.

"Kau terkejut?"

"Ini bahkan kebohonganmu yang lebih besar." Lirih Kyungsoo, mendongak menatap lelaki didepannya. "masih ada kebohongan yang lain?"

"Sayangnya _iya_."

"Apa lagi?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah.

"Mingyu, adalah adik bungsu kami."

Oke, ini juga kejutan besar.

"Ja–jadi..Mingyu ju–juga seorang werewolf?"

"Awalnya kami manusia sebelum diumur delapan belas tahun –apa kau ingat saat aku dan Mingyu tiba-tiba tidak datang kesekolah dalam waktu yang lama? Ya, itu karna aku dan Mingyu beserta saudaraku yang lain dalam proses perubahan diri. Lalu tattoo yang kau lihat ini–" Minhyun menunjukkan lengan kanannya yang bertatto. "kami memilikinya setelah kami berubah menjadi werewolf."

"Astaga."

"Satu lagi–"

"Apa lagi?" Minhyun terkekeh begitu Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan kesal.

"Ini yang terakhir, aku berjanji. Saat ini bangsaku dan bangsa vampire sudah berdamai, kami akan bersatu untuk melawan keluaga Lee."

Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya pusing, membuat Minhyun tertawa dibuatnya. Lelaki itu kemudian mendekat dan berjongkok didepan si gadis.

"Jadi..apa kau akan marah padaku?"

Kyungsoo memukul bahu Minhyun kesal, namun itu berakhir ringisan karna bahu lelaki itu sangat keras seperti batu, namun terasa hangat, berbeda sekali dengan Kai.

"Aku marah padamu sekarang!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan wajah merengut lucu, namun Minhyun malah tertawa kencang. Tentu karna dia tahu Kyungsoo tidak serius mengatakannya, gadis itu tidak marah padanya, mungkin hanya kesal?

"Kemarilah."

"Apa?"

"Berikan aku sebuah pelukan." Gadis itu diam, awalnya ragu namun akhirnya dia menurut masuk kedalam pelukan lelaki itu, ah pelukan yang hangat, tapi tetap saja pelukan Kai adalah yang terbaik.

"Jangan marah padaku ya, maaf telah membohongimu begitu banyak. Aku menyayangimu sebagai teman dan adik perempuanku..aku akan melindungimu."

"Akan ku maafkan jika kau mentraktirku makan." Balas Kyungsoo dan lagi-lagi Minhyun tertawa.

"Baiklah..baiklah." Pelukan keduanya terlepas dan Minhyun mendapatkan senyuman manis dari gadis itu.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga berterimakasih." Keduanya tersenyum dan saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat sebelum suara deheman keras terdengar.

"Ehem."

Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan Kai yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku.

"Kai.." Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan berlari kearah kekasihnya. "sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak kalian datang, mungkin? Aku mencarimu dan ternyata orang itu membawamu membolos." Kai menunjuk Minhyun dengan dagunya sebelum mendengus.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi akan cocok jika dibuat drama."

"Sialan!" Maki Minhyun. Kyungsoo menatap keduanya dengan tawa kecil, ah sepertinya kedua lelaki ini tidak akan pernah akur. Tapi syukurlah, mulai sekarang tidak ada hal yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Ayo kembali kesekolah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho membaca berkas-berkas di atas mejanya sebelum memijit pelipisnya dengan kesal.

"Sial!"

Pria dengan jas putih khas dokter itu membanting map nya sebelum bangkit berdiri, meraih tas kerjanya sembari menghubungi seseorang, kakinya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya berada. Dia sedang marah jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Jongdae, aku perlu bantuanmu." Setelah memberikan beberapa kalimat perintah pada lelaki di sebrang, Suho mematikan ponsel dan fokus mengemudi. Melalui fikirannya, dia menghubungi istri beserta anak-anaknya.

"Kita harus bergegas! Keluarga Lee sudah mengumpulkan banyak pasukan! Bersiaplah kita akan pergi ke tempat sekutu yang lain."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus saat Chanyeol yang tadi pagi mengatakan akan mengantarnya pulang malah ingkar janji. _Hell_ , seharusnya lelaki jangkung itu mengatakannya sedari tadi. Pasalnya dia sudah menghubungi supirnya agar tidak menjemput, dan saat Baekhyun menghubungi supirnya barusan, beliau tidak bisa datang karna terlanjur pergi bersama keluarganya.

" _Saat nona mengatakan tidak perlu di jemput, saya memutuskan pergi bersama keluarga saya. Apa saya harus kembali untuk menjemput anda?"_

"Ah tidak perlu paman Ong, kalian bersenang-senanglah."

Dan disinilah Baekhyun, berjalan menuju halte terdekat untuk menunggu bus atau kendaraan umum lainnya. Sungguh mengesalkan. Saat dia mencapai halte, matanya menangkap seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis. Baekhyun segera mendekatinya.

 _Gadis berambut silver yang sedang menunduk sembari menangis sesenggukan._

"Hei… apa yang terjadi?" gadis itu mendongak, membuat mata basahnya yang terbingkai kaca mata bulat itu terlihat.

"Hiks.."

"Hei, sudah jangan menangis. Ada apa?" Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya sembari mencoba menenangkannya, memang pada dasarnya dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik.

"Hiks..aku kesal..aku sudah menunggu lama, t–tapi adikku meninggalkanku."

"Um, jadi kau sendirian disini?" si gadis mengangguk.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Ti–tidak jauh dari sini sebenarnya, tapi aku takut pulang sendiri."

Baekhyun nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ayo!"

"Su–sungguh?"

"Iya, ayo!"

Gadis itu terdiam, namun akhirnya diapun bangkit mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Terimakasih."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Tanpa menyadari seringaian yang diam-diam disembunyikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc.**

So, what do you think guys?

Hehe, ini masih lumayan panjang bdw. Jadi semoga ngga bosen buat nunggu ini cerita yaaa^^

Kalo lupa silakan baca chapter sebelumnya,

Thanks

See you next chapter~


End file.
